El examen
by Eclipse218
Summary: Seifer dispone de una última oportunidad para convertirse en SeeD, pero su examen de campo es aprovechado por alguien para intentar eliminarle, ¿o es Squall su verdadero objetivo?
1. Chapter 1

Seifer inhaló profundamente tratando de calmar el ritmo de su respiración y aquietar el frenético latir de su corazón. Realizó tres inspiraciones y expiraciones profundas y lentas, pero aun así sus latidos continuaron desbocados. Demasiada adrenalina en su sistema. No cejó en su empeño y dedicó los siguientes segundos a diversas técnicas de relajación. No sabía de cuánto tiempo disponían antes de que la criatura decidiera que la cueva, su guarida, era el único sitio donde podían haberse ocultado o, simplemente, desistiera de su búsqueda y regresara a su hogar.

Con cualquiera de las dos opciones estaban muertos.

Un espasmo de tos llamó la atención de Seifer hacia su compañero de infortunio.

-¿Leonhart?

Su única respuesta fue un gruñido, una exhalación de dolor, y una retahíla de palabras musitadas en voz tan baja que Seifer no pudo distinguirlas, aunque su acento era inconfundible. El super-ultra-fantástico-comandante-SeeD-más-joven-de-la-historia estaba soltando maldiciones que harían enrojecer al dueño de un burdel. De cualquier otro SeeD, Seifer lo hubiera considerado como algo normal. Él mismo estaría lamentándose y soltando las palabras más gruesas que conocía si no estuviera en medio de su examen. Pero viniendo de Squall, que había hecho del estoicismo una forma de entender la vida, era, cuando menos, sorprendente… y preocupante.

-Esto está oscuro como la boca del lobo, Leonhart –Sabía que no necesitaba extenderse más para que Squall comprendiera que solicitaba una actualización sobre su estado.

El silencio se prolongó durante unos segundos eternos en el cargado ambiente de la cueva, roto únicamente por las pesadas respiraciones de ambos.

-Hay poco oxígeno aquí –añadió Seifer.

Continuar hablando era la única alternativa a darle un puntapié a su compañero. En otra ocasión lo hubiera hecho, líder del equipo o no, comandante o no, pero Squall era ahora su examinador. Maldita fuera su suerte. Seifer sabía que podía confiar en que su antiguo rival fuera dolorosamente imparcial, lo que significaba que sus viejos hábitos de molestarlo serían evaluados fría y objetivamente como insubordinación.

-¿Aún funciona tu pantalla? La mía recibió un golpe directo. –insistió Seifer en sus intentos de comunicación. Al fin y al cabo, conseguir una respuesta de uno de los usuarios más asiduos de la frase : " _Vete a hablarle a una pared_ " requería siempre un esfuerzo adicional.

La pequeña pantalla que Squall llevaba en su muñeca izquierda se encendió. A la suave luz del dispositivo, Seifer notó con alarma la forma en que el brazo de Squall temblaba.

Después de un par de toques en la pantalla, el comandante se levantó del suelo con cierto esfuerzo.

-La concentración de carbono supera el 2% -informó. La pantalla se apagó, sumiéndoles de nuevo en la oscuridad- no podemos permanecer aquí.

-¿2%? –Seifer se limpió el sudor que resbalaba por su frente- Espera, ¿dónde vas? –gruñó al oír los pasos de su compañero alejándose.

Casi dio un bote en el sitio cuando sintió la mano de Squall en su antebrazo. El taciturno comandante, siempre un hombre de acción antes que de palabras, tiró de Seifer.

-No pierdas el contacto –ordenó- buscaremos otra salida.

-Si el aire está tan cargado aquí dentro, es probable que no exista otra salida.

-Entonces tendremos que luchar.

Seifer soltó un bufido. Volver y luchar contra la criatura que les había hecho poner pies en polvorosa… por una vez y sin que sirviera de precedente preferiría encontrar una alternativa al combate. La mano que sujetaba su brazo estaba empapada de sangre. Seifer podía sentir su cálida humedad atravesando el tejido de su manga. Squall seguramente no estaba en condiciones de blandir un arma con plena efectividad, aunque Seifer conocía de primera mano de lo que era capaz el comandante de los SeeDs cuando estaba cerca de su límite.

Quizás luchar no era tan mala opción después de todo.

-¿Por qué simplemente no salimos y tratamos de preparar el terreno a nuestra conveniencia? Una buena estrategia puede ser suficiente para derrotar a esa bestia.

-No.

Y punto final. Resultaba complicado debatir opciones con un compañero tan parco en palabras.

-¿No? –repitió, reprimiendo un suspiro de exasperación.

-¿Viste a qué velocidad se regenera?

-Fuego –sugirió entonces. Las heridas más difíciles de regenerar.

-No podemos alimentarlo el tiempo suficiente.

Squall podía tener razón. Los conjuros de fuego eran explosivos y la criatura no tenía un pelaje o una capa de plumas que pudiera mantener las llamas. Sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas cuando Squall tropezó. En otras circunstancias no hubiera sido algo a tener en cuenta, pero el comandante se fue al suelo a plomo, soltando el brazo de Seifer para no arrastrarlo en su caída. El aspirante a SeeD hizo un gesto de dolor en simpatía.

-¿Leonhart? –llamó después de esperar un tiempo prudencial.

La pantalla volvió a encenderse y Seifer vio que Squall se disponía a emitir una petición de evacuación.

-¡No! –Seifer cubrió el pequeño dispositivo con su mano- ¡No lo hagas! –una llamada de emergencia para que acudieran a rescatarlos significaba que su examen se cancelaba. Quién sabe si el Consejo decidiría que Seifer Almasy, el traidor, que había sido hallado culpable y que se había librado de una dura condena por un indulto que le ponía eternamente en deuda con Squall y su alegre banda de quijotes, era demasiado problemático como para garantizarle una segunda oportunidad.

-Almasy –la mano libre de Squall agarró el brazo de Seifer y tiró débilmente de él, pero Seifer mantuvo la mano bloqueando la pantalla- Necesitamos refuerzos.

-Si llamas la caballería, esto se ha acabado, Leonhart –su voz sonó más a súplica de lo que le hubiera gustado- Podemos derrotar a ese monstruo.

-Ni siquiera puedo levantarme.

La queda admisión heló la sangre en las venas de Seifer. Frenéticamente trató de recapitular el combate… el Dracguar había parecido poco afectado por sus ataques, los sables pistola apenas habían podido hacer mella en su gruesa coraza. Y entonces el monstruo había lanzado su aliento de hielo sobre Seifer. Lo único que recordaba después de eso era que había resultado cegado momentáneamente, había sentido el suelo retumbar bajo los paso de la bestia, cada vez más cerca, y entonces un súbito calor y una fuerte energía le habían derribado al suelo cuando Squall se había interpuesto entre ambos. Su sable pistola, el modelo básico para entrenamientos, se había resquebrajado en el momento en que hizo contacto con las placas protectoras que cubrían al Dracguar, tal era la fuerza que el comandante SeeD había puesto en el golpe. La bestia había dejado escapar un rugido de dolor y mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro, enloquecida, Squall le había guiado hacia el interior de la cueva y habían descendido por los oscuros túneles a la carrera, hasta que la oscuridad reinante les había forzado a aminorar la marcha.

Había debido darse cuenta de que las heridas de Squall eran más serias de lo que había anticipado en cuanto vio temblar su brazo. Hacía falta una herida grave para que el pulso de un luchador capaz de mantener firme un pesado sable pistola temblara sin soportar peso alguno. Él mismo estaba dolorido y sentía las quemaduras que el hielo le había infligido, pero, si bien dolorosas, no limitaban sus movimientos.

-Yo estaré al frente. Tú te quedas atrás apoyándome con magia. –sugirió a la desesperada.

-No está en tu mano tomar esa decisión, Almasy. Y, al igual que tú, no tengo conjuros a mi disposición.

A la tenue luz proveniente de la pantalla su rostro impasible transmitía una total indiferencia por las consecuencias que su decisión pudiera tener para Seifer, y el aspirante a SeeD no pudo contenerse. Su mano se cerró en la solapa de la cazadora de cuero que Squall llevaba puesta y con un tirón lo acercó a él violentamente. El muy cabrón ni siquiera parpadeó.

-Si tú tienes fe en que el Consejo decidirá q… -comenzó, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando llegó a sus oídos el ruido de la pesada respiración de una bestia enorme y el chirrido de unas garras arañando la roca.

Estaba lejos de ellos, seguramente cerca de la entrada, pero la sintieron desplazarse al interior. Squall apagó la pantalla, sumiéndolos en la oscuridad, y utilizó el agarre de Seifer para terminar de incorporarse. Ambos permanecieron quietos, concentrados en su sentido del oído.

-Se aproxima –la voz de Squall susurrando cerca de su oreja le provocó un escalofrío.

Durante unos tensos minutos se mantuvieron en silencio, escuchando los ecos de los movimientos de la bestia, hasta que finalmente sus resoplidos y el chirrido de su coraza contra la roca se aquietaron. Esperaron un rato más hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que el Dracguar se había detenido a descansar, o lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, y no continuaba recorriendo los túneles.

-Vamos.

Squall tiró de la manga de Seifer y comenzó a caminar despacio, adentrándose todavía más en las oscuras profundidades, con su otra mano apoyada en la pared del muro para guiarse. Seifer dudaba que la adrenalina pudiera mantener a su compañero en pie mucho tiempo. Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto cuando la voz del recalcitrante comandante llegó a sus oídos.

-Solo un poco más.

No sabía si se dirigía a él o si estaba hablando consigo mismo. Pero interpretando sus palabras, como siempre se veía obligado a hacer en sus intercambios con Squall, Seifer llegó a la conclusión de que el comandante, aunque no lo pareciera, sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-Si compartes tu plan conmigo, quizás pueda serte de ayuda, ¿sabes? –comentó con sorna, no atreviéndose a alzar la voz.

-Un poco más lejos. Hasta que esté seguro de que la luz de la invocación no alcance a la bestia.

-¡Oh! Tienes un GF enlazado –Seifer sintió la esperanza resurgir en él.

Las condiciones de su examen habían sido duras. Sin Guardian Forces ni magia, libre en el páramo para aniquilar al mayor número posible de criaturas. Por supuesto, todos los estudios del terreno habían indicado que era el hogar de monstruos de bajo nivel. La ausencia de encuentros durante la primera media hora de examen debería haberles servido de advertencia de que otro cazador campaba a sus anchas por el lugar.

-Algo parecido –contestó el comandante y Seifer sintió la frustración bullir en su interior, tanto por la falta de confirmación de sus esperanzas, como por, de nuevo, la escasa información recibida.

-A la mierda, Leonhart –gruñó, cuidando de no levantar demasiado la voz- ¿no puedes ser más específico?

Squall se detuvo. Una suave luz bañó sus facciones mientras se limitaba a contestar:

-Tendrá que servir.

La luz azul subió en espiral hasta el techo de la caverna. Seifer aprovechó para lanzar un vistazo alrededor. La anchura del túnel era suficiente para permitir el paso del Dracguar. Seguían sin estar seguros, pero no oyó ningún sonido proveniente de los túneles que dejaban atrás que indicara que la bestia les seguía. Un vistazo a Squall le hizo comprender que si el monstruo era alertado por algún ruido, podría encontrar su rastro y seguirlo sin problemas. La sangre caía en un goteo continuo del brazo que Squall había levantado para la invocación. Si había estado sangrando a ese ritmo desde su encontronazo con la bestia, el comandante debía estar a punto de quedarse seco.

La aparición de Rubí, puso punto final a la invocación y el túnel retornó a la oscuridad, salvo por una tenue iluminación roja proveniente del GF.

-Ahora entiendo a qué te referías –suspiró Seifer contemplando con resignación a la pequeña criatura- ¿no tienes otro enlazado?

-No estaba autorizado a traer nada potencialmente ofensivo al examen –al fin una explicación completa. Squall se apoyó en la pared sin disimular la fatiga- Guíanos a la salida - indicó al pequeño Guardian Force.

La criatura se dio la vuelta al momento y comenzó a recorrer el túnel por el que habían venido.

-¡No! –exclamó Squall en un susurro cargado de énfasis. Rubí se volvió a mirarlo, agitando sus grandes orejas en confusión- Busca… otra salida… Esa... –Squall dejó de hablar un momento para frotarse los ojos con una mano y Seifer le vio oscilar un poco a la derecha- es impracticable.

Alzando los brazos al cielo en un gesto de exasperación, Seifer se acercó a Squall y comenzó a palpar los bolsillos en su cazadora y pantalones.

-¿Tienes alguna poción? –preguntó.

-Sólo… me dieron dos, una para cada uno –contestó el SeeD. Que no protestara con los toqueteos de Seifer era todavía más preocupante que la forma en que necesitaba el apoyo de la pared para no irse al suelo. Seifer tenía claro que Squall no llegaría así a ninguna salida- Ya utilicé la mía –añadió y ante la mirada de incredulidad de Seifer elaboró un poco más- Esa bestia… estuvo a punto de arrancarme el brazo.

-¿Dónde llevas la otra? –preguntó Seifer- Vamos, Leonhart. O detenemos la hemorragia o estarás inconsciente en cuestión de segundos.

Squall clavó la mirada en Seifer y sus labios se apretaron en una firme línea de obstinación.

-Vamos, Leonhart –insistió Seifer, sintiendo los engranajes moverse dentro de esa cabeza cuya terquedad tan bien conocía- Tenías razón; no vamos a luchar, a la mierda el examen. Vamos a salir de aquí. Si no la tomas no podrás caminar y entonces no me quedará más remedio que llevarte a cuestas.

-Bolsillo izquierdo. –cedió el comandante al fin, quizás espoleado al imaginar la merma en su dignidad si Seifer lo llevaba a rastras hasta la salida.

Sin ceremonias, Seifer metió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de los vaqueros de Squall y sacó la poción en forma de pequeña pastilla.

-Eureka –asintió satisfecho, tendiéndola hacia su compañero.

El comandante la tomó con reticencia. Al poco de ingerirla, exhaló un suspiro tembloroso y se apartó de la pared, aparentemente capaz de sostenerse por sí mismo. Asintiendo en dirección a Seifer en agradecimiento, se volvió hacia el GF, que aprovechaba esos momentos para acicalarse el pelaje.

-Vamos –ordenó, y Rubí se incorporó de un salto y se alejó siguiendo el túnel. A cierta distancia se detuvo para esperarles.

-Leonhart.

Squall se detuvo y se giró para mirarle. Con Rubí lejos, sus facciones eran apenas visibles.

-Te interpusiste. –soltó Seifer, no sabiendo muy bien qué era lo que quería expresar con ello. Se arrepintió de haber hablado en el mismo segundo en que las palabras dejaron sus labios. ¿Qué esperaba de Squall? Se preparó para escuchar alguna respuesta de manual, o algo acerca de su responsabilidad como examinador, mientras se flagelaba internamente por haber abierto la boca.

-Por supuesto –asintió el comandante- La bestia te había cegado temporalmente. No podías defenderte.

Squall se volvió y comenzó a seguir al pequeño Guardian Force que trotaba ágilmente entre las rocas.

-Además, somos algo más que meros compañeros de equipo. Prácticamente nos criamos juntos.

Por unos segundos, Seifer pensó que sus oídos le engañaban y que Squall no había hablado, que sus palabras eran fruto de su imaginación, o más probable, señal de que se había golpeado la cabeza y sufría una grave conmoción cerebral que le provocaba alucinaciones auditivas. Pero el comandante giró la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro.

-Sé que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí. –concluyó y continuó su camino como si sus palabras no tuvieran la menor trascendencia.

Como si no acabara de poner el mundo de Seifer al revés.

" _Si me quitas nuestro antagonismo, ¿qué me dejas, Squall? ¿Cómo justifico entonces todo lo que he hecho contra ti y contra los demás?"_

En silencio, siguió a Squall por los túneles, tan perdido en sus pensamientos que cuando un Bom surgió de detrás de unas estalagmitas y se lanzó contra Rubí, estuvo a punto de no reaccionar a tiempo. Por fortuna, sus reflejos y su velocidad estuvieron a la altura de las circunstancias. Adelantó a Squall, que todavía aprestaba su dañado sable pistola y se lanzó contra la criatura. Su primer golpe apartó al Bom y provocó que creciera de tamaño. Rubí se escabulló entre sus pies, desequilibrándole ligeramente y haciendo que su dedo vacilara sobre el gatillo de Hyperion. Con gran alivio, advirtió que el Guardian Force acababa de salvarle de cometer un grave error. Quién sabe cuánta distancia podría recorrer el sonido de un disparo en esos túneles.

Squall permanecía atrás, quizás evaluándole. A lo mejor podía salvarse algo en este día nefasto, pensó Seifer, ahorrándose florituras y utilizando su sable pistola de la forma que sabía que Squall apreciaba más: con precisión y fuerza. Un juego de luces rojas saltó del Bom hacia atrás, hacia el lugar que ocupaba Squall, y Seifer asintió con un gruñido al comprender que el comandante estaba extrayendo magia de la criatura. Seguramente, serían conjuros de fuego que les podrían resultar muy útiles en futuros encuentros.

Se apartó cuando el Bom tembloroso engordó hasta más allá del punto de no retorno, y se encogió al oír el estallido subsiguiente. Bueno, había sido algo inevitable.

-Alejémonos de este lugar lo antes posible –indicó Squall, bajando a Rubí de sus hombros, donde el Guardian Force se había refugiado.

-¿Seel'phie? –preguntó Rubí esperanzado.

-No volverás a verla si no salimos a la superficie –acotó Seifer, antes de añadir con una sonrisa retorcida- Seguirás enlazado con alguno de nosotros por toda la eternidad si no nos sacas de aquí.

Rubí alzó las orejas con los ojos muy abiertos en una cómica expresión de espanto y se apresuró a continuar con su tarea. Después de olisquear en varias direcciones optó por dirigirse hacia el lugar del que había surgido el Bom. Seifer respiró aliviado al notar que los túneles se estrechaban lo bastante como para impedir el paso del Dracguar, en caso de que la bestia les siguiera.

-Podemos tomarnos un respiro, si lo necesitas –propuso al comandante que le seguía sin una palabra de queja, pero con obvias dificultades.

-Continua –fue la átona respuesta.

Seifer soltó un exagerado suspiro.

-Como quieras.

Al llegar a una bifurcación, Rubí subió de un salto a un camino cuya entrada se encontraba a dos metros del suelo y tenía apenas un metro de altura. El Guardian Force se adentró, pero regresó a los pocos segundos y asomó la cabeza, esperándoles con impaciencia.

-Ahí dentro no podremos utilizar los sables pistola si somos atacados –Seifer vio que Squall sujetaba el suyo a uno de los cintos que colgaban de su cadera y frunció el ceño- ¿vamos a continuar por ahí?

-Rubí –Squall se dirigió al Guardian Force en lugar de contestarle y Seifer tuvo que controlarse para no dedicarle una peineta- ¿podemos seguir ese camino hasta el final o se estrecha demasiado?

El Guardian Force señaló al interior del túnel en el que estaba y asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza. Con un asentimiento en dirección a Seifer, Squall se acercó y de un salto se agarró a la boca del nuevo túnel y se aupó dentro. Seifer frunció el ceño. Eso había tenido que dolerle, y mucho.

Dentro del túnel no había espacio para ponerse de pie, ni siquiera para caminar a cuatro patas, y los dos se veían forzados a seguir al Guardian Force arrastrándose. Squall era una forma oscura delante de él y Rubí se convirtió en su única referencia mientras avanzaban a un paso necesariamente lento. El único consuelo de Seifer era que cualquier monstruo que les emboscara allí dentro tenía que ser necesariamente pequeño, y Squall llevaba consigo una pistola semiautomática que sería más que suficiente si se daba el caso.

¿Cuánta distancia habían recorrido? Su sentido del tiempo estaba trastocado y comenzaba a sentir pequeños accesos de vértigo, quizás por la alta concentración de carbono. Cuando Squall se detuvo delante de él, Seifer pensó que al final el comandante se había desmayado, y continuó avanzando, pasando sobre el cuerpo de Squall sin tocarlo, hasta que Squall giró el rostro y la mirada fulminante de sus azules ojos le detuvo en seco.

-Mantén la posición, Almasy –gruñó el león con un inconfundible acento amenazador. Uh-oh.

Sin darse prisa por obedecer la orden, Seifer miró al frente, percatándose por vez primera de la luz que daba nitidez a las estrechas y claustrofóbicas paredes. Su origen era un punto brillante justo delante de ellos.

-¿Es la salida? –preguntó ansioso, pasando por encima de Squall hasta que una inhalación de dolor del comandante le hizo detenerse- Ups, perdón, es que estás por todas partes, Leonhart.

-Mantén tu jodida posición, Almasy –siseó Squall en un tono de voz definitivamente peligroso.

Nuevamente Seifer ignoró la orden y se mantuvo dónde estaba. La perspectiva de salir a la superficie le estaba provocando sudores de pura ansiedad.

-¿Dónde está Rubí?

-Ya ha salido.

-¿Y a qué esperamos?

Nunca admitiría que acababa de sonar como un crío pequeño al que le niegan un capricho, pero exactamente así había sonado en sus propios oídos. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y decidió reparar su lapsus cometiendo una infracción que borrara su desliz de la mente de Squall. Continuó avanzando, pasando por encima del comandante, hasta que se colocó en primer lugar y advirtió que el agujero de salida estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba y que era demasiado pequeño para ellos. Mientras observaba a través de él, la cara de Rubí apareció desde el otro lado.

-¿Seel'phie? –preguntó el Guardian Force con renovadas esperanzas.

-Has cumplido tu cometido, Rubí, puedes irte –le despidió Squall.

Seifer no prestó atención a la disolución del Guardian Force. Volviéndose hacia Squall, comentó:

-Rubí ha tenido que retorcerse para pasar por aquí, ¿cómo lo haremos nosotros? Esto es piedra sólida.

Squall se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, y cuando Seifer ya pensaba que no haría ninguna sugerencia, el comandante habló:

-¿Recuerdas cuando hiciste estallar el fichero dónde guardaban tu expediente disciplinario, durante tu último año?

-Oh –una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción distendió los rasgos de Seifer. Si había un evento en su agitada carrera como cadete del que se sentía especialmente orgulloso, era ése- Bien pensado, Leonhart. Pásame alguno de tus cartuchos y retrocede por el túnel mientras preparo mi magia.

En lugar de pasarle los cartuchos, Squall los abrió él mismo y se los alcanzó. Después observó mientras Seifer preparaba la mecha de su pequeña bomba casera con uno de los cordones de repuesto de sus botas. Cubrió el cordón con un poco del aceite que utilizaba para pulir su sable pistola, y después se acercó al agujero, y dio unos toquecitos en la piedra aquí y allá, tratando de determinar su grosor por el ruido que devolvía.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Aquí a la derecha, o abajo? –consultó al comandante.

-A la derecha.

Seifer asintió y colocó la carga abajo. El resoplido de Squall le hizo sonreír.

-Retrocede. No tiene sentido que nos la juguemos los dos. Y reza para que no ceda la estructura del túnel y se nos venga encima.

Disponiendo la mecha, Seifer se aseguró de que Squall estaba en posición antes de coger su sable pistola y sacar el tambor ligeramente de sitio. Forzándolo a girar en esa posición provocó que varias chispas cayeran cerca de la mecha. Le dolía maltratar a su fiel Hyperion de esa manera, pero con tal de salir de allí era capaz de renunciar incluso a su dignidad. Después de varios intentos consiguió prender la mecha y retrocedió con tranquilidad. Una mecha casera como esa tardaría bastante en consumirse, sobre todo con la escasez de oxígeno del lugar.

Acababa de llegar junto a Squall cuando la pólvora estalló. OK. Quizás se le había ido la mano al aplicar el aceite. El túnel se estremeció y una lluvia de rocas y grava cayó sobre ellos.

Instintivamente Seifer cubrió con su cuerpo aquella parte del cuerpo de su compañero que estaba a su alcance, la cabeza y el tren superior, y se sintió agradecido cuando notó que Squall le devolvía el favor utilizando su brazo para proteger su cabeza. Una piedra particularmente grande le golpeó en la espalda entre los omóplatos, con fuerza suficiente para sacudir sus huesos. Otra piedra golpeó el brazo con el que Squall le protegía y Seifer pudo sentir el impacto a través de su cráneo, dibujando puntitos de luz tras sus párpados cerrados. El crujido de los huesos al romperse y la exclamación de dolor que Squall no pudo contener sonaron claramente por encima del repicar de las pequeñas piedras que acompañaban al grueso del derrumbe al chocar contra el suelo.

-Por un momento pensé que habíamos conseguido colapsar el jodido túnel –gruñó Seifer entre toses cuando los desprendimientos cesaron.

Dejando a Squall doliéndose donde estaba, se abrió camino entre las piedras caídas y se acercó a la salida. Empujando las piedras más grandes para que cayeran hacia fuera, constató con satisfacción que el hueco que había despejado era suficiente para permitirles el paso.

Sacando su sable pistola en primer lugar se introdujo por la abertura y aunque tuvo algún problema para pasar los hombros, se retorció y liberó un brazo y el resto de su cuerpo salió sin problema. Inspirando profundamente el limpio aire del exterior, comenzó a sacudir el polvo que cubría sus ropas y ni siquiera se volvió cuando Squall dejó caer fuera su sable pistola y los cintos que llevaba normalmente. Recordando de pronto las heridas de su compañero, se acercó a ofrecerle ayuda y, para su sorpresa, Squall aceptó el brazo que le tendió. Al igual que él, el comandante cogió aire en una profunda inspiración en cuanto estuvo fuera, pero casi al momento se dobló por la cintura y vomitó lo más lejos de Seifer que le permitía su proximidad.

A la tenue luz del atardecer, todavía sujetando la mano que Squall le había tendido para salir, Seifer se dio cuenta de varias cosas a la vez, todas ellas preocupantes. En primer lugar, la misma luz del atardecer. Su examen debía extenderse hasta la madrugada para darle ocasión de desenvolverse ante criaturas nocturnas, así que, todavía faltaban al menos seis horas para que acudieran a recogerlos. En segundo lugar, no sólo el brazo izquierdo de Squall se había roto durante los desprendimientos, también el dispositivo de información, detección y localización que llevaba, lo que significaba que estaban efectivamente incomunicados. Sin el aparato, además, no podrían localizarlos, así que por mucho que vinieran a buscarlos, sin el geolocalizador las probabilidades de que les encontraran eran muy bajas. Tercero: a pesar de la distancia que habían recorrido en los túneles, estaban relativamente cerca de la entrada de la gruta, y del Dracguar que la habitaba. Y, en último lugar, había sangre en el vómito a los pies de Squall. El comandante tosió, escupió, y, al retroceder un paso, sus rodillas cedieron y cayó con un seco golpe sobre ellas. Abatió la cabeza y se quedó quieto, respirando entrecortadamente.

Seifer no dudaba de que si Squall moría le culparían a él. Incluso si conseguían sobrevivir y eran rescatados, el tiempo que Squall pasara en un hospital recuperándose de sus heridas sin poder dar información de lo que había pasado, sería el tiempo que Seifer pasaría entre rejas como sospechoso número uno.

La peregrina idea de abandonar allí a Squall, darse la vuelta y desaparecer para siempre del radar de los SeeDs cobró fuerza entre las opciones que barajaba su mente, sobre todo cuando vio que el Dracguar salía de su cueva y venteaba el aire. Pero si algo había aprendido a base de derrotas y decepciones durante la llamada Guerra de la Bruja era a apreciar a aquellos que estaban a su lado. Sin Viento y Trueno, nunca hubiera podido recuperarse, ni hubiera siquiera intentado el camino a la redención que actualmente recorría.

Y Squall, su rival, al que despreciaba profundamente cuando eran cadetes, quien le había infligido dolorosas derrotas en todos sus enfrentamientos durante la guerra, a quien había torturado cuando lo tuvo a su merced en la Prisión del Desierto de Galbadia, había jugado un papel crucial, abriéndole las puertas a esta nueva oportunidad.

El Dracguar dejó escapar un rugido que recorrió una larga distancia a través del páramo. Seifer enganchó su mano bajo el brazo de Squall y tiró de él hasta ponerle en pie. Dejándole un rato manteniéndose por sí mismo, recogió del suelo el sable pistola de Squall y se lo alcanzó. No pudo reprimir un sentimiento de orgullo cuando Squall lo cogió y, sin ayuda, abrochó los cintos a su cintura y caderas. Su mano izquierda temblaba, pero todavía podía utilizarla. En cuanto se alejaran Seifer echaría un vistazo a la fractura y al resto de heridas del comandante.

-Tenemos que poner tierra de por medio –susurró, temeroso de alzar la voz como si el Dracguar estuviera respirándole sobre el cogote- ¿Puedes hacerlo, Squall?

El comandante asintió. Por una vez Seifer no se sintió enervado por su silencio. Prefería que Squall conservara sus fuerzas.

Según el plano que le habían enseñado antes de comenzar el examen, estaban en el corazón del Páramo así que, escogiera la dirección que escogiera, estaría igual de lejos de la civilización. Estudiando el cielo, se giró en la dirección en la que esperaba que se encontrara la ciudad de Deling, su punto de partida, y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

NdA: Rubí en la versión española se llama en realidad Carbúnculo ^^;;;


	2. Chapter 2

Squall le seguía a dos pasos de distancia. Seifer no se volvió a comprobar su estado ni una sola vez, pero avanzaba atento al ruido de sus pisadas, además de alerta a cualquier amenaza que pudiera surgir a su alrededor. Después de más de media hora de camino, mientras le seguía dando vueltas al dilema de cómo conseguir agua potable, la voz de Squall le sacó de sus reflexiones.

-Seifer.

-¿Qué? –contestó el interpelado sin detenerse.

-Le pedí a Nida que dejara atrás el vehículo en el que vinimos, por si era necesario poner fin al examen antes de tiempo. Deberíamos estar cerca.

Seifer se volvió y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su compañero.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? –la única respuesta de Squall fue un lento parpadeo de confusión que recordó a Seifer que ya era una pequeño milagro el hecho de que el comandante mantuviera la consciencia. No podía exigirle más- ¿Dónde, Squall? –se dio cuenta entonces de que ya llevaban un buen rato utilizando los nombres en lugar del apellido para interpelarse, pero no consiguió recordar quien había comenzado a hacerlo.

-Quedó aparcado entre unos árboles, cerca de aquí. Reconozco alguna de las referencias que tomé.

En la distancia podían verse varios grupos dispersos de árboles retorcidos y cargados de musgo por la humedad del páramo. Si el vehículo estaba ahí, entonces no estaba demasiado lejos, y podía significar su supervivencia inmediata. Seifer tuvo que contenerse para no acelerar la marcha por encima de un ritmo que Squall no pudiera seguir.

-Gracias, Hyne –musitó cuando al acercarse al tercer grupo de árboles deformes distinguió el frontal del todo terreno, con el escudo del Jardín de Balamb pintado en el lateral.

Se alejó de Squall y llegó al vehículo en primer lugar. Probó todas las puertas, pero no pudo abrir ninguna así que se separó un paso y ya se preparaba para romper uno de los cristales cuando los seguros bajaron y el distintivo "clic" de las puertas al desbloquearse hizo que levantara la mirada hacia Squall, que se aproximaba con las llaves en la mano. Por supuesto que Squall tendría las llaves. Seifer se llamó idiota por no haberlo pensado antes, pero el comandante no era el único que estaba cerca del límite de su resistencia. Abrió de un tirón la puerta del pasajero.

-Siéntate ahí, Squall.

No esperó a ver si el otro obedecía su indicación y se dirigió a la parte trasera para comprobar el material que transportaba el vehículo. No quedó decepcionado. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir la pequeña nevera de campaña y coger dos botellas de agua de 50 cl. Se acercó y le tendió una a Squall, que acababa de sentarse donde él le había indicado, mientras vaciaba la otra con varios largos tragos. Craso error. En el momento en que apartó la botella de sus labios, las náuseas le golpearon con fuerza y fue su turno de vaciar el estómago.

Cuando las arcadas remitieron se incorporó musitando una maldición y vio que Squall, al contrario que él, tenía el buen sentido de dar lentos y espaciados sorbos de su botella.

-¿Puedes invocar a Rubí y pedirle que haga guardia mientras pongo todo en orden? -Squall mantenía su brazo izquierdo apretado contra el pecho, y la sangre seca en su mano no dejaba de llamar la atención de Seifer. Era raro ver a Squall sin guantes

El comandante asintió y Seifer regresó a la trasera del todo terreno. Cogió el maletín de primeros auxilios, que, para su enorme satisfacción, era de un tamaño respetable, y de un compartimento al fondo, debajo de los asientos, extrajo una camiseta con el escudo del Jardín en la manga y una chaqueta de uniforme. Abrió el maletín al mismo tiempo que Squall terminaba su invocación y echó un vistazo a su contenido. Nada de pociones, ni ultrapociones, ni antídotos, ni colas de fénix. Estuvo a punto de darle una patada al todo terreno, pero recordando su situación hacía apenas unos minutos, cuando no tenía siquiera esperanzas de conseguir agua, comprendió que, a pesar de todo, eran afortunados. El maletín estaba perfectamente provisto de material para curas y emergencias y lo primero de lo que echó mano fue de unas tijeras.

Regresó junto a Squall y, quitándole la botella de la mano, comenzó a cortar el grueso cuero de su cazadora siguiendo las líneas de las rasgaduras que el Dracguar había hecho. Comprobó satisfecho que Rubí, subido a lo alto del todo terreno, no se distraía con sus actividades y mantenía la guardia, y continuó con su trabajo. Al final la pequeña criatura estaba demostrando ser de enorme utilidad. Squall colaboraba lo justo, con cansados movimientos para facilitar el acceso de Seifer al área de su espalda y poco más. En el momento en que se había detenido, su nivel de conciencia había comenzado a vacilar, pero Seifer no podía dejarle descansar tan rápido. Estaba seguro de que Squall había prestado más atención en las clases de primeros auxilios que él, y necesitaba su apoyo.

-Espabila un poco, Squall. Te necesito aquí conmigo.

El comandante asintió e indicó la botella de agua con un gesto de la mano. Seifer utilizó parte del agua para mojar los restos de la camiseta negra que acababa de quitarle antes de entregarle la restante. Mientras Squall continuaba bebiendo a pequeños sorbos, Seifer se concentró en utilizar la prenda arruinada que acababa de empapar para limpiar la sangre seca que cubría su hombro izquierdo y su brazo. Aún después de las dos pociones que el comandante había tomado, las heridas eran terribles, y Seifer comprendió que Squall no había exagerado en lo más mínimo cuando le había dicho que había estado a punto de perder el brazo. Con el vehículo podían llegar al hospital más cercano relativamente rápido, así que decidió que simplemente vendaría la zona para mantener las heridas lo más cerradas y protegidas que fuera posible. Al menos, el sangrado se limitaba a una ocasional exudación, y sus manipulaciones no provocaron un desastre mayor.

Pronto tuvo que encender la luz interior del todo terreno para continuar trabajando. El sol estaba ya muy bajo, pero confiaba en terminar antes de que se ocultara del todo. No tardó mucho en realizar el vendaje de emergencia, pero cuando terminó, y cogió el mismo brazo para comprobar la fractura del antebrazo tuvo que detenerse a pensar lo que hacer a continuación. En el maletín había una férula acolchada que podía cortar hasta el tamaño adecuado, pero primero tenía que reducir la fractura, una doble fractura, nada menos, y eso era algo que no había hecho nunca. Con un encogimiento mental de hombros, Seifer colocó una mano justo por encima del codo de Squall y la otra en su muñeca y dio un fuerte tirón sin avisar.

Squall se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo y apartó el brazo violentamente en una respuesta refleja. Mientras el comandante tosía, Seifer le cogió nuevamente el brazo y palpó la zona de la fractura. Otra vez sin avisar, manipuló los huesos hasta que consideró que estaban razonablemente bien alineados, y colocó la férula y un prieto vendaje. Squall temblaba tan violentamente que sólo el hecho de que la botella que sostenía estaba casi vacía impedía que empapara Seifer con ella.

-Ya casi estamos –le animó Seifer, impresionado a su pesar, por la resistencia al dolor del comandante, aunque, bien pensado, a lo mejor estaba demasiado exhausto para quejarse.

Cogiendo la camiseta a continuación, insertó la manga correspondiente en el brazo recién vendado, y estiró la tela hasta casi romperla para pasarla por la cabeza de Squall sin perturbar la zona lastimada. Una vez colocada en su sitio, tendió la chaqueta al comandante, que metió su brazo derecho en la manga y dejó que Seifer le rodeara con ella y la dejara descansar sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Podría ponerte un cabestrillo para inmovilizar el brazo, pero te estorbaría si tenemos que luchar –le explicó, dándole una palmada de ánimo en el muslo- He visto el maletín de un sable pistola atrás, ¿es tuyo? –Squall asintió y Seifer tomó el Revólver con la hoja resquebrajada y regresó a la parte trasera. Arrojó dentro el arma dañada y extrajo el Avenger de Squall de su funda. Después revolvió entre los contenidos del maletín de primeros auxilios y seleccionó un par de cosas más antes de regresar junto a su compañero.

Squall tomó el sable pistola que le tendía sin una palabra pero con un brillo de apreciación en la mirada. Seifer le tendió una pastilla a continuación.

-Un antibiótico –explicó cuando Squall la cogió, y luego procedió a quitarse la larga gabardina y la camiseta para atender a sus propias heridas.

Había encontrado un bálsamo para quemaduras en el botiquín. En cuanto comenzó a aplicarlo, sintió un inmediato alivio, y se apresuró a extenderlo en las amplias zonas quemadas en su pecho, cara y brazos.

-Seifer.

Girándose hacia Squall con una mirada interrogativa, Seifer se encontró con el comandante recostado en el asiento, mirándole fijamente.

-¿Crees que pudieron poner el Dracguar aquí a propósito? ¿Para el examen?

Seifer se detuvo en sus movimientos. La idea era lo suficientemente sorprendente y morbosa como para hacerle olvidar sus heridas durante unos instantes.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó.

-Había algunas carcasas a la entrada de la cueva, pero con el tamaño que tiene esa bestia, no son las suficientes como para que lleve aquí mucho tiempo. En este páramo dudo que haya tal abundancia de cuevas adecuadas a su tamaño como para que se pueda permitir el lujo de tener varias guaridas, además de que es una criatura que destaca por su territorialidad. –Squall hizo una pausa y Seifer se apoyó en el marco de la puerta abierta, con el bálsamo olvidado en la mano. El comandante contaba con toda su atención- ¿Y qué posibilidades hay de que se les escapara la existencia de una criatura de semejante entidad al decidir y preparar la prueba?

-¿Estás insinuando que esperaban que el Dracguar me matara?

-Como mínimo, insinúo que querían que suspendieras el examen –Squall clavó sus ojos en los de Seifer. A pesar del dolor y el cansancio que ensombrecía sus facciones, el brillo en su mirada era el que Seifer había aprendido a esperar y apreciar en su antiguo rival. Era esa fuerza interior que translucían la que convertía a Squall en el líder que era, a pesar de los múltiples defectos de su personalidad. Eso, y su afilada inteligencia- En realidad creo que querían matarnos a ambos. ¿Por qué, si no, someterían al examinador a las mismas condiciones que al examinado? Sin Guardian Forces y sin magia, enfrentarse al Dracguar es un suicidio.

-Puedo entenderlo en lo que respecta a mí. ¿Pero qué razones pueden tener para quitarte a ti del medio?

Squall se sonrió levemente, aunque recuperó su expresión impasible habitual tan rápido que Seifer se preguntó si se lo había imaginado.

-Yo no bailo al son de nadie.

-Hyne, dime que no te has metido en política, Squall.

-Yo no me he metido en nada –acotó el comandante, frunciendo el ceño- Hace tres meses que me veo obligado a arbitrar las negociaciones en el seno del conflicto entre Galbadia y Timber. –con su mano sana, Squall se frotó la mejilla, encontrando ahí una mancha de sangre seca que Seifer había pasado por alto- Resumiendo una situación compleja, digamos que en la última reunión no me quedó más remedio que adoptar una posición que molesta a algunos de los actuales financiadores del Jardín.

-¿No será tu suegro uno de ellos? –se le ocurrió a Seifer.

El padre de Rinoa despreciaba profundamente a los mercenarios, aunque su negativa opinión sobre los "soldados de alquiler" no había sido impedimento para que encabezara la facción de Galbadia que, a golpe de guiles, había encontrado acomodo en el Consejo del Jardín de Balamb. El hecho de que uno de esos mercenarios que tanto odiaba, y no precisamente el más simpático de todos, se hubiera casado con su preciosa e impulsiva hija un buen día, sin más testigos que los que la ley obliga, había sido un duro golpe que seguramente se había visto eclipsado en gravedad el día en que la reciente pareja le visitó para informarle de que Rinoa estaba encinta. Ese encuentro con Caraway debía haber sido, como mínimo y sin dramatizar, apocalíptico- Lo menciono porque ni tú ni yo somos santos de su devoción. Con esto mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, sin implicarse directamente.

-Es probable. –asintió Squall- mi relación con Caraway es…

-¿Difícil? –sugirió Seifer con una sonrisita.

-Abiertamente hostil –le corrigió Squall.

-Oh, Hyne, vuestras reuniones familiares deben ser algo digno de presenciar. Pero aún así, eliminar al marido de su hija y al padre de su único nieto, me parece una jugada demasiado expeditiva, incluso para él.

-Por su propio bien, espero que tengas razón.

Seifer volvió a la trasera del vehículo, dándole vueltas a lo que Squall le había dicho. Nunca había sido especialmente conspiranoico, pero la teoría que Squall le había presentado tenía demasiados visos de realidad como para que no la tuviera en cuenta. Cogiendo otra camiseta de su compartimento, se la puso, agradeciendo el contacto de la tela limpia sobre su piel, y buscó algún antiinflamatorio en el botiquín. La cabeza y la espalda le estaban matando. Encontró un blíster de un AINE cuyo nombre no pudo leer a la escasa luz reinante y se tragó dos pastillas. A continuación se metió el blíster en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, cogió otras dos botellas de agua y un paquete de barritas energéticas, también conocidas como comida para ratones en el manual " _La vida del mercenario según Seifer_ ", y cerró la puerta tras dejar el contenido de la trasera medianamente recogido.

Rodeando el vehículo se dirigió al asiento del conductor, pero antes de sentarse al volante, se aupó con un pie sobre la rueda delantera y cogió a Rubí por el pellejo de la nuca. Entrando en el vehículo, dejó al Guardian Force en el regazo de Squall y tendió los antiinflamatorios y una de las botellas de agua al comandante.

Squall puso punto final a la invocación y Rubí se desvaneció en el momento en que olisqueaba la barrita de cereales a la que Seifer había dado ya un buen mordisco. Mientras Squall tragaba las pastillas, Seifer sujetó la barrita entre los dientes, accionó el contacto y manipuló los mandos de la calefacción. Comprobó con satisfacción que el depósito estaba casi lleno y, tras encender las luces, puso el coche en marcha, siguiendo el camino aproximado por el que habían venido.

La marcha era lenta. Sin una carretera, ni un mal camino de tierra que seguir, Seifer se veía obligado a buscar una ruta practicable a la luz de los faros. Apenas habían dejado atrás los primeros dos kilómetros cuando un pitido y una luz roja en el salpicadero, fueron el preludio de la activación de la radio.

" _Vehiculo TT-0118, al habla Elena Bardaellis, del Jardín de Balamb. Identifíquese."_

Squall tendió la mano hacia el dispositivo, pero Seifer le detuvo, con su atención dividida entre el accidentado terreno y su compañero.

-No, Squall.

-No tiene sentido no contestar. Está claro que el vehículo está geolocalizado. Pueden trazar perfectamente nuestra posición y esperarnos allá donde se nos ocurra ir.

Seifer soltó su mano y Squall le hizo un gesto para que se mantuviera en silencio antes de presionar el botón para contestar.

-Jardín de Balamb, aquí el comandante Squall Leonhart.

" _¿Número de identificación, comandante?"_

-41269.

" _¿Secuencia de confirmación?"_

Retirando el panel debajo de la luz roja, Squall dejó al descubierto un pequeño teclado en el que introdujo los datos.

-Transmitiendo.

" _Por favor, manténgase a la espera."_

Después de unos segundos, una nueva voz sonó por el pequeño altavoz del salpicadero.

" _Comandante Leonhart, al habla el Director del Jardín de Balamb."_

Squall intercambió una mirada con Seifer, antes de presionar nuevamente el botón para contestar.

-Director Caraway.

" _¿Actualización de su estado, comandante?"_

-Estoy atravesando el Páramo en dirección a la ciudad de Deling. He recibido heridas de consideración. Solicito transporte hasta el Jardín y asistencia médica.

" _Por supuesto, comandante. ¿Está el cadete Seifer Almasy con usted?"_

-Afirmativo –contestó Squall sin dudar. Seifer no pudo evitar preguntarse si su antiguo rival carecía de imaginación suficiente para mentir, o si realmente pensaba que la verdad era la mejor opción en su situación actual- Fuimos atacados por un Dracguar y me vi forzado a cancelar el examen. El cadete Almasy ha recibido heridas leves.

" _Recibido, comandante. Los detalles pueden esperar. Por favor, diríjase al punto de encuentro cuyas coordenadas le facilitarán a continuación."_

Las coordenadas aparecieron en la pantalla y Squall las introdujo en el GPS del vehículo. Seifer se disponía a hablar cuando la radio volvió a activarse y la voz de Elena Bardaellis se escuchó nuevamente en el interior del todo terreno.

" _Comandante, ¿cuáles son sus órdenes?"_

-Envíen un equipo de rastreo y tres de combate, con al menos tres SeeDs de rango A y ninguno con un nivel inferior a 25. Prioridad 2. Objetivo: Dracguar. Tramite una solicitud al Consejo para eliminar una criatura de Nivel 1 antes de enviar los equipos.

" _¿Si la respuesta del Consejo es negativa?"_

-Envíe los equipos igualmente. Active el protocolo de emergencia, que los equipos se muevan sin esperar la decisión del Consejo. –el protocolo de emergencia aseguraría la total independencia y libertad de actuación de los equipos con respecto al Consejo. Al menos durante el tiempo que estuviera activo.

" _Recibido, comandante."_

La radio enmudeció nuevamente.

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, Squall?

-Es difícil trazar un plan sin saber exactamente a qué nos enfrentamos. Puede que Caraway sea nuestro aliado. Puede que sea mi aliado y tu enemigo o viceversa. Puede que simplemente lo que nos pase a nosotros le traiga sin cuidado. Lo que sí es cierto es que en su facción del Consejo hay varios individuos que protestaron muy enérgicamente cuando fuiste indultado.

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó Seifer.

Ni siquiera conocía a todos los componentes del nuevo Consejo del Jardín de Balamb, sólo sabía que lo formaban aquellos cuya cuota de financiación de las actividades del Jardín superaba el 7% del total. El presidente de Esthar era el presidente del Consejo pues aportaba un 20% de los activos que mantenían al Jardín en funcionamiento, por no mencionar los acuerdos de cooperación y la ayuda en I+D que Esthar proveía. Como presidente, Laguna disponía de voto de calidad y ejercía la representación oficial del Consejo, por lo que era el encargado de hacer públicas las decisiones que se tomaban en su seno. Para Seifer, la voz de su indulto era la voz de Laguna Loire.

Sin embargo, la facción de Galbadia era la más numerosa. En un principio se había tratado de vetar la participación de otras naciones para que Balamb pudiera mantener una representación mayoritaria en el Consejo. Pero la falta de aportaciones y el hecho de que el Jardín raramente permanecía en el mismo sitio más de dos meses seguidos habían abierto las puertas al dinero, proviniera de donde proviniera. En la práctica, eso significaba que Galbadia controlaba dos Jardines, en lugar de uno. Seifer podía comprender que Squall se resistiera a las presiones que la facción de Galbadia ejercía. Como mercenario, ni a Squall ni a ningún otro SeeD, le preocupaba aceptar contratos de una nación o de la de al lado, pero de ahí a convertirse en marionetas que Galbadia pudiera utilizar en sus intentos de imponer su hegemonía había un largo paso que podía comprometer gravemente la neutralidad del Jardín.

Por fortuna, todas las decisiones del Consejo, si bien vinculantes, podían ser interpretadas por el brazo armado de los SeeD, con Squall a la cabeza. Seifer no había seguido muy detenidamente los vaivenes de la política interna en el Jardín, pero sí sabía de al menos dos ocasiones en las que Squall había ejecutado las decisiones del Consejo de una forma poco satisfactoria para los intereses de Galbadia. Por fortuna, no contaban con la mayoría suficiente para cesar a Squall de su posición y promocionar a algún comandante más afín y comprensivo con sus ambiciones, y aunque la tuvieran, los SeeDs no admitirían que un acuerdo del Consejo administrativo del Jardín sacara de su posición a su comandante, el héroe de la Guerra de la Bruja. Squall gozaba de una popularidad sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que como cadete no había sido excesivamente apreciado por sus compañeros. Su historia y su relación con Rinoa se habían romantizado tan exageradamente en los relatos de la prensa, que Seifer era incapaz de reconocer en esa brillante figura pública al joven taciturno y distante con el que había compartido aulas y entrenamientos.

-Gordon. Aberthy. Ramsay. –Squall se llevó su mano sana a la frente mientras recapitulaba y Seifer se preguntó si además de con una cicatriz, había obsequiado a su ex rival con un tic nervioso. La idea casi pintó una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro- Todo el frente de Galbadia en el Consejo, salvo Hart y Anderson. También Willis y McTuff.

-¿McTuff? –se asombró Seifer, sintiendo evaporarse su autocomplacencia en un soplo- No volveré a pisar uno de sus restaurantes en mi vida. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal, Squall?

Squall bajó la mano para mirarle fijamente y no contestó. Cuando Seifer abrió la boca para continuar con la cuestión, el comandante le interrumpió:

-No.

Seifer se encogió de hombros y preguntó de todos modos.

-¿Eres el caballero de Rinoa?

Squall cerró los ojos y no contestó. Después de unos minutos de silencio, tomó la palabra como si la pregunta de Seifer no hubiera tenido lugar.

-Tenemos que decidir nuestro curso de acción. Una vez en Deling trataré de establecer una conexión segura con Esthar para solicitar su apoyo. Puedes refugiarte en alguna de sus embajadas hasta que consiga averiguar si lo que ha pasado es parte de un plan contra ti o contra mí. Eso significa que necesitamos tiempo en Deling fuera del alcance del Jardín. No podemos entrar en la ciudad con el vehículo.

-Si no utilizamos el todo terreno para llegar a Deling, no llegaremos en absoluto. No estás en condiciones, Squall. –el comandante no replicó, pero Seifer, pendiente de la conducción, podía sentir su desaprobación tan efectivamente como si estuviera contemplando su ceño fruncido- Tampoco estás en condiciones de desentrañar ninguna conspiración. Eso significa que el refugio en la embajada de Esthar es para los dos, no sólo para mí.

-Parte del plan es que tú alcanzas la embajada porque yo les distraigo con mi historia inventada. ¿Cómo sugieres que alcancemos la embajada los dos sin que nos intercepten?

El ruido del rotor de un helicóptero volando bajo a cierta distancia, pero en lo que parecía una trayectoria de aproximación directa, sobresaltó a ambos. Seifer frenó el todoterreno, y apagó las luces y el motor meros segundos antes de que el helicóptero pasara sobre ellos. Squall sacó medio cuerpo por la ventanilla, escrutando en la oscuridad al helicóptero que en esos momentos se alejaba y comenzaba a trazar un círculo.

-¡Aléjate del vehículo!

Algo en la voz de Squall, el tono imperativo o la _urgencia_ , provocó que la adrenalina se disparara por el cuerpo de Seifer. Abriendo la puerta de golpe, abandonó el vehículo y corrió a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus largas piernas en una huida poco dignificante, pero, hey, no todo en la vida de un SeeD es glamour. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al helicóptero enfilar hacia ellos en línea recta y disparar un Hellfire contra el vehículo.

Un puñetero Hellfire, nada menos.

Aceleró a la desesperada y cuando el proyectil hizo impacto, aprovechó la sacudida del suelo para dejarse caer y cubrió su cabeza con los brazos mientras una lluvia de tierra y trozos de metal castigaba su cuerpo. El helicóptero hizo una pasada sobre él. Recordando que si la dichosa máquina iba provista de Hellfires, seguramente también dispondría de algún tipo de cañón rotativo, Seifer se incorporó nuevamente y corrió hacia una formación rocosa coronada por tres árboles mustios y medio podridos. Acababa de refugiarse entre las rocas cuando las ráfagas de ametralladora sonaron, barriendo el terreno lejos, a su derecha, Seifer supuso que sobre la posición de Squall.

Y entonces el cielo se iluminó con una fina columna de luz que emitía un zumbido constante, que Seifer reconoció al instante como uno de los ataques límites del comandante. Pedazo de cabrón con talento. Al menos Squall había tenido los reflejos suficientes para salir por piernas _con_ su sable pistola. Si la tripulación del helicóptero no se había leído los informes concernientes a Squall Leonhart, desestimarían la luz sin reconocerla como lo que realmente era, e intentarían otra pasada.

Un fuerte impacto resonó a continuación y Seifer sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad. Eran idiotas de verdad. El helicóptero pasó sobre él, con parte de la cabina reventada y soltando una densa nube de humo negro. El aparato cogió altura y se retiró dejando una larga estela tras de sí, y Seifer levantó el dedo medio en dirección a la forma que se empequeñecía en la distancia.

-Así os estrelléis antes de llegar a vuestra base, cabrones.

Encontró a Squall sentado sobre lo que parecía el capó del vehículo, con su sable pistola a su lado, clavado en la tierra y al alcance su mano, y una expresión en su rostro que podría hacer llorar al cadete más duro del Jardín. Si ese cadete no fuera Seifer, claro está.

-Galbadia –informó el comandante. Seifer no pudo menos que admirar su resiliencia- Creo que me he vuelto a sacar los huesos del sitio. –añadió y, sin motivo aparente, comenzó a reírse suavemente. Sacudió la cabeza ante la ceja enarcada de Seifer y desvió la mirada, continuando con su extraño acceso de hilaridad.

Squall era difícil de interpretar en condiciones normales y Seifer no pensaba malgastar ni un segundo en intentar imaginar qué era lo que le parecía tan gracioso en medio de circunstancias tan excepcionales como las presentes. La adrenalina abandonaba ya su sistema y comenzaba a ser dolorosamente consciente de ciento y una pequeñas incomodidades… y de que nuevamente se habían quedado sin medio de transporte.

-Entonces es a ti a quien pretendían liquidar desde el principio –infirió, acercándose a los restos humeantes del vehículo en busca de su sable pistola y de cualquier cosa que todavía les pudiera ser de utilidad. Ojalá encontrara un paraguas.

Squall se levantó y le siguió. Seifer recogió su sable pistola de entre los restos del asiento del conductor y casi pegó un bote en el sitio cuando al darse la vuelta se encontró con Squall invadiendo su espacio personal, mirándole fijamente con esos penetrantes ojos suyos.

-El objetivo eres tú. –el comandante habló despacio, vocalizando cada sílaba y poniendo un marcado énfasis en el " _tú_ ".

Y entonces sonrió tan ampliamente que Seifer dio un paso atrás.

Y Squall prorrumpió en carcajadas.

* * *

NdA: No, Squall no se ha vuelto loco. Simplemente su sentido del humor siempre ha estado un poco, eh… _deslocalizado_.


	3. Chapter 3

El cielo cubierto de nubes y la persistente llovizna ocultaban la salida del sol. En pie sobre una atalaya de rocas, con la guarida del Dracguar a la vista, Seifer dejó vagar su mirada por el perímetro de seguridad que mentalmente había trazado, girando sobre sí mismo despacio para mejor abarcar todo el terreno.

Con gesto adusto, se pasó la mano por la cara para despejarla del exceso de agua y apartó de sus ojos los mechones de cabello que rozaban aquí y allá su frente. Fuera de su particular estilo ordenado, su cabello era más largo de lo que parecía normalmente, y, decididamente, más molesto.

De todas formas, su pelo era solo una pequeña incomodidad entre muchas otras bastante más acuciantes y problemáticas. Estaba empapado. Eso era suficiente para cabrearle en uno de sus mejores días y, definitivamente, este no era uno de ellos. Le escocían las múltiples quemaduras provocadas por el hielo, los arañazos y los golpes le recordaban su presencia con punzadas inmisericordes a cada movimiento que hacía y el hambre le provocaba aguijonazos en el estómago.

Y seguía lloviendo.

El frío le había calado ya hasta los huesos y el viento que soplaba a través del páramo, haciendo que en ocasiones la lluvia cayera en rachas horizontales, contribuía a enfriar su cuerpo todavía más.

Pero un SeeD estaba entrenado para aguantar todo eso.

Lo que más trabajo le estaba costando digerir en su actual situación era el hecho de que acababa de amanecer, lo cual significaba no solo que los equipos de intervención que Squall había solicitado llevaban tres horas de retraso, sino también que su examen había terminado hacía dos horas como poco, y ése era exactamente el tiempo que el equipo estándar de recogida llevaba perdido.

Un equipo ausente podía tener explicación. Dos equipos ausentes eran una cuestión bastante más difícil de explicar. Añade a esos dos equipos un operativo de emergencia y entonces la explicación es ya imposible.

¿Habría cancelado el director su examen?

Con un par de ágiles saltos Seifer descendió de su atalaya de piedras y bajó por entre las rocas hasta el punto por el que habían abandonado la guarida del Dracguar. Cerca, bajo una repisa de roca natural, Squall descansaba con su espalda apoyada en la piedra y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en un intento de mantener el calor corporal. Seifer se aproximó, pisando fuerte para ventilar parte de su malhumor, sus botas de combate arrancando ominosos crujidos del suelo lleno de grava, pero el comandante no abrió los ojos, y eso era otra mala señal.

-Squall –Seifer acompañó su interpelación con un toquecito con el pie en la pierna del comandante. Cuando Squall no reaccionó, se agachó a su lado y lo sacudió por el hombro- Squall –repitió con más énfaiss.

El comandante abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Los equipos no han llegado. Ni el de recogida, ni el de rescate, ni el que autorizaste para eliminar el Dracguar. –esperó un momento hasta que le pareció que Squall había asimilado la información- Ya ha amanecido –concluyó.

Squall se lo quedó mirando fijamente con una expresión de incomprensión, como si le estuviera hablando en una lengua desconocida. Cuando Seifer ya se planteaba interrogantes acerca de las mermadas capacidades del comandante, la expresión en su rostro cambió levemente, tornándose más dura. Apartando la mirada de Seifer, fijándola en algún punto en el horizonte, Squall apretó los labios en una fina línea e inspiró lenta y profundamente.

-Creo que –comenzó, con voz cascada. En lugar de aclararse la garganta como haría cualquier otro, continuó hablando sin más. Su indiferencia por las convenciones llegaba hasta ese punto, y Seifer lo encontraba a partes iguales curioso y digno de admiración- nuestra mejor opción es permanecer aquí, en caso de que podamos garantizar nuestra supervivencia con lo que tenemos.

¿Era esa la forma en la que Squall le daba a entender que no estaba capacitado para recorrer una larga, o ninguna, distancia? Otro pensamiento cruzó su mente a la velocidad del relámpago, dejando una impronta difícil de ignorar.

-Espera, espera, espera un momento –Squall le miró con una ceja levemente enarcada- ¿Piensas utilizar al Dracguar como protección? –el comandante asintió casi imperceptiblemente- ¿Contra otros monstruos o contra seres humanos? –conocía la respuesta, pero había cuestiones que era necesario clarificar lo máximo posible, aunque solo fuera para tener algo que decir delante de un tribunal en un no tan hipotético futuro en el que todo se fuera a la mierda.

La única respuesta de Squall fue un leve encogimiento de hombros.

-Squall –Seifer inspiró profundamente, tratando de armarse de paciencia- Estás al mando aquí, y no solo eso. Eres el oficial de mayor rango del Jardín y mi examinador –el recalcitrante comandante ni siquiera parpadeó, aparentemente poco impresionado por el hecho de que le recordara su estatus. Seifer comprendió que esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que Squall necesitaba que le pintaran el cuadro lo más específica y exactamente posible- Solicito instrucciones. Apenas puedes moverte. ¿Qué debo hacer si aparece alguno de los equipos? ¿Qué debo hacer en caso de que nos ataque alguna criatura? –su tono de voz había ido subiendo acorde con su indignación. Oh, sí. Cómo le sacaba Squall de sus casillas sin hacer nada, simplemente ahí sentado, mirándole como si el raro fuera él- ¿Y qué cojones hago si el Dracguar trepa esta jodida ladera rocosa y se pone a masticarme la cabeza?

-Observas. Luchas. Mueres. –contestó Squall, dejando traslucir su irritación- Mientras tanto, no me molestes con bobadas.

Seifer pensó que, como mínimo, se merecía una ovación con el público en pie por no partirle la cara en ese mismo momento a su compañero.

-Hazme sitio –gruñó, uniendo acción y palabra y sentándose junto a Squall, empujándole sin miramientos hasta que ambos pudieron disfrutar de la protección de la cornisa. Más o menos- ¿Crees que el director envió los equipos? –preguntó cuando finalmente encontró una posición relativamente cómoda en la dura roca.

-Estoy seguro de que los envió –contestó Squall- Todas las conversaciones con el centro de comunicaciones quedan grabadas y habría demasiados testigos en la sala como para que él pudiera permitirse el lujo de actuar de otra manera.

-La cuestión entonces es, ¿con qué ordenes los envió? –una súbita idea cruzó su mente- ¿Crees posible que enviara también el puñetero helicóptero?

Squall se encogió de hombros, con un gesto de dolor, y cerró los ojos sin contestar. El comandante tenía tan mal aspecto que Seifer no necesita tocarle para saber que tenía fiebre. La cuestión no era "si", sino "cuánta".

-Genial. –murmuró entre dientes- Si salimos de esta espero recibir como mínimo una mención especial. Joder. Mierda de examen. Maldita sea mi suerte podrida. –y se contuvo antes de soltar un lastimero "¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?".

-No te quejes tanto. Durante mi examen me persiguió un monstruo mecánico con forma de araña, capaz de regenerarse, por calles demasiado estrechas para su tamaño. –Squall se estremeció y le miró directamente a los ojos antes de añadir- Además, mi jefe de equipo era un capullo.

Ese último comentario hizo que Seifer soltara una carcajada.

-Aquel examen fue un paseo, comparado con esto –Seifer carraspeó y se meneó un poco en el sitio. Squall se apartó ligeramente para darle más espacio- Hablando de mi examen, y sólo para confirmar, ¿ha terminado?

Squall asintió. Parte de su cuerpo estaba ahora bajo la lluvia, pero el comandante no hizo ningún movimiento para resguardarse.

-¿Puedo preguntarte cuáles son los criterios para mi evaluación?

-Estaban en el dossier.

-No me dieron ningún dossier. –contestó Seifer.

Squall le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero, fiel a su naturaleza, contestó a la pregunta principal sin perderse en los interrogantes secundarios.

-Seguimiento de las instrucciones y cumplimiento de los objetivos. Manejo del arma de tu competencia. Limpieza en la ejecución y en el aspecto. Iniciativa. Control. Orientación. Los ítems físicos usuales. Corrección.

-¿Limpieza en el aspecto? ¿Quieren los Jardines que demos una imagen de glamour mercenario o algo así? –la culpa la tenían todas esas portadas de los "héroes" de la guerra, que habían disparado el número de solicitudes de admisión- ¿Y corrección? ¿En serio?

-Los chicos malos tienen más que demostrar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Estoy aprobado?

-En lo que a mí respecta, sí.

-Al fin podré tachar " _aprobar el examen SeeD_ " de mi lista de cosas pendientes.

-Enhorabuena.

-Gracias.

A este intercambio le siguieron unos minutos de silencio durante los cuales Seifer dejó vagar su mente, perdido en sus propias conjeturas acerca de las consecuencias que los hechos de las últimas horas podrían tener para su futuro inmediato. Más allá de las dudas sobre si finalmente llegaría el día en el que asistiera a su propia graduación como SeeD, su principal preocupación debería haber sido quién y por qué estaban intentando matarle, si es que la teoría de Squall era cierta. Pero la realidad era que la preocupación que ocupaba su mente en mayor medida era el penoso estado en que se encontraba su antiguo rival. Squall necesitaba asistencia médica lo antes posible, o se arriesgaba a perder el brazo, o incluso la vida. Y era increíble lo mucho que eso le importaba.

Maldita fuera aquella condenada reunión nocturna después de recibir su indulto que había cambiado su forma de ver a Squall para siempre.

-¿Queda algo de agua?

Seifer se giró para alcanzarle la única botella que había conseguido rescatar de los restos del finado vehículo y se encontró con que Squall le escrutaba atentamente.

-¿Qué? –sonó excesivamente a la defensiva incluso a sus propios oídos- ¿Se me ha quedado la marca de la almohada en la cara?

Squall tomó la botella que le ofrecía y dio un trago antes de contestar.

-¿Quién puede ser, Seifer? ¿Y por qué?

El interpelado dejó escapar un resoplido y sacudió la cabeza en una negativa. Ojalá lo supiera. Tener un nombre que maldecir y una cara contra la que planear represalias aliviaría su tensión en gran medida.

-Tengo unos cuantos enemigos y le caigo mal a gran parte de la población del planeta. Escoge. –terminó por contestar.

Squall rechazó su argumento meneando la cabeza antes incluso de que terminara de hablar.

-De acuerdo con mi experiencia, este tipo de amaños para fingir una muerte accidental suelen implicar que la víctima posee información sensible que puede perjudicar severamente a alguien en una posición de poder.

-¿De acuerdo con tu experiencia? –Seifer dejó escapar una risa de incredulidad- ¿Tu experiencia en qué? ¿Leyendo novela negra?

-Desde el final de la guerra he tenido acceso a numerosos expedientes clasificados. –Squall elaboró su argumento- Resultan… altamente esclarecedores. Podrían haberte sacado de circulación fácilmente, dejándote aprobar tu examen y destinándote a la más abrupta cordillera de Trabia o a Fisherman's Horizon, y allí serías olvidado en un par de meses. Pero están intentando eliminarte y además tienen prisa por hacerlo, y ése es uno de los cursos de acción con más posibilidades de salir mal, sobre todo si no quieren verse implicados. Será fácil seguir el rastro de ese helicóptero y ver quien dio las órdenes. Por mucho que hayan tratado de borrar sus huellas, la gestión administrativa militar es trazable incluso por omisión. Bendito papeleo, y me sorprende ser yo el que lo diga… ¿qué te pasa? –se interrumpió Squall a sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño.

Seifer pensó que se arriesgaba a recibir un puñetazo si le contestaba que se había quedado con la boca abierta porque no había creído al taciturno comandante capaz de juntar tantas palabras seguidas. Bendito fuera Hyne, Squall estaba pensando en voz alta delante de sus narices… si le hubieran dicho que algún día presenciaría algo semejante, se hubiera reído con ganas.

-Nada, nada –se apresuró a contestar- Se me colapsó un grupo neuronal al oír mencionar a Fisherman's Horizon. Ya sabes, deformación profesional. Estoy trabajando en ello–Squall arqueó las cejas, más asombrado que molesto por su ridículo argumento- Continúa, soy todo oídos.

El comandante, con su pragmatismo habitual, pareció decidir que no merecía la pena insistir en el asunto, y continuó:

-Existen pocos sujetos más peligrosos que un político tratando de alcanzar las máximas cotas de poder a su alcance. Uno de ellos es un militar reconvertido en político. El actual Frente Unido de Galbadia está constituido al menos en sus tres cuartas partes por veteranos de la Guerra de la Bruja, oficiales todavía en activo y miembros de los antiguos Grupos de Inteligencia. El Partido por la Democracia cuenta con la misma fauna, en una proporción sólo un poco menor. Cualquiera de sus gerifaltes pudo haber trabajado a tus órdenes durante la Guerra, o tú a las suyas en algún tipo de ofensiva, proyecto o lo que fuera. Algo sórdido, ilegal, que sólo se pudiera llevar a cabo en tiempos de guerra, al amparo de la impunidad que garantizan las leyes marciales, pero que resultara tan truculento que pudiera pasarles factura al llegar la paz. –Squall se pasó la lengua por los labios y añadió- Quizás me estoy dejando llevar demasiado. Ahora mismo me cuesta pensar con claridad.

No eran razonamientos de tan alto nivel como para que Seifer no los hubiera podido hacer por sí mismo antes. Eso sí, Squall estaba llevando el foco a los beligerantes nuevos partidos que dominaban la actual esfera política de Galbadia, mientras que Seifer seguía centrando sus sospechas en las antipatías que provocaba en el seno del Jardín. Que su invisible enemigo fuera un miembro de la comunidad de la que Seifer formaba parte o no, marcaba una diferencia capital que merecía la pena sopesar con detenimiento, pero seguía sin poder centrarse en dilucidar una supuesta conspiración en su contra cuando Squall estaba ante él, maltrecho y sin fuerzas para blandir su sable pistola.

-¿Eres el caballero de Rinoa?

Squall frunció el ceño, pero Seifer continuó hablando antes de que tuviera ocasión de replicar.

-No pregunto por mera curiosidad, ni por invadir tu esfera privada. Simplemente, el vínculo podría sernos de utilidad ahora mismo.

El comandante se lo quedó mirando en silencio durante un largo minuto, y Seifer se preguntó si sufriría daños permanentes en la piel por soportar semejante mirada a pecho descubierto.

-No –contestó al fin Squall- No lo soy.

-¿En serio? –la sorpresa le hizo hablar más alto de lo que él mismo esperaba. Había estado tan seguro de que iba a recibir una respuesta afirmativa que no fue capaz de reaccionar con su acostumbrada elocuencia- No me jodas, Squall. ¿Estáis juntos o no?

-Nuestro matrimonio marcha bien, si eso es lo que estás preguntando-replicó Squall con irritación- Pero no soy su caballero.

Seifer tuvo que contenerse para no espetarle que la felicidad de su matrimonio le importaba un pimiento. Su opinión acerca de Rinoa era mala, en el mejor de los casos. Todavía se preguntaba qué había visto Squall en ella además de una cara bonita. En su humilde opinión, eran una pareja desequilibrada y espantosa y uno de los pocos argumentos que, bajo su punto de vista, podrían explicar la química entre ellos sería un vínculo bruja-caballero.

Pero el vínculo entre una bruja y su caballero estaba ahí para algo más que para garantizar la felicidad conyugal de una pareja.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Seifer en un susurro cargado de énfasis- ¿Os habéis vuelto los dos locos?

Antes de que Squall tuviera ocasión de contestar con alguno de sus típicos comentarios lapidarios para mandar a la gente a paseo, el sonido de varios vehículos a motor aproximándose desvió la atención de ambos. Seifer se incorporó a toda prisa y atisbó entre las rocas, sin hacerse visible.

-Se aproximan una docena de vehículos. A esta distancia no puedo estar seguro al cien por cien, pero diría que son de los nuestros. Espera aquí –indicó al ver que Squall se incorporaba con el auxilio de la pared de piedra y echaba mano a su sable pistola- Me acercaré algo más.

-No te dejes ver.

Seifer asintió.

-Y tú no te muevas de aquí. No estás en condiciones, Squall. –al no recibir más respuesta que una expresión impasible, Seifer recalcó- No. Te. Muevas. De. Aquí. Leonhart.

Y corrió ladera rocosa abajo para tratar de ganar una buena posición antes de que los vehículos se aproximaran demasiado. Tuvo ocasión de verlos llegar, y, por si no hubiera sido capaz de identificar los modelos ni de ver el emblema del Jardín de Balamb en las carrocerías, con solo observar su táctica de aproximación y el despliegue frente a la guarida del Dracguar hubiera sido bastante para identificarlos como SeeDs.

Seifer hizo una rápida cuenta de los mercenarios que se estaban reuniendo a una distancia prudencial de la guarida, mientras el Dracguar en la entrada de la cueva venteaba el aire. Dieciséis SeeDs. Cuatro equipos. Bien.

Fijándose en los individuos, sólo consiguió reconocer a tres, y ninguno de ellos formaba parte del círculo de amistades de Squall, ni del suyo. Era extraño que en una misión que implicaba su rescate, ni Zell, ni Quistis, ni Viento, ni Trueno se hubieran presentado voluntarios. Y Rinoa tampoco estaba allí. Extraño al cuadrado, entonces.

El Dracguar dio un paso fuera de la cueva y soltó un espectacular bramido de advertencia. Los Seeds se desplegaron con velocidad, aprestaron sus armas y… y el Dracguar acudió con la cabeza baja, agitándola de vez en cuando como haría un perro que tuviera un cangrejo enganchado en su hocico. Se detuvo a un par de metros del SeeD más avanzado y se quedó allí refunfuñando levemente y rascando el terreno con sus garras, mientras el Seed, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, utilizaba un transmisor de mano para entablar comunicación con el Jardín como si fuera algo cotidiano que una bestia asesina de varias toneladas estuviera plantada y bufando frente a él.

" _Lo pusieron ahí. Lo pusieron ahí para el examen_ " una niebla de rabia y odio comenzaba a eclipsar su entendimiento, y su mano ya se cerraba sobre la empuñadura de Hyperion, cuando un movimiento cerca de los vehículos llamó su atención. Un SeeD se había quedado junto a los todo terreno y ahora se movía hacia la posición Seifer buscando un mejor ángulo para ver lo que sucedía con la bestia. No se acercó lo suficiente como para ponerse a su alcance, pero sí lo bastante como para que Seifer lo reconociera, a pesar del cabello corto, de las cicatrices que desfiguraban el lado izquierdo de su cara allá donde los fragmentos de un explosivo le habían alcanzado durante la revuelta del 16 de mayo en Timber, y a pesar de no llevar ya su típico sombrero de cowboy.

Kinneas.

De todo el grupo del antiguo orfanato junto al mar, quizás, el que menos conocía y el que menos confianza le inspiraba. Tras tantos años antagonizando a Squall, Seifer había aprendido a apreciar la forma directa en la que el comandante le expresaba su desagrado o su desaprobación, y la determinación con la que le plantaba cara. La gente como Kinneas que ocultaban sus verdaderos pensamientos con bromas y respuestas ingeniosas y que rehuían las confrontaciones le sacaban de quicio.

Dando un rodeo, Seifer se situó a su espalda, a distancia suficiente para no ser detectado y poco a poco, se fue aproximando. Irvine estaba distraído con el Dracguar y el despliegue de manual realizado frente a la cueva, así que sería sencillo acercarse lo suficiente para…

Aún estaba demasiado lejos cuando Irvine se dio la vuelta como un rayo, la boquilla de su rifle apuntando directamente a su cabeza.

-¡No dispares! –susurró Seifer, tratando de no gritar para no descubrirse- ¡Soy yo, maldita sea! ¡No dispares!

Irvine apartó durante un segundo los ojos del punto de mira, pero no bajó su rifle.

-Seifer… ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?


	4. Chapter 4

-Baja el arma, Kinneas, a no ser que realmente pretendas usarla. Me molesta enormemente que me apunten entre los ojos mientras trato de mantener una conversación civilizada –gruñó Seifer.

Casi se le aflojaron las piernas de puro alivio cuando Irvine bajó el rifle.

-Lo siento, tío, pero realmente me desconcertó encontrarte aquí. ¿Hay algún motivo por el que estés rondando la guarida del Dracguar tú solo? Esa bestia es peligrosa –los azules ojos de Irvine hicieron una rápida pasada de arriba abajo sobre su persona-. No tienes buen aspecto –añadió.

Las palabras se agolparon en su lengua. Era tanto lo que Seifer pensaba contestar a los comentarios de Irvine que lo único que acabó soltando como respuesta fue una sarta de improperios y frases inconexas.

-Que es peligrosa, dice. La puta que la parió. ¿Y quién la puso aquí? ¿Mal aspecto? ¿Yo? ¿Te has visto la cara, gilipollas?

Irvine silbó entre dientes y tuvo el nervio de sonreír ampliamente, como si encontrara su diatriba divertida.

-¿Y vosotros por qué estáis aquí? ¿Qué instrucciones tenéis? –preguntó Seifer.

Durante unos largos segundos que a Seifer le resultaron eternos, Irvine se mantuvo en silencio, mirándole fijamente, mientras ponderaba si contestar o no.

-Hemos venido a recoger al "bicho". –se decidió al fin, señalando por encima del hombro con el pulgar en la dirección aproximada del Dracguar- Yo no formaba parte de esta misión pero los Guardian Force son mi campo de estudio, por decirlo así, y fui amablemente invitado a acompañar al equipo.

-Espera… ¿estás intentando decir que ese Dracguar es un GF?

-No estaba intentando decir nada, pero sí. Es uno de los seis sujetos experimentales del proyecto para desarrollar GFs autónomos. Uno de los más avanzados, por cierto. Estamos esperando a que llegue el transporte. Algún genio decidió que un tráiler de cuatro ejes no iba a tener dificultades avanzando por un terreno pantanoso. Es lo que pasa cuando pones al frente del departamento de logística a un cerebrito brillante con cero experiencia de campo. –Irvine se encogió de hombros y chasqueó la lengua para hacer todavía más obvia su opinión al respecto- Ya veremos cómo nos las arreglamos después de todas estas lluvias. Con el peso combinado del tráiler y del Dracguar me parece que vamos a tener que terminar solicitando un vehículo-oruga. Y el más cercano está en Balamb, tío, en Balamb. Hyne, como echo de menos los tiempos en los que nos recorrimos el mapa durante la Guerra de la Bruja. Squall sería un recién graduado, tío, pero te aseguro que tenía muy clara la logística de las misiones. Y, hablando de Squall… -Irvine se llevó el rifle al hombro con un gesto descuidado y Seifer vio su dedo índice acariciar el gatillo suavemente- Estaba en una misión contigo, ¿cierto?

-Me alegro de que me hagas esa pregunta –replicó Seifer con una cara que reflejaba todo el abanico emocional contrario a la alegría- porque era una pregunta, ¿verdad?

-Ciertamente –Irvine frunció levemente el ceño- Las últimas informaciones que hemos recibido con respecto a él son bastante confusas. Y ninguna comunicación directa suya, además.

-Pues déjame informarte que ayer mismo habló por radio con el director.

-No es eso lo que me dijo Rinoa.

Seifer decidió de pronto que estaba demasiado cansado como para tratar de desentrañar intrigas y conspiraciones y que, además, la opinión de Irvine le importaba un pimiento. O le importaría un pimiento si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que era un peligroso SeeD de rango A y, seguramente, la clave para su supervivencia inmediata.

-Kinneas… te llevaré hasta él ahora mismo, si con eso consigo que dejes de toquetear ese lanzamisiles que tienes como rifle. –y, como tenía bien claro que con su historial delictivo él menos que nadie debía lanzar acusaciones ni tratar de dejar al descubierto las mentiras del Director del Jardín, añadió- Si te parece, le pides a él todas las explicaciones que quieras.

Sin esperar respuesta, Seifer se giró y comenzó a caminar.

-No era una misión, por cierto –habló sin mirar atrás, sin comprobar siquiera si el otro le seguía- Era mi examen. Un paseo, la verdad, hasta que nos topamos con esa jodida bestia de ahí.

-¿De veras? –la incredulidad estaba ahí, en la voz de Irvine - Pues, para haber tenido un encuentro con Squall, el Dracguar está bastante entero.

-Sí, bueno. Squall está técnicamente entero también. Lo cual tiene su mérito teniendo en cuenta que detuvo una carga de ese bicho sin un solo enlace que le ayudara.

Seifer escuchó a Irvine acelerar el paso y en un par de segundos el otro caminaba a su altura.

-¿Qué me estás contando, Seifer? ¿Qué te enviaron junto con Squall a realizar tu examen justo aquí, en el área de experimentación?

-¿Eso he dicho? –Seifer sacudió la cabeza y una sonrisita irónica curvó la comisura de sus labios- Nah, eso lo dices tú. Yo ya tengo bastantes problemas como para encima ponerme a insinuar que alguien en el Jardín, alguien importante y con poder de decisión, me haya podido enviar, a mí y a mi dulce y popular examinador, a una zona potencialmente mortal sin enlaces de ningún tipo y con la más básica de las equipaciones.

Esperaba más preguntas por parte de Irvine o quizás un intento de negar la supuesta conspiración, pero el otro no añadió nada más. Sin previo aviso una suave luz azulada lo envolvió y Seifer se paró en seco, sorprendido. Mientras el alivio de la curación mágica calmaba la tirantez de su piel quemada y el dolor de sus músculos y de las incontables contusiones que mazaban su cuerpo, lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento al francotirador. Hyne, estaba más cansado de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

-Dime que llevas algo de comer encima y encabezarás mi lista de SeeDs favoritos para siempre, Kinneas.

Para su inmensa alegría, Irvine metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su uniforme y le alcanzó una tableta de raciones de campaña. Nunca la comida procesada del Jardín le había parecido tan apetitosa.

-Sólo por curiosidad, ¿a quién acabo de desplazar del número uno de tu lista?

-A Guthrie, ¿a quién si no? – el único estudiante que había suspendido el examen teórico siete veces seguidas. Hacía falta un talento especial para algo así.

-Me siento honrado. Guthrie es una leyenda.

Ascendieron la empinada ladera en silencio. Cuando aún quedaba un buen trecho por recorrer comenzó a llover con fuerza y Seifer aceleró el ritmo, hastiado de pasar frío y de estar mojado todo el tiempo. Antes de llegar a su destino, vio a Squall y le hizo un gesto de reconocimiento que el comandante devolvió. Bien, Leonhart seguía operativo. Que tomara él las decisiones a partir de ese momento.

Tomando asiento bajo la repisa cuando alcanzaron al comandante, Seifer observó con interés el encuentro entre ambos SeeDs. Irvine no disimuló su preocupación desde el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en Squall y, avezado en las peculiaridades del comandante, se abstuvo de formular preguntas molestas y de intentar ningún tipo de contacto físico y optó por emplear conjuros de sanación. Solo cuando Squall irguió su postura y movió tentativamente en círculos su brazo ya recuperado, se acercó Irvine a darle unas palmadas amistosas en el hombro y a intercambiar con él algunas palabras en voz tan baja que Seifer no fue capaz de entender nada.

Debió quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta, porque se despertó con un sobresalto cuando Squall habló cerca de él:

-¿Cuál es tu disponibilidad?

Irvine, a quién iba dirigida la pregunta, respondió:

-Libre, hasta pasado mañana.

-¿No formas parte de ninguno de los equipos?

-No. Simplemente le pregunté a Kenan si me podía unir como observador y el autorizó mi presencia aquí –confirmó el francotirador.

-¿Kenan Gantt es el jefe de equipo?

-Un momento, Gantt, ¿el de Centra? –intervino Seifer, levantándose y uniéndose a ellos. Y, para acotar un poco más las cosas, añadió- ¿El tipo ese raro perteneciente a una civilización extinta que tiene una hermana todavía más rara que él?

-El mismo. –asintió Irvine.

-Infórmale de tu intención de continuar con tus asuntos y lleva el vehículo hasta aquella formación rocosa de allí –instruyó Squall, señalando un agrupamiento de piedras en la distancia- Nos reuniremos allí. No nos menciones y no inventes ninguna historia. Cero explicaciones.

-Kenan sabe mantener un secreto, Squall. No nos delatará.

-Confiaría en él si estuviera solo –asintió el comandante y Seifer no pudo evitar preguntarse desde cuando Squall tenía en tan alta estimación a un tipo que para él no era más que un perfecto imbécil- No es el caso –acotó Squall con una expresión de finalidad en su rostro que no invitaba a más réplicas.

-Entendido –asintió Irvine y se dio la vuelta para cumplir con sus instrucciones después de realizar un saludo SeeD que quedó ligeramente desvirtuado al ir acompañado de un guiño.

-En marcha –indicó Squall, uniendo acción a la palabra y acometiendo el descenso en dirección al punto de encuentro.

Preguntándose cómo demonios se las arreglaba Squall para continuar cuando él estaba a punto de quedarse dormido de pie, Seifer le siguió dando tumbos y confiando totalmente a su compañero la seguridad de ambos. Era cierto que el comandante había dormido durante la noche mientras él montaba guardia, pero no dejaba de escocer a su orgullo que después de recibir heridas tan graves Squall no pareciera acusar el cansancio tras la curación.

Cuando Irvine los recogió, el mullido asiento y el movimiento del coche le hicieron caer en un estado de duermevela en el que las voces de sus compañeros sonaban más a ruido de fondo que a una conversación propiamente dicha. Sí creyó distinguir a Irvine dirigiéndose a él con un " _Enhorabuena, Seifer_ " y respondió con un gruñido afirmativo, antes de nuevamente perder el contacto con la realidad.

Se espabiló de golpe cuando el coche se detuvo, su instinto avisándole de que esta parada era definitiva, y abrió la puerta para encontrarse en un aparcamiento subterráneo. Siguió a los otros hasta el ascensor y pronto se encontró en el vestíbulo de un hotel. De ahí a una cómoda habitación tan solo mediaron los minutos que Irvine tardó en alquilar una habitación para ellos, soltando sonrisas a diestro y siniestro que parecieron alegrar el día a los empleados del hotel.

Cuando finalmente entraron en la habitación, Seifer se dirigió directamente al cuarto de baño, recuperando parte de su humanidad perdida con una buena ducha de agua caliente. Al salir envuelto en un albornoz, se encontró con una bandeja de comida esperándole y café humeante a su disposición, así que ignorando a Squall, el único ocupante de la habitación, se lanzó sobre la bandeja y sació su apetito.

Se dio por satisfecho justo cuando Squall salía del baño vestido con unos pantalones y una camiseta con el logotipo del hotel impreso.

-¿Hay ropa? –preguntó extasiado. ¿Nunca cesarían las maravillas?

-En el armario de las toallas –asintió Squall.

La manga corta de la camiseta que llevaba dejaba a la vista las terribles heridas todavía no curadas del todo de su brazo izquierdo. Pasando a su lado para entrar nuevamente en el baño, Seifer le comentó:

-Te he dejado algo de comida –la que no le gustaba, se abstuvo de añadir- ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí? ¿Nos estamos ocultando?

Mientras se vestía (¿pantalón sin ropa interior? Qué pena que no hubiera ninguna chica cerca a la que impresionar) prestó atención a la respuesta de Squall:

-No. Mientras te duchabas me puse en contacto con el Jardín y hablé con Shu y con el Director Caraway. Por lo que a ellos respecta, tú y yo, más un tercer miembro que he solicitado que se reúna con nosotros aquí, estamos embarcados en una misión indeterminada.

-¿Un tercer miembro? –Seifer salió del baño ya vestido y, acercándose a la mesa a la que Squall estaba sentado se sirvió otra taza de café- ¿Quién?

-No lo sé. Preferentemente alguno de los miembros de mi equipo que no esté ocupado en la actualidad. Irvine se encargará de todos los detalles.

-¿Qué detalles? –suspiró Seifer tratando de armarse de paciencia. Era agotador tener que preguntar absolutamente todo para conseguir un relato completo, pero con Squall ese esfuerzo extra siempre era necesario.

-Suministros, equipo, permisos… todas esas cosas.

-Entonces, ¿es oficial? ¿Ya soy un SeeD?

Squall asintió.

-Ya comuniqué tu promoción al Jardín. Tendrán que esperar para recibir el informe sobre tu examen, pero basta con los datos que les he facilitado para que adelanten tu nombramiento.

-Por favor, escribe y envía ese informe antes de que alguien te mate.

La respuesta de Squall a eso fue un leve movimiento en la comisura de sus labios. Su versión de una sonrisa sardónica, supuso Seifer. El comandante abandonó la mesa y se acercó a una de las camas, la más alejada de la ventana, ocupándose en menesteres absolutamente mundanos y en _ignorarle_.

-Si lo he entendido bien, ahora mismo estamos en una misión. –recapituló Seifer en voz alta, haciendo un esfuerzo para controlar su temperamento. Hyne, Squall era capaz de desquiciar a un santo, y él estaba muy lejos de ser uno.

Squall asintió. Fin de la información.

-Una misión cuyos detalles el Jardín ignora.

Otro asentimiento.

-¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso de todo esto? Que yo tampoco sé de qué va esta misión, así que si no es demasiada molestia, ¿te importaría iluminarme?

-Tendrás que esperar a que llegue el tercer miembro del equipo. –acotó Squall.

Con dos largas zancadas, Seifer se colocó a su lado y trató de avasallarlo con su estatura como hacía en los viejos, buenos tiempos. Su primera intención había sido molestar al comandante, y, quizás, presionarle un poco para hacerle soltar la lengua, pero en el momento en que invadió su espacio personal se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Squall había crecido varios centímetros desde el fin de la guerra. Ese en apariencia intrascendente dato, venía a confirmar y legitimar todas las bromas y burlas con las que en el pasado había agasajado al comandante acerca de su pubertad tardía.

No pudo evitarlo, en un arranque de absoluta sensación de superioridad porque, hey, sus hormonas sí que habían seguido el calendario previsto, y, enervado por los últimos minutos, horas, días de su vida, le dio un empujón al comandante. Por los viejos tiempos.

-Estuve pendiente de ti como una niñera en ese risco. No pegué ojo en toda la noche mientras tú dormías a pierna suelta, _Leonhart_.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –siseó Squall entre dientes, en un tono definitivamente peligroso- ¿Una medalla?

Seifer sabía que estaba siendo injusto, pero el impulso de provocar a Squall, de descargar parte de su frustración tiraba de él en un sentido casi físico. No había nada que tensara los límites de su autocontrol tanto como un Squall en modo _Squall absoluto_ , un término que Viento, Trueno y él habían acuñado para referirse a esas ocasiones en las que las casi nulas habilidades sociales del comandante no alcanzaban para justificar sus comportamientos alienígenas. Era consciente de los traumas que acompañaban a Squall desde su infancia, pero él tenía sus propios problemas, todo el mundo tenía problemas, y eso no los convertía en bichos raros.

-Que te jodan, Leonhart –siseó- Tus problemas de actitud hace tiempo que me están inflando los c…

-Seifer –le interrumpió Squall, malgastando una mirada fulminante en la única persona del planeta capaz de soportar todo su repertorio de miradas asesinas sin pestañear- Todo lo que sé es que alguien está intentando matarte. No hay más que contar que lo que ya hablamos en el coche.

 _Oh_.

En su mente, Seifer dio un paso atrás, pero su cuerpo no se movió ni un milímetro del lugar que ocupaba. Por lo visto, se había perdido los detalles mientras daba cabezadas en el asiento trasero.

-¿Qué te costaba decirme eso desde un principio? –soltó, sin querer confesar su ignorancia. Con un gruñido, se metió en la cama que Squall había escogido, apartando de una patada el sable pistola apoyado en el borde- Despiértame cuando llegue el idiota que falta –refunfuñó, dándole la espalda deliberadamente.

En otros tiempos, reclamar para sí cualquiera de las cosas de Squall, como un calcetín, un espacio con sombra, o una silla en la cafetería, había bastado para comenzar una pelea de esas en las que los otros estudiantes hacían apuestas y en las que ambos terminaban en el despacho del Director.

-Si quieres un asistente personal, contrata a uno. –se limitó a contestarle Squall.

Y lo siguiente que Seifer oyó fue el ruido de las persianas al ser bajadas, sumiendo la habitación en la penumbra.

Por lo visto, uno de los dos había madurado.

Más molesto todavía, cerró los ojos con fuerza, prestando oído a los movimientos de Squall por la habitación, hasta que finalmente el comandante se sentó en la cama y utilizó el teléfono de la habitación para hablar con su dulce y ñoña esposa.

(Hola, Rinoa. No. Estoy con Seifer. Bien. No. Todavía no. ¿Cuál? ¿Cómo estáis? Dile a Selphie que lo haga. ¿Por qué? Eso son buenas noticias. Sí. Me he roto un brazo. Nada más que no pueda arreglar una sanación. Es la cuarta vez que me rompo este brazo, Rin. No, no llevo la cuenta, pero lo recuerdo. No lo sé. No es mi problema. Hablé con tu padre ayer. ¿Era eso una pregunta retórica? Hay una diferencia. Estás ignorando el chocobo azul en la habitación.)

Durante la larga pausa siguiente Seifer no pudo reprimir un gran bostezo. Preguntándose si Squall le habría colgado el teléfono a su mujer sin despedirse, abrió los ojos y le vio escuchando con el ceño fruncido. El comandante debió sentir la atención de Seifer puesta sobre él, porque se volvió a mirarle, y éste le obsequió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Dale saludos de mi parte a mi ex novia. –provocó, sintiéndose antideportivamente superior de nuevo. Sí, Squall, yo estuve ahí primero. Lo siento.

(Era Seifer. Te envía saludos. Sí. Algunas quemaduras, pero se ha recuperado bien. Sí. Parcialmente…)

La ausencia de una reacción explosiva por parte de su antiguo rival a sus continuas puyas tuvo el efecto de un jarro de agua fría en Seifer. Recordando la camaradería que había sentido durante su accidentado examen, la preocupación y esa sensación de orgullo de segunda mano cuando Squall estuvo a punto de derribar el helicóptero, se cuestionó a sí mismo y a la facilidad con la que revertía a viejos y dañinos hábitos. Ser el gallito de la clase no le había reportado ventaja alguna en su día. Era cierto que molestar a Squall había hecho de ambos los guerreros cualificados que ahora eran, pero hubieran podido adquirir el mismo nivel de maestría, de forma mucho más sana, como compañeros en lugar de antagonistas.

Mientras se repetía a sí mismo como un mantra: " _No cometas otra vez los mismos errores, Almasy_ " se quedó dormido.

El ruido de unos golpes insistentes en la puerta le despertó. Refunfuñando, lanzó una mirada al reloj digital en la mesilla de noche: 9:10 AM. Había dormido al menos 17 horas seguidas, aunque los efectos beneficiosos del prolongado descanso no habían sido completos, comprendió cuando al moverse tomó conciencia de las agujetas que castigaban casi cada músculo de su cuerpo.

-Oh, Hyne, ¿por qué no escogí ser bibliotecario?

Squall no estaba en su cama y la puerta del cuarto de baño estaba cerrada. Una nueva serie de toques le hizo sacar los pies de la cama y tomar conciencia de un problema matinal tan acuciante como evidente.

-Lo siento, compañero –le habló al bulto entre sus piernas mientras se acercaba a la puerta- Le echaremos un vistazo a Squall y a su dulce sonrisa, y ese será tu final, y no un final feliz, precisamente. Muerte por horror. Je.

Abrió la puerta de golpe justo en el momento en que comenzaba una nueva tanda de golpes y se encontró con Quistis y Selphie aguardando en el pasillo, cargadas de bultos. Como buenas mujeres observadoras que eran, ninguna de las dos pasó por alto su estado. Con una sonrisa divertida, Quistis apartó la vista y se ajustó las gafas, aparentemente interesada en los anodinos cuadros que colgaban de las paredes del pasillo. Selphie no fue tan discreta y su mirada se detuvo sin tapujos en la tienda que despuntaba en sus pantalones.

-Buenos días, Seifer. –exclamó con una amplia y deslumbrante sonrisa- Nosotras también nos alegramos de verte.

Notas:

Kenan Gantt es el OC de un fic que leí hace mucho tiempo, Angelus Errare de Laguna2 (en inglés). He usado el personaje como homenaje a ese fic y a su autora, desde el máximo respeto a su obra. Quisiera aprovechar para expresar mi agradecimiento a todos aquellos escritores que escriben maravillosas historias para FFVIII y las comparten con el fandom. Thank you so much!

Es el turno de Seifer para actuar fuera de lugar. Podemos achacarlo al cansancio y a que los malos hábitos son muy difíciles de dejar atrás.

Yyyy... aquí están las chicas.

A todos los que leéis esto, gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, bombeando sangre cargada de adrenalina, Seifer corrió en paralelo al Bengal que se aproximaba a Quistis en una trayectoria directa de ataque, tratando de alcanzarlo antes de que saltara sobre la desprotegida espalda de la instructora. Cuando comprendió que no llegaría a tiempo para interceptarlo lanzó en plena carrera la versión más potente del conjuro de electro. La sacudida detuvo el rápido avance del Bengal, que frenó en seco levantando una gran nube de polvo mientras los espasmos castigaban sus músculos. La bestia sacudió la cabeza y detectó la aproximación de Seifer, que se acercaba ahora a toda velocidad para rematar su ataque con una estocada y, eso esperaba, un disparo directo al corazón del monstruoso felino.

Cuando se encontraba a diez pasos de la bestia agazapada, un meteorito cayó justo delante de él, obligándole a rectificar su dirección tan bruscamente que sus pies derraparon sobre el terreno y a punto estuvo de irse al suelo. Afortunadamente fue capaz de mantener el equilibrio y dedicó los siguiente segundos a esquivar la lluvia de meteoritos que se descargaba sobre él con un éxito relativo. Un impacto en mitad de su espalda lo arrojó al suelo cuando ya el conjuro estaba finalizando, y Seifer rodó sobre sí mismo para incorporarse.

Lanzando una rápida mirada a su derecha, gritó:

-¡Joder, Selphie! ¡Marca tu área! –pero al mismo tiempo que las palabras salían de su boca se dio cuenta de que el Meteo que acababa de lloverle del cielo no había sido provocado por el Bégimo al que se enfrentaba la joven, sino por otra de esas peligrosas criaturas, que se aproximaba para sumarse a la refriega.

El Bengal al que había electrocutado corría ahora en dirección a Squall, que mantenía a raya in extremis a dos de sus congéneres. Seifer pudo ver otros tres aproximándose al comandante desde diferentes direcciones y un grupo de formas en el cielo que también se acercaban para unirse al combate.

¿Habían topado con un nido de monstruos muertos de hambre? Se preguntó con fastidio, mientras levantaba el sable pistola y lo colocaba en paralelo al suelo frente a él. Concentrándose brevemente, salió corriendo en dirección al acosado comandante, su velocidad incrementándose exponencialmente a medida que la energía límite potenciaba su cuerpo.

-¡A cubierto, Leonhart! –avisó.

Los ojos del comandante se abrieron en una expresión de alarma y Squall abortó su ataque y se apartó de las bestias, dando vía libre a Seifer para descargar su Exterminio. Primero, el fuego. Después, con las bestias todavía aturdidas por el envite de las llamas, llegó el turno de bailar entre ellas. Mientras su sable pistola cortaba, apretaba el gatillo, y los rugidos de dolor de los Bengales se sumaron a la cacofonía de restallidos, gruñidos, explosiones mágicas y disparos que saturaban el lugar del combate.

Cuando el impulso mágico de su límite se agotó, sólo dos de las cinco bestias seguían en pie y las formas voladoras se habían acercado lo suficiente como para reconocerlas como Galkimaseras. Media docena de ellas, al menos, posándose a una distancia segura de los grupos de combatientes.

Renegando para sus adentros, comprobó que Quistis continuaba enzarzada contra uno de los Bégimos y que Selphie, con la ayuda de Squall, estaba a punto de terminar con el segundo. ¿Dónde estaba el tercer Bégimo? Su momento de distracción le valió un doloroso zarpazo en la pierna y, sin mirar, lanzó su brazo derecho en un barrido amplio que hizo diana en el costado de su agresor. La hoja se hundió profundamente y el Bengal se estremeció y soltó un estertor. Aunque sabía que la bestia estaba prácticamente muerta, Seifer apretó el gatillo para asegurarse de que la hoja no quedara atascada entre las costillas del monstruo y retiró su arma de un brusco tirón

Se preparaba para enfrentarse al segundo Bengal, cuando un rápido movimiento a su espalda, apenas captado por el rabillo del ojo, le hizo volverse justo a tiempo para interceptar el sable pistola de Squall que se descargaba en un arco descendente sobre él. Cuando las hojas entraron en contacto con un seco ruido metálico, el comandante apretó el gatillo y el sable pistola de Seifer se vio rechazado bruscamente, casi dislocándole la mano.

-¡Hyne bendito! –exclamó, agarrando su muñeca dolorida mientras trataba de poner algo de distancia entre él y Squall.

En ese momento, el Bengal saltó sobre ambos. Seifer se apartó a tiempo con un quiebro y Squall recibió el ataque de la bestia, sus afiladas garras dejando tres líneas de sangre en su pecho. El comandante retrocedió dos pasos al recibir el impacto pero su concentración no se vio afectada y continuó preparando un conjuro… que resultó ser un conjuro de hielo que lanzó sobre sí mismo. El impacto del bloque helado fue lo bastante fuerte como para hacerle caer de rodillas y soltar el sable pistola.

-¿Qué demonios…? –masculló Seifer mientras golpeaba al Bengal con fuerza, una, dos, tres veces, obligando a la bestia a retroceder.

Squall se incorporó nuevamente, y dejó caer al suelo varias pociones, cartuchos y dos de los cintos que llevaba a la cintura. Una risa estridente, apenas audible por encima del estruendo provocado por un nuevo Meteo descargándose sobre la posición de Quistis, llamó la atención de Seifer, que comprendió al momento lo que estaba pasando. Uno de los dichosos Galkimaseras había conseguido lanzar un hechizo de Confusión sobre el comandante. Refunfuñando para sí, Seifer preparó un hechizo antídoto a toda velocidad, esperando actuar antes de que Squall tuviera ocasión de hacer algo todavía más dañino.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de terminar el hechizo antes de que un Squall lanzado a la carga contra él le alcanzara. La claridad mental pareció llegar al comandante un segundo antes de que su arma hiciera contacto con el cuello de Seifer y Squall soltó su agarre en el sable pistola en un intento desesperado de forzar un cambio de trayectoria. La peligrosa hoja pasó rozándole la piel y salió volando, girando fuera de control, un segundo antes de que el comandante, incapaz de detener su impulso, chocara de frente contra él enviándoles a los dos al suelo. Seifer cayó de espaldas, el seco golpe vaciando el aire de sus pulmones, y a punto estuvo de perder el conocimiento cuando Squall cayó sobre él.

Durante unos agónicos segundos en los que fue incapaz de llevar aire nuevamente a sus pulmones, Seifer manoteó con su mano derecha en busca de Hyperion. Podía oír cerca los resoplidos de una gran bestia, el tercer Bégimo, supuso, pero su visión estaba borrosa, el aire que conseguía inhalar era apenas el necesario, y era incapaz de coordinar bien sus movimientos, su mano tanteando el suelo cada vez más lejos de su sable pistola.

La luz de una invocación casi le hizo soltar una carcajada de puro de alivio. Mientras Shiva descargaba su Polvo de Diamantes sobre la criatura, Seifer se puso de rodillas y se concentró en inspirar y espirar, hasta que poco a poco se sintió de nuevo dueño de su cuerpo. Estiró el brazo para recuperar su arma caída y retomar el combate pero Hyperion no se veía por ninguna parte. Un rápido vistazo le permitió localizar su sable pistola en manos de Squall, descargando golpes y balas sobre el Bégimo.

Sintiéndose profundamente agraviado, Seifer se incorporó y recuperó el Lionheart de Squall del lugar donde había caído. Se planteó hacerle una muesca al arma contra alguna roca como represalia, pero finalmente reconoció que la improvisación y el sentido práctico debían imperar en un combate y que Squall había actuado correctamente tomando el arma más cercana para enfrentarse a la bestia. Seguramente había ahorrado a Seifer algún doloroso golpe manteniendo al Bégimo ocupado mientras él se recuperaba.

Uniéndose al combate contra el monstruo, rodeó a la bestia hasta que pudo colocarse cerca del comandante.

-¡Leonhart! –avisó, lanzando la hoja azul por el aire de forma que el otro pudiera asirla fácilmente.

El comandante cogió el sable pistola por la empuñadura y lanzó a Hyperion en su dirección. Reprimiendo el impulso de besar la empuñadura, Seifer continuó asestando golpes sobre la gruesa piel del Bégimo. Tenía los nervios tan a flor de piel con la cantidad de sonidos e imágenes en rápido movimiento apenas entrevistas, a su alrededor, que cuando Cactilión pasó corriendo cerca de él, estuvo a punto de obsequiarlo con un sablazo. El GF pareció sentir sus intenciones porque soltó un pequeño ruidito de estupor antes de descargar sus miles de espinas contra el Bégimo.

El monstruo comenzaba a mostrarse inseguro sobre sus patas. Selphie apareció a la derecha de Seifer, soltando un grito de ánimo y coordinando los golpes de sus nunchakus con los embates de Seifer, con una precisión que daba testimonio de una larga experiencia combatiendo lado a lado con un usuario de sable pistola. Seifer sintió que su tensión se relajaba levemente. Era reconfortante formar parte de un equipo tan bien sincronizado.

-¿Los galkimasera? –preguntó cuando el Bégimo finalmente sucumbió a los ataques combinados de los tres.

-Quistis ya se hizo cargo de ellos –informó Selphie con una amplia sonrisa acercándose a Seifer con ambas manos levantadas. Comprendiendo que la intención de la joven era chocar las manos con él para celebrar la victoria, Seifer le siguió la corriente, alzando las manos a su vez, y recibió una palmada lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperle los dedos.

-¡Bien! –exclamó la joven y en dos largas zancadas estaba junto a Squall, chocando las manos con él.

Ver a Squall devolviendo un gesto de tan marcada camaradería, con una sonrisa, nada menos, fue suficiente para hacerle arquear una ceja en su dirección. El comandante captó su mudo interrogante y se limitó a encogerse de hombros, pero la sonrisa seguía ahí. Había un vínculo, comprendió Seifer, forjado durante cientos de horas de campo y de batallas codo con codo, capaz de suavizar las aristas del carácter antisocial del comandante hasta cierto punto y bajo ciertas circunstancias.

Quistis se acercó a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su látigo recogido pendía de su mano goteando sangre negruzca. Ella también alzó la mano para chocarla, pero fue más comedida en su celebración que Selphie.

-¿Has recibido alguna herida? –preguntó, sus azules ojos estudiándole de arriba abajo y deteniéndose en la rasgadura que mostraban sus pantalones.

-Un arañazo de uno de los gatos y un impacto de Meteo en la espalda, nada más –contestó Seifer, apoyando el sable pistola en su hombro en un gesto mitad arrogante, mitad displicente, con el que trataba de disimular la preocupación con la que él mismo buscaba heridas en el cuerpo de la instructora.

Una amplia zona en el hombro derecho de Quistis mostraba señales de haber recibido un meteorito, el cuero de su cazadora todavía humeaba levemente. Aparte de eso, solo unas marcas de polvo en las rodillas de sus vaqueros y algunas salpicaduras de sangre negra delataban que la instructora había participado en un duro combate contra un monstruo del más alto nivel.

-Estoy bien. –sonrió Quistis.

Por lo visto no había tenido mucho éxito en su escrutinio sutil. Aclarándose la garganta, Seifer sujetó el sable pistola en su enganche, prestando una atención exagerada a los movimientos de sus manos, como si sujetar su arma no fuera un movimiento tan habitual que en realidad podía hacer con los ojos cerrados.

-El comandante maravilla fue afectado por un conjuro de confusión y se tiró a sí mismo un bloque de hielo. En toda la cabeza. Hace un rato estaba sonriendo, a lo mejor el golpe le ha puesto algo en su sitio.

-Es habitual que Squall sonría tras una victoria. Si hay algo que le excita, es ganar un combate. –Quistis pasó a su lado, lanzándole una mirada divertida– Esa es una de las características que compartís.

Sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad Seifer la siguió. Quistis se dirigió directamente al Bengal más próximo y con el pie le dio la vuelta a la carcasa. Con intención de evitar el trabajo sucio, Seifer se acercó a los dos SeeDs en el momento en que Squall usaba un conjuro de curación en una herida que Selphie tenía en el costado.

La menuda joven no llevaba sujetador y estaba levantando su camiseta lo suficiente como para dejar todo a la vista. Era genial tener mujeres en el equipo. Cuando Selphie se dio cuenta de que Seifer la estaba mirando atentamente, resopló y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Por lo visto el nivel de confianza del que Squall gozaba no se extendía a él.

-Tranquila, Tilmitt, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes.

-Se te puso cara de pervertido –acusó la joven y Squall a su lado se enderezó y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Si no te gusta mi cara, siento informarte que no tengo otra –replicó Seifer, molesto por la acusación- Descuida, no eres mi tipo.

-¿Quién te ha preguntado? –bufó Selphie, dándole la espalda para inspeccionar las heridas de Squall.

Mientras ambos decidían si usar una curación o no, la mirada de Seifer buscó a Quistis, que se había subido a uno de los Bégimos. Las curvas de su cuerpo sí que se acomodaban a sus gustos, decidió, y el arma de su elección era un látigo… había perdido la cuenta de todas las fantasías que la instructora había protagonizado en sus sueños durante sus días de cadete.

Un toque en su pierna devolvió su atención a Selphie, que se inclinaba para observar los cortes con cuidado, mientras Squall a escasa distancia cambiaba su camiseta echada a perder por otra limpia y entera.

-No son muy profundos, pero siempre es mejor utilizar una curación menor ahora que una panacea y una curación mayor después, en caso de que se infecte –comentó Selphie.

-Mh –contestó él, su atención puesta totalmente en otro lugar.

¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaba un ser humano para ponerse encima una camiseta limpia? No era una operación tan complicada, ¿verdad? Seifer gruñó para sus adentros cuando Squall bajó la camiseta que había estado a punto de meterse por la cabeza para prestar atención a lo que Quistis le decía y mostraba.

-No está mal –decía la instructora, demasiado cerca del comandante para el gusto de Seifer. Squall tenía buen oído, no había necesidad de inclinarse hacia él de esa manera- Dos uñas malditas, un anillo de Enoc, tres piedras lunares y dos blindajes.

Una mano se movió en su campo de visión y Seifer con un gruñido se inclinó a un lado para que no le estorbara. ¿Por qué Squall no se ponía la camiseta antes de contestar? ¿Se estaba _exhibiendo_? Quistis se inclinó hacia adelante todavía más para atender a su respuesta. Era un hecho de sobra conocido que Squall podía gritar órdenes perfectamente audibles en medio de un campo de batalla, pero también que para mantener una conversación empleaba, por algún motivo que seguramente sólo tendría sentido para él, un volumen de voz más bajo que el resto de los mortales.

-Será perfecto –asintió Quistis a lo que fuera que Squall le dijo, apoyando una mano en su hombro. En su hombro _desnudo._

Su ataque de celos se vio bruscamente abortado cuando la misma mano de antes se cerró sobre su nariz y giró su cabeza sin miramientos para enfrentarlo a una muy, muy divertida Selphie.

-Tch, tch –sonrió la joven, meneando la cabeza de lado a lado- No veas cosas donde no las hay, rubito. Squall es muy tajante en todo lo que respecta a los rollitos amorosos y a permitir que interfieran en el correcto desarrollo de una misión. Además, ¿Squall y Quistis? ¡Ja! Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba.

Soltando su nariz, le dio un par de palmaditas en la cara antes de que Seifer tuviera tiempo de apartarse.

-Ya que estás tan enterada, ¿qué opinas de un hipotético Seifer y Quistis?

-Si fueras un poquito más listo puede que ella te tomara en consideración. ¡Oh, no te ofendas! Sé que eres bastante inteligente. Es sólo que tu carácter te impide demostrarlo a menudo.

-Voy a tomarme eso como un cumplido, Tilmitt –con un cabeceo para indicar que zanjaba la cuestión, se acercó a los otros dos – Leonhart, ¿llegaremos a Esthar antes de que anochezca?

-Lo dudo –contestó Squall, buscando entre los bolsillos de su cazadora hasta encontrar su medidor de coordenadas. Menos evolucionado que un GPS, cumplía la misma función aunque, como había comentado Quistis durante la sesión informativa en la que habían discutido los detalles de la misión, funcionaba "a la antigua usanza", sin dejar rastros digitales.

Y así había sido durante todo el viaje desde que habían bajado del tren en Fisherman's Horizon. Nada de vehículos de alquiler, ni compras con tarjeta, ni equipos de alta tecnología, sino gastar suela a la antigua usanza, comprar con dinero en efectivo a la antigua usanza y utilizar aparatos analógicos con la mitad de aplicaciones y prestaciones que uno digital, a la antigua usanza.

-No –confirmó Squall, guardando el dispositivo- Y si no forzamos un poco el ritmo tampoco llegaremos mañana.

-Y digo yo, -refunfuñó Seifer- ya que vamos a reunirnos con Eleone, ¿no podríamos meter a Loire en el ajo de una vez y pedirle que mande a alguien a buscarnos?

El comandante ladeó ligeramente la cabeza como si le divirtiera su sugerencia y Seifer no pudo menos que cuestionarse si Squall le estaba faltando al respeto o si había algún otro pensamiento extraño rondando por esa complicada cabeza suya.

-No estamos haciendo el camino difícil por capricho, Seifer –intervino Quistis- Laguna es un jefe de estado y el mayor accionista del Jardín de Balamb, en cuyo seno, te recuerdo, estamos tratando de desentrañar una conspiración.

-No podemos descartar por completo su implicación en este asunto –añadió Squall y al ver que Selphie cogía aire, mucho aire, para protestar, se apresuró a matizar- por ahora.

Seifer cogió la mochila que Quistis le tendía y dejó escapar un suspiro cuando los músculos de su brazo protestaron. Hora de continuar el camino duro, pensó, mientras los otros recogían su equipo de los lugares donde habían caído al comenzar el encuentro con los monstruos.

A la antigua usanza.

Notas:

Hasta aquí he llegado con esta historia.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que habéis leído y sobre todo a Madoka Uchiha por sus reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Seifer se despertó con una sensación de inquietud y opresión provocada por un sueño cuyos detalles era incapaz de recordar, pero que estaba seguro de que se desarrollaba durante el periodo de su vida que incluso su mente consciente hacía esfuerzos por no evocar. Su etapa como caballero de la bruja, a la que, en un ejercicio de honestidad, había puesto el elocuente título de " _cómo convertir el sueño de tu infancia en la pesadilla de tu vida adulta_ ". Apartando su saco de dormir con los pies miró a su alrededor, vagamente registrando el cielo cubierto de estrellas, la luna en los comienzos de su fase decreciente, y un paisaje desolado y desierto bajo su vacilante luz. Un pequeño fuego crepitaba cerca de sus pies y Selphie y Quistis yacían dormidas juntas a escasa distancia. Al otro lado del fuego, Squall montaba guardia con una taza en la mano. Cuando su mirada se posó en Seifer, éste se levantó. Tenía la incómoda sensación de haberse quedado dormido sobre todas las piedras puntiagudas del lugar. Estiró sus músculos mazados mientras se acercaba al comandante, apenas reprimiendo un bostezo.

-¿Qué estás bebiendo? –preguntó en voz baja, tomando asiento a su lado.

-Té. –respondió Squall en apenas un susurro, llevándose la taza a los labios.

-¿Qué tipo de té?

-No lo sé. –se encogió de hombros- Es de Selphie.

-¿Falta mucho para mi turno?

-Alrededor de una hora –asintió Squall.

-¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno? –preguntó a continuación, señalando vagamente la taza de Squall con el dedo.

El comandante le señaló la mochila de suministros que todos se turnaban para cargar y Seifer se mantuvo en silencio mientras se preparaba una infusión, calentando agua en el pequeño fuego.

-Escucha, Leonhart, -comenzó tomando asiento junto al comandante mientras rodeaba con las manos su propia taza caliente, en un intento de infundir un poco de calor en su cuerpo en medio de esa tundra inmisericorde- necesito hablar contigo –algo en su tono de voz llamó la atención del otro, que le estudió con prevención- Ya sé que es una cuestión personal y sé muy bien lo poco que te gusta que metan las narices en tus asuntos. Créeme que no lo haría si no pensara que esto puede afectarnos a todos. Pero… no eres el caballero de Rinoa –Squall soltó un ruido de exasperación y desvió la mirada- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero necesito hacerte unas preguntas. ¿Os dais cuenta del riesgo que corréis? ¿Sabes que sin un caballero la estabilidad mental de una Bruja se ve comprometida? Hay porcentajes para medirlo, Leonhart. Hay una "escala de la locura" en la que una Bruja sin caballero suma de golpe 30 puntos porcentuales.

-La Escala Artema. –asintió Squall. No habló más, limitándose terminar el contenido de su taza.

-Bueno, no sé si es un alivio que lo sepas, que lo sepáis, cuando a pesar de ello habéis tomado semejante decisión. ¿Por qué lo habéis hecho?

Squall fijó su mirada en el fuego y no respondió. Seifer se mantuvo en silencio mientras el comandante reflexionaba, sin acuciarle con más preguntas. Conocía a Squall lo suficiente como para escribir un libro sobre él, y sabía que ante una demanda que estimara legítima, el comandante respondería. Por puro sentido de la responsabilidad. Solo necesitaba esperar, y eso hizo.

-Fue una decisión que tomamos cuando nació nuestro hijo. Llegamos a la conclusión de que era la única manera de garantizar su seguridad. –contestó al fin, dejando su taza vacía en el suelo, cerca de él.

Seifer soltó un bufido.

-No entiendo cómo podéis garantizar la seguridad de nadie rompiendo el vínculo ¿No sabíais que al hacerlo se incrementan las posibilidades de que la magia sature la mente de Rinoa?

Squall le lanzó una mirada. A la luz del fuego, Seifer pudo ver en su rostro un atisbo de ira, pero también un dolor que el comandante no trataba de ocultar y se reprochó a sí mismo su falta de delicadeza.

-Estamos perfectamente informados. Escogimos el mal menor. La probabilidad de que Rinoa pierda el control de su magia aumenta con el tiempo. Y, si llegara a suceder, Rinoa no sería la única en perder la razón. A través del vínculo, el caballero se ve afectado también. Decidimos que cortar el vínculo era la única forma de incrementar las posibilidades de que uno de nosotros mantuviera la cordura –la luz del fuego arrancó un destello acerado de los ojos de Squall- No quiero que mi hijo crezca sin padres.

En ese momento, Seifer no supo qué contestar. Conocía de primera mano la forma en que el vínculo con una Bruja demente enfermaba la mente de su caballero. Él mismo estaba sufriendo todavía las consecuencias de un vínculo malsano.

-Debió ser duro… -comentó- tomar la decisión y cortar el vínculo. –al fin y al cabo se trataba de un decisión por la cual Squall se comprometía a matar a su esposa cuando ésta finalmente perdiera de la razón. Seifer no era capaz de decidir si consideraba a ambos un par de estúpidos o un par de valientes.

Squall asintió y su mano acarició la cicatriz de su entrecejo.

-No fue difícil tomar la decisión. Rinoa y yo estuvimos de acuerdo desde el primer momento, a pesar de los riesgos que implica para ella. Pero cortar el vínculo fue… especialmente traumático. Los dos terminamos heridos de gravedad –su mirada encontró la de Seifer, y asintió a modo de confirmación cuando vio la sorpresa dibujada en su cara- Cuando Rinoa comenzó a cortar el vínculo –elaboró- la sensación de rechazo fue abrumadora y el dolor… el dolor era casi insoportable. Llegó un momento en que no pude soportarlo más y traté de evitarlo por la fuerza.

-¿Luchasteis?

Squall asintió.

-Lamento decir que ambos luchamos con todo lo que teníamos. Sin restricciones. Sin control. Es un episodio que trato sin éxito de borrar de mi mente.

-¿Y la recuperación posterior?

-Rinoa estuvo en la enfermería del Jardín tres días. Yo, tres semanas, dos de ellas en coma. Pero en cuanto me recuperé, fue una recuperación total.

-¿Eres consciente de que en el caso de que Rinoa enloquezca tú serás su primer objetivo? Y vuestro hijo también. Si fuera una niña, estaría interesada en hacerla su sucesora, pero no tiene ningún uso que darle a un varón, aparte del de hacerle caballero.

Squall asintió, pero no añadió nada más. Durante unos minutos se mantuvieron en un cómodo silencio y la mente de Seifer comenzó a divagar mientras sus ojos se perdían siguiendo líneas imaginarias entre las estrellas. ¿Existía algo más corrupto en este mundo que el poder mágico de una bruja? Ojalá algún día un loco como el Doctor Odine encontrara una solución que permitiera controlar ese poder, preferiblemente una solución que implicara atrapar esa fuerza durante el momento de la sucesión para que ninguna mujer tuviera que vivir congelada en el tiempo por temor a la magia contenida en su cuerpo.

-Hay un plan de acción listo para activarse en caso de que eso ocurriera –la voz de Squall, retomando la conversación como si la larga pausa realizada no hubiera tenido lugar, le sobresaltó. Durante unos segundos de confusión, Seifer bregó por retomar el hilo de la misma. Las brujas. La locura. Rinoa. OK.- Ni siquiera tengo que dar la orden. Al fin y al cabo, este era el fin para el cual los SeeDs y los Jardines fueron creados, ¿no es cierto? En caso de que una bruja pierda la cordura y amenace la seguridad y la libertad de todos, será neutralizada lo más rápidamente posible. La única forma de garantizar un control de daños efectivo es actuando con celeridad. Y si es posible, automáticamente. Ahora que has aprobado el examen SeeD, recibirás una serie de información, sobre este y otros temas, acorde con tu nuevo status.

Seifer carraspeó incómodo y tomó un nuevo sorbo de su té. Durante unos segundos se había quedado bloqueado con una imagen en su mente. La de Squall sujeto por argollas metálicas a una pared, recibiendo descargas eléctricas, mientras él preguntaba: _"¿Cuál es el propósito de los SeeDs?_ " ¿Cómo podía estar Squall sentado tan tranquilamente al lado de la persona que le había torturado, y que había disfrutado haciéndolo? Si bien Seifer tenía problemas para recordar los detalles de lo que había sucedido en aquél sótano, para recordar todo lo que había sucedido durante el tiempo que estuvo bajo el control de las brujas, de hecho, no por ello era menos consciente de sus actos, sobre todo porque había tenido ocasión de escuchar un relato pormenorizado de los mismos durante la reunión del Consejo a la que había sido sometido a su regreso. También había tenido ocasión de ver las cicatrices que las descargas habían dejado en la piel de Squall, unas líneas sutiles y sinuosas en sus antebrazos y las marcas de quemaduras en sus muñecas allá donde el metal caliente había hecho contacto.

Pero Squall continuó hablando y la mente de Seifer rectificó su deriva hacia el sentimiento de culpa y la autocompasión que indefectiblemente la acompañaba, distraído por la gravedad de la información que el comandante le facilitaba.

-¿En serio? –preguntó- ¿No es necesario que des la orden en persona para poner los operativos en marcha?

Squall asintió nuevamente y una expresión extraña, a la vez fiera y acosada, apareció en su rostro.

-Es el propósito para el que los SeeDs fueron creados. –reiteró- No necesitan ni el consentimiento del Consejo ni que yo los comande, pero puedo asegurarte una cosa… -su expresión se ensombreció todavía más y su voz bajó unas octavas- Si Rinoa enloquece no llegarán a ella antes que yo. Le he jurado que, llegado el día, seré yo el que ponga fin a su vida.

Incómodo, Seifer desvió la mirada. Un loco peligroso. Eso era el comandante de los SeeDs. Un lunático que hacía promesas trágicas y románticas al amor de su vida porque él era así. Imbécil perdido.

" _Hyne nos asista, porque además de imbécil es increíblemente peligroso_ "

Con ese inquietante pensamiento en mente, se atrevió a adentrarse en terreno escabroso para preguntar:

-Quiere eso decir que si otro SeeD, pongamos por ejemplo, Irvine, llega antes que tú y se coloca en la posición perfecta para colocarle una bala entre los ojos a… a la bruja enloquecida en cuestión, ¿matarás a Irvine para impedirlo porque consideras que hiciste una promesa y que sólo tú puedes matarla?

Squall dejó escapar un bufido despectivo, pero no contestó. Qué era lo que Squall encontraba absurdo en ese escenario, el que Irvine fuera capaz de llegar primero, o el que fuera capaz de matar a su amigo para cumplir con su palabra, quedaba a la discreción de Seifer. Mientras le daba vueltas en su mente a lo que había escuchado en los últimos minutos y trataba de conjugarlo con sus conocimientos sobre la personalidad y las múltiples taras mentales del comandante pasó el tiempo suficiente como para que el fuego que habían encendido estuviera ya a punto de extinguirse. A su lado, Squall se estiró brevemente y luego se recostó, apoyando la espalda en una roca que sobresalía del terreno.

-Es tu turno, Almasy –acotó, subiendo la cremallera de su cazadora al máximo y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-Joder –musitó el aludido, dándose cuenta de que el té de su taza estaba frío, otra medida del tiempo que se había quedado traspuesto pensando en los problemas de los demás en lugar de en los suyos propios.- ¿no vas a dormir?

-A lo mejor. –contestó el comandante, hundiendo la nariz en el pelo que recubría el cuello de su cazadora- Si me aburres.

Apurando el té con largos tragos, Seifer dejó a un lado la taza y casi soltó un gruñido al percatarse de que Squall no había apartado los ojos de él.

-Si me miras tan fijamente, me voy a sonrojar –soltó con su tono de voz más seco y antipático.

Squall dejó escapar un sonido afirmativo o divertido. Era difícil de interpretar cuando sólo sus ojos estaban a la vista.

-Has estado mirando a Quistis con más atención de la apropiada –afirmó el comandante, y sus cejas se enarcaron de tal forma que Seifer se sintió ofendido de inmediato- Quizás te interesaría saber que está prometida.

-¿Y a ti qué te impo…? ¿Cómo? –rectificó Seifer cuando ya estaba lanzado en su pasatiempo favorito: antagonizar a Squall- ¿Prometida? –preguntó en un susurro cargado de énfasis mientras su mirada volaba hacia el lugar donde la mujer en cuestión y la pesadilla conocida como Selphie dormían juntas.

-Se casará en mayo. –asintió Squall.

-¿Quién es el cabrón? Hyne, no me digas que el gallina…

Squall levantó la cabeza, divertido, y a Seifer no le gustó nada la sonrisita burlona que había en su rostro. Casi deseó que volviera a meter las narices en el pelo blanco de su cazadora para no tener que verla.

-¿El cabrón? –repitió Squall- Tú lo conoces como "e _l tipo ese raro perteneciente a una civilización extinta que tiene una hermana todavía más rara que él_ ".

-¿Gantt? –estuvo a punto de chillar de frustración. Si lo hubiera sabido aquel día le hubiera dado tal patada en el culo al susodicho que lo hubiera metido en la boca del Dracguar- Hyne, este mundo se va a la mierda. ¡Gantt! No me lo puedo creer.

-Es un SeeD de rango A.

-¡Es un raro!

-Es mi amigo –el tono de Squall cambió a uno de advertencia- He luchado a su lado y confío plenamente en él.

-¿Tienes amigos? –se burló Seifer.

-Algunos más que tú –asintió Squall sin alterarse.

-Qué sabrás tú de amistad, sociópata. –espetó. Que Squall considerara amistad esa malsana relación que mantenía con sus conocidos, en la que los otros permanecían en un constante estado de alerta, amedrentados por su mal carácter, y él se mantenía en guardia para que no se le acercaran demasiado era un insulto para todo lo que de bueno y bello tenía una amistad real.- Confundes la camaradería del combate con algo que es mucho más personal, más íntimo, más precioso.

-Qué sabrás tú de nada –por su tono calmado, Seifer supo que, al fin, había conseguido molestarle- Si crees que voy a lanzarme a una defensa apasionada acerca de la relación que me une con otras personas, puedes esperar sentado.

-Estoy sentado –señaló Seifer en su tono más provocador- No te reprimas. Cuéntame tus fantasías.

- _Almasy_.

Sólo eso, su nombre, en un tono amenazador que Seifer conocía perfectamente y que le hizo llevar la mano a la cadera, al enganche de su sable pistola… vacío. Menos mal que Squall todavía no había sacado las manos de los bolsillos.

- _Leonhart_.

Y entonces Squall cerró los ojos, y el cosquilleo de peligro que había acelerado los latidos del corazón de Seifer se apaciguó. El comandante tenía el ceño fruncido, pero relajó su posición en la dura roca sobre la que se apoyaba y aunque Seifer dudaba que fuera a dormir, no cabía duda de que pensaba ignorarle.

El recientemente nombrado SeeD sopesó durante unos segundos la conveniencia de darle un toque agresivo que desencadenara finalmente a la fiera interior que el comandante mantenía bajo su férreo autocontrol, pero luego decidió que sería mucho más interesante dejar que toda esa tensión se acumulara. Cuando finalmente estallara, sería algo digno de presenciar, y a Seifer no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo ser el blanco de la furia del león de Balamb, cuando ese glorioso momento llegara. Al contrario. Solo de pensarlo un escalofrío de excitación le recorrió el cuerpo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía realmente vivo provocando y molestando a Squall, cuando invariablemente, terminaba sintiéndose culpable por ello?

-No eres solo tú –gruñó en voz lo bastante baja como para que Squall, a quien se dirigía, no distinguiera sus palabras- Yo también estoy grillado –concluyó.

Con un suspiro, que terminó en bostezo, centró su atención en los alrededores, pensando, divertido, que durante todo el tiempo que habían estado charlando podrían haberse acercado una pandilla de galkimaseras a robarles las botas y ni se hubieran dado cuenta. Esperaba que las mujeres del grupo no se enteraran nunca.

Ése sí que era un enfrentamiento que no estaba dispuesto a provocar.


	7. Chapter 7

Había dos cosas que eran de conocimiento general en el Jardín de Balamb, dos certezas tan absolutas como el hecho de que el agua moja y de que el fuego quema, y esas dos cosas eran: en primer lugar, el temperamento frío y analítico del comandante del Jardín y, en segundo lugar, el temperamento volátil e imprevisible de su némesis, Seifer Almasy.

No era tarea sencilla mantener a raya un temperamento tan intenso como el suyo, sobre todo en circunstancias como las presentes, con la furia que hervía en su interior mezclándose con una sensación de ultraje, con la afrenta dándose la mano con la injusticia de forma palmaria.

Seifer, en absoluto interesado en dar a conocer su presencia al interlocutor ausente, trató de controlar su respiración, forzando una lenta y larga inspiración.

" _He cambiado",_ el mantra que recitaba no parecía estar teniendo demasiado éxito en convencer a su terco cerebro de que relajara sus niveles de indignación, y Seifer buscó con la mirada algo en la habitación que le ayudara a calmarse.

Frente a él, la pantalla iluminada con el logotipo de la empresa tecnológica que había fabricado su sistema operativo no mostraba el rostro a quien pertenecía la voz que salía de los altavoces, la del director Caraway. Aunque la voz del director sonaba calmada y razonable, neutra a esa meliflua manera de los políticos cuando no están lanzando soflamas, sino tratando de convencerte de que el rojo es en realidad azul, y de que es tu culpa exclusivamente si no ves el mundo a su manera, no actuaba precisamente como bálsamo para sus indignación, sino como combustible, y Seifer se obligó a apartar la vista del monitor antes de que la necesidad que sentía de reventarlo de una patada se tornara irrefrenable. Por supuesto, no era solo el tono de voz lo que le soliviantaba hasta el punto de necesitar un desahogo físico, sino el maldito mensaje.

" _Caraway, hijo de…"_

Apartando la mirada de la pantalla, haciendo oídos sordos por unos segundos a las palabras que se estaban pronunciando, sus ojos se detuvieron entonces en su antiguo rival. Squall escuchaba al director del Jardín con los brazos a la espalda, erguido sobre sus piernas ligeramente separadas, plantado en la posición reglamentaria como si el director estuviera empleando una videoconferencia y pudiera verlo en su propio receptor. Aunque, si Caraway pudiera ver el ceño fruncido del comandante y su expresión implacable, seguramente llamaría a su propia seguridad por temor a que el furioso comandante pudiera afectar negativamente a su salud a través de la pantalla.

Seifer conocía bien esa mirada. La del león que ha decidido ya cuál será su presa. Era toda una sentencia, una de la que no había escapatoria posible. Caraway llevaba mucho tiempo en el lado equivocado del mundo, según la inflexible norma que Leonhart utilizaba para clasificar a las personas con las que se tropezaba, y Seifer estaba seguro de que solo el hecho de que el director del Jardín adorara a su nieto le había salvado de ocupar ese lugar de no retorno en la lista en el que Leonhart colocaba a todos los que estaban muertos, metafóricamente hablando, pero aún no lo sabían.

Hasta este momento.

Squall Leonhart estaba bailando ya sobre la tumba de Fury Caraway, y el muy idiota no se estaba dando cuenta.

La furia de Seifer se mitigó levemente al sentirse respaldado, y la curiosidad comenzó a abrirse camino en su mente. ¿Qué perversa y retorcida moral anidaba en la cabeza de su antiguo rival que le permitía ser absolutamente implacable incluso ante miembros de su propia familia? ¿Qué sentido de la justicia llevado al límite provocaba que diera la espalda a los suyos a favor de quien ni siquiera le caía bien?

Porque si Squall Leonhart se estaba enfrentando al director del Jardín, y al Consejo que le respaldaba, era por él, su antiguo rival.

"… _todo ello para regresar al punto inicial, comandante."_ decía Caraway en ese momento _"El resto de los ítems son irrelevantes en comparación, lo que nos lleva a descartar la evaluación resultante. No debería necesitar recordarle que en esta nueva época tras la Guerra y la Lágrima lunar, el papel de los SeeDs se centra especialmente en ayudar a controlar el creciente número de criaturas que amenazan a la población, contrato mediante. Por eso, ese ítem en particular era especialmente importante desde un punto de vista global, lo bastante como para declarar el examen de Seifer Almasy suspenso. Durante la duración del examen el aspirante eliminó únicamente a un bom. Comprenda, comandante, que cualquier cadete de segundo año es perfectamente capaz de liquidar un bom sin ayuda. Si promocionáramos al cadete Almasy, ¿por qué no a todos a los de segundo año y superiores?"_

-Las circunstancias del examen… -comenzó Squall.

" _Son perfectamente conocidas por el Consejo"_ le interrumpió Caraway, añadiendo una nueva ofensa a su larga lista. Squall se molestaba en mantener una conversación raramente, y le molestaba de forma superlativa ser interrumpido o ignorado cuando trataba de dar forma a una argumentación _"El informe que nos remitió sobre el examen incluía todos los detalles, comandante. Que el Dracguar hubiera ahuyentado a las criaturas de menor nivel de su territorio funcionaría como excusa aceptable si el cadete Almasy no hubiera dispuesto de 12 horas para cambiar de localización y continuar con su misión."_

Seifer supuso que en ese punto Squall sacaría a colación el hecho de que no habían podido hacer semejante cosa porque él, su examinador, había resultado herido de gravedad, pero para su sorpresa, Squall simplemente preguntó:

-Ya que las circunstancias del examen fueron extraordinarias, y dado que se produjo un error por parte de la administración del Jardín al elegir como localización un área de experimentación, ¿sería posible repetir el examen?

" _Negativo. El cadete Almasy, con sus antecedentes, disfrutaba de una convocatoria extraordinaria, comandante. Lo extraordinario rara vez se repite, y puedo asegurarle que en este caso no se repetirá."_

-¿Cuál es el plazo para recurrir la decisión del Consejo?

La mano de Eleone se posó en ese momento sobre el brazo de Seifer, sobresaltándole. Su mirada se cruzó con los grandes ojos oscuros de la joven, aunque halló escaso consuelo a pesar de la simpatía que le expresaba.

Era imposible encontrar consuelo en la persona a la que había acudido en busca de ayuda y que, tajantemente, se había negado a prestársela, procediendo a continuación a chantajear a su hermano sin temor a las consecuencias que semejante acción podían acarrear en el frágil vínculo que todavía les unía. " _Si yo fuera tú, Leonhart_ " pensó con rencor " _la mandaría a la puta mier…_ "

" _10 días."_ Contestó el director, y la mente de Seifer regresó a su dilema más inmediato con un sobresalto. ¿Sólo 10 días?

Squall asintió y añadió:

-Enviaré…

" _En persona, Leonhart"_ le interrumpió nuevamente el director _"Circunstancias extraordinarias, recuerde. Cualquier defensa que quiera realizar de este caso, deberá hacerse ante el Consejo en una reunión formal, ya que fue el pleno quien decidió otorgar al cadete Almasy esta oportunidad. Es el…"_

-Comprendido. Leonhart fuera. –le interrumpió Squall cortando la comunicación antes de que el Director terminara de hablar.

Girando en el sitio, el comandante apenas prestó atención a Seifer antes de clavar una mirada acerada y furiosa en su hermana. Por lo visto, éste era un día de afrentas compartidas.

-¿ _Et tu_ , Eleone?

La joven vaciló apenas unos segundos antes de contestar.

-No tengo nada más que añadir a lo que ya he dicho, Squall.

En una lista de las peores respuestas que Squall pudiera recibir en ese momento, esa, probablemente, era la primera de todas ellas.

Por un momento, Seifer se preguntó si Squall sería capaz de levantar la mano contra Eleone. Había demasiada tensión acumulada y, aunque jamás había visto a Squall emplear ningún tipo de violencia contra un civil, su _intensidad_ estaba comenzando a preocuparle, así que, echándole un par al asunto, se interpuso entre ambos hermanos.

-Tómate una tila, Leonhart –le aconsejó elevando una ceja burlona, y un sentimiento de anticipación hizo burbujear la excitación en su pecho. Pese a su actitud relajada estaba plenamente alerta. " _Ven a por mí, León de Balamb_ " pensó " _Aleja tus zarpas de la chica_ ".

Interrumpido en su momento de furia silente, los ojos de Squall se abrieron unos segundos con sorpresa antes de estrecharse nuevamente en amenazadoras rendijas. Y entonces… se dirigió a Eleone, como si Seifer no estuviera ahí en medio, bloqueando su línea visual.

-Te recuerdo–su voz tenía exactamente el mismo tono que antes, como si la interrupción no hubiera tenido lugar y Seifer inhaló, exasperado, y trató de calmar su propia sensación de agravio. Odiaba ser ignorado- que estás en deuda conmigo. Una deuda que no podrás pagar por muchos favores que me hagas, ¿y te atreves a exigirme un precio?

-Yo sólo… -comenzó Eleone, pero Squall ignoró su intento.

-Ya expusiste tus razones, y las comprendo perfectamente. Lo que quiero saber es si mantienes tus condiciones. –la mujer asintió y se tapó la boca con las manos para contener un sollozo. La forma en la que Squall podía destilar desprecio sin alterar la expresión de su rostro era digna de un estudio en profundidad por parte un complejo equipo multidisciplinar- ¿Te pido que ayudes a Seifer a buscar respuestas y me pones un precio a mí? –insistió el comandante poniendo un marcado énfasis en la pregunta.

Eleone no contestó y Squall miró directamente a Seifer a los ojos, causándole un sobresalto. Apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué podía estar rondando por la mente del enfurecido comandante, cuando Squall añadió, en un tono de voz más calmado.

-Muy bien. Acepto tus condiciones.

Había una sensación de finalidad en sus palabras. No solo la discusión había terminado, sino que Squall claramente daba a entender que había terminado con Eleone. Conociéndole, seguramente para siempre. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. La puerta se cerró con un anticlimático zumbido automático y Seifer se quedó solo con la llorosa mujer.

-Oh, Hyne, me odia. –suspiró Eleone, mientras hacía esfuerzos por calmarse.

" _Y yo también_ " Seifer estaba tan emocionalmente agotado y tan literalmente harto de todo y todos, que ni siquiera lo dijo en voz alta.

 _Cómo_ demonios iba a conseguir Leonhart que el Consejo aprobara su examen era algo que escapaba a su capacidad de razonamiento e incluso de imaginación. Y eso que nunca en su vida había tenido dificultad para imaginar escenarios imposibles.

-Pero… -Eleone esperó a que hiciera nuevamente contacto visual con ella. Ante el gesto de absoluta determinación en el rostro de la mujer, Seifer tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que entre los dos hermanos no había ningún vínculo de sangre- comprenderá. –finalizó.

Y, a oídos de Seifer, sonó como una amenaza.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Seifer se reunió con Quistis y Selphie en la sala de estar del alojamiento que Laguna les había proporcionado, en la zona residencial del complejo presidencial.

-¿Squall? –preguntó, intrigado al no ver al comandante allí. Había esperado que Squall se reuniera directamente con el equipo mientras él estiraba un rato las piernas para calmar sus ánimos y reflexionar acerca de los hechos y de la montaña rusa en la que se había convertido su vida últimamente. Una vida que, para su sorpresa, giraba cada vez más y más en torno a Squall Leonhart.

-Con el Presidente –respondió Selphie, cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo y levantándose para acercarse a él- Tengo dos noticias para ti, rubito. Una buena y otra mejor, ¿cuál quieres escuchar primero?

Seifer alzó ambas cejas, divertido.

-La buena –contestó.

-El señor Laguna va a darnos una misión. Squall pronto estará aquí con los detalles. -la joven asintió satisfecha cuando Seifer sonrió ampliamente- Ya sabía yo que te iba a gustar.

-¿Conocemos ya el nivel de la misión?

-No, pero será alto. Somos tres SeeDs de nivel A, y luego tú, que técnicamente eres de nivel A, aunque tu salario sea el de un recién graduado. Sería absurdo que nos dieran una misión que sus propias Fuerzas de Seguridad pudieran solventar.

-Más bien sospecho que necesitan a gente diestra en el uso de magia –intervino Quistis- Me parece que esto tiene que ver con las evacuaciones en el norte. La ola de frío no está desplazando sólo a la población, sino también a muchas criaturas que generalmente se mantienen apartadas de las zonas habitadas.

-Cualquier misión es preferible a esperar aquí sentados mientras Eleone invoca a las hadas. –acotó Seifer, y dirigiéndose a Quistis, preguntó- ¿Sigo en nómina?

-Squall terminó esta mañana con todos los trámites. –asintió la instructora- Si no has recibido todavía la transferencia, se demorará como mucho un par de horas más.

-Mi primer sueldo me lo gasté íntegramente en comprar discos y merchandising de mi grupo punk favorito –rememoró Selphie con una sonrisa- ¿Y tú, Seifer? ¿Ya sabes en qué te lo vas a gastar?

El aludido se encogió de hombros, preguntándose no si, sino cuándo la administración del Jardín cancelaría la transferencia. Le hubiera encantado actualizar su equipo. Le gustaba el sistema de anclaje del Lionheart de Squall, y pensaba hacerse con uno igual lo más rápido posible.

-Es hora de escuchar la noticia "mejor", Selphie.-contestó, en cambio.

-El Jardín siempre ha estado muy interesado en mantener una buena imagen ante Esthar. Ya sabes, la nación más rica y avanzada del planeta y todo eso. Así que nos envía un refuerzo. Probablemente alguien de nuestro equipo. Pronto Irvine, Zell o Kenan se reunirán con nosotros. Supongo que Squall estará mejor informado.

Seifer contestó con un gruñido, deseando internamente que se tratara de Dincht. Mejor una gallina que un nuevo gallo en el corral.

-Yo también tengo una novedad que compartir. –anunció con una amplia sonrisa, como si fuera a comunicar una buena noticia- En un plazo de diez días mi nombramiento como SeeD dejará de tener efecto. El Consejo acaba de suspender mi examen.

Las caras de las mujeres se demudaron al momento y Seifer se sintió confortado por su simpatía. Su pasado como mano derecha de una bruja era todavía demasiado reciente como para que diera por sentada ningún tipo de camaradería y era todo un alivio constatar que tenía compañeros con los que compartir sus problemas y su indignación.

Quizás debería aflojar un poco en su actitud provocativa, y dejar de buscarle las cosquillas a Squall, después de todo. El comandante había sido de los primeros en demostrar que estaba de su lado…

Una pena que provocar fuera para él algo tan natural y necesario como respirar.

-¿Lo sabe Squall? –preguntó Selphie.

Seifer aisntió.

-Atendió una llamada del Jardín hace menos de una hora. El director Caraway le informó de la decisión del Consejo.

Selphie asintió con firmeza.

-No te preocupes, Seifer. Squall lo arreglará –añadió con una convicción absoluta.

El aludido enarcó las cejas ante esa muestra de fe desmedida en la capacidad del comandante de solventar cualquier situación. Habiendo estado presente en el intercambio entre Squall y el Director, a Seifer le había dado la impresión de que la mano ganadora la tenía Caraway, aunque tenía que ser honesto y reconocer al menos ante sí mismo, que en cierta medida el también compartía esa fe ciega en el taciturno comandante. De todas formas, Seifer todavía se consideraba un SeeD, y gastaría su salario, malditos fueran todos ellos, claro que lo haría. Squall se sacaría algo de la manga, seguro. Siempre lo hacía. Si alguien era capaz de plantar cara al Consejo y a toda la panda de tecnócratas que habían invadido el Jardín, ése era él.

-A propósito, ¿qué tal la charla con Eleone? –la pregunta de Quistis frenó la deriva de sus pensamientos, demasiado elogiosa de la figura de su antiguo rival para su gusto, y Seifer se lo agradeció internamente.

-Es una chica encantadora –contestó, con un tono de voz que desmentía sus propias palabras- Accedió a nuestra petición.

-Eleone es encantadora –apuntó Quistis, con un marcado énfasis en el "es". Sus azules ojos se clavaron en Seifer, estudiando sus reacciones como si todavía estuvieran en un aula y ella fuera la encargada de evaluarle.

-Muchos consideran que yo también soy encantador –señaló irónicamente- Así es este mundo, y su triste relativismo. Excepto cuando nos referimos a Leonhart, claro. Ahí existe consenso. Todos estamos de acuerdo en que es un cabrón.

Quistis se acercó a él y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

-Siempre olvidas –sonrió la instructora- que, cuando se trata de Squall y de ti, son más las semejanzas que las diferencias.

-Me hieres, Trepe –replicó Seifer, llevándose una mano teatralmente al pecho- Profundamente.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento para dejar paso a Squall, que sin ningún tipo de saludo, les hizo un seco gesto con la mano para que se acercaran a él. Seifer suspiró por la enésima demostración de falta de respeto a las convenciones sociales exhibida por el comandante, pero se acercó sin hacer ningún comentario caustico al respecto. Después de presenciar lo furioso que Squall se había puesto con Eleone, sabía que la capa de calma que recubría al comandante era demasiado fina como para soportar el más leve de los pinchazos.

Squall encendió el terminal y después de un par de selecciones, proyectó un mapa de Esthar en el que señaló tres puntos.

-El Presidente me ha propuesto dos misiones. Expondré solo la que he aceptado. Tendremos transporte desde la capital –comenzó señalando el primer punto- hasta el bosque de los chocobos. A los pies de la Cordillera de Tahr hay un asentamiento de unos trecientos habitantes que ha resultado aislado por las ventiscas. La mayoría de los pobladores han sido evacuados, pero los equipos de rescate no han podido acceder a todos. Desde la escuela se siguen recibiendo señales de petición de rescate y los ya evacuados confirman que un grupo de gente se refugió en el edificio cuando las condiciones climatológicas se volvieron demasiado adversas. De acuerdo con el recuento, permanecen desaparecidos tres adultos de entre 25 y 47 años y doce niños de edades comprendidas entre el año de vida y los 7 años, cuyas identidades coinciden con un grupo de huérfanos y sus cuidadores que no consiguieron alcanzar el punto de evacuación. Nuestra misión es llegar hasta ellos y traerlos de vuelta, o custodiarlos en caso de que el desplazamiento resulte imposible. Las ventiscas y las nevadas han provocado una gran afluencia de seisojos y bengales en cotas bajas.

-Maldita la gana que tengo de pasar frío y de aguantar a un grupo de mocosos –se quejó Seifer- ¿Cuál era la otra misión?

-Escoltar a un grupo de diplomáticos de regreso a Trabia.

-Me aseguraré de llevar carga extra de pañuelos para los pequeños –asintió Seifer- las misiones humanitarias dan más lustre a nuestra reputación, ¿cierto?

-La logística será más complicada en esta misión –comentó Quistis y Squall la miró y asintió- ¿Debemos prever equipación extra para los niños y para los adultos?

-Si queremos traerlos vivos, sí –afirmó Squall y algo en el tono de su voz llamó la atención de Seifer, recordándole que su rival tenía un hijo de corta edad. El comandante había sonado ligeramente a la defensiva y protector, evidenciando que, por una vez, no era indiferente al bienestar de los "sujetos" de una misión, por una razón distinta a los objetivos de la misma- No tenemos datos actualizados de su situación, ni sabemos si disponen de comida y de protección suficiente contra los elementos y las bestias. El Presidente Loire dio a entender que es posible que únicamente encontremos sus cadáveres. Estad preparados para ello.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aislados? –preguntó Selphie.

-Tres días. Tardaremos al menos otros dos en alcanzar su posición. Tendremos que realizar como mínimo 30 kilómetros por nuestros propios medios en condiciones adversas. La red de comunicaciones no funciona. Son necesarias reparaciones que no podrán llevarse a cabo hasta que el tiempo mejore, así que estaremos además incomunicados.

-¿Qué hay del refuerzo que el Jardín iba a enviar?

Squall asintió.

-Zell e Irvine estarán aquí en unas horas. Traen consigo equipo y un amplio stock de magia e ítems mágicos.

-Leonhart… -llamó Seifer, e indicó con la cabeza una esquina de la habitación para indicar que quería hablarle en privado- Esta misión –comenzó en voz muy baja en cuanto se reubicaron, inclinándose hacia el comandante para que pudiera escucharle. Era consciente de que estaba incomodando a su asocial compañero con su proximidad, pero en ese momento estaba mucho más preocupado por su privacidad que por las fobias sociales del otro. Si iba a mostrarse vulnerable, no quería hacerlo frente a los otros miembros del equipo- …llevará mucho más de diez días.

Squall asintió y retrocedió un paso, y Seifer cerró la nueva distancia, como si estuvieran en un baile.

-Es el plazo que ha dado el Consejo. –le recordó, sintiendo crecer su irritación. ¿Por qué era tan difícil la comunicación con este tío?

-Cumplir con una misión está, habitualmente, entre los supuestos de interrupción de plazos, Seifer. –contestó Squall, y añadió como única explicación- Somos SeeDs.

-¿Incluso en este caso? –insistió Seifer- ¿Incluso cuando se trata de mí? ¿El "extraordinario"?

Squall cogió aire y retrocedió, topando con la pared. Frunciendo el ceño, cambió de táctica y con la mano empujó el pecho de Seifer para hacerse sitio.

-Una situación extraordinaria, como ellos la llaman, no puede justificar un número ilimitado de excepciones a la norma. –volvió a empujar a Seifer, haciéndole retroceder un poco más, y le miró a los ojos- Tu expulsión tiene que declararla el pleno del Consejo, y el pleno no puede constituirse sin su Presidente. Laguna está de acuerdo en no presentarse hasta que estemos preparados.

-¿Y después? –continuó preguntando Seifer, no queriendo reconocer ante Squall el alivio que sentía al saber que había conseguido el respaldo del Presidente- ¿Qué pasará una vez que voten y decidan mi expulsión?

El comandante se encogió de hombros.

-No te voy a engañar. Habrá que pelear cada paso, cada coma escrita en cada informe que se presente. Pero no puedo prever la forma en que reaccionarán o lo que alegarán en tu contra. Tendremos que preocuparnos de cada cosa en su momento.

El cuadro que esbozaba Squall no sonaba nada halagüeño.

-¿Desde cuando eres un experto en burocracia y administración, Leonhart? Esa es una batalla perdida.

-Por eso confío en nuestro plan B –se sonrió levemente al captar la incomprensión de Seifer y añadió mientras se alejaba, dando por terminada la conversación- Eleone.

Estirándose, Seifer agarró su brazo antes de que se pusiera fuera de su alcance y de un fuerte tirón le forzó a regresar a su lado. La brusca maniobra llamó la atención de las mujeres, que interrumpieron su conversación para mirar en su dirección.

-¿Tengo que recordarte… –comenzó, apretando con fuerza el brazo de Squall al notar que éste trataba de retirarse- que estaremos en medio de una puñetera misión? ¿Has pensado que puedes perder el conocimiento en medio de un combate? ¿O que puedes caer simplemente donde te encuentres y yacer entre la nieve, incomunicado, durante el tiempo suficiente como para que hasta tu cabeza hueca se congele?

-Almasy –Squall prácticamente masticó su apellido, tanta era la tensión acumulada en su mandíbula- Estás haciendo un hábito de cuestionarme, y mi paciencia comienza a agotarse. –Seifer le conocía lo bastante como para saber que no habría un aviso la próxima vez, sino seguramente un puñetazo certeramente plantado donde buenamente le apeteciera.- Suéltame –silabeó, en lo que a Seifer le pareció una cuenta atrás para iniciar un combate.

La súbita aparición de Quistis a la derecha de Squall estuvo a punto de provocar que Seifer diera un bote en el sitio, de tan absorto como estaba en lo que a todas luces era el preludio de su tan buscada pelea. Hyne… a pesar de todo, vivía para momentos como éste.

-Nada de peleas, Squall –advirtió Quistis en su mejor tono de instructora. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando sus palabras parecieron enervar todavía más al comandante- Squall, cálmate de una vez, no le des lo que está buscando.

-En realidad… -comenzó Seifer.

Un tirón a la altura de su cintura le obligó a girar la cadera, y el resto del cuerpo para evitar una caída. Selphie le lanzó una mirada admonitoria antes de arrastrarlo en dirección al sofá.

-Ven conmigo, Seifer. El rincón de pensar te está esperando.

-… no le estaba provocando –terminó Seifer, dejándose caer en el sofá al lado de la menuda mujer- Hyne, Selphie, es culpa suya, de verdad. Estaba tratando de tener una conversación con él pero el tío es un jodido tullido verbal. Hay que arrancarle la información como si… deja de hacer eso –añadió molesto. Selphie estaba dándole toquecitos conmiserativos en el brazo, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Se giró para comprobar lo que hacía el comandante y se encontró con que sus ojos seguían clavados en él y no habían variado un ápice ni en intensidad ni en hostilidad. A pesar de que Quistis le estaba hablando, Squall no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Aparentemente, no había dado por terminado aún su intercambio de hostilidades.

-Hyne… -suspiró Seifer- ¿has visto eso? –señaló vagamente en dirección al iracundo comandante- Me burlé de ese nido de pájaros que tiene por pelo, le eché arena en la taza, critiqué su forma de utilizar su maldito Lionheart y hasta cuestioné su capacidad como padre. –un músculo se crispó en la mandíbula de Selphie, pero Seifer no se dio cuenta- Intenté darle donde más duele y picarle de mil y una maneras, sin conseguir respuesta alguna ¿y ahora quiere arrancarme la cabeza sólo porque no es capaz de seguir una jodida conversación?

-Seifer –el tono admonitorio de Selphie era tan inusual en la jovial mujer que Seifer dejó de lado su fingida autodefensa para prestarle toda su atención- Déjale en paz de una vez. –advirtió la joven con una seriedad absoluta- Está metido en todo esto por ti, no lo olvides.

-Yo no le he pedido… -comenzó Seifer molesto.

El puñetazo de Selphie seguramente no tenía ni la mitad de la fuerza que un puñetazo de Squall, pero la mujer brillantemente suplió esa deficiencia con una colocación perfecta. El golpe provocó que la cara interna de su mejilla se cortara contra sus propios dientes y Seifer cayó del sofá, más por evitar males mayores, que por la potencia del golpe.

Con el sabor de la sangre en la boca, y un par de dientes aflojados, Seifer se incorporó rápidamente, por puro reflejo aprendido, con una mano sobre su carne magullada. Casi se le escapó la risa al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Squall y la boca abierta en una "o" perfecta de Quistis.

-Vale, vale –alzó las manos para aplacar a Selphie, que parecía plantearse si sería necesaria una nueva dosis, con todavía más impacto- Me lo merecía. A lo mejor. Quizás.

Moviendo la mandíbula de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que no había nada roto, Seifer se acercó a Squall y a Quistis y le tendió la mano al comandante en un gesto de paz.

Por supuesto, Squall no respondió a la mano tendida, limitándose a mirarle fijamente. Al menos, el brillo de hostilidad que había animado su mirada ya no estaba presente. Sin perder comba Seifer alzó la mano y dio un par de secos golpes amistosos en el hombro del comandante, quizás con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

-Gracias, Le-… Squall – se remedó- Supongo que ni tú eres el mejor en captar el ambiente, ni yo soy quizás el mejor a la hora de expresarme. No te estaba cuestionando ni a ti, ni a tus capacidades ni a tus decisiones con respecto a la misión. Supongo que… que estoy –Hyne, ¿por qué costaba tanto decirlo?- …estoy preocupado por t… por lo que pueda pasar. Si por ayudarme a resolver mi conflicto con el Jardín alguien resultara herido de gravedad… bueno, digamos que sería una carga más en mi estúpida conciencia.

Squall no contestó. Seifer se encogió de hombros y regresó junto a Selphie.

-Bien hecho, rubito. Pero tú y yo todavía tenemos que hablar sobre esa tendencia tuya a asestar golpes bajos a quienes…

-He pactado una hora con Eleone –Ni Seifer ni Selphie habían escuchado al comandante acercarse y los dos se giraron hacia él al unísono- Las 300, días alternos. –un momento de silencio- Impares –añadió, en un extraño esfuerzo por proveer toda la información que a Seifer le pareció dolorosamente torpe.

Sintiéndose extraño ante la evidente incomodidad del otro, Seifer asintió. Squall le devolvió el gesto y vaciló durante unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada y alejarse en dirección al dormitorio.

Selphie sonreía de oreja a oreja, demasiado ampliamente para el gusto de Seifer.

-¿Qué? –preguntó éste a la defensiva.

Su tono pareció divertir todavía más a la mujer, que en un movimiento súbito, se abrazó a su brazo y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla magullada.

-Sé que ya te lo había dicho antes pero… Bienvenido al equipo, Seifer.


	8. Chapter 8

NdA: Advertencia: capítulo espeso.

* * *

El techo del gimnasio era lo bastante alto como para evitar que el ambiente se enrareciera con la concentración de gente que ocupaba la sala, pero tenía el inconveniente de que dificultaba mantener el lugar a una temperatura razonable. Zell había encontrado una reliquia en el almacén del colegio, una vieja estufa de leña, de ésas que seguramente continuarían funcionando tras un holocausto, pero, por supuesto, la habían ubicado en el lado de los civiles.

"El lado de los civiles". Seifer tensó la mandíbula inconscientemente, mientras la parte más racional de su cerebro trataba infructuosamente de que su parte más rencorosa dejara de refocilarse en la sensación de agravio que todavía le acompañaba tras la poco entusiasta bienvenida que les habían dispensado los adultos del grupo de refugiados. SeeDs. Asesinos de alquiler. No habían puesto reparo en mostrar abiertamente su desagrado cuando al fin comprendieron que su gobierno, en lugar de movilizar los recursos de su avanzada civilización, había optado por el más barato método de alquilar a un grupo mercenario. Sus prejuicios habían resbalado sobre Squall como un pato sobre la nieve, sin hacer mella alguna, pero el resto del equipo había comentado largamente el tema. ¿Cómo era posible que la imagen del Jardín de Balamb fuera tan negativa cuando habían jugado un papel tan destacado en detener a Artemisa y cuando el propio y respetado Presidente de Esthar había premiado este logro con una participación mayoritaria en la financiación del Jardín?

" _Ignorancia_ " había sentenciado Selphie. " _Desinformación_ " había matizado Quistis. " _Estupidez supina_ " había añadido Seifer. " _Miedo_ " había corregido Irvine. Y al final, habían concluido que se trataba de una combinación de todo lo anterior y seguramente algún prejuicio más.

La cuestión era que hasta que amainaran las ventiscas y hasta que aquellos de los pequeños que se encontraban aquejados por gripes y altas fiebres se recuperaran lo suficiente, estaban condenados a entenderse y a compartir espacio vital.

El grupo de civiles lo componían dos mujeres jóvenes, Alena Dinova y Mara Linav, un hombre de avanzada edad llamado Tobías Jenkins, que había resultado ser el más dispuesto a colaborar con ellos, y catorce pequeños, de los cuales ocho, nada menos, estaban enfermos. Los SeeDs habían suministrado al grupo comida, agua, medicinas, ropa de abrigo y, sobre todo, seguridad, trasladándolos desde el aula en el piso superior donde los habían encontrado hasta el gimnasio de la planta baja y estableciendo un perímetro defensivo que los primeros días se habían visto obligados a defender constantemente, hasta que al fin habían conseguido sellar todas las posibles vías de entrada salvo una, que mantenían controlada.

Por supuesto, los civiles se habían quejado de los daños que estaban provocando en el antiguo edificio. Seifer tenía la molesta sensación de que consideraban a los SeeDs un grupo de neandertales que arreglaban todos los problemas a garrotazos. Y el hecho de que a Selphie se le hubiera ido la mano con los explosivos cuando trataba de hacer impracticable el acceso desde el sótano, reventando varias tuberías de desagüe y provocando un grave problema de saneamiento para todos los confinados en el lugar, no había contribuido a mejorar la negativa opinión que el inhospitalario grupo tenía de ellos.

-El equipo de reconocimiento se retrasa –apuntó Irvine desde el rincón en el que se había aposentado.

Sus palabras parecieron surtir el efecto de una invocación, pues en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Quistis y Zell entraron, ayudando a caminar a un Squall con el rostro ensangrentado, que hacía constantes intentos de apartar las manos de sus compañeros de él.

Tanto los SeeDs como los adultos del lado de los civiles se pusieron en pie.

-Tranquilos todos –Quistis hizo un gesto para que se sentaran de nuevo- No nos amenaza ningún peligro.

Con un gesto malhumorado, Squall aprovechó que Quistis le había soltado para zafarse de las manos de Zell. Llegando junto al grupo de taquillas que utilizaban para guardar sus cosas, rebuscó en su interior hasta encontrar unas gasas y un antiséptico y se sentó al lado de Seifer, que le observaba con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Por qué está tan enfurruñado? –conociendo a Squall como le conocía, Seifer dirigió su pregunta a Quistis y a Zell.

-Se pegó un viaje escaleras abajo –contestó Zell, rascándose la mandíbula como hacía cada vez que algo superaba su capacidad de asimilación- Perdió el conocimiento durante…

-Eleone –gruñó Squall.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él, pero por lo visto, " _Eleone_ " era una explicación suficiente, desde su particular punto de vista.

Pero no lo era. Eran las cinco de la tarde. Era casi noche cerrada, pero, sin duda, no era la hora pactada.

-¿Por qué haría Eleone algo así?

Seifer lanzó una mirada a su taciturno compañero, para encontrarlo presionando una de las gasas empapada en antiséptico sobre una herida en su sien derecha. El protocolo en misiones que implicaban una situación de aislamiento, como la presente, exigía que se reservaran los conjuros de sanación para las situaciones de combate, así que Leonhart tendría que aguantarse con las punzadas del antiséptico y el dolor de cabeza. Seguro que eso hacía maravillas con su alegre y amistoso carácter. Se preguntó, divertido, si el ceño fruncido y la sombría expresión en el rostro del comandante serían suficientes para hacer llorar a los 14 niños que compartían el espacio con ellos.

Sí. Y a los adultos a lo mejor también.

-Se ha dado cuenta de que esta misión nos mantendrá ocupados al menos uno, quizás dos meses. –contestó Squall- Es su forma de decir que considera que la he engañado.

-¿Engañado en qué manera? –inquirió Selphie, sorprendida.

En lugar de contestar a la pregunta planteada, Squall continuó dirigiéndose a Seifer.

-No sirvió de nada, además. Me envió a uno de los más heroicos momentos de tu vida, mientras luchabas por sobrevivir a la clase de Historia contemporánea.

-¿Historia contemporánea? ¿En serio? –se asombró Seifer- Si era con el Profesor Garland, yo debía tener… ¿12 años?

Squall contestó con un gruñido afirmativo.

-Estabas sumamente entretenido tratando de mejorar tu técnica para dibujar pedos a lápiz. –añadió Squall con un tono que solo podía definirse como "de fastidio supremo".

-¿Dibujando pedos? ¿En serio? –Zell soltó una carcajada y se sentó al otro lado de Seifer- Siempre que te veía garabateando en clase, no sé por qué, asumía que estabas trazando algún plan maestro para fastidiar a alguien.

-Sí, bueno, mis planes malvados los reservaba para la clase de Ética –una sonrisa de orgullo se pintó en su cara, como cada vez que tenía ocasión de rememorar su glorioso pasado como estudiante- Los pedos eran exclusivos de la clase de Historia. Martes y jueves, si no me falla la memoria… y no empecé a añadir los culos correspondientes hasta el año siguiente, cuando el profesor Garland decidió que era buena idea proyectar los temas sobre la pared y leerlos con voz monocorde…

-Seifer, Squall –llamó su atención Quistis, la contención en su tono de voz poniendo a ambos en alerta inmediatamente. Seifer no pasó por alto como Squall enderezaba la espalda, en actitud defensiva, pero _obediente,_ y a punto estuvo de soltar una pulla al respecto. Una mirada a los glaciales ojos de la antigua instructora y a su expresión, le disuadieron rápidamente- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Squall le miró e hizo un gesto con la mano que sostenía la gasa manchada de sangre en dirección a Quistis, invitándole a hablar. Recordándose a sí mismo que el rango de Squall era superior al suyo y que se había propuesto a sí mismo actuar como un SeeD, por mucho que acatar instrucciones le costara, Seifer suspiró y asintió.

-De acuerdo, no te canses –pinchó al comandante, sin conseguir reacción alguna, antes de volverse hacia Quistis- Resumiéndolo mucho: Eleone puso un par de condiciones antes de acceder a prestarnos su colaboración. La primera, que Squall declarara públicamente su apoyo a una tal Sharon Lewis y a su causa. La segunda, que sacara de la Prisión del Desierto a no sé qué fulano, ahora mismo no recuerdo el nombre.

-¿Mark Wolff? –la alarma había sustituido a la frialdad en la voz de Quistis, y Seifer se sorprendió de ver en los rostros de sus compañeros la misma expresión de incredulidad.

-¿Soy el único aquí que no sabe quiénes son esos dos?

Quistis ignoró su pregunta para dirigirse nuevamente a Squall.

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? –exigió saber, con furia en la voz.

-En que me había quedado sin opciones –contestó el comandante con su habitual expresión neutra, y Seifer no pudo menos que admirar la forma en que se mantenía firme incluso cuando, aparentemente, había cometido un error de gran calibre- De todas formas, hace ya algún tiempo que Rinoa y yo nos interesamos por el proceso de Wolff.

-¡No puedes cumplir con esas demandas! –continuó Quistis, y había un punto de súplica en su voz. Sabía, al igual que Seifer, que de frente, contra Squall, solo toparía con un muro- Estoy segura de que ni siquiera las compartes.

Squall no respondió de ninguna manera, limitándose a mirarla sin parpadear.

-Wolff está bien donde está –insistió Quistis, poco afectada por el silencioso escrutinio del comandante- y Lewis estaría mejor haciéndole compañía en la sombra. En eso estamos de acuerdo, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Y estos dos son…? –interpuso Seifer con impaciencia. Odiaba ser el único que no se enteraba.

-SeeDs blancos –contestó Zell- Wolff era su capitán hasta que lo enchironaron. Sharon Lewis es su capitán actual.

-Capitán en funciones –le corrigió Quistis.

-Wolff presentó un informe durante el procedimiento disciplinario al que te sometieron. ¿No lo recuerdas? –continuó el experto en artes marciales dirigiéndose directamente a Seifer- Un informe favorable.

-¿Favorable? –que alguien se refiriera a su juicio por el eufemismo de "procedimiento disciplinario" era algo que nunca dejaba de molestarle. ¿En qué jodido procedimiento disciplinario cabía la posibilidad de que te condenaran a altas penas de prisión o incluso a muerte? Sin embargo, dejó pasar la ocasión de verbalizar su sentimiento de ofensa, a favor de su sorpresa- Un momento, ¿conozco yo a ese tío en persona? ¿Cómo es?

-Alto, más de 1'80, imponente. Unos treinta y pocos años. Moreno y de ojos oscuros. Piel muy oscura también. –comenzó a describirle Selphie, soltando datos como si estuviera redactando un cartel de "Se busca"- Es un hombre de mar y en tierra camina como tal. Está especializado en armas de fuego cortas y machete. Muy pirata. –la joven se sonrió y añadió con una mirada cargada de intención hacia Squall- Eleone hace tiempo que bebe los vientos por él, aunque no sé si el sentimiento es mutuo.

Squall se encogió de hombros con un gesto de fastidio, lo que Seifer interpretó como una confirmación.

-El tipo no me suena de nada –acotó- No me digas que Eleone nos ha metido en este problema porque quiere sacar a su novio de la cárcel… y a propósito, ¿por qué está a la sombra?

-No te suena porque no se presentó en el juicio personalmente –le contestó Squall y Seifer no pudo menos que apreciar que el comandante, al contrario que Zell y que casi todo el mundo, se refiriera a su procedimiento ante las autoridades del Jardín como lo que realmente había sido: un juicio encubierto. Quizás Quistis tuviera razón y había más semejanzas entre ellos de las que pensaba- Su informe fue el que propició que te absolvieran de la acusación en tu contra por los dos SeeD que aparecieron muertos en la costa de Dollet, con signos de tortura.

Había habido un tercer SeeD, rescatado con vida, pero que no había estado en condiciones de hablar hasta mucho después, recordó Seifer. Aquel informe había ayudado no solo a esclarecer ese caso concreto sino también a replantear otras acusaciones poco fundadas que se habían hecho en su contra por el simple motivo de que no sabían a quién más podrían imputárselas. En lo que a Seifer se refería, podían haberle acusado de la muerte de cada hombre, mujer y niño que había fallecido durante el conflicto, que él no hubiera podido defenderse de ninguno de los cargos. Su memoria estaba demasiado llena de agujeros como para permitirle negar categóricamente las acusaciones, por lo que el goteo de informes exculpatorios había constituido el grueso de su defensa y la razón por la cual en la actualidad gozaba de esta segunda oportunidad.

Lo cual implicaba que Seifer tenía una deuda con todos y cada uno de los que habían escrito esos informes. Squall y su equipo al completo. Viento y Trueno. Edea y Cid. Laguna Loire y el dichoso Doctor Odine, Olivia Montagne, general del ejército de Galbadia, y ahora el capitán de los SeeD Blancos.

-No recuerdo nada acerca del informe –apuntó Seifer- Sólo que se desestimó el asunto.

-El informe llegó en un momento en el que estabas… -Squall dudó unos segundos y Seifer, que sabía a qué momento se iba a referir, rezó mentalmente para que su antiguo rival tuviera el coraje de no disfrazar la realidad con palabras suaves. Squall no le decepcionó- profundamente deprimido y recibiendo medicación para evitar que atentaras de nuevo contra ti mismo. Tratamos de explicarte los detalles, pero estabas recibiendo dosis muy altas de tricíclicos. No me extraña que no lo recuerdes.

El recuerdo que Seifer guardaba de su proceso se asemejaba al que pudiera tener de una pesadilla: lleno de omisiones, caras enojadas, palabras agresivas sin sentido, y puntuado con momentos de máxima desesperación que recordaba con inquietante detalle. Y con Squall como figura central en medio de toda esa confusión. Imperturbable e inamovible tanto en su defensa como en su silenciosa desaprobación de su persona y de sus actos. Decir que Squall Leonhart era un aliado incómodo era no hacerle justicia a esa sensación de inquietud y miedo que Seifer había sentido desde el momento en que comenzó su juicio, esa sensación de ruina inevitable que se alcanzaría en el momento en que la rígida moral del comandante de Balamb le instara a dar el paso de abandonar su defensa para convertirse en su principal acusador.

Quizás por la destrucción del Jardín de Trabia.

Quizás por lo que sucedió en la Prisión del Desierto.

Quizás por el asalto al Jardín de Balamb.

Quizás por arrojar a Rinoa a los brazos de Adel.

A día de hoy, todavía le intrigaba la forma en la que Squall se había mantenido de su parte. Esa lealtad, pues no podía ser definida de otra manera, no provenía de ningún vínculo emocional con el niño huérfano que una vez fue, pues Squall apenas recordaba nada de su infancia compartida, ni por el rival que le había ayudado a perfeccionar su técnica de combate durante sus años de instrucción. Tampoco provenía de un sentimiento de amistad. Seifer estaba seguro de que si le pidieran a Squall que definiera la amistad y le arrinconaran y acorralaran lo suficiente como para obligarle a contestar, el muy cabrón contestaría que no tenía ni idea, que la amistad era algo que sentían los demás.

Su principal sospecha era que Squall actuaba impulsado por un inamovible sentido de la justicia. Y de forma tan ciega y absoluta como la tradicional representación de la misma.

-Wolff y sus SeeDs blancos fueron los que recuperaron los cuerpos y rescataron al único superviviente. –continuaba Quistis con las explicaciones- En su informe no dejaba lugar a dudas: los hechos fueron cometidos por el ejército de Galbadia, a las órdenes del General Douglas.

Algo en su interior se revolvió, como cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre. Algo oscuro, frío y malsano que le recordaba al viciado toque de la Bruja en su interior, en su mente y en su espíritu. Douglas. Uno de los generales más activos durante la guerra, condecorado y reconocido en tiempos de paz como si durante el conflicto no hubiera hecho otra cosa que salvar bebés y plantar árboles.

Su mente comenzó a divagar nuevamente por sus fraccionados retazos de memoria y Seifer trató desesperadamente de evitar esas zonas oscuras de su mente, reconduciendo la conversación:

-¿Y Wolff está encerrado porque…?

-Fue capturado y juzgado en Galbadia por el asesinato de civiles durante un asalto que sus SeeDs blancos realizaron en Dollet durante la guerra. Las pruebas en su contra fueron abrumadoras –los ojos de Quistis no se apartaban de Squall en ningún momento, estudiando sus inexistentes reacciones- y fue condenado a muerte. En estos momentos se está estudiando la primera de sus apelaciones.

-La versión de Lewis… -comenzó Squall.

-La versión de Lewis es, por supuesto, una versión interesada de parte. Las pruebas que presentó fueron desestimadas en su totalidad.

-La versión de Lewis –volvió a comenzar Squall dirigiéndose a Seifer, como si la intervención de Quistis no hubiera tenido lugar- afirmaba que la muerte de los civiles fue a manos de los efectivos de Galbadia. Curiosamente, todas las personas que se mostraron dispuestas a declarar a su favor sufrieron accidentes o cambiaron radicalmente su declaración justo antes de presentarse ante el tribunal. Conseguí contactar poco después de que se dictara la sentencia con una de las supervivientes y la versión de la historia que me contó es exculpatoria más allá de toda duda.

-Squall… -Quistis se frotó los ojos con un gesto cansado- Remover este asunto solo porque Wolff es el interés romántico de tu hermana, te traerá innumerables problemas. Hay pruebas sólidas. Evidencias. Testimonios. Wolff es culpable, y todos los SeeDs Blancos también. Recuerda las órdenes que recibimos.

-No me implico en esto por una cuestión sentimental –Squall desechó el argumento de Quistis con una expresión tan estudiadamente neutra que Seifer supo al momento que el comandante se sentía irritado por la insinuación.

Ahí estaba nuevamente, pensó. Ese sentido de la justicia capaz de escocer al comandante de forma tal que le empujaba a dejar de lado su habitual desidia y desinterés por los demás para centrarse con una intensidad digna de encomio en la defensa de alguien que en realidad le importaba un pimiento. Porque Wolff le importaba poco o nada y, desde que Squall había descubierto que Laguna era su padre y que su querida "hermanita" lo había sabido todo el tiempo y nunca se había dignado a decírselo, tampoco le interesaba el bienestar de Eleone. Sin embargo, el comandante parecía conceder una importancia capital al hecho de que un proceso que le afectaba tangencialmente no se llevara de la forma correcta.

-Contacté con la testigo mucho antes de que Eleone me planteara sus demandas. –continuó Squall- Parece que no comprendes –y aquí Quistis frunció el ceño e hizo un evidente esfuerzo para escuchar el argumento hasta el final, sin interrumpir- que los SeeDs Blancos eran los únicos SeeDs que se mantenían al margen de la influencia de Galbadia. Eso les situó en el primer lugar en la lista de su Presidente de objetivos prioritarios a eliminar. Y lo están consiguiendo.

-¿Es por eso que has estado dando largas y esquivado como si fueran balas todas las órdenes para buscar, capturar y desarticular a los SeeDs Blancos? ¿Porque crees que hay en marcha una caza al SeeD? ¿Porque tu paranoia te dice que el Jardín de Balamb será el siguiente?

-¿Has leído…?

-¡He leído la sentencia, cada informe que se presentó sobre el caso, las notas de prensa, las entrevistas, los estudios psicológicos… he leído todo lo que se ha escrito sobre el caso! Nada sugiere que Wolff no haya tenido un juicio justo. Y te puedo asegurar además que en ningún lugar he encontrado ni el más leve indicio de la existencia de un plan maestro o de una conspiración para acabar con los SeeDs.

Seifer se dio cuenta de que tanto él como los demás dirigían la vista de Quistis a Squall como si estuvieran presenciando un deporte de raqueta.

-¿Has leído el diario de Wolff? –terminó Squall su pregunta, con el ceño fruncido. Seguramente estaba más molesto por el hecho de tener que continuar argumentando, que por la discusión en sí misma.

-El diario de a bordo fue incluido en el proceso. Si no recuerdo mal los datos que contenía confirman la presencia de los SeeDs Blancos en el momento y lugar de los hechos. Aunque no es que hubiera ninguna duda sobre ese punto. Ni siquiera la defensa lo negó.

-El diario de Wolff, que no el diario de a bordo, fue inadmitido como prueba por considerarse que pudo haber sido modificado a posteriori. Contiene ingentes cantidades de datos contrastables acerca de los movimientos de los SeeDs Blancos, de sus misiones y de las actuaciones que realizaron cuando se implicaron en el conflicto. Ninguna de las indagaciones que he hecho al respecto me hace pensar que contenga nada que no sea verdad. Wolff es un hombre metódico, consciente de sus responsabilidades y ejerció un estricto control en todo momento sobre sus efectivos y sobre todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Eso no le exime de asumir la responsabilidad debida por sus actos. ¡Su asalto a Dollet provocó un terrible impacto negativo para la imagen de los SeeDs en todo el mundo!

-Lewis considera que su capitán no tuvo un juicio justo. Sólo los letrados tuvieron acceso al prisionero. El testimonio de sus SeeDs fue desestimado. No se le permitió hablar en su propia defensa, ni se le realizó pregunta alguna durante el proceso. En ningún momento tuvo ocasión de pronunciarse sobre su propia situación. Aún a día de hoy es imposible acceder a él. ¿Te parece que en semejantes condiciones podemos afirmar que tuvo lugar un proceso lo suficientemente garantista como para condenar a un hombre a muerte?

Quistis sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

-Las pruebas fueron abrumadoras. ¿Qué sentido tenía permitirle hablar para negar una evidencia tan patente?

-Todo el mundo en Dollet sabe que el capitán de los SeeDs Blancos es inocente –terció una voz, y los Seeds se volvieron a una hacia Tobías Jenkins, que se había acercado en algún momento de la conversación, ignorado por todos- Yo no estaba allí cuando sucedieron los hechos pero sí sé que lo que los SeeDs Blancos hicieron ese día fue detener una operación de castigo contra la población de Dollet, que se rebelaba contra la tiranía de la Bruja.

-Con el debido respeto, señor Jenkins –terció Quistis con un suspiro de frustración- Si es una cuestión de común conocimiento, ¿cómo es posible que no pudiera demostrarse en el juicio?

-Señorita… señora mercenaria –contestó el hombre, buscando la forma correcta de dirigirse a Quistis- señora… ¿sabe usted quién manda hoy en Dollet?

-El gobernador Darius Bennett. –asintió Quistis.

-El gobernador es un estupendo monigote que representa a la ciudad. Yo soy de allí, ¿sabe? Uno de los muchos que se fueron. Cuando tras la guerra nos proclamamos ciudad-estado, designamos como gobernadora a Magda Cornwell, ¿recuerdan? Dejó el cargo poco después y fue sustituida por Bennett. Lo saben, ¿verdad? Salió en las noticias.

Jenkins cogió aire y enganchó los pulgares en las presillas del pantalón en lo que era, sin duda alguna, su versión de una pose beligerante.

-Bueno, -continuó con voz sonora- pues la gobernadora Cornwell no dejó el cargo voluntariamente. Fue expulsada y sustituida por Bennett, que cuenta con el respaldo del gobierno de Galbadia. Dollet es una ciudad tomada. De forma legal, pero tomada por Galbadia tan efectivamente como si hubiéramos sufrido una invasión. Yo soy una persona simple, ¿sabe? y no comprendo cómo lo hicieron. Pero sí sé que en Dollet el ejército de Galbadia tiene un profundo interés en ocultar algo. Mucha gente desaparece. Mucha gente es encerrada acusada de traición. ¿Cómo puede haber juicios de traición al estado en tiempos de paz? Pues hay muchos. Mucha gente honesta y trabajadora está entre rejas. Y el capitán Wolff es uno de ellos. Ese hombre es un héroe, ¿sabe? Ustedes son los héroes de la guerra de la Bruja. Les he reconocido en cuanto les he visto –los ojos de Jenkins se detuvieron en Squall pero se desviaron rápidamente- Pero no son los únicos, ¿saben? Sólo son los que recibieron todo el reconocimiento. Wolff es un héroe para los ciudadanos de Dollet.

-Pues curiosa manera tienen los ciudadanos de Dollet de reconocer a sus héroes. Ni uno solo de ustedes se presentó en su juicio para hablar en su defensa –apuntó Irvine enarcando las cejas.

-¿Y quién sabía que estaba siendo juzgado? ¿Salió acaso en la prensa? Lo juzgaron así, entre los suyos. En la corte marcial, se llama, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo cree usted que un hombre débil y cobarde consigue derrotar a un hombre fuerte y valiente? Pues haciendo trampas. Y con mentiras. Y consiguiendo que todo el mundo crea sus mentiras. El ejército de Galbadia siempre ha sido fuerte, pero su propaganda lo hace todavía más fuerte. La primera vez que he oído detalles del caso ha sido ahora, escuchando esta conversación suya de ustedes, ¿saben? Y me ha sorprendido oír cómo piensan que el capitán Wolff pudo ordenar un ataque sobre la población civil. ¡Yo les digo que es un héroe! Ya de lo otro, de política, no sé nada. Pero el capitán Wolff no es ningún político. Yo le vi una vez, a unos metros, así como de aquí donde estoy plantado hasta la estufa. Y hablaba de cosas que la gente corriente entiende. De cosas que a la gente corriente le importan, ¿saben?

-¿De liberar la ciudad de la influencia de Galbadia?

-No. De poner a funcionar la escuela otra vez. Y de traer cosas para el Hospital. Y de desbloquear las carreteras. Y también de castigar a los que aprovechaban la confusión para robar y hacer daño a los demás. –Jenkins se inclinó hacia delante con los brazos en jarras y les fulminó con la mirada- ¿Cómo permiten que un hombre así se pudra en la cárcel a la espera de su ejecución? ¡Usted! –señaló repentinamente.

Los ojos de Squall se abrieron con absoluta alarma cuando Jenkins se inclinó hacia él para poner una mano en su hombro. Aunque trató de evitar el contacto, no fue lo suficientemente rápido y la mano del hombre cayó pesadamente sobre él. Seifer no pudo contener la carcajada que escapó de sus labios, aunque no fue el único en encontrar el gesto de espanto en la cara de Squall divertido. Por el rabillo del ojo, Seifer vio a Selphie taparse la boca con las dos manos mientras trataba de salir del campo visual del comandante y a Zell disimulando su sonrisa con una tos.

-¡Usted debe hacer algo! ¿Sabe por qué? –Jenkins se inclinó hasta que su nariz estuvo a escasos centímetros de la nariz de Squall, que no podía apartarse más sin correr el riesgo de caer de espaldas- Porque usted _puede_.

Quistis soltó un resoplido, y abrió la boca para, seguramente, desestimar semejante afirmación.

-Silencio, Trepe –la detuvo Seifer, y la antigua instructora cerró la boca de golpe y le dirigió una mirada indignada- Has definido tu postura estupendamente, no necesitamos escuchar un bis.

-Déjalo estar, Quistis –abundó Selphie- Sabes que Squall hará lo que le dé la gana independientemente de lo que tú, o el señor Jenkins, o Hyne en persona le digan. Y, decida lo que decida, puede contar conmigo.

Mientras una rueda solemne de asentimientos se sucedían entre los componentes del grupo, la voz de Squall se dejó oír, irritada y ligeramente _lastimera_.

-¿Alguien puede, por favor, quitarme a este señor de delante?

Y Seifer prorrumpió en estentóreas carcajadas.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sentado en uno de los extremos del sofá, Squall pasaba las hojas de uno de los diez legajos que componían el grueso del expediente sobre el proceso contra el capitán Wolff. Sus ojos volaban transversalmente sobre el texto, deteniéndose brevemente en cada epígrafe, en una rápida búsqueda._

 _Pruebas. Prueba de cargo número uno. Admitida. Prueba de cargo número dos. Admitida… Prueba de cargo número 16. Admitida. Prueba de cargo número 17. Desestimada. Prueba de cargo…_

 _Pasando rápidamente dos hojas, continuó. Testimonio de cargo número ocho. Desestimado. Testimonio de cargo número nueve, estimado. Testimonio de cargo número…_

 _Más hojas hacia adelante: Testimonio de descargo número uno._

 _No había más testimonios de descargo que el realizado por la Segundo de a bordo Sharon Lewis. Desestimado._

 _Squall siguió pasando hojas._

 _-Desde un punto de vista técnico, ¿algo te ha llamado la atención? -preguntó, sintiendo la futilidad de su búsqueda como lo que realmente era: una pérdida de tiempo. Levantó la mirada de la carpeta que sostenía abierta entre sus manos y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su esposa, que ocupaba el extremo opuesto del sofá._

 _-No –Rinoa dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre su regazo y sacudió la cabeza para dar más énfasis a su negativa-. El juicio fue formalmente impecable._

 _-¿Incluso limitando el derecho del acusado a defenderse durante el proceso? –insistió Squall. Ése había sido el único punto débil que hasta el momento había encontrado en todo ese turbio asunto._

 _-Técnicamente su derecho no fue limitado. –le desencantó Rinoa- Wolff se defendió por escrito, aconsejado por sus abogados. Simplemente no se consideró necesario que se pronunciara ante el tribunal durante la fase de alegaciones porque las pruebas en su contra eran muy contundentes. Imagínate, y discúlpame por lo burdo del ejemplo, que fuera ilegal comer lechuga y que existieran más de 150 imágenes, vídeos y testimonios que documentaran mi pasión engulléndola. ¿Para qué perder el tiempo dándome la oportunidad de jurar y perjurar que es falso que yo coma lechuga? En el caso de Wolff se presentaron 153 pruebas de ese estilo, incontestables. Además, el procedimiento marcial no es tan garantista como el civil y se puede prescindir de la fase de alegaciones sin comprometer el proceso ni el principio de tutela judicial efectiva. ¿Por qué te continúa interesando tanto este asunto?_

 _-No lo termino de ver claro –Squall se frotó los ojos en un gesto de cansancio, y frunció el ceño ante las cejas enarcadas de Rinoa, que le exigían que elaborara más su respuesta- Aunque los demás no estén de acuerdo, considero que este caso tiene implicaciones negativas para nosotros. Y tengo la impresión de que alguien ha presionado para favorecer sus propios intereses. Pero no me preguntes quién ni qué intereses son esos, porque no tengo ni idea._

 _Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer, aunque solo fuera ante sí mismo, que sí que tenía una lista de plausibles en mente, conformada por los sospechosos habituales._

 _-Ese "los demás", ¿a quién incluye? –se interesó Rinoa._

 _-Cid Kramer. Fredrik Vaughn –el único asesor jurídico del Jardín que además era un SeeD de rango A. Quizás esa fuera la razón por la que Squall se dignaba a consultarle- Shu y Guthrie –Rinoa fue incapaz de disimular su gesto de sorpresa ante la última mención._

 _-¿En serio consultas materias de semejante calibre con Guthrie? ¿Alistair Guthrie? –inquirió, encontrándose con un rostro impenetrable como única respuesta- ¿Y prestas la más mínima consideración a lo que te dice o simplemente lo haces para perder tu tiempo y el suyo?_

 _Solo se le ocurrían dos opciones que pudieran justificarlo: o bien Guthrie era algún tipo de super-SeeD con un talento especial para mostrarse ante el mundo entero como el peor SeeD de la historia, o bien Squall le consultaba para hacer lo contrario a lo que le dijera. Fuera lo que fuera, Rinoa no sabría la verdad hasta que Squall decidiera compartirla con ella y si algo le habían enseñado los años que llevaban juntos era que su esposo tenía sus tiempos, y que si no los respetaba, la convivencia podía enrarecerse hasta límites insoportables._

 _-A lo mejor puedo ayudarte con eso que no terminas de ver claro –apuntó Rinoa, apartando a Guthrie y su molesta sonrisa obsequiosa de su mente- Hace tiempo ya que tengo una teoría al respecto._

 _Levantándose, se acercó a Squall y le quitó la carpeta de las manos, depositándola suavemente sobre la mesita de café. Luego apartó a un lado el resto de carpetas y folios que cubrían el sofá y tomó asiento cerca de él._

 _-Escucha –comenzó- hay tres elementos esenciales que definen la existencia de un Estado a nivel internacional –alzó la mano y comenzó a levantar dedos- El territorio, el gobierno y la población. En este contexto la población se define como el conjunto de personas sobre las que el Estado puede ejercer su soberanía. Ahora, pensemos durante un momento en los Jardines._

 _Internalizando un suspiro de cansancio, Squall dejó reposar su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, sin perder de vista a Rinoa. Después del largo día que había sufrido, con reuniones con tres de los miembros del Consejo que más aborrecía, una sesión de bronca a los cadetes de los cursos superiores por su falta de compromiso con el Jardín y todo ello aderezado por la falta de descanso aparejada a su reciente paternidad, no se sentía con ánimos suficientes como para seguir una larga argumentación._

 _-El Jardín de Galbadia, sito en Galbadia y compuesto prácticamente en su totalidad por efectivos de Galbadia, realiza el 98% de sus misiones en territorio de Galbadia, a pesar de que puede desplazarse, y todas, absolutamente todas ellas las hace a cuenta del gobierno de Galbadia. Del Jardín de Trabia podremos afirmar algo semejante muy pronto: en cuanto vuelva a estar operativo, probablemente se dedicará a su territorio y a cumplir las órdenes de su principal financiador: el gobierno de Trabia, que, como todos sabemos, últimamente se desenvuelve en términos más que amistosos con el gobierno de Galbadia. Ahora, bien, tenemos aquí el simpático Jardín de Balamb, que es, con diferencia, el más problemático de los tres._

 _Squall hubiera soltado un resoplido ante una obviedad que le tocaba vivir y padecer a diario, pero se limitó a asentir y a mantener una expresión neutra. Mostrar emociones exigía esfuerzo por su parte y no estaba de humor para tomar parte en la conversación ni siquiera a un nivel fático._

 _-Balamb es una región pequeña, con un PIB demasiado bajo como para sostener por sí mismo las necesidades del Jardín. Desde incluso antes de que los Jardines se movieran, los SeeDs de Balamb han aceptado misiones por todo el globo. Ahora que el Jardín se mueve, y parafraseando a nuestro dilecto Director Caraway, somos "molestamente ubicuos". Por lo visto, todos sus esforzados intentos para "plantar" de forma permanente el Jardín en algún sitio, preferiblemente en un territorio ocupado por Galbadia que todavía no comprenda las ventajas de someterse a su soberanía, se han topado con una tenaz oposición por tu parte._

 _Rinoa sonrió ante la ceja que Squall arqueaba con cierta desgana y le dio un toquecito cómplice en la pierna. Desde luego, él no utilizaría las palabras "oposición tenaz" para calificar su postura. Simplemente no hacía ni caso a unas sugerencias, pues no habían pasado de ser sugerencias veladas y torpes tanteos por parte de algunos miembros del Consejo, que consideraba contrarias a los intereses del Jardín._

 _E ignorar, en el lenguaje político y diplomático, era un concepto distinto a oponer, ¿verdad? Seguía estando demasiado cansado como detenerse a rumiar semejantes cuestiones._

 _-El Jardín de Balamb está financiado por todo el mundo, -continuó Rinoa- se mueve por todo el mundo, acepta misiones de todo el mundo y no está sometido a ningún gobierno, pese a las presiones que el sector de Galbadia ejerce en su Consejo. Sin embargo, la necesidad de financiación sí que genera una dependencia del Jardín con dos estados: Esthar y Galbadia. De esos dos, ¿cuál está obsesionado con extender su soberanía sobre todo y todos? ¡Bingo! Nuestra primera conclusión es: Al gobierno de Galbadia no le gusta el Jardín de Balamb, porque, a pesar de todos sus intentos, sus SeeDs no se dejan "comprar" como "ciudadanos"._

 _Rinoa se inclinó y cogió una de las carpetas. En su portada destacaba el número del proceso y el nombre del capitán Wolff._

 _-Y nos acercamos ahora al quid de la cuestión –dio unos toquecitos en la portada, sobre el nombre del capitán- Hay algo que irrita todavía más a Galbadia que la semi-independencia del Jardín de Balamb. Y esto es, la completa independencia de los SeeDs Blancos._

 _La pieza encajó en el cerebro de Squall, que se incorporó levemente, atento a las palabras de su esposa, mientras su mente comenzaba a acelerar considerando las distintas implicaciones._

 _-Los SeeDs Blancos pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo en aguas internacionales. La única bandera que ondean es la suya propia, no obedecen ni dependen de ningún gobierno. Su barco es sencillo de mantener, en términos relativos. Obtienen la financiación que necesitan cumpliendo misiones en los océanos del mundo, donde Galbadia no tiene competencia alguna, ni la tendrá por mucho que lo intente. Sólo cuentan con 25 efectivos, eso sí, de élite. Durante la guerra fueron una espina clavada constantemente en el costado de Galbadia. Los SeeDs Blancos impidieron que su ejército pudiera aprovisionarse por vía marítima, forzándoles a depender del transporte ferroviario que es fácilmente saboteable._

 _-No creo que esa palabra exista –señaló Squall. Rinoa frunció los labios y se encogió de hombros, desestimando su apunte._

 _-Los SeeDs blancos ocultaron y protegieron a Eleone, -continuó- interceptaron comunicaciones y proveyeron de información clave sobre rutas, suministros, acciones de castigo… incluso intervinieron directamente en las costas._

 _-Me sorprende que ni siquiera tengas en consideración la posibilidad de que la acusación contra Wolff pueda ser real._

 _-¡Ni por un momento!_

 _-¿Ni con pruebas incontestables de por medio?_

 _-Squall –comenzó la joven, y los ojos del comandante se posaron en sus labios durante unos segundos, deseando súbitamente besarla. Si Rinoa supiera el efecto que causaba en él la forma en que en ocasiones pronunciaba su nombre, no dudaría en sacar el máximo partido de su debilidad- Si de mí se tratara, anularía todos y cada uno de los procesos marciales que tuvieron lugar tras la guerra. "Justicia" y "marcial" son dos términos que nunca deberían ir unidos. Son profundamente contradictorios, desde mi punto de vista._

 _-En este momento no estoy en condiciones de rebatir semejante generalización, tan flagrantemente exagerada y parcial, como bien se merece. Necesito más horas de sueño._

 _-Si quieres enzarzarte en semejantes lides conmigo, te espero dispuesta a prestar batalla. –sonrió Rinoa con cierto aire de suficiencia- Pero, regresando a la cuestión que nos ocupa, es un hecho que Galbadia, que hubiera debido ser la nación más castigada tras la guerra que ella misma inició, está saliendo beneficiada y reforzada de muchos procesos. Yo calificaría su rendición de cuentas como meramente testimonial. ¡Ni siquiera se han impuesto límites o controles a su ejército, a su industria armamentística o a los derechos sobre los territorios de los que se apropió durante el conflicto!_

 _-Es lo que tiene el hecho de que la llamada Guerra de la Bruja, tenga una bruja a la que culpar por todo lo que pasó. –señaló Squall- Permíteme recordarte que ese, precisamente, fue el argumento del que nos servimos para conseguir el indulto para Seifer._

 _-Lo sé –asintió Rinoa, entrecerrando los ojos- pero eso no significa que tenga que gustarme. Squall –la voz de la joven bajó unas octavas, adquiriendo un tono de que era a partes iguales de preocupación y de advertencia- Caraway necesita quitarte del medio. Eres un estorbo para los planes de Galbadia de hacerse con el control de todos los Jardines. Wolff fue el primero, y les ha salido bien. Tú eres el siguiente. No lo olvides._

 _Levantándose del sofá, la joven comenzó a apilar los papeles en un ordenado montón sobre la mesita. Cuando se movió para ayudarla, la visión de Squall se emborronó ligeramente por los bordes antes de estrecharse en un efecto túnel que le produjo náuseas. Tuvo la sensación de que su conciencia abandonaba su cuerpo, y dejó de percibir sus movimientos como propios mientras se levantaba del sofá y le tendía a Rinoa un grupo de carpetas. Su punto de vista de la escena había cambiado a una posición exterior, como si fuera un espectador y no uno de sus actores principales._

La sensación de incomodidad y las advertencias que le enviaba su cerebro de que algo no iba bien con la forma en que sus sentidos físicos le transmitían información le hubiera alarmado, si no fuera porque era algo en lo que ya tenía experiencia.

"Eleone" llamó "¿por qué me muestras esto ahora?"

La voz de su hermana resonó en su cerebro, sin pasar por sus tímpanos primero.

"Decidí que necesitabas un recordatorio."

Se estremeció, sintió el temblor de sus músculos y nuevamente una fuerte sensación de vértigo. Su cerebro se empeñaba en decirle que su cuerpo no estaba en la posición en la que sus ojos le decían que se encontraba, y que no se movía por el salón de su casa. ¿Dónde estaba realmente?

"¿Por qué?" el tono de angustia en la voz de Eleone le hizo sentir como si la mujer estuviera chillándole directamente en el cerebro "Si sabías que era inocente, ¿por qué no actuaste?"

"No era mi problema" trató de contestar aunque antes de que su pudiera dar forma a su respuesta la voz de Eleone retumbó nuevamente en su interior.

"Claro, tu problema era que tu hijo no te dejaba dormir por las noches. ¡Pues ahora Mark Wolff sí que es tu maldito problema! Nunca pensé… -una pausa- que fueras así, Squall.

"No soy ningún héroe, Eleone. Nunca he pretendido ser uno."

"¡Hipócrita! Te refocilas en la aprobación y la admiración de los demás igual que un cerdo se revuelca en el fango. El respeto, la deferencia, la admiración que recibes, halagan tu vanidad."

Squall, poco acostumbrado a la comunicación mental, trató de responder físicamente por puro instinto, pero su mandíbula, su lengua y sus labios no respondieron a sus órdenes. Sentía frío. Y dolor, un intenso dolor.

"No eres la persona que yo creía que eras. ¡Qué gran decepción has resultado ser para mí! ¡Y qué gran desilusión para Laguna!"

"Siento no estar" soltó Squall entre unos dientes que castañeteaban incontroladamente "a la altura de…"

"¿A la altura de tu padre?" completó Eleone con impaciencia "¡Jamás! Laguna actuó y tomó decisiones movido por su amor a los demás. Nunca lo comprenderías."

"…de tus estúpidas expectativas." terminó.

Un manto blanco ocupó su visión. Gritos, gruñidos, detonaciones y el seco ruido de golpes inundaron sus oídos y sintió en su cuerpo las vibraciones transmitidas por el suelo al sacudirse bajo el peso de alguna criatura enorme.

* * *

-¡Buenos días, Bello Durmiente! –saludó Zell en un tono alegre y desenfadado, como si no estuviera en medio de un combate.

-¡Ya era hora, joder! –soltó Seifer- ¡Mueve el culo, Leonhart! ¿O acaso se te ha quedado congelado?

El comandante hizo un movimiento para incorporarse pero, con la cabeza todavía ocupada por los ecos de la voz de Eleone y con la visión residual del salón de su apartamento, acabó cayendo sobre la nieve con la cara por delante. Con un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no estaba en peligro inmediato, Zell se inclinó para tratar de ayudarle.

Con un gruñido que trataba de disimular una palabrota, Seifer dejó en manos de Quistis y de Selphie al Seisojos que trataba de acercarse a los civiles, y se unió a Zell y a Irvine para mantener a raya al catoblepas que amenazaba con desayunarse al comandante.

-¡No le des la espalda al bicho, Dincht! –bramó Seifer, iniciando una carga.

Oyó un grito de advertencia justo antes de que un proyectil pasara silbando cerca de su cabeza y se tiró al suelo, abortando su ataque, justo cuando la ráfaga completa que acompañaba al tiro impactaba de lleno contra el catoblepas, abriendo grandes heridas en su coraza y provocando un rugido de dolor que hizo chillar a algunos de los niños. Munición iónica. Genial.

-¡Hijo de puta! –gritó a Irvine, que recargaba su rifle a toda velocidad. Con una mano tanteó rápidamente su oreja para asegurarse de que continuaba en su sitio.

-¡Sal de mi línea de tiro, gilipollas! –respondió el francotirador, llevándose de nuevo el rifle al hombro.

Rodando a un lado para evitar la nueva andanada, Seifer se encontró al lado de Squall, pálido y temblando de frío tras haber yacido durante sus largos diez minutos en la nieve.

-¿Tienes a Leviatán? –afirmó más que preguntó el comandante, centrando una intensa mirada en él, exagerando el simple acto de mirarle como si tuviera problemas para enfocarle -¡Ínvocalo!

-Para qué me habré acercado… -refunfuñó Seifer, que prefería el combate cuerpo a cuerpo antes que las invocaciones, por muy destructivas que pudieran llegar a ser- En fin… -suspiró comenzando la invocación.

A su lado, Squall hizo un nuevo intento de incorporarse, pero, soltando el sable pistola que acababa de recoger, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza antes de desplomarse nuevamente.

-¿Leonhart? –llamó Seifer, sorprendido- ¡Eh! –insistió dándole un toque con el pie en las costillas, mientras trataba de dividir su atención a partes iguales entre el monstruo al que Zell mantenía a raya in extremis, la invocación que estaba realizando, la dichosa línea de tiro de Irvine y el comandante tirado sobre la nieve- ¿Estás vivo, tío? ¡Joder!

Poniendo fin a la invocación antes de poder terminarla, se dejó caer de rodillas junto a Squall y, agarrando sus hombros, le dio la vuelta. Inconsciente de nuevo, pensó, sacándose un guante con la ayuda de los dientes para buscar el pulso en el cuello del comandante. Sus fríos dedos localizaron un latido acelerado e irregular y Seifer dejó escapar una nueva maldición. Eleone otra vez, seguramente, y eso significaba que este era el cuarto "viaje" de Squall en la última hora, y el séptimo en lo que llevaban de mañana.

-No voy a envidiar el maldito dolor de cabeza que vas a tener cuando despiertes…

-¡Atento, Seifer! –le llegó la advertencia de Zell en medio del caos reinante de gritos, gruñidos y rugidos.

Y levantó la mirada justo a tiempo de ver la cola del catoblepas realizando un violento barrido a nivel del suelo, con Squall y con él justo en mitad de su trayectoria.

 _Sí. Ser un SeeD a veces es una mierda._

Fue su último pensamiento coherente mientras se lanzaba a cubrir el cuerpo de Squall con el suyo.

* * *

 _El Jardín del Mar surcaba las olas impulsado por unos motores forzados hasta su máxima potencia. Squall plantó los pies firmemente sobre la cubierta, ignorando el agua salada que le rociaba de arriba abajo cada vez que la nave brincaba y descendía sobre la superficie del océano, mientras sus ojos buscaban puntos de referencia en la línea de costa._

 _-¡Paralelos a la costa! ¡Mantened el rumbo! ¡Isaac, más paralelo, hombre, préstale atención a la pantalla y mantén la distancia hasta que dé la señal! –bramó._

 _Su mirada se fijó en los números que cambiaban a toda velocidad en su dispositivo de muñeca, mientras el sistema geolocalizador actualizaba constantemente los datos de su posición. Hacía al menos diez minutos que resultaban visibles para las fuerzas de Galbadia, y 3 minutos desde que habían entrado en el radio de alcance de sus baterías, si es que se daba el improbable caso de que el regimiento allí apostado contara con algún tipo de sistema de defensa contra ataques marítimos. Su apuesta había sido que no, y parecía haber dado en el blanco, dado que todavía no habían recibido ningún disparo._

 _Pero pronto estarían dentro del alcance de armas más convencionales. Su única opción para evitar ser masacrados antes incluso de poner un pie en tierra era irrumpir con el Jardín del Mar en la playa a una velocidad suficiente como para evitar la mayoría de los proyectiles y confiar en que el casco de la nave resistiera el impacto. Volviéndose hacia su derecha, hizo un asentimiento a su segundo de a bordo antes de realizar la señal de cambio de rumbo al timonel._

 _-¡Atención todos! –gritó Sharon con toda la potencia de sus pulmones- ¡Impacto en diez segundos! –el barco viró bruscamente y la mujer perdió el equilibrio y se golpeó contra una de las barandillas que rodeaban el puente.- ¡Nueve! ¡Ocho!..._

"¡Ya basta, Eleone!"

 _-¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro!..._

 _Un fuerte y súbito dolor en el pecho cortó su respiración, y con un quejido el capitán se inclinó hacia adelante, agarrándose fuertemente a la barra de metal._

 _-¡Tres! –su movimiento no había pasado desapercibido para su segundo que le miraba sin disimular su alarma mientras continuaba con su cuenta atrás- ¡Dos! –la mujer extendió una mano en su dirección._

 _Era ridículo. Su estado de salud era excelente, pero el dolor sordo en su pecho aumentó de intensidad, sus rodillas cedieron y golpearon la cubierta con un ruido seco._

 _-¡Uno!_

"¡Eleone!"

 _El Jardín del Mar impactó contra el fondo arenoso y continuó su rápido avance, remontando la línea de playa y abriéndose paso entre árboles dispersos hasta irrumpir en una de las avenidas principales, llevándose por delante la barricada que habían levantado los soldados de Galbadia para bloquear el acceso a la costa. El capitán y su segundo salieron despedidos hacia atrás, golpeando la pared de la cabina, pero ambos se reincorporaron rápidamente y aprestaron sus armas, preparados para el inminente combate. Squall asistió a los hechos desde la distancia, separado ya de la conciencia del capitán de los SeeDs Blancos._

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Mark?" –exclamó Eleone angustiada.

Sintiendo cierto alivio desde que había abandonado el cuerpo del capitán, pero notando todavía una persistente sensación de dolor en el pecho y una presión que dificultaba su respiración, Squall comprendió.

"No es él, soy yo, maldita sea. ¡Déjame regresar, Eleone!"

No oyó nada más. La conexión se cortó bruscamente y volver a tomar conciencia de su propio cuerpo resultó tan traumático que a punto estuvo de resistirse a ello.

* * *

-Vamos, Squall, ¡vamos!

El comandante boqueó, tomando aire en una brusca inhalación. Trató de incorporarse, pero se encontró con que Zell se encontraba a horcajadas sobre él, con ambas manos sobre su pecho. El experto en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo del grupo sonrió ampliamente y, enganchando una de sus manos bajo su hombro, le ayudó a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado sobre la nieve.

-Eso está mejor. Respira, tío, respira –le animó Zell, dándole palmaditas aquí y allá para sacarle la nieve de encima.

Todavía aturdido, Squall dirigió la mirada a Seifer, que yacía a su lado soltando quedas palabrotas mientras se lanzaba a sí mismo un conjuro de curación de bajo nivel, pero las manos de Zell en su cara, obligándole a torcer el cuello para poder comprobar la reacción de sus pupilas, devolvieron su atención al artista marcial.

-Squall, la situación se está saliendo de madre –tres largos arañazos todavía sangrantes cruzaban el tatuaje de su cara, y una de las mangas de su cazadora había sido arrancada desde el hombro, dejando al descubierto el tejido rasgado del aislante térmico que todos llevaban bajo la ropa- Te necesitamos.

Un chillido agudo, acompañado de diversas exclamaciones de alarma, llegó a sus oídos, puntuado por la advertencia de Quistis.

-¡Han entrado en contacto con los civiles!

Zell se puso en movimiento de inmediato, dejando a los dos especialistas en sable pistola para que se las compusieran como buenamente pudieran, sin sus armas, advirtió Squall tras una rápida inspección visual a su alrededor.

Poniéndose en pie sobre piernas todavía inseguras, el comandante trató de hacerse una idea de la situación lo más rápidamente posible. Seifer continuaba en el suelo, el grueso del combate se había desplazado hacia la posición de los civiles, que los SeeDs trataban de proteger con un círculo defensivo, aunque carecían de efectivos suficientes para abarcar el perímetro necesario. El número de criaturas hambrientas que se habían congregado era demasiado alto como para tratar de hacer una cuenta exacta pero Squall estimó que rondarían las dos docenas entre las que acorralaban a los SeeDs y las que yacían muertas en el suelo.

-En pie, Seifer –ordenó secamente, alejándose unos pasos para recuperar a Hyperion de entre la nieve. Un brillo azul le permitió localizar su Lionheart a escasa distancia. Las punzadas de dolor en su cabeza cuando se inclinó a recoger el sable pistola le provocaron una oleada de náuseas y estuvo a punto de irse nuevamente al suelo. Sobreponiéndose a base de fuerza de voluntad regresó junto a Seifer- ¡Muévete de una vez! –exclamó irritado al ver que el otro no se había movido de donde estaba.

-Que te den por el culo, cabrón –fue la apagada respuesta.

Arrodillándose junto a él, Squall utilizó un conjuro de Libra para escanearle, sin encontrar estados alterados ni niveles alarmantemente bajos de vitalidad.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó, sin disimular la urgencia en su voz. Uno de los bengales que acorralaban al grupo, dejó el cerco para ventear el aire en su dirección- ¡Seifer!

-La espalda… -contestó éste- No me puedo levantar.

Soltando una maldición, Squall apartó apresuradamente las capas exteriores de ropa que cubrían a su compañero. Levantando la camisa térmica encontró un gran hematoma, con una amplia variedad de colores que indicaba un avanzado estado de curación, en la parte baja de su espalda. Apresuradamente, pero con cuidado de no infligir daño, tanteó la columna, vértebra a vértebra.

-¿Tienes sensibilidad en las piernas? –preguntó.

Seifer soltó un gruñido afirmativo.

-Es… sólo… que –una inhalación de dolor cuando los dedos de Squall encontraron la inflamación entre dos vértebras- no me… puedo… poner de p…

-Has tenido suerte, no hay nada roto. El conjuro que empleaste contuvo la hemorragia, pero la inflamación sigue ahí. –apuntó Squall, enderezándose mientras rebuscaba apresuradamente en el interior de los múltiples bolsillos de su cazadora.

-Ya se me… había ocurrido a mí, Comandante Obvio –apuntó Seifer- Joder… duele a rabiar.

-Toma.

Squall le tendió el único elixir del que disponía, pero antes de que Seifer pudiera cogerlo, el comandante, que dividía su atención entre el herido y el desarrollo del combate, vio que el mismo bengal de antes retrocedía con la pierna de uno de los niños más pequeños firmemente sujeta entre sus fauces. El niño estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera gritaba, pero sus ojos llorosos se encontraron con los de Squall, aterrados y llenos de desesperanza.

La preciosa cápsula cayó entre la nieve, confundiéndose en ella con su color blanco. Seifer soltó una muy sentida maldición y trató de recuperarla, pero Squall no se permitió el lujo de ayudarle a encontrarla, y se incorporó de golpe, centrando toda su atención en alcanzar al monstruo antes de que se perdiera entre los árboles.

Y entonces, cuando se encontraba a escasos metros de la bestia, sintió una sensación de ligereza en la cabeza, su visión comenzó a difuminarse, y dio un largo traspié sobre la nieve, logrando mantener el equilibrio a costa de una buena dosis de reflejos.

-¡No! –exclamó, viendo como el bengal alcanzaba la relativa seguridad de los árboles. Los ojos del niño no se apartaron de los suyos y su boca se movió en una silenciosa petición de auxilio. Squall se movió para dar un paso y el mundo entero osciló bajo sus pies- ¡Ahora no! ¡Eleone!

Cayó de lado sobre la nieve y su visión pasó del blanco al negro sin atravesar ningún estadio intermedio. En su mente, escuchó la voz de la mujer.

" _Cumple tu promesa"_


	10. Chapter 10

Los SeeDs esperaban pacientemente junto a la puerta cerrada del apartamento que el Presidente Loire les había facilitado dentro del complejo presidencial a que Squall regresara con la tarjeta para abrirla. Apoyado en la pared, con la cabeza abatida de puro cansancio, Seifer se entretenía observando a sus compañeros de cintura para abajo, como ejercicio para mantener la mente en activo y evitar la vergüenza de quedarse dormido de pie. Ya le había pasado una vez, en sus tiempos de estudiante, y en lugar de escurrirse suavemente hasta el suelo se había pegado un planchazo de cara, en toda su longitud, ante multitud de testigos. Muy risueños testigos.

No era una experiencia que tuviera interés en repetir, así que ahí estaba él matando el tiempo de espera mientras tomaba nota de inanes detalles, como de que una de las botas de Quistis tenía más agujeros que una espumadera (salpicaduras de ácido o fuego, supuso), que la pierna de Selphie estaba sangrando de nuevo (¿se le habrían soltado los puntos otra vez?), que la pernera derecha del pantalón de Irvine estaba negra de pólvora, o que el pantalón de Zell tenía un parche de Chocochoc, el Chocobo de chocolate más querido por los niños (bueno, era Zell, después de todo).

Cuando Squall regresó y se acercó a abrir la puerta, Seifer decidió que todavía no estaba preparado para levantar la cabeza y, continuando con su inspección, advirtió que los vaqueros del comandante tenían más rasgaduras de las que la moda dictaba y de que las botas que llevaba habían perdido los cordones. ¿Qué diablos había hecho Squall con los cordones de sus botas? Maldito Leonhart, provocando su curiosidad cuando se sentía demasiado cansado como para enlazar dos pensamientos con coherencia. ¿Acaso no estaba incómodo caminando por ahí con las botas así?

-Siempre te las arreglas para tocarme los cojones –refunfuñó, trasponiendo la puerta recién abierta mientras le seguía dando vueltas al caletre, intentando resolver el misterio.

-¿Te lo decía a ti o a mí? –le preguntó Zell a Squall, obteniendo la misma respuesta del comandante que la que había recibido Seifer: un fruncimiento de ceño.

Soltando variadas expresiones de agotamiento y alivio, los SeeDs se dispersaron por la sala de estar del apartamento, dejando equipos, armas y suministros en el suelo sin ceremonia alguna. Seifer ocupó uno de los extremos del sofá de tres plazas que presidía la habitación, mientras Irvine se acomodaba en el opuesto musitando un sentido "Que alguien encuentre el mando de la tele, por favor". Ignorando el espacio vacío entre ambos, Zell se dejó caer sobre una cómoda butaca que complementaba al sofá. Las mujeres esperaron a que Squall terminara de entrar el resto del equipo en la habitación para preguntar:

-No os importa si vamos nosotras primero, ¿verdad, chicos? -Selphie señaló la puerta del único cuarto de baño y sonrió ampliamente al escuchar el coro de desganados gruñidos afirmativos.

Era una norma no escrita en los manuales SeeD que un equipo mixto feliz era el equipo mixto que permitía a las mujeres ir al baño en primer lugar tras una misión.

La puerta se cerró tras ellas y el sonido del agua corriendo en la ducha sonó poco después. Squall pasó sobre las piernas extendidas de Irvine (¡con sus botas sin cordones!) y se acercó a la cocina. Poco después estaba repartiendo pequeñas botellas de agua entre ellos y dejando dos para Selphie y Quistis en la mesita.

-¿No hay cerveza? –gruñó Seifer, aceptando su botella de agua con un ligero cabeceo de agradecimiento.

-Después –contestó Squall, y Seifer, en un rápido ejercicio de recapitulación mental, se dio cuenta de que llevaba al menos dos días sin escuchar a Squall decir más que una o dos palabras de cada vez. Semejante empeoramiento en su habitual parquedad podía deberse a la galopante migraña que le aquejaba, o al hecho de que todo lo que podía haber salido mal durante la misión, había acabado saliendo todavía peor.

Zell, como si tuviera su mente sincronizada con algún pensamiento semejante, escogió ese momento para comentar:

-Esta ha sido una de las peores misiones de toda mi vida. Peor incluso que la de las ciénagas de Faduna.

-¿Estuviste en Faduna? –preguntó Seifer, arrugando la cara en un empático gesto de dolor diferido. Habían muerto varios SeeDs ahí. Incluso él, que no seguía ningún tipo de noticias y que continuaba condenado al ostracismo por la mayor parte de la población del Jardín, se había enterado del asunto.

Zell asintió, dando un trago de su botella.

-Esto ha sido mucho peor –fijó la mirada en algún punto entre una pared desnuda y el techo-. Cuando hay niños… siempre es peor.

Squall dejó su botella sobre la mesita y comenzó a recoger las mochilas esparcidas por la habitación y a alinearlas contra la pared. Aunque sus movimientos eran tranquilos, Seifer estaba seguro de que se estaba manteniendo ocupado para liberar algo de estrés. Él era el responsable, después de todo. Era él quien tendría que presentar un informe ante Laguna y ante las autoridades y dar cuenta de las bajas. Y, por buscar algún triste consuelo en todo ese asunto, menos mal que los niños habían sido huérfanos y no habría que enfrentarse a las familias. Aunque la tal Dinova esa ya había estado soltándole gritos a Squall y amenazando con acciones legales.

Dado que nadie se había molestado en buscar el mando de la tele, los movimientos del comandante por la habitación constituían la única fuente de distracción, y Seifer se entretuvo en observarle (Botas. Cordones.) mientras se acercaba al cuarto de baño con la mochila que contenía los suministros médicos. Tras dar un toque en la puerta, Squall la abrió, dejó la mochila dentro y volvió a cerrar. Seifer creyó oír un "¡Gracias!" proveniente del interior.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? –preguntó sorprendido.

Squall se detuvo y le miró, inexpresivo como siempre.

-Abrir la puerta de un cuarto baño donde dos mujeres desnudas se están bañando, o vistiendo, o lo que sea, sin recibir gritos y patadas. –elaboró Seifer y casi sonrió cuando su imaginación, siempre colaborativa, le pintó con detalle la imagen de un Squall pateado por mujeres semidesnudas y furiosas.

El comandante pareció decidir que la cuestión no merecía la pena ser contestada y continuó ocupándose en poner algo de orden en el lugar. Recogiendo los abrigos descartados hizo un montón con ellos al que Seifer puso mentalmente la etiqueta: "para quemar". Zell, siempre inquieto, se sumó a los esfuerzos de Squall para acomodar al grupo y poner algo de orden en la sala abarrotada, acción que Seifer agradeció intensamente, pero a la que no pensaba sumarse. Irvine parecía compartir su estado de ánimo y no era para menos. A Seifer todavía le dolía la espalda a rabiar, pero Irvine había recibido la carga de un seisojos furioso de pleno, mientras estaba distraído con su preciosa línea de tiro. Habían hecho falta los conjuros de curación más fuertes que les quedaban para cortar las hemorragias internas y los huesos rotos, y, por propia experiencia, Seifer sabía que el francotirador estaría agotado y dolorido durante semanas.

Un par de golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención hacia la misma. Squall se acercó a abrir (y la mirada de Seifer descendió automáticamente a sus pies) y se apartó a un lado para dejar pasar a Rinoa.

Hacía tiempo que Seifer no veía a la mujer, casi un año, y la encontró… diferente. Se había cambiado el peinado e iba vestida con uno de esos conjuntos de chaqueta, blusa y falda de corte recto que parecían inherentes a su profesión de jurista y asesora. La energía incontenible que había destilado durante su adolescencia y que había proveído la chispa que alimentó su breve romance de verano ya no estaba presente y Seifer llegó a la conclusión, divertido, de que el matrimonio con un tipo como Leonhart era suficiente como para dejar a cualquiera sobrio de golpe. Aun así, fue toda una sorpresa para él verla trasponer la puerta sin lanzarse al cuello de su dilecto esposo de inmediato. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba la pareja separada? Dos o tres meses, como poco. No parecía muy característico de la Rinoa que había conocido evitar las efusiones románticas y se preguntó si esos dos serían realmente una pareja, en el sentido convencional del término, o si estarían juntos solo por conveniencia.

Pero entonces, en el momento en que Squall cerraba la puerta, los ojos de ambos se encontraron y Rinoa alzó la mano y la apoyó en su brazo con una ligera sonrisa. No hubo ningún cambio en la expresión facial del comandante, pero todos los músculos de su cuerpo parecieron relajarse y el aura de inquietud y de tensión que le rodeaba se desvaneció como si la mujer hubiera pulsado un botón de alivio.

 _Vaya dos más raros._

-Bienvenida –musitó Squall.

No "Te he echado de menos" ni un "Me alegro de verte", y, por supuesto, ni una sonrisa. Pero había calidez en su voz. Era extraño como la incapacidad de Squall para expresar sentimientos lograba transformar las expresiones más inofensivas en hitos cargados de significado. A pesar de la asepsia del reencuentro, a Seifer le pareció estar presenciando un momento íntimo, y apartó la mirada, incomodado.

-Hyne, me estoy volviendo loco –musitó.

-¿Verdad? –asintió Irvine, todavía observando a la pareja- Es muy molesto. Mirándoles, parece que somos los demás los que hacemos las cosas mal.

-¿Has traído a Ryon? –preguntaba Squall, siguiendo a Rinoa a través de la sala. Cuando la mujer se sentó en el sofá entre Seifer e Irvine, Squall le tendió una botella de agua.

-Gracias. Sí. Está con su abuelo –Squall asintió aunque sus ojos se abrieron con cierta alarma cuando Rinoa añadió- Laguna se lo ha llevado para mostrarle la consola de mandos de un Lagunamov. Dice que hay un botón que hace que la nave bote y que le dará una insignia de piloto si lo encuentra.

Zell, que se había inclinado para saludar a Rinoa con un beso en la mejilla, soltó una carcajada.

-¿Se ha enterado Laguna de que el crío todavía no ha cumplido los dos años? –preguntó, divertido.

Rinoa se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa.

-Ya le conoces.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco pero en la consola de mandos del Lagunamov hay además un botón para abrir el compartimento de carga, otro para disparar misiles, otro para encender los motores y otro para el despegue vertical –comentó Irvine con sorna, inclinándose para saludarla.

-Irvine –contestó Rinoa, dándole un beso- Estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en ello. Hey, Seifer –comenzó, volviéndose hacia él-. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos. Tienes buen aspecto. Un poco vapuleado –matizó-, pero bueno.

-Rinoa –contestó Seifer, sintiéndose de repente muy incómodo.

Había demasiados asuntos pendientes entre él y Rinoa, y no estaba pensando precisamente en su breve noviazgo, que para él, y esperaba que también para ella, conformaba una grato recuerdo enmarcado en tiempos mejores. Entre los retazos de su fragmentada memoria, persistían con una claridad sobrecogedora las súplicas de la mujer justo antes de que la arrojara a los pies de Adel. Y otro pequeño-gran detalle, en el que su mente trataba de no detenerse demasiado: a pesar de disponer de armas y de conjuros devastadores a su disposición, Rinoa había tratado hasta el último momento de razonar con él, de apelar a su amistad, en lugar de utilizar la fuerza para resistirse. Si lo hubiera hecho, seguramente hubiera ganado el tiempo suficiente como para que Squall y los demás llegaran al rescate, y muchas de las cosas que habían sucedido después se hubieran podido evitar.

¿Pero qué sentido tenía a estas alturas plantearse tan incómodos "y si…"?

Pensar en sus cuentas pendientes con Rinoa le hizo darse cuenta de que nunca, ni cuando fue capturado, ni durante su proceso, se había disculpado con ninguno de los que ahora eran sus compañeros, ni siquiera mientras le ayudaban a salir de toda la mierda que él mismo se había echado por encima. Ahora, como antes, la idea de reconocer el daño que había hecho de viva voz y de mostrar la más mínima contrición bastaba para poner un nudo en su garganta y para que un sentimiento de orgullo herido bloqueara su capacidad de razonar. ¿Por qué habría de pedir perdón una víctima? Eso es lo que él había sido durante la guerra. El juguete de Edea, el instrumento de Adel, el esbirro prescindible de Artemisa.

A la mierda con todos ellos, empezando por las brujas.

Y Rinoa era una bruja.

¿Acaso eso no la convertía en su enemiga de forma automática?

La atención de Rinoa regresó entonces a Squall, que acababa de tomar asiento en la mesa de café, y Seifer respiró hondo cuando sus grandes ojos castaños dejaron de centrarse en él.

Rinoa no era una amenaza. Por ahora, al menos.

-Leí el informe preliminar que enviaste desde la Base de la Cordillera –con una mirada Rinoa abarcó al grupo entero- Lo siento. Estoy segura de que hicisteis todo lo que estuvo en vuestra mano, pero, supongo que a veces las cosas no terminan de salir bien. Cuando me pongas al tanto de los detalles –y su mirada se centró de nuevo en Squall- zanjaremos el asunto de la mejor manera posible.

-¿Contactase ya con el Hospital de la Base? –preguntó Squall.

-Por supuesto –Rinoa dio unos golpecitos en la carpeta que llevaba- Todos los supervivientes están estables o evolucionan favorablemente.

-¿Aryn?

-¿El niño que perdió la pierna? –tras el seco asentimiento de Squall, añadió- Estable.

-Menos mal –suspiró Zell. Ante la mirada interrogativa que le lanzaba Rinoa, elaboró- Fue algo traumático para todos, ¿sabes? Un bengal le machacó los huesos de la pierna. A los dos días, a pesar de los conjuros que utilizamos, la pierna estaba gangrenada. Squall tuvo que cortársela. Es jodido hacer eso en un entorno hostil, sin poder tomar apenas medidas para evitar una sepsis. –Zell se estremeció- Pero es más jodido todavía tener que hacerle eso a un niño que todavía no ha cumplido los cuatro años. Pobre chaval.

Seifer, que no se consideraba especialmente sensible hacia la infancia en general, no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo. Los gritos y los lloros del crío todavía le provocaban pesadillas, aunque lo que se le había quedado grabado en el cerebro con mayor claridad había sido la absoluta angustia de Selphie. Nunca hubiera sospechado que la jovial mujer tuviera semejante instinto maternal. Desde que Aryn había resultado herido hasta que lo habían dejado en el Hospital de la Base, no se había separado de él ni un momento. Había estado a punto de preguntarle a Irvine a qué demonios estaban esperando para tener un hijo, pero ni su relación con el francotirador era demasiado buena, ni había atisbado en la supuesta pareja indicio alguno de que les uniera algo más que una sólida amistad (aunque un día les había visto abrazarse durante más tiempo y más estrechamente de lo que los cánones de la amistad fijaban como correcto).

Qué pena que Squall no fuera la persona más adecuada para marujear, porque era el único de los presentes con el que se sentía lo suficientemente cercano como para hacer semejante cosa. Su relación con los demás iba creciendo día a día, y, aunque estaba gratamente sorprendido por la forma en que todos, incluyendo a Zell y excluyendo quizás a Irvine, se habían abierto a él, aún quedaba mucha confianza que instaurar y restaurar. Todavía no era un miembro pleno del equipo. Casi, pero no.

En lo que concernía a Kinneas, Seifer no se tomaba como algo personal su resistencia a estrechar lazos, pues sabía que el francotirador no pasaba por su mejor momento. Irvine había sido parte del destacamento enviado para intervenir durante la Revuelta del 16 de mayo, otra misión de esas que se habían ido al carajo, como la de las ciénagas de Faduna, pero sin tanta humedad ambiental. Hasta donde sabía, todavía recibía tratamiento por TEPT.

A saber qué diablos le había pasado en Timber, pero para afectar de tal manera a un veterano como él, tenía que haber sido algo muy gordo.

-Laguna espera tu informe mañana a primera hora –continuaba Rinoa- Hasta entonces –le tendió la carpeta al comandante-, te he traído lo que me habías pedido.- cuando Squall hizo ademán de abrir la carpeta, Rinoa añadió- Antes de nada, tengo una mala noticia. Hace una semana que la Corte marcial puso fecha a la ejecución de Wolff. El 27 de enero. –la joven suspiró y añadió- Eleone está como loca desde que se enteró.

Una semana. Coincidía con el inicio del acoso continuo al que Eleone había sometido a Squall.

-No vuelvas a mencionarla –advirtió Squall secamente.

-¿Por qué? –se sorprendió Rinoa- Dijo que iba a venir a hablar contigo una vez que os hubierais acomodado.

Squall alzó la cabeza de los papeles que estaba comenzando a leer.

-Si le pongo la vista encima –destilaba tal frialdad, que incluso Seifer se sintió amenazado- la mataré –concluyó.

No eran palabras vacías. Rinoa lo percibió al momento y se volvió hacia Seifer con una expresión de alarma en el rostro, en busca de una explicación, antes de posar su mirada interrogativa por turno en los demás. Zell se acercó y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Squall.

-Tranquilo, tío. Intenta poner algo de distancia.

Que Squall Leonhart, capaz de cabrearse con el viento al sentir su contacto, tolerara que Zell tratara de aplacarlo con palabras razonables y con un toquecito cuando era obvio que estaba optando por la más absoluta irracionalidad, era un hecho sorprendente capaz de trastocar la visión del mundo de una pobre alma sensible como la de Seifer Almasy.

Y, para continuar ahondando en su asombro, Squall correspondió al contacto de Zell con un toque amable, ¡amable!, en la mano que éste había apoyado en su hombro.

-Por favor, simplemente mantenedla alejada de mí.

Era difícil tratar de seguir la dinámica del grupo en lo concerniente a Squall, siendo éste como era un profesional del escaqueo en todo lo referente a las situaciones sociales, pero Seifer comenzaba a darse cuenta de que quizás se había equivocado cuando había acusado a Squall de no saber lo que era la amistad. Si lo que acababa de presenciar, que Squall no le arrancara la mano a Zell de un mordisco por atreverse a tocarle cuando estaba más enajenado (a su manera silenciosa) que un grupo de valkirias tras una lluvia de hormonas, era indicativo de algo, ese algo era: amistad. Nunca antes había visto al comandante cediendo de una forma tan _normal_ ante nadie. Y más de una vez él mismo había recibido un puñetazo del susodicho energúmeno por tocarle, ¡y sin que estuviera enfadado siquiera!

-Cosas verás… -musitó, mientras su mente se deleitaba en retrospectivas de las incontables ocasiones en las que Squall se había enfrentado a él, con un brillo acerado en esos ojos azules suyos, y le había soltado un puñetazo, una patada en sus partes nobles, una bofetada de esas que dejan los dientes bailando, o un carpetazo en la cabeza por "ofensas" menores.

¿Y si la visión que tenía de Squall era demasiado exagerada? Se le ocurrió de pronto. ¿Y si su rivalidad y la forma en que las múltiples peculiaridades del comandante le enervaban, le habían hecho construir en su mente una imagen de Squall absolutamente caricaturizada? Tenía que reconocer que, cuando trataba de analizar a Squall, muchas veces se quedaba en la superficie, en su impasividad, su estoicismo, su apatía, su sociopatía y sus múltiples otras –patías. Pero tampoco era tan difícil de ver bajo todo ello algo distinto, algo… humano. No era evidente, había que buscarlo, pero estaba ahí.

Selphie y Quistis salieron del baño en ese momento, con el pelo todavía mojado, y se dirigieron a la pila de abrigos para descartar la ropa sucia y destrozada que se habían quitado.

-¡Rin! –exclamó Selphie, encantada, lanzándose al sofá para abrazar a su amiga- ¿Ves? –se volvió a Quistis, que se estaba poniendo una chaqueta con el logotipo del Jardín de Balamb en el frontal- Te dije que era la voz de Rinoa.

-Squall me pidió que le trajera unas cuantas cosas –explicó Rinoa, dando palmaditas en la espalda de Selphie- Pero además traigo malas noticias. La ejecución de Wolff ha sido fijada para el 27 de enero. –informó Rinoa a las mujeres.

-¡Hyne! ¿A qué día estamos? –preguntó Selphie.

-17 de enero –apuntó Rinoa- La apelación de Wolff fue desestimada por la Corte marcial y en la jurisdicción militar no hay instancia superior a la que acudir, así que es definitiva.

Mientras Quistis y Selphie comentaban la noticia con Irvine, preguntándole si había estado presente en alguna ejecución en Galbadia, Seifer (que sí había presenciado varias y que no tenía ningún interés en que le preguntaran sobre el tema) centró su atención en Rinoa y Squall, que hablaban quedamente.

-¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto? –preguntaba Rinoa.

-Hice un trato con Eleone –contestó Squall, dándole vueltas en las manos a la carpeta que ella le había dado y que todavía no había abierto. Uno de sus ojos se cerró de golpe y el comandante dio un respingo de dolor.

-¿Estás bien? –Rinoa se inclinó hacia adelante para poner la mano en su brazo- No tienes muy buen aspecto. Parece como si te hubiera pisado un arqueosaurio.

Seifer no pudo evitarlo y prorrumpió en carcajadas.

-¡Eso pasó una vez! ¿Recuerdas, Squall? En el centro de entrenamiento, la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a uno. Aquel tío, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Leigh, Leith? Perdió el equilibrio tras fallar una estocada con el sable pistola y te empujó en el momento en que el arqueosaurio levantaba una pata. ¿Te acuerdas? Joder, lo que me reí aquel día –se limpió una lagrimilla y se serenó de golpe al encontrarse con una mirada del comandante que prometía su más absoluta aniquilación en los próximos segundos- Sí, ya veo que te acuerdas -añadió recuperando algo de sobriedad- La verdad es que con el paso del tiempo ha perdido su gracia –concedió, con una tosecilla para tratar de disimular las risitas que todavía pugnaban por escapársele.

-¡Pues yo no conocía esa historia! –exclamó Rinoa con una amplia sonrisa- ¿Cuándo sucedió?

-Ayer mismo, como quien dice –contestó Seifer, sintiéndose mucho mejor de repente. Unas buenas risas a costa de Squall nunca fallaban en levantarle el espíritu- Yo tenía… creo que 15 años. Squall era un chavalín… con un genio y unos prontos espantosos. La delicia de la clase, te lo aseguro.

-Seifer… un día tienes que tomarte un café conmigo. Uno largo.

-La cafetera entera, si quieres –asintió Seifer sintiendo sus niveles de satisfacción crecer al ver fruncirse el ceño de Squall- Sigue haciendo eso –añadió hablándole al comandante- que algún día se te quedará el rictus en la cara de forma permanente. Lo cual me recuerda…. Rinoa, ¿te ha contado Squall la historia de aquella vez que le lanzó a Zell un conjuro de petrificación por error mientras estaba saltando en la ducha?

Una rociada de agua salpicó la mesita de café y estuvo a punto de caer sobre Squall cuando Zell se atragantó. Tosiendo sin parar, el artista marcial dejó la botella sobre la mesita y se dobló sobre sí mismo, tratando de recuperar el aliento suficiente para hablar.

-Joder, hace un rato estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, pero ahora el asunto se está poniendo verdaderamente interesante. –rio Irvine, enderezándose en el sofá- ¿Cómo puedes lanzarle a alguien un conjuro petra "por error"?

-¿Y si contamos la historia de aquella vez que Seifer se quedó colgado boca abajo de un árbol al que se había subido para espiar a las chicas en su vestuario, sujeto por una resina pegajosa, –intervino Quistis- y tuvo que liberarse quitándose los pantalones? –entre las risas de los demás continuó contando- Era un pantalón de esos apretados y fue descendiendo muy lentamente. Los instructores que le esperaban abajo le pusieron un agravante en el expediente "por no obedecer con la debida premura" aunque también añadieron una nota al pie señalando que no creían que hubiera habido ánimo de enfrentamiento por parte de Seifer, porque al llegar al suelo se había acordado de realizar el saludo reglamentario.

Sin esperar a que las risas de los demás se apaciguaran, Seifer alzó la voz para ser escuchado por encima de ellas.

-O podíamos contar la historia de aquella vez que Quistis me iba persiguiendo, y yo me giré para encararla y decirle lo que pensaba de sus castigos, de su disciplina y de su látigo –Seifer enarcó las cejas con suficiencia- y ella tropezó al tratar de frenar para no toparse conmigo y se cayó de rodillas con toda la cara en mi entrepier… Hyne bendito –se interrumpió a sí mismo.

Quistis estaba roja como la grana, tratando de ocultar con la mano su propia risa avergonzada, Selphie e Irvine lo estaban dando todo en cuanto a carcajadas, Rinoa se rodeaba el estómago con los brazos y Zell parecía que todavía no había conseguido reunir el aliento suficiente como parar reír… pero lo intentaba aún a riesgo de provocarse a sí mismo una muerte súbita.

Y Squall se estaba riendo.

No lo hacía con tanta libertad como los demás y se había llevado una mano a la cabeza, que le dolía desde que Eleone había forzado tantos viajes en él. Pero se estaba riendo, no cabía duda de ello.

Si esta no era una señal de que se acercaba el Apocalipsis, entonces nada lo era.

-¡Oh, Hyne! –exclamó Quistis entre risas- ¡Lo había olvidado!

Seifer apartó la vista de Squall, todavía maravillado.

-Yo no podré olvidarlo jamás –afirmó con pasión, dirigiéndose a Quistis- Tienes una frente poderosa. Durante una semana entera me acordé de ti cada vez que tenía que mear.

Selphie se incorporó de un salto. Los últimos minutos parecían haber hecho maravillas con sus niveles de energía.

-¡Se me ha abierto el apetito! ¿Hay algo comestible en la cocina, comandante?

Squall negó con la cabeza.

-Nada.

-¿Me acompañas entonces, Quistis? –cuando la antigua instructora asintió, Selphie se acercó a su mochila para coger una chaqueta- Poneos guapos –añadió- y no os molestéis en hacerme sugerencias para el menú. ¡Hoy toca helado!

Incapaz de discernir si la mujer hablaba en broma o no, Seifer se fijó en los demás y por la forma en la que Zell se estremecía, y por la mirada de advertencia que Squall le lanzó a Selphie, comprendió que la mujer iba en serio. La simple idea de añadir un poco más de frío a sus huesos le puso la piel de gallina.

-Si vas a usar el fondo común, ya puedes traer algo más que helado, cielo –advirtió Irvine, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

-No prometo nada –rio Selphie, diciendo adiós con la mano desde la puerta.

-¿Queréis que os acompañe? –preguntó Rinoa- Conozco un sitio cerca de aquí, con comida calentita para llevar. Especialidades de Esthar.

-Nah… -Selphie desestimó su oferta haciendo exagerados aspavientos con la mano- Acabas de llegar. Quédate con tu palomo, que tenéis mucho que celebrar.

Quistis se despidió con un cabeceo, verbalizando un "Tranquilos, yo me ocupo" y ambas cerraron la puerta tras ellas.

-¿Qué es lo que tenéis que celebrar? –preguntó Zell, curioso.

Rinoa sonrió ampliamente.

-Estoy embarazada de nuevo –contestó, intercambiando una mirada con Squall.

-¡Enhorabuena, pareja! –exclamó Zell lanzándose a abrazar a Rinoa. Seifer se apresuró a apartarse para dejarles sitio cuando la mano de Zell, que todavía llevaba puestos sus guantes de combate, pasó demasiado cerca de su cara para su gusto- ¡Al fin una buena noticia!

-Con un poco de suerte no será lo único que tengamos que celebrar hoy –apuntó Rinoa- Squall, los detalles están en la carpeta que te he dado, pero puedo resumírtelo todo en una frase: la respuesta a la pregunta que me planteaste es "sí".

Ambos se volvieron a mirarle al mismo tiempo, y Seifer trató de recular en el sofá, invadido por una súbita sensación de suspicacia.

-Escucha, Seifer, esto te concierne. –comenzó Squall, distrayendo a Seifer con la forma en que su ojo izquierdo parecía intentar cerrarse cada diez segundos. Era increíble que ese pequeño hecho molestara más a Seifer que al comandante. Igualito que el tema de los cordones, pensó, haciendo un esfuerzo de voluntad para no bajar la mirada a las botas del otro- En cuanto llegamos a la Base de la Cordillera me puse en contacto con Rinoa para consultarle ciertos temas, y para que me pusiera al día de todo lo que había pasado durante el mes y pico que estuvimos incomunicados. Al pasar los diez días del plazo que te concedieron para apelar la decisión del Consejo, tu nombramiento como SeeD fue revocado. Se decidió que, como al empezar la misión todavía eras un SeeD, el Jardín te abonaría la misma de modo íntegro, y luego procedería a calcular un finiquito. Ese dinero ya está a tu disposición en tu cuenta pero, en el momento en que la misión finalizó, dejaste de ser un SeeD.

-¡Qué cabrones! –protestó Zell, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta- Menuda putada, lo siento, Seifer.

Seifer dejó escapar un gruñido de apreciación, pero mantuvo su atención centrada en Squall y en sus palabras.

-La única vía que nos queda es acudir a los tribunales y demandar al Jardín. Sería un proceso complicado y muy largo, pero factible. Solo la fase de preparación puede llevar meses si el Jardín estira los plazos al máximo, y, créeme, lo hará. Mientras tanto, estoy en condiciones de hacerte una propuesta en caso de que quieras seguir formando parte del Jardín de Balamb.

-Te escucho –asintió Seifer, aunque si Squall le sugería que volviera a ser un cadete, tendría que declinar de plano. ¿Seifer Almasy convertido en el nuevo Guthrie? No, gracias. Su orgullo no le permitía continuar humillándose ante el Jardin, incluso si ello implicaba dejar que el Consejo se saliera con la suya.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a entrar en nómina del Jardín, sin ser un SeeD?

Seifer dejó escapar un potente bufido.

-¿Como qué, Leonhart? ¿Como instructor? ¿Personal de limpieza? ¿Haciendo bocatas en la cafetería?

-No te ofendas, Seifer, pero no me comería uno de tus bocatas ni aunque fuera la última ración de comida que quedara en el planeta –apuntó Zell y Seifer musitó un sardónico "Chico listo" antes de devolver su atención a Squall.

-Como escolta. –contestó éste con su habitual falta de expresividad.

-¿No es necesario que los escoltas sean SeeDs? –preguntó Zell, rascándose la mandíbula y encontrándose en el proceso con la costra de una herida- ¡La madre que me…!

-Hay muchos SeeDs que son contratados como escoltas. –señaló Rinoa- Pero eso no significa que dentro del Jardín no pueda haber escoltas privados. De hecho, tenemos unos cuantos.

-Pero eso no me coloca en nómina del Jardín, sino en nómina de mi empleador. –señaló Seifer.

-No, si el contrato se hace con respecto al cargo, y no a la persona que lo ocupa. –respondió Squall, evidenciando que Rinoa y él ya habían tenido en cuenta ese punto- En tu caso, serías contratado como escolta del comandante del Jardín.

-¿Yo? ¿Tu guardaespaldas? –Seifer se echó a reír con ganas- Tú no necesitas que nadie te cubra las espaldas, Leonhart.

-¿Y quién más iba a aceptarte como escolta? –apuntó Squall, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza- Cid, lo haría, pero ocupa un puesto emérito, que no está incluido en la relación de puestos de trabajo del Jardín.

-Mi esposo –intervino Rinoa con tanta seriedad que Seifer dejó de verle la gracia al asunto de golpe- Ha sufrido varios atentados contra su vida recientemente. El último estuvo a punto de tener éxito.

-¿Durante mi examen?

¿Y si al final resultaba que su examen se había ido a la mierda porque quien quiera que estuviera intentando librarse del más "simpático" miembro del Jardín, había aprovechado la coyuntura, y había estado a punto de llevárselo a él por delante de propina?

Squall negó con la cabeza.

-Sigo pensando que durante el examen el objetivo eras tú.

Seifer no tenía el asunto tan claro, pero la cuestión que demandaba una respuesta en esos momentos era otra. Sopesó sus opciones en escasos segundos. Después de todo, no era tanto lo que tenía que plantearse. ¿Demandar al Jardín? Por supuesto. ¿Y de qué iba a vivir durante los meses que durara el proceso? ¿Del dinero que tuviera ahorrado? Eso nunca se le había dado bien. Squall le estaba ofreciendo una solución casi perfecta. Seguiría en el Jardín, el entorno al que sentía que pertenecía, y en contacto con el grupo de personas que, aparte de Viento y Trueno, le conocían mejor.

El pequeño detalle que le incomodaba, era cuáles iban a ser sus obligaciones con respecto a su empleador, y qué se esperaba que hiciera con exactitud. ¿Era un contrato a tiempo completo? ¿Debía seguir a su protegido día y noche, o sólo cuando dejara su casa? ¿La familia de Squall sería también responsabilidad suya?

-Ya que voy a ser tu guardaespaldas, necesito saber algo. Ya sabes, para poder desempeñar mi trabajo lo mejor posible. –comenzó, asintiendo a la oferta y provocando una amplia sonrisa en Rinoa. Empezaría planteando el interrogante que más le acuciaba en ese momento- ¿Qué hiciste con los cordones de tus botas?

-Se los metí por el culo al último que me preguntó por ellos -contestó Squall con hostilidad patente.

-Squall, ¡cuida ese lenguaje delante de tu hijo! –exclamó Rinoa tocándose la barriga, como si le quisiera tapar los oídos a la criatura que crecía en su interior.

-Hyne, esto va a ser una fiesta continua –se lamentó Seifer.

Y lanzó una patada a las pantorrillas de Zell, que, por lo visto, encontraba el asunto sumamente gracioso.


	11. Chapter 11

-No me gustas –advirtió Seifer, acompañando sus palabras con su más perfeccionada versión de una expresión de desprecio, ceño fruncido y todo, que su cara podía componer.

Podría haberse ahorrado el esfuerzo, pues su interlocutor se limitó a levantar la cabeza para mirarle con interés y a menear el rabo tentativamente.

-Y, además, -insistió Seifer en su hostil asalto- si eres una chica, ¿por qué te llamas Angelo? ¿Por qué no Ángela, Angélica, Angelina…?

El animal se limitó a dejar escapar un gran bostezo y volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras. Sus ojos no se apartaron de Seifer y su expresión era a todas luces amistosa.

Pero Seifer no sentía ningún interés en que el simpático animal le cayera bien. Aunque habían pasado años, todavía tenía metido en la cabeza el penetrante silbido de Rinoa, segundos antes de que la joven catapultara a su mascota directa contra su cara. Nunca en su vida, hasta ese momento, le habían tirado a Seifer un animal a la cara, y la experiencia había quedado clasificada en su memoria en la letra "T" de "traumática".

-Deja de mirarme así, chucho estúpido –gruñó, aunque terminó por rehuir él la mirada cuando el perro volvió a mover el rabo amistosamente.

Estaba planteándose si sacar al perro del salón y encerrarlo en alguno de los dormitorios cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió y el dueño del mismo entró, con su hijo en brazos. Angelo se levantó al momento y trotó junto a Squall, tratando de llamar su atención y poniéndose a dos patas.

-Hola, Angelo –le contentó Squall, inclinándose a acariciar su cabeza. Y después, como si acabara de acordarse de que había otro individuo sintiente en la casa, añadió como al descuido- Seifer.

Y así llegaba el golpe real número uno del día infligido con éxito contra su frágil ego, que se sumaba al resto de ofensas imaginarias que Seifer llevaba padeciendo en su primer día de trabajo como guardaespaldas del ser más irritante del planeta.

-Sq… -comenzó a decir.

-Un momento –el comandante dejó a su hijo en el suelo, cerca de Seifer y añadió- Necesito cambiarme.

Por las salpicaduras oscuras que podían verse en la ropa de Squall, era sencillo inferir que el comandante había realizado una visita relámpago al centro de entrenamiento antes de ir a recoger al pequeño. Perfecto. La vegetación selvática del centro de entrenamiento era ideal para ocultar monstruos, parejitas experimentando con su sexualidad y cientos, no, ¡miles! de asesinos en potencia. Pero Seifer no estaba dispuesto a dar la imagen de una esposa preocupada por el bienestar de su pareja, no era ese precisamente el enfoque que pensaba darle a su nueva relación guardaespaldas perfecto/cliente-imposible-y-descerebrado-que-sabe-que-le-quieren-matar-pero-al-que-por-lo-visto-se-le-olvida. Tampoco iba a hablarle a la espalda de un Squall que se dirigía a su dormitorio, seguido por el ansioso perro, sin prestarle la atención que merecía y sin expresar el más mínimo interés por su persona.

Así que Seifer se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a mantener su dignidad ante todo, y trató de relajar su expresión. No convenía dejar traslucir que se sintiera afectado por…

Un ruidito cercano provocó que hiciera descender su línea visual para encontrarse con el pequeño, el mini-Caraway, plantado frente a él con los brazos levantados en el universal gesto de "aúpame" que todos los infantes dominaban.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, enano? –preguntó, sonando más a la defensiva que hostil. Hyne, no le gustaban los niños en general y la prole de Leonhart en particular. ¿Quién en el universo había decidido que era buena idea que un sujeto como Squall se reprodujera?

Ryon repitió el ruidito y se estiró todo lo que pudo hacia arriba, enfatizando el gesto de "aúpa". Con un suspiro de derrota, Seifer se inclinó y lo levantó del suelo.

-¿Y ahora qué, pequeño tomberi?

Las manos del niño salieron disparadas directamente hacía su cara y antes de que Seifer pudiera evitarlo, sus dedos estaban toqueteando sin pudor alguno la cicatriz de su entrecejo.

-¡Agh, Leonhart! –protestó Seifer en un gañido automático- ¡Esta criatura que has engendrado carece totalmente de instinto de supervivencia!

Al no recibir respuesta alguna del interior del dormitorio, Seifer se inclinó rápidamente para volver a dejar a Ryon en el suelo. Con un dedo repasó la línea de la cicatriz, como si el contacto del niño hubiera podido modificarla de algún modo, y le fulminó con la mirada.

-¡No se toca! –advirtió y al recibir una gran sonrisa como respuesta, se acuclilló junto a la pequeña bestezuela para insistir- Esto no es un juego, niño. Las pupas de los demás no se tocan. –sintiéndose estúpido por utilizar la palabra "pupa" a sus 23 años, Seifer trató de enmendar su lenguaje- Son sensibles, joder.

Squall regresó ataviado con uno de sus habituales y carentes de gusto conjuntos de combate y se sentó en el sofá para colocarse las botas. Su hijo se apresuró a acudir a su lado y Seifer observó con curiosidad como hacía intentos para trepar al sofá. Cuando la persistente criatura consiguió al fin subir sin ayuda, su padre ya había terminado de calzarse y se levantaba para dirigirse a la cocina. Seifer se preguntó, divertido, si acababa de contemplar una metáfora de la dureza de la vida, o si, simplemente, Squall era un cabrón insensible.

-Te has dejado a tu pequeño Leonhart atrás, comandante –apuntó mientras el pequeño se ponía panza abajo para poder bajar de forma segura del sofá.

-No es un Leonhart –le corrigió Squall, regresando al salón y acariciando la cabeza del pequeño mientras continuaba su camino hacia una mesa de trabajo situada en un ángulo del salón. Perro y niño le siguieron de cerca.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –la sorpresa pudo más que el tacto- ¿Acaso no eres su padre?

-El niño se apellida Heartilly –contestó el comandante mientras rebuscaba algo entre unos papeles.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Yo llevo el apellido de mi madre. Rinoa el de la suya –Squall se encogió de hombros como para señalar la obviedad en el asunto- Decidimos continuar la tradición.

-Hyne, ¿y a ti no te importa que tu hijo no lleve tu apellido?

-¿Por qué debería importarme a mí y a Rinoa no?

-Estás como una cabra… como un rebaño entero de cabras –Seifer sacudió la cabeza y le señaló con un dedo acusatorio- No, espera, tú eres esa cabra más lista que las demás que termina despeñándose por un acantilado. Y yo soy tu guardaespaldas. Empiezo a sentir como se me ponen los pelos blancos.

-No te equivoques, Almasy. Tu puesto de guardaespaldas no es más que una cobertura para mantenerte en el Jardín. Soy yo quien te protege a ti, no al revés.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que si te interpones en mi camino con la excusa de "protegerme" te daré semejante patada en los huevos que te moverás como un cactilio el resto de tus días. –elaboró Squall, cogiendo el teléfono y dándole la espalda para hacer una llamada.

Seifer resopló, un gesto que no alcanzó a disimular del todo su diversión. Intercambiar insultos y amenazas con Squall era una de sus formas de entretenimiento favoritas en el pasado, y en el presente también.

" _Hola, Rin. Ya he pasado a recoger a Ryon. Estamos en casa. ¿Has terminado ya?"_

Mientras Squall atendía a la respuesta, Seifer se dejó caer sobre el sofá, acción que el pequeño tomberi de apellido materno pareció entender como una invitación para compartir sus juegos con él. Trepando con cierto esfuerzo al sofá, Ryon se alzó y le mostró un juguete de un mumba en un coche de carreras. Con una expresión de intensa concentración, exclamó:

-¡Brrm, brrmmmm!

La imagen del Director Caraway, con su cara de haberse tragado un limón, imitando el ruido de un motor, haciendo vibrar los labios en unas "r" extra-largas fue suficiente para hacer que Seifer prorrumpiera en carcajadas.

Squall se volvió a mirarlo.

" _Es Seifer"_ contestó a Rinoa " _No tengo ni idea, pero hace un rato estaba hablando de cabras."_

Ah, sí. Leonhart y su sutil sentido del humor, que hacía tan difícil discernir cuando el comandante no había comprendido una broma y cuando estaba _devolviéndola._

Seifer no tenía dudas de que se encontraba ante una muestra del segundo caso. Se contuvo de mostrarle el dedo medio, consciente de la presencia del pequeño a su lado y dejó escapar un largo suspiro, observando con resignación como el niño guiaba el juguete hacia su pierna.

Estaba corrigiendo al pequeño, explicándole que los mumba-coches nunca podrían ser tan grandes como los coches normales porque entonces harían falta más de tres mumbas para conducir uno, cuando Squall se acercó y tomó asiento en la mesita de café, justo frente a él. La habitual expresión neutra de su rostro combinada con la también habitual intensidad de su mirada podría provocar sudores en una piedra, pero Seifer aguantó el tipo durante veinte largos segundos antes de estallar.

-¿Tanto te cuesta iniciar la conversación, jod…? –dejando su exabrupto incompleto en atención a los tiernos oídos del niño, Seifer se cruzó de brazos hasta que se dio cuenta de que Squall podía interpretarlo como un gesto defensivo y rápidamente los descruzó.

El comandante se tomó su tiempo para contestar, con un sutil cambio en su expresión que dejaba traslucir lo mucho que le divertía la incomodidad de su contertulio.

-Hemos recibido el permiso para visitar a Wolff en su celda. Entraremos por uno de los accesos secundarios para no llamar la atención de los medios de comunicación. Los muy idiotas lo sugirieron ellos mismos.

Sefier soltó un bufido, y desvió con la mano el coche-mumba, que se acercaba a rumbo y velocidad de colisión directa con su entrepierna.

-Ya te dije que los protocolos de seguridad en la Prisión del Desierto eran una risa. Pusieron la prisión en medio del puñet… en medio del desierto precisamente para eso, para ahorrarse unas pelas en el presupuesto de seguridad y para enviar allí a hacer guardia a los inútiles que podrían dispararse a sí mismos en el pie en un combate real.

Squall asintió brevemente.

-Sus únicas condiciones son: sólo podemos ir tres, desarmados, y no podremos hablar del asunto con los medios.

Seifer se lo pensó durante un rato.

-¿Y si es una trampa? Se supone que están intentando matarnos, ¿no?

-Tú no tienes por qué venir.

-No me jod… -con un suspiro de frustración, Seifer alzó la vista al techo- Si no puedo desahogarme adecuadamente, mantener una conversación contigo es una tortura, Leonhart.

-¿Tanto te cuesta ser educado?

Los labios de Seifer se distendieron en una sonrisa peligrosa. Sí, definitivamente todo lo que Squall decía tenía su parte de provocación. Trabando de nuevo su mirada con la del comandante, con la sonrisa todavía en la cara, Seifer habló lentamente, midiendo sus palabras.

-Voy a ir. Wolff me ayudó en el pasado y soy un tío al que le gusta saldar sus deudas. Tampoco me olvido de que si estamos haciendo esto es porque Eleone lo puso como condición para ayudarme a salir del lío en el que estoy metido. Lo veas por donde lo veas, este asunto me incumbe.

El ceño de Squall se frunció, y Seifer hizo un rápido repaso mental de lo que había dicho en busca de algo potencialmente ofensivo o fuera de lugar.

-Tienes más puntos ciegos que un radar de Galbadia. –dejó caer el comandante, levantándose cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso? –Seifer se levantó también y le siguió de cerca, y a punto estuvo de irse al suelo cuando el condenado chucho se cruzó por delante de sus pies.

Squall no contestó y se limitó a pulsar el botón para abrir. La expresión adusta del director Caraway fue una ingrata visión para todo lo que de bueno e inocente habitaba en el espíritu de Seifer. El director dio un par de pasos hacia el interior, ataviado con un elegante traje de chaqueta y arreglándoselas para parecer igual de marcial que cuando vestía su uniforme del ejército.

-Comandante Leonhart –saludó, y su gesto se agrió, todavía más en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en Seifer- _Tú_.

Seifer estaba más que acostumbrado a no despertar simpatías, pero el odio patente en la voz del director le cogió por sorpresa. Para un personaje acostumbrado a las arenas de combate políticas, mostrarse tan poco diplomático era, como mínimo, poco característico. Había esperado que alguien como Caraway tratara, al menos, de disimular su desdén.

Correspondiendo al no-saludo del director con un cabeceo, Seifer trató con todas sus fuerzas de transmitir con su mirada y con su lenguaje corporal el mensaje de que el sentimiento era mutuo. Si Squall había captado el tenso intercambio, y era imposible que no lo hubiera hecho, no lo dejó traslucir ni con gestos ni con acciones.

-Gracias por venir, director. Seifer –despidiéndose de su hijo con unas palabras en voz baja que Seifer no alcanzó a oír e inclinándose para recoger la maleta que contenía su sable pistola, Squall señaló la puerta con la mirada- Nos vamos.

-¡Ah, ya entiendo! –exclamó Seifer vocalizando exageradamente- ¡Haber dicho antes que estábamos esperando por el canguro, Leonhart! –con una sonrisilla provocadora, traspuso la puerta y se volvió para esperar a Squall, rezumando insolencia por cada uno de sus poros. La satisfacción que sintió al recibir de lleno la mirada asesina del director sirvió para reconciliarle momentáneamente con la vida y sus azares.

Squall se despidió del director con un gesto y traspuso la puerta, lanzando al mismo tiempo un malintencionado codazo al costado de Seifer, que lo vio venir y lo interceptó sin problema. La puerta se cerró tras ellos, y Seifer aprovechó el contacto con el brazo del comandante para convertir el codazo que había bloqueado en un fuerte empujón. Squall mantuvo el equilibrio a costa de dar un par de pasos y le lanzó una mirada de desafío, de esas que en el pasado preludiaban el inicio de una buena pelea a puñetazos entre ambos.

-No, no, no, Squallín –sonrió Seifer empleando el tono de voz que habitualmente se emplea para hablar con niños muy pequeños- no puedes pegarte con tu propio guardaespaldas. Me provocas un serio conflicto entre, por un lado, cumplir con mi deber y, por otro, darte lo que necesitas.

Squall sonrió. Seifer parpadeó con fuerza para evitar la más evidente acción de restregarse los ojos. Sí, en efecto estaba sonriendo. Y había calidez en su sonrisa.

-Deja de hacer eso, cabrón –le espetó Seifer- Me das escalofríos.

Arrancando a andar para evitarse la inquietante visión y todo lo que de ella destilaba (camaradería, aprecio, amistad), Seifer pasó por su lado, pero se detuvo cuando Squall le agarró del brazo, señalando en la dirección contraria.

Siguiendo al comandante, que sacudía la cabeza en un gesto divertido, Seifer metió las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora y acomodó su paso al de su compañero.

-Así que nos vamos, ¿eh? ¿Se puede saber adónde? –nunca dispuesto a sufrir silencios incómodos, Seifer lanzó una ojeada a su compañero, preguntándose de cuántas formas diferentes podría reformular la pregunta hasta conseguir una respuesta satisfactoria.

Squall no le decepcionó y se limitó a contestar con un asentimiento.

-Vamos por el pasillo, obviamente… -continuó Seifer, decidido a molestar en la misma medida en la que era molestado- ¿A la enfermería? –trató de adivinar. Cuando Squall tomó el giro que les situaría en el otro "semicírculo" del pasillo, lo intentó de nuevo- ¡Oh, así que vamos a la librería! Perfecto. Seguro que hay algún libro capaz de ayudarme a amenizar tu deliciosa compañía. "El gran diccionario de la botánica", por ejemplo –lanzó una mirada de soslayo y se encontró con la mirada poco impresionada de Squall- Sus 3700 páginas están llenas de dibujitos –añadió- y la leyenda asegura que Guthrie coloreó una de las cinco ilustraciones de la _Rubus ulmifolius_ y que quien por casualidad se tope con esa página suspenderá tantos exámenes como él. Ahora que ya no soy un SeeD, ¿no harás nada para evitar que cometa semejante locura? –terminó con gran dramatismo.

-No vamos a la biblioteca –señaló Squall lo evidente, pues ya pasaban de largo del desvío.

-¿A la cafetería, pues? Cuenta la leyenda que una vez Guthrie…

-Vamos al garaje –le interrumpió Squall, por lo visto cansado ya de escuchar sandeces.

-¡Bien! ¿Y para qué vamos allí?

-Cogeremos uno de los coches hasta la estación de tren. Y de allí, el tren que nos lleve hasta la estación del Desierto.

-¡Serás cabrón! ¡Y no pudiste avisarme antes de que nos esperaba un viaje largo! ¡Ni siquiera he ido a mear!

-Hay cuartos de baño en el tren –señaló el comandante, como si Seifer no dispusiera ya de semejante valioso pedazo de información.

-Qué irritante que llegas a ser –refunfuñó Seifer, entrando por delante de su compañero en el garaje- ¡Elijo yo y conduzco yo!

Squall resopló con incredulidad, y un punto de hartazgo, y se acercó a uno de los monitores para registrar la salida. Haciendo caso a los insistentes _"Éste, éste"_ de Seifer, seleccionó el coche que le señalaba y en cuanto recibió las llaves, se las lanzó a su compañero, que las cogió al vuelo. Dejando su sable pistola en el maletero, se acercó a la puerta del conductor y le dijo a Seifer, que ya estaba sentado y metiendo la llave en el contacto.

-Espera, falta alguien más.

Apoyándose en la puerta Squall cruzó los brazos y se acomodó para esperar. La ventanilla del conductor descendió lentamente y la voz irritada de Seifer se dejó oír con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¿Quién falta?

-Jack Gardener.

-Cojonudo –resopló Seifer. Jack y Jennie Gardener eran los seudónimos que cualquier SeeD utilizaba cuando las misiones en las que participaban requerían mantener el anonimato- Espero que sea alguien que me caiga mal. Así podré seguir cabreado el resto del puñetero día- ¿Y cuándo llegará el bueno de Jack?

La respuesta de Squall fue un encogimiento de hombros. Consciente de que la siguiente fase de distanciamiento consistiría en cerrar ojos y oídos, u oídos y ojos, Seifer nunca lo había tenido claro, el flamante guardaespaldas se apresuró a tratar de obtener la máxima información posible.

-¿Vamos a la Prisión del Desierto? –tras recibir un asentimiento, continuó- ¿Rescataremos hoy a Wolff, entonces? ¿Serías tan amable de contarme el plan?

-No tienes por qué venir –le recordó Squall, cambiando su pie de apoyo. Bien, al menos había conseguido mantener viva la atención del comandante durante unos segundos más.

-Pero voy a ir. Y si no me haces partícipe de los detalles, puedo muy bien fastidiarla, para mí, para ti, para todos. ¿Es eso lo que buscas? ¿Estás buscando una excusa para al fin librarte de mí? Eso es demasiado retorcido para ti, lo hubiera podido esperar de Caraway, pero… -Seifer se interrumpió de golpe cuando Squall se dio la vuelta y se inclinó, apoyando ambos brazos en la ventanilla abierta.

-Vamos a nuestra visita concertada con Wolff. –su voz calmada no alcanzaba a disimular su enfado y Seifer se felicitó internamente- Hablamos con él y nos largamos con él. Dejamos en su lugar a Jack Gardener. Jack es un doppelganger.

La boca de Seifer se movió durante unos segundos sin emitir sonido alguno, tal era su sorpresa.

-Leonhart… -comenzó al fin, bajando la voz hasta un tenso susurro- ¿De dónde has sacado un puñetero doppelganger?

El comandante alzó ambas cejas.

-¿De veras quieres saberlo? –gruñó.

-No, realmente no –hizo amago de abrir la puerta, pero Squall no se apartó ni un centímetro y algo en su postura advirtió a Seifer de que el comandante no iba a dejar pasar ninguno de sus habituales conatos de insubordinación. Quedándose donde estaba, comenzó- ¿Ibas a ir tú solo, todo el trayecto hasta el desierto, acompañado por un monstruo?

-La criatura obedecerá mis instrucciones.

Algunos cabos sueltos hicieron contacto y se ataron en el cerebro de Seifer. Había magia involucrada en el asunto, pues. Rinoa. Magia de brujas. Mientras una acuciante sensación de odio y rechazo, puntuada por el miedo, se extendía por su cuerpo y mente, agarrotando sus músculos y acelerando su ritmo cardíaco, Seifer trató de mantener la calma. Disimulando su agitación, se tomó unos momentos, agradeciendo por una vez que Squall fuera el rarito que no comprendía los significados de las pausas en las conversaciones, y cuando creyó poder hablar sin que su voz traicionara la intensidad de la repulsa que sentía, habló:

-¿Sabes? Creo que he cambiado de idea. Será mejor que conduzcas tú.

Ignorando el gesto de sorpresa de Squall, se cambió de asiento y se acomodó con el sable pistola al alcance de la mano. El interior de un coche no era el entorno ideal para blandir un arma de hoja, pero podía utilizarlo para apuntar y disparar en menos tiempo del que necesitaba para preparar un conjuro ofensivo.

Squall abrió la puerta del conductor y reanudó su espera sin entrar en el vehículo, ajeno al desasosiego que afectaba a su compañero. En su asiento, la mano de Seifer se abría y cerraba alrededor de la empuñadura de Hyperion, mientras éste trataba sin demasiado éxito de contener las imágenes y recuerdos que asaltaban su mente.

 _Artemisa. Una mujer hermosa con ojos inyectados de locura y de magia desbocada. Magia. Magia de brujas, inconmesurable, aterradora, destructiva. Insektos. Malditos insektos. Mátalos a todos. La magia purificará este mundo corrompido. Nadie es digno, ni siquiera tú. Morirás en último lugar, caballero mío. Serás testigo de mi triunfo absoluto._

 _Mi magia sanará este mundo._


	12. Chapter 12

-En una ocasión dije que no podía existir castigo peor que compartir un vagón privado contigo, Leonhart –la mirada agraviada de Seifer recorrió a su irritante compañero de asiento de arriba abajo antes de desplazarse hacia el causante de que sus penalidades se multiplicaran hasta el infinito- Lo retiro. En mi defensa alegaré que ni siquiera en mis peores pesadillas había imaginado que viajaría al lado de… -conteniéndose antes de revelar información que hubiera resultado peligrosa en caso de que hubiera un tercero escuchando, terminó con un sentido y despectivo- e _sto._

Jack Gardener le devolvió la mirada y sonrió bajo su máscara. El doppleganger había imitado la complexión física del capitán de los SeeDs blancos a la perfección. Puesto en pie igualaba a Seifer en altura y, aunque obedecía todas las indicaciones que Squall le daba, ese respeto no se extendía a Seifer. La criatura había llegado a olisquearle y a salivar de tal manera que se habían visto obligados a proporcionarle una máscara nueva.

-Deja de mirarle si tanto te molesta –contestó Squall que hojeaba con aire ocioso una revista de Armas.

-No mirarle es peor –rebatió Seifer al punto- Me puedo perder el momento en que salte sobre mí para abrirme la garganta con los dientes.

Squall levantó la mirada de su revista, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, la criatura se le adelantó.

-¡Jamás haría eso, humano con pelo del color de la paja! –inclinándose hacia Seifer desde su asiento continuó con su voz cavernosa- Siento predilección por las partes blandas. En lugar de abrirte el cuello yo preferiría inmovilizarte en un abrazo que te hiciera recordar a tu amante y después le daría un gran bocado a tu nariz, pequeños mordisquitos a tus orejas, y por último succionaría tus labios y cerraría mis dientes sobre ellos con suma lentitud y delicadeza –haciendo rechinar los dientes, terminó-, como un beso.

Frotándose la cara en un gesto de frustración, Seifer terminó por lanzar una mirada indignada en dirección a Squall, que se mantuvo impertérrito durante al menos veinte largos segundos.

-Menos mal –comenzó el comandante, y el brillo de la burla en sus ojos advirtió a Seifer de que el comandante no se tomaba en serio sus padecimientos- que la mayoría de los monstruos no pueden hablar. Si te pararas a escuchar e hicieras caso de todo lo que te dicen acabarías tan asustado que tendríamos que declararte "no apto" para el combate.

La observación no dejaba de tener su parte de verdad. Ignorando las extrañas risas del doppelganger, que sonaban como rasposas inhalaciones y exhalaciones, Seifer le quitó la revista de las manos a Squall.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

-5 minutos menos que la última vez que me preguntaste –fue la átona respuesta.

Dejando la revista en el asiento con un golpe seco, Seifer se tomó unos segundos antes de decidir su curso de acción.

-Muy bien –miró al doppleganger que seguía haciendo ruidos con los dientes- Bien –alzó las manos en un gesto de derrota y se dejó escurrir un poco en el asiento- Despiértame en cuanto lleguemos –cerró los ojos, pero casi al momento volvió a abrirlos para echar un vistazo a Squall que había vuelto a coger su revista- Y, por favor, vigila mis partes blandas.

Cerrando los ojos, se mantuvo tenso en su sitio, atento al continuo rechinar que venía del asiento de enfrente. El monstruo no volvió a hablar y Seifer llegó a la lógica conclusión de que tanto el doppleganger como el idiota sentado a su lado disfrutaban metiéndose con él.

Cuando sintió que el tren reducía su velocidad abrió los ojos y se levantó. Recogió sus cosas y se plantó en la puerta del vagón antes incluso de que el tren hiciera su entrada en la estación. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, descendió sin una sola mirada atrás y se acercó al revisor para preguntar dónde podían alquilar un vehículo. Estaba decidido a poner punto y final a ese asunto y a librarse del doppleganger lo antes posible, así que, sin intercambiar palabra alguna con su compañero realizó las gestiones necesarias y ya estaba acomodado en su asiento cuando los otros llegaron.

El viaje hasta la Prisión del Desierto lo hicieron en silencio, con Squall al volante y Seifer sentado de lado para poder vigilar al monstruo situado en el asiento trasero. Afortunadamente fue un trayecto corto y pronto traspusieron las verjas exteriores de la Prisión.

" _Sólo un poco más_ " se animaba Seifer internamente mientras atravesaban la primera puerta y se detenían ante el control. El soldado que atendía el puesto, que tenía pinta de no alcanzar todavía la veintena, sufrió un evidente sobresalto al posar sus ojos sobre ellos y tardó unos segundos preciosos en tomar el papel que Squall le tendía.

-E-están en un área de acceso rest-restringido –balbuceó, clavando los ojos en el papel- Se-señor Lionheart…

-Leonhart –le corrigió Squall, inmutable- Comandante Leonhart.

-Sí, p-por supuesto, señ… comandan… -la mano del guardia subió para hacer el saludo reglamentario y descendió sin completar el gesto, cuando el joven se dio cuenta de que Squall no era su superior- Se-señor Lionheart, to-todo en orden aquí –añadió siguiendo con el dedo las líneas escritas- La autorización se extiende a Seifer… ¿Seifer Almasy? –levantando la cabeza con la boca bien abierta en un gesto de asombrada admiración, el guardia clavó los ojos en Seifer y realizó el saludo esta vez, aunque bajó la mano tan rápidamente que ningún mando lo hubiera considerado aceptable- Y su-supongo que entonces usted es J-Jack Gardener –el guardia carraspeó y señaló al doppleganger- L-lo siento mucho, pe-pero n-no puede entrar con la cara ta-tapada. –su mano tembló tanto que Seifer no tenía claro si señalaba al monstruo o a Squall.

-Oh –asintió el doppleganger con su voz cavernosa, llevándose lentamente una mano a la máscara- por supuesto, soldado –retirando la máscara dejó al descubierto un rostro sin labios y sin parte de la nariz, con dientes partidos y torcidos que no llegaban a encajar. Cuando habló de nuevo, el movimiento de su lengua fue visible en los huecos de la dentadura- La llevo para evitar a mis fans. Me reconocen en todas partes, ¿sabe?

-¡Joder, tío! ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso sin avisar! –exclamó Seifer sin necesidad de simular el asco que sentía. Le echó una ojeada al guardia que se había quedado lívido tras su mostrador- La regla de no entrar con la cara tapada no se aplica a los cabrones que tienen un culo más bonito que su cara, ¿cierto?

La nuez del joven se movió arriba y abajo en su garganta y el doppleganger escogió ese momento para sonreír con los restos de su boca, dando la asquerosa impresión de que su cara iba a rasgarse todavía más. Un sudor frío humedeció la frente del guardia que miró a Seifer:

-Por su-su-su-supuesto, señor. Es es como una di- discapacidad, ¿no?

-Sí, hijo, como llevar unas muletas –asintió Seifer con su mejor voz de oficial, evitando mirar a Squall no fuera a ser que se le escapara una risotada que echara a perder su actuación.

-En seguida vendrá co-conducirles a la la la celda del SeeD bla-blanco –el guardia levantó el auricular y se llevó el teléfono con mano temblorosa a la oreja- Es-esperen so-solo u-un segundo.

Apartándose a un lado con sus compañeros, Seifer espetó al doppleganger:

-Deja de mirar así al chico y ponte la jodida máscara de una vez –ignorando la risa áspera de la criatura, Seifer se dirigió a Squall- Te dije que sería fácil. Esta prisión está llena de inútiles.

Squall no contestó, dirigiendo la mirada hacia los dos soldados que se les acercaban. Después de que les cachearan concienzudamente en busca de armas ocultas, les guiaron a través de pasillos en penumbra, haciendo resonar sus pasos a lo largo de corredores e intersecciones vacías. La sensación de abandono que emanaba del lugar era evidente y acercándose a Seifer, Squall susurró:

-El cierre automático de la verja está estropeado –recordando entonces como los guardias habían empujado la verja para que pasara su coche, Seifer asintió- La mitad de las luces están apagadas. Parece que el suministro eléctrico está bajo mínimos. No creo que debamos preocuparnos por las cámaras de seguridad.

-Hace años –cuchicheó Seifer de vuelta- las únicas cámaras operativas eran las de los accesos y las de… -callándose bruscamente antes de mencionar la sala de tortura, donde las cámaras se utilizaban para grabar los interrogatorios, Seifer carraspeó con incomodidad y trató de evitar que resurgieran en su mente los recuerdos de aquel día.

Pero los ojos clavados en él en ese momento eran los mismos que los de aquel entonces.

Sacudiendo la cabeza dirigió la mirada al bueno de Jack que caminaba tras ellos. La animadversión y el asco que le provocaba la criatura sirvieron para evitar que su mente divagara y se adentrara en el oscuro pozo de la culpabilidad y la frustración que acompañaban a sus recuerdos. El giro de las llaves frente a él y el chirrido de los goznes de la pesada celda de Wolff al abrirse terminaron de rescatarle de la peligrosa deriva que tomaban sus pensamientos, haciéndole regresar al presente.

-Disponen de treinta minutos –informó el guardia, que esperó a que traspusieran la puerta para cerrarla tras ellos.

La celda de Wolff era pequeña y su única fuente de iluminación era un ventanuco barrado situado cerca del techo. Vestido con un uniforme gris de prisionero, Wolff se levantó del camastro que ocupaba la totalidad de una pared lateral y realizó el saludo SeeD con gesto serio. Únicamente Squall correspondió al mismo, mientras Seifer se dedicaba a observar al capitán de los SeeDs blancos, tratando de evocar algún recuerdo en su mente, sin éxito. Estaba casi seguro de que nunca se había cruzado en su camino con el hombre que ocupaba la celda y, sin embargo, el capitán le había defendido durante su juicio.

-Intercambiad vuestras ropas –estaba diciendo Squall en ese momento.

Cuando el doppleganger se quitó la máscara, el rostro que quedó al descubierto era idéntico al del capitán, incluyendo las ojeras que el cansancio había marcado bajo sus ojos. Squall intercambió una mirada con Seifer y luego miró hacia la puerta. Interpretando correctamente la muda orden, Seifer se apoyó indolentemente en la puerta y cruzó los brazos, observando el rápido cambio de indumentarias y sintiéndose inmediatamente aliviado cuando la criatura con el uniforme de presidiario se sentó en el camastro.

-Espera ahí sentado hasta que nos hayamos ido, luego eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones –instruyó Squall y Jack asintió- Si alguien amenaza tu vida o tu integridad física, defiéndete al máximo de tus posibilidades –incluso llevando el rostro del capitán de los SeeDs blancos, la sonrisa del doppelganger era semejante a una mueca y Seifer apartó la vista, asqueado.

Wolff se acercó a su posición junto a la puerta y observó con curiosidad la escena.

-¿De dónde habéis sacado… eso? –preguntó en voz baja, aunque consciente de que estaba solicitando información sensible continuó sin esperar respuesta- Cuando me informaron de vuestra visita estaba seguro de que escucharía excusas y condolencias. Sinceramente, no me esperaba un rescate.

-¿Excusas y condolencias? –resopló Seifer- Me parece que no conoces bien al comandante aquí presente.

-No, ciertamente –los ojos oscuros de Wolff se clavaron en él- Me alegra verte en libertad, Almasy. Llevo bastante tiempo incomunicado y no estaba seguro de que mi apelación hubiera tenido efecto alguno en tu procedimiento.

-Lo tuvo. Gracias. –Squall se reunió con ellos en el momento en que Seifer tendía su mano y el capitán la estrechaba.

-Ya solo por eso valió la pena, aunque me hubiera gustado que hubiera servido también para poner en su lugar a Klugman –añadió Wolff, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus nuevas ropas y sacando la máscara repleta de saliva que el doppleganger se había quitado en el tren. Con un gesto de asco, la devolvió al bolsillo en el que la había encontrado.

-¿El Coronel Desmond Klugman? –intervino Squall y al recibir un asentimiento añadió- Fue absuelto por su asalto a la población civil por un tribunal de Galbadia. Se consideró que únicamente cumplía las órdenes recibidas de su superior y que la posición estratégica de la población justificaba su ocupación desde un punto de vista táctico. Nunca se aceptó la solicitud de extradición que cursó Dollet para que pudiera ser juzgado por una jurisdicción distinta a la castrense.

La expresión de sorpresa de Wolff fue claramente visible en la penumbra.

-¿Y qué fue de Zigzag? –preguntó.

-¿Zigzag? –preguntó Seifer, sintiéndose perdido ante nombres para él desconocidos, pero que sospechaba que debería recordar.

-Reinald Strode –elaboró Squall en su beneficio- Cirujano y científico. Le apodaron Zigzag por la forma en la que realizaba cortes en los cuerpos de sus prisioneros para sus investigaciones _in vivo_. Innecesariamente cruel –añadió, aunque Seifer ya había podido componerse un cuadro bastante realista con la expresión _in vivo_ \- El tipo que se llevó a juicio no era él, sino uno de sus ayudantes. Strode lleva desaparecido desde el final de la guerra.

Wolff miró a Squall en silencio durante unos segundos y luego su mirada se posó en Seifer.

-Si alguna vez te has preguntado quién tiene interés en vernos muertos o pudriéndonos en una cárcel por el resto de nuestros días a ti y a mí, esos dos son la respuesta.

Seifer descruzó los brazos y dejó de apoyarse en la puerta, inclinándose hacia Wolff.

-Esos nombres no me dicen nada –susurró- ¿deberían?

El capitán asintió.

-Hace mucho que perdí el contacto con el Jardín del Mar, pero una de las últimas órdenes que impartí fue: Localizar a Reinald Strode. Sabía –su mirada regresó a Squall- que necesitarías esa información tarde o temprano.

-Strode no estaba entre mis objetivos –admitió Squall- La información de la que disponemos no le implicaba con Klugman, ni con Seifer, ni con lo que sucedió en Dollet.

Wolff asintió.

-Los SeeDs que aparecieron muertos con signos de tortura en la playa de Dollet no llevaban el sello personal de Zigzag, comandante Leonhart. Y, sin embargo, estamos seguros de que fue él el responsable de sus muertes.

Mientras el capitán continuaba con su argumentación, Seifer volvió a apoyarse en la puerta y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos.

Sí. Sí que recordaba.

* * *

 _Recordaba a Artemisa mirándole con divertida condescendencia, mientras él paseaba de un lado a otro, barriendo el aire con su sable pistola para desahogar su frustración._

 _-¡Esa maldita sabandija me ha desafiado! ¡No! –volviéndose bruscamente hacia Artemisa, la señaló con su sable pistola- ¡Se ha atrevido a amenazarme directamente!_

 _Reanudando su furioso deambular, conteniéndose a duras penas mientras el recuerdo del odioso individuo regresaba a su mente acusándole de debilidad y de haber sido compasivo, ¡compasivo! durante el interrogatorio al que había sometido a Squall, Seifer se encontró a sí mismo dudando, y detuvo sus pasos, clavando la mirada en el suelo._

 _¿Había sido compasivo realmente? Recordaba haber ido aumentando la intensidad de las descargas con las que había castigado el cuerpo de Squall, pero solo hasta un cierto límite. ¿Qué utilidad tenía dejar a su víctima inconsciente e incapaz de contestar? El recuerdo de los ojos de Squall, su actitud desafiante que tan bien conocía de sus múltiples enfrentamientos en el Jardín, pero también su confusión ante las preguntas que le planteaban, había terminado por plantar la semilla de la duda en su mente. Se había frustrado con rapidez y había dejado el interrogatorio en manos de los guardias que operaban la maquinaria y cuando había regresado, Squall ya no estaba y en el lugar persistía el penetrante olor de la carne quemada._

 _Y Zigzag se había burlado. Le había llamado blando, había cuestionado su capacidad y había sugerido que sus pasadas afiliaciones todavía tenían influencia sobre él. Había llegado incluso a insinuar una relación de afecto y hermandad entre él y su antiguo rival._

 _Las risas despreciativas con las que le zahería, los asentimientos de su equipo y los cuchicheos de los soldados que habían presenciado el intercambio no solo habían dañado su ego, sino también el respeto que le era debido y su capacidad de mando._

 _-Si tanto te molesta, kaballero mío –habló entonces Artemisa, y Seifer se dio la vuelta para mirarla- Akaba con él._

 _Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, y Seifer se arrodilló ante ella y agachó la cabeza en agradecimiento._

 _-Gracias, mi señora._

 _Artemisa se acercó a él y su mano acarició sus cabellos._

 _-Ve, mi kaballero, y demuéstrale a ese insignifikante sujeto lo krueles que tú y yo podemos llegar a ser._

* * *

-¿Estáis seguros –comenzó a hablar y los otros detuvieron su conversación en voz baja para mirarle- de que Zigzag no está muerto?

Wolff sacudió la cabeza.

-No podemos estar seguros al cien por cien, es un tipo escurridizo que cambia de identidad con facilidad. Llegamos a sospechar que pudiera tratarse incluso de más de una persona realizando las mismas prácticas inmorales. Sea como sea, cuenta con el respaldo de los altos mandos del ejército de Galbadia. –el capitán hizo una pausa pero al ver que ni Squall ni Seifer tenían nada que añadir, continuó- Estoy casi seguro de que continúa en activo, quizás con un nuevo nombre, pero espero que Sharon haya podido averiguar algo más al respecto. La actividad de…

El ruido de la llave girando en la puerta hizo que los tres se alejaran de la misma. Mientras Wolff se cubría con la máscara, Squall consultó su reloj.

-20 minutos. –señaló- Puntualidad de Galbadia.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Seifer traspuso la puerta abierta, seguido de cerca por los dos SeeDs, sin dignarse a lanzar una mirada al sobresaltado guardia.

-Ya conocemos el camino –espetó y tuvo que aguantarse para no reír cuando oyó la puerta de la celda cerrarse y al guardia precipitándose para alcanzarles.

Permitiendo que el guardia tomara la delantera, se abstuvo de intercambiar miradas con sus compañeros y trató de adoptar una pose relajada, envidiando por una vez la expresión neutra que tan fácilmente aparecía en la cara de Squall. El muy cabrón ni siquiera tenía que molestarse en actuar en situaciones de alta tensión como la presente. Solo tenía que limitarse a ser él mismo para no dejar traslucir nerviosismo alguno.

Confiando en la impasividad de su compañero, dejó que Squall hiciera toda la charla en el puesto de control, esperó disimulando su impaciencia lo mejor que pudo mientras les cacheaban nuevamente y no fue capaz de relajarse hasta que el coche en el que viajaban dejó atrás la verja y enfiló hacia la destartalada carretera que les llevaría de vuelta a la estación. Squall no comentó nada cuando Seifer soltó un borrascoso suspiro y se inclinó para manipular la radio hasta sintonizar un canal con música. Wolff enarcó una ceja ante su elección de música disco pero tampoco abrió la boca y el resto del trayecto lo realizaron en silencio.

-Nuestros caminos se separan aquí –se despidió Squall en el andén, tendiendo un billete al capitán de los SeeDs blancos-, por ahora.

-Mantendremos el contacto –asintió Wolff tomando el ticket.

Con un asentimiento se despidió de ambos, pero se detuvo justo antes de abordar su vagón cuando Seifer le puso la mano en el hombro. Echando un vistazo atrás, a Squall que se mantenía aparte más interesado en la gente que iba y venía que en ellos, Seifer comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

-Escucha, Wolff, estoy muy agradecido por toda la ayuda que me prestaste durante mi juicio y por la colaboración que has acordado iniciar con Squall y con el Jardín de Balamb –el capitán sacudió la cabeza en una negativa, pero Seifer no le dio ocasión de hablar. Tratando de transmitir con su mirada la magnitud de su agradecimiento y la seriedad de lo que se disponía a decir, continuó- Hay algo que necesitas saber. Es sobre Eleone –mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Squall no tenía intención de acercarse, continuó- Tienes que saber el trato que hizo con Squall… y todo lo que pasó después.

Tomando aire, Seifer comenzó su relato de los hechos añadiendo sin pudor alguno sus negativas valoraciones personales al respecto. Si había algo que Seifer Almasy jamás había podido digerir bien, y que nunca sería capaz perdonar, ese algo era que se derramara la sangre de los niños.

Y mientras la expresión del capitán se ensombrecía progresivamente, y su ceño se fruncía más y más, Seifer no pudo menos que sentirse inmensamente satisfecho.


	13. Chapter 13

La mejor forma de aprender y de sufrir nuevas e inolvidables incomodidades era viajar con SeeDs, decidió Seifer. Sobre todo recorrer lugares inhóspitos como el Desierto de Dingo, con el sol en lo más alto de su trayectoria y con las piedras bajo sus pies reflejando su calor abrasador en agobiantes oleadas ascendentes. Seifer se sentía como si fuera un trozo de cerdo sudoroso metido en un horno con la opción de calor arriba y abajo seleccionada.

Zell, que avanzaba unos buenos 20 metros por delante de él, se arrodilló junto a la base de un promontorio rocoso y levantó el brazo con el puño cerrado para que Seifer se agachara también. Transmitiendo la señal a Selphie, que cerraba la marcha, Seifer se acuclilló, sintiendo con la fuerza de una bofetada la vaharada de calor que irradiaban las piedras. Pavimento desértico, lo había llamado Zell, que por lo visto ya tenía experiencia con ese tipo de infiernos sobre la tierra. Una formación natural que se daba con la superposición de capas de bla, bla, bla… Seifer estaba demasiado cansado y tenía demasiado calor como para obligar a su cerebro a aprender ciencias naturales.

Un movimiento al frente llamó su atención hacia Squall, que descendía el promontorio, aproximándose a la posición de Zell. El comandante lucía un saludable color moreno en lugar del poco atractivo color rojizo que adornaba la piel de Seifer, poniendo de manifiesto el nulo esfuerzo que el susodicho individuo tenía que realizar para estar siempre estupendo. La imagen evocó en la mente de Seifer recuerdos de su época adolescente, de las horas empleadas delante del espejo para cuidar de su piel y para que cada pelo de su cabeza estuviera en su sitio exacto, para luego acudir a clase y encontrarse con Squall provocando suspiros a su paso sin siquiera haber pasado un peine por esa mata de pelo salvaje que tenía en la cabeza.

Sí, el mundo era un lugar cruel e injusto. Mientras Squall y Zell deliberaban con las cabezas muy juntas, Seifer se secó el sudor que le resbalaba por la cara y echó mano de su cantimplora. Midiendo su ingesta tal y como marcaban los protocolos de supervivencia, dejó el agua rodar por su boca para aliviar su sequedad lo máximo posible antes de tragar. Mientras devolvía la cantimplora a su lugar, Selphie se detuvo a su lado, vestida con el mismo uniforme de camuflaje para el desierto que llevaban todos. Con un suspiro, calándose la gorra al máximo, la mujer trató de apoyar una rodilla en el suelo, pero la alta temperatura de las piedras la hizo optar por imitar la posición acuclillada de Seifer.

-No debería haber venido –musitó la joven levantando las gafas de sol y apoyándolas encima de su visera. Algo en su tono de su voz, un derrotismo impropio de ella, llamó la atención de Seifer de inmediato. Escrutando el rostro cansado de Selphie con atención, le pareció detectar una inusual angustia en sus ojos.

-Te presentaste voluntaria –señaló- Aunque entiendo que te lo replantees después de pasar un mes entero dando tumbos por este erial.

Selphie se pasó la lengua por los labios agrietados antes de contestar.

-Es cierto. No pensé que la búsqueda pudiera alargarse tanto. Cuando quiere, Galbadia puede construir una base clandestina de verdad. –Selphie le miró a los ojos- Las condiciones de este desierto ya me las esperaba. Con lo que no contaba era con que estaríamos tanto tiempo expuestos a ellas.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo –asintió Seifer y añadió con dramatismo- Ayer se me terminó la crema solar.

Squall y Zell se pusieron en pie, abandonando todo subterfugio, y se dirigieron hacia ellos. Incorporándose también, Selphie y Seifer acudieron a su encuentro.

Los ojos de Squall estaban ocultos por sus gafas de sol, pero Seifer los sintió sobre su piel como si un escáner acabara de trazar un mapa completo de su persona.

-No es aquí –informó el comandante y Seifer aceptó su palabra sin cuestionarla. Al fin y al cabo, los únicos que sabían a dónde iban y por qué eran él y Zell- Haremos lo mismo que la semana pasada. Retrocederemos hacia Winhill para reaprovisionarnos y trataremos de comunicarnos nuevamente con el Jardín del Mar. Zell, encabeza la marcha.

Asintiendo, Zell enfiló en una dirección distinta a aquella por la que habían venido y comenzó a alejarse. Contando los pasos que su compañero daba, Seifer esperó a la cuenta de veinte y miró a Squall. El comandante le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que siguiera a continuación y, encogiéndose de hombros, Seifer se puso en marcha. Después de unos minutos, miró hacia atrás y vio al comandante y a Selphie caminando juntos.

-Aquí está pasando algo raro –musitó para sí mismo.

Con sumo placer se entretuvo en realizar cábalas y en inventarse historias sobre triángulos amorosos que pasaban a convertirse en polígonos multiamorosos que implicaban a todo el mundo y en los que, indefectiblemente, el terminaba siendo el héroe y Squall el villano.

Tan absorbido estaba en su pasatiempo que cuando Zell gritó una advertencia un segundo antes de que la tierra entrara en erupción delante de sus pies arrojando arena y piedras por los aires en un amplio radio, tardó unos segundos en comprender que tenía que dejar de lado sus fantasías y prepararse para el combate.

Squall pasó a su lado, sable pistola en mano, poniendo a buen uso esa endiablada velocidad que le caracterizaba y un ramalazo de competitividad terminó de espabilar a Seifer. Arrancando con tanta fuerza que sus pies lanzaron varias piedras por los aires rodeó al monstruo, un gusano Ebis, por el lado contrario al ocupado por Squall y se vio forzado a frenar su ímpetu cuando se encontró el sitio ocupado por Zell.

A pesar de su tamaño, el bicho era un puñetero gusano, y repartir su circunferencia entre tres combatientes de corta distancia, sobre todo cuando dos de ellos necesitaban cierto espacio para blandir sus armas, podía resultar problemático. Al otro lado del monstruo Squall descargó un sablazo que únicamente arañó la capa exterior de protección del monstruo y luego cambió el agarre de su arma para descargarla como un aguijón en una sucesión de rápidos y cortos pinchazos que hicieron brotar una fina lluvia de sangre negruzca.

Por su parte, Zell había mazado a golpes un amplio pedazo de la coriácea protección del monstruo y Seifer decidió aprovecharse de ello. Cogiendo a Hyperion con ambas manos gritó:

-¡Abajo, Dincht!

Y, sin esperar respuesta, confiando en los rápidos reflejos de su compañero, descargó un fuerte golpe. Zell se apartó a tiempo y la hoja se hundió varios centímetros, atravesando la gruesa piel y quedándose atascada entre los restos rotos de las placas que protegían al monstruo. La sacudida del gusano alzó a Seifer por los aires y no le quedó más opción que soltar el sable pistola antes de que el monstruo consiguiera descoyuntarle los brazos.

Leviatán hizo su aparición en ese momento y su Rugido oceánico golpeó al Ebis en dos diferentes oleadas. Seifer retrocedió unos pasos y se encontró al lado de Squall, que también se había apartado para dejar sitio a la magia. El comandante echó un vistazo a las manos vacías de Seifer y éste replicó a su mirada interrogativa con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa de suficiencia, como si todo fuera parte de un plan.

-¡Mirad eso! –el grito de Zell llamó su atención hacia el artista marcial que señalaba al monstruo que se agitaba erráticamente- ¡En su cabeza!

El gusano tuvo en ese momento la deferencia de ofrecerles una buena vista de su parte superior, arqueándose y lanzándose sobre los dos especialistas de sable pistola como una serpiente al ataque. Seifer se apartó lo justo para evitar su mordida, pero la cabeza del monstruo le asestó un golpe con fuerza suficiente como para sacudirle el esqueleto entero. Cayendo a unos metros de distancia, sujetándose el brazo que había interpuesto para bloquear al monstruo, vio a Selphie uniéndose a la refriega tras su invocación y descargando un fuerte golpe sobre la frente del gusano al mismo tiempo que Squall gritaba.

-¡Lleva un mecanismo de localización!

Arqueando su cuerpo en un espasmo, el gusano sucumbió a la combinación de golpes de los tres luchadores y cayó cuan largo era. Zell se subió a su lomo, manteniendo el equilibrio mientras los últimos estertores estremecían el cuerpo de la criatura y se acercó a la cabeza.

-¡No os acerquéis! –advirtió, levantando una mano. Squall, que recuperaba en ese momento a Hyperion, y Selphie retrocedieron unos pasos manteniéndose juntos a la espera. Seifer se puso de pie y se sacudió las ropas allí donde estaba. Las siguientes palabras de Zell le helaron la sangre en las venas- ¡Lleva además un detonador y algún tipo de carga entre las placas de su cabeza! ¡Puede que sea un método ideado para ponerlo fuera de circulación en caso de que representara un peligro!

-¿En qué jodida situación semejante bicho no es un peligro? –replicó Seifer, aunque, repasando los hechos, llegó a la única conclusión posible- Espera… ¿está domesticado?

-No seas absurdo, Seifer –contestó Selphie- Un Ebis no tiene inteligencia suficiente para ser domesticado. Es solo una lombriz gigante.

-El piloto está en verde, la carga no va a detonar –informó Zell. En ese momento el monstruo se estremeció una última vez y quedó totalmente inmóvil. El piloto verde se apagó y comenzó a parpadear otro piloto rojo- ¡Joder! ¡Alejaos! –gritó Zell retrocediendo atropelladamente por el cuerpo del monstruo.

Tras cinco rápidos parpadeos, uno cada medio segundo, la carga explosionó.

Desde su posición más alejada, Seifer vio extenderse una nube de humo verdoso que envolvió por completo el cuerpo del gusano y a sus compañeros. La nube le alcanzó unos segundos después, bastante más dispersa, y aunque se cubrió boca y nariz rápidamente con la tela de su uniforme, un punzante olor a químicos se introdujo en sus fosas nasales, mareándole.

Retrocedió dos pasos antes de que sus rodillas cedieran y golpearan con un seco golpe el suelo recalentado. Alzando la mirada, vio que la nube tóxica se mantenía cerca del suelo rodeando al monstruo sin apenas perder densidad.

-¡Selphie! ¡Squall! –llamó a gritos. A pesar de la tela con la que se cubría, sintió el intenso sabor con regusto a alcohol de quemar del gas en la boca. Su sensación de mareo se multiplicó- ¡Zell!

Agachando la cabeza y cubriéndose boca y nariz con ambas manos comenzó una invocación. Su afinidad con los GFs estaba a mínimos. Seifer apreciaba la potencia extra que tenerlos enlazados aportaba a sus cualidades físicas, pero gustaba de resolver sus combates sable pistola en mano.

" _Vamos, joder, vamos"_ cerrando los ojos con fuerza trató de acelerar la invocación. Su empeño pareció molestar al GF, Pandemónium, que se materializó a su lado mientras llenaba su mente de invectivas, y comenzó a aspirar el aire viciado en su bolsa.

-¡Lejos! –gritó Seifer, sintiendo en su mente la oposición del GF a seguir sus instrucciones- ¡Suéltalo lejos! –El GF soltó todo el aire en fuertes ráfagas en el mismo lugar, desafiando sus órdenes y se desmaterializó casi antes de finalizar la secuencia de su Zona huracanada- La puta que te parió –gruñó Seifer, conteniendo el impulso de arrojar una piedra al lugar que había ocupado el GF.

A pesar de que el aire a su alrededor ya estaba limpio, el agente tóxico al que había estado expuesto había hecho su efecto y su visión estaba nublada y cada vez le costaba un esfuerzo mayor mantener la cabeza erguida. Junto al cuerpo del gusano solo una fina película verdosa subsistía y las formas caídas de sus compañeros eran visibles junto al monstruo. Desde donde estaba no podía ver si respiraban o no. Tenía que moverse y llegar junto a ellos.

No se molestó en intentar ponerse de pie. Tosiendo sin parar, sintiendo la nariz y la garganta en carne viva como si hubiera respirado ácido y con el sabor a disolvente en la boca comenzó a avanzar a cuatro patas, lentamente, agradeciendo el grueso material de sus guantes. Su pantalón tenía una pernera rasgada justo en la rodilla derecha y sentía la piel quemarse cada vez que la apoyaba sobre las ardientes piedras.

Había conseguido cubrir la mitad de la distancia que le separaba del gusano y se encontraba ya cerca del cuerpo tendido de Zell cuando algo lo agarró del hombro y lo arrojó de espaldas contra el suelo. Aturdido y doblemente mareado por el brusco movimiento, Seifer tardó un rato en identificar a la criatura humanoide que se alzaba sobre él como un soldado con una máscara antigás puesta que apuntaba su arma directamente contra su cara. El soldado apoyó un pie y descargó su peso sobre su hombro para inmovilizarle más efectivamente, y Seifer estuvo en un tris de decirle que podía ahorrarse el esfuerzo. Estaba demasiado mareado como para pensar en nada que no fuera vomitar.

-¡Éste está despierto!

Recordando la escasa sutileza de los miembros del ejército de Galbadia, Seifer se apresuró a hablar:

-Me rind…

No pudo terminar. La culata del arma le golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza, una, dos, tres veces, en tres sitios distintos. Aun así, tardó unos segundos en perder el conocimiento.

" _Jodidos inútiles"_

Fue su último pensamiento coherente antes de que sus sentidos se apagaran.

* * *

Le despertaron los gritos y el ruido de los golpes.

Lo primero de lo que tuvo conciencia fue del hecho de que se encontraba en algún lugar oscuro y fresco, lo cual agradeció intensamente. Sus manos estaban sujetas delante de su cuerpo por unas esposas metálicas que las mantenían muy juntas y algo le pinchaba con fuerza en el brazo derecho. Aparte de eso y de un monumental dolor de cabeza, todo parecía estar en orden y Seifer se mantuvo quieto, tratando de componer una idea de lo que estaba pasando sin abrir los ojos para no desvelar a sus captores el hecho de que había recuperado el conocimiento.

Hyne, qué sed tenía.

-¿Quién? –gritaba una voz- ¿Quién os proporcionó las coordenadas? ¿Cómo las obtuvo? –cada pregunta iba puntuada por un golpe. Un interrogatorio, pues- ¿Quién os ha contratado? ¿Para qué habéis venido?

Más golpes se descargaron, pero quien quiera que estuviera siendo interrogado no contestó. Seifer abrió los ojos y más allá de los barrotes de la celda que ocupaba vio a dos soldados dándole una soberana paliza a Squall mientras un tipo alto y recio vestido con un uniforme rojo de oficial ladraba las preguntas. Por la rapidez con la que las formulaba a Seifer le dio la impresión de que ni esperaba respuestas, ni le importaba no recibirlas.

Incorporándose hasta quedar sentado, tratando de contener las náuseas que le asaltaron, se encontró con los ojos del oficial clavados en él durante unos segundos. Aparentemente, el sujeto no le dio importancia al hecho de que estuviera despierto y devolvió su atención al interrogatorio. Los ojos de Seifer se detuvieron en Squall. Verle encajando golpe tras golpe hubiera resultado satisfactorio en el pasado, pero lo único que Seifer fue capaz de sentir en ese momento fue una fría furia que amenazaba con hacerle perder el control de su temperamento. Temiendo precipitarse y cometer una majadería, apartó la mirada de la sórdida escena y vio a Zell y a Selphie juntos en una celda al otro lado de la habitación. La mujer le dedicó un casi imperceptible asentimiento para indicarle que estaban bien. Ambos tenían las manos sujetas al frente y un anillo de metal rodeando su brazo derecho.

Bajando la mirada a su propio brazo, Seifer inspeccionó su propio dispositivo. Por su aspecto de alta tecnología le pareció reconocer la manufactura de Esthar pero las agujas que sobresalían de su lisa superficie y se clavaban en su carne contradecían los estándares de fabricación de la civilizada nación. Encontrando el acceso cortado a sus GFs y a la magia, dedujo que se trataba de algún tipo de imitación de los brazaletes de Odín estharianos, fabricado y modificado al cruel estilo de Galbadia.

El oficial se acercó a su celda, y Seifer levantó la mirada. Los golpes continuaban oyéndose como un molesto ruido de fondo.

-Almasy –saludó el oficial-. Es un placer tenerte justo ahí donde estás.

-¿Nos conocemos? –preguntó Seifer con voz rasposa y a continuación ahogó la respuesta del oficial con una serie de exageradas toses y gargajeos varios.

-Tú a mí no, pero yo a ti sí –contestó el oficial sin disimular su irritación una vez que Seifer terminó con sus desagradables ruidos-. No creo que exista nadie en el ejército de Galbadia que no te conozca a ti, ni los detalles de tu traición.

-¡Eh! –protestó Seifer al punto-. Fue una derrota, no una traición. ¿Dónde está la traición en ser parte del equipo perdedor? Casi me cuelgan, cabrón.

-Ahora eres un SeeD –la boca del oficial se torció en un gesto de desprecio al pronunciar la palabra.

-¡Ja! Pues a lo mejor no te lo crees, pero no, no lo soy –conteniéndose de soltar sus acostumbrados exabruptos, sin saber hasta qué punto podría quizás ganarse la simpatía de los soldados con su pasado entre ellos, Seifer se decidió a probar suerte-. La vida me ha zarandeado de aquí para allá. ¿A quién no? –se pasó la lengua por los labios y añadió- ¿Puedes darme un poco de agua?

El oficial sonrió y dándose la vuelta hizo un gesto a los soldados para que detuvieran la paliza. Squall cayó de rodillas en cuanto le soltaron, y Seifer trató de adoptar una expresión de indiferencia mientras sostenía la mirada del oficial sin encontrar signo alguno de simpatía en sus fríos ojos claros ni en su rostro. Extrayendo un juego de llaves de su bolsillo el oficial procedió a abrir la puerta de la celda de Seifer e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los soldados para que llevaran a Squall al interior.

-Soy el capitán Adam Feraud, de la vigésimo quinta compañía. –se presentó. Una vez que los soldados empujaron a Squall dentro, cerró la puerta con un giro de llave- Aprenderás a odiar mi nombre.

-Es un nombre feo pero tampoco es para tanto –replicó Seifer a la espalda del oficial que abandonaba el lugar sin hacerle caso- Grandísimo hijo de puta –añadió entre dientes.

Los dos soldados abandonaron el recinto tras él y se apostaron junto a las escaleras por las que había subido su oficial. Estaban lo bastante lejos como para no escuchar conversaciones mantenidas en voz baja, y además les daban la espalda. Seifer no sabía si sentirse agradecido por la inesperada privacidad que les prestaban u ofendido porque resultaba evidente que no les consideraban una amenaza.

Se acercó a Squall, que se había sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared. El comandante tenía también las manos sujetas por grilletes y el brazalete inhibidor puesto. Sus brazos rodeaban su torso en un gesto protector que Seifer interpretó como indicativo de varias costillas rotas, y tenía el rostro ensangrentado y lleno de golpes. A pesar del mal aspecto general, detalles como el hecho de que no le hubieran hinchado un ojo o partido la mandíbula a golpes, sugería que habían tratado de dejar al comandante con un cierto grado de funcionalidad. O, dicho en otras palabras, tenían algo más en reserva para él.

Selphie y Zell se habían acercado a los barrotes de su celda y llamaron su atención con gestos. Cualquier conversación de celda a celda llegaría a oídos de los guardias, así que Seifer se limitó a apoyar una mano en el hombro de Squall y a hacerles un gesto de O.K., como si hubiera realizado un diagnóstico completo del estado del comandante solo mirándole de lejos. Ambos SeeDs pusieron cara de alivio y Seifer estuvo a punto de cuestionar su inteligencia de viva voz. ¿Cómo podían ser tan rematadamente idiotas? ¿Se creían que Seifer tenía un título de medicina o rayos X en los ojos? Su cerebro dio un giro a la argumentación y una palabra, casi desconocida de lo poco que la empleaba, se filtró entre sus pensamientos dándole un nuevo enfoque a la situación. Camaradería. Zell y Sephie confiaban en él porque eso era lo que hacían los miembros de un equipo, y continuarían haciéndolo hasta el momento en que él traicionara dicha confianza.

Algo que, por ahora, no entraba en sus planes.

-Eh –dio un ligero empujón al hombro de Squall y aguardó hasta que éste levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron- Te han dado bien, Leonhart. ¿Sigue todo en su sitio?

Squall sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, pero mantuvo su atención en Seifer sin esfuerzo aparente.

-No sé –contestó, y después de una pausa, añadió- ¿Siempre fuiste… así de feo?

Las manos apresadas de Seifer subieron a su propia cara, palpando ansiosas en busca de inflamaciones o deformaciones. Encontrando sólo un largo corte cerca de su sien, seguramente producido por la culata del rifle que habían estampado repetidas veces sobre su cabeza, no pudo evitar una sonrisa que era a partes iguales de alivio y de asombrado deleite al encontrarse con que Squall estaba dispuesto a prestarse a su pasatiempo favorito incluso en una situación como la presente.

-Muy buena, Leonhart –concedió y, tomando asiento junto a su antiguo rival, apoyó la espalda en la pared- Muy buena. ¿Crees que hemos encontrado lo que buscábamos?

-Como mínimo hemos encontrado algo que no debería estar aquí –levantando sus manos unidas el comandante se limpió la sangre que goteaba sobre uno de sus ojos y miró a su alrededor- Estamos bajo tierra, ¿verdad?

-¿Te has dado cuenta ahora?

Squall dejó escapar un resoplido.

-Me despertaron con sus atenciones, no he tenido ni la más mínima oportunidad de estudiar la situación hasta ahora –el brazalete que Seifer llevaba puesto pareció llamar su atención en ese momento, y lanzando una mirada a su propio brazo derecho soltó un cáustico- Oh, vaya.

Seifer dejó escapar una risa carente de humor.

-Sí. Vaya. –le parafraseó. Apoyando la cabeza en la pared dejó vagar su mirada por el techo hasta que un golpe seco devolvió su atención a su compañero- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Alzando la mirada para comprobar si los guardias se habían movido, Squall volvió a estampar el brazalete contra el suelo. Gotas de sangre salieron disparadas cuando las agujas se clavaron más profundamente en su carne por el lado que había recibido el golpe, pero cuando Squall levantó el brazo en el brazalete no había mella alguna.

-Deja de hacer eso –le espetó Seifer observando la sangre extendiéndose por la manga cuando Squall movió el brazalete ayudándose con las rodillas-. No conseguirás nada y todas esas agujas entrando y saliendo me están dando repelús. ¡Que pares, hostia, antes de que te secciones una vena y lo pongas todo perdido de sangre!

-Eh, tíos –llamó Zell desde su posición apoyado en los barrotes de su celda-. Conservad las fuerzas, ¿entendido?. Selphie dice que les escuchó decir que nos van a trasladar pronto.

No añadió que seguramente contarían con más oportunidades de luchar _in itinere_ que enjaulados como pollos, pero Seifer y Squall captaron su insinuación.

-¿Estáis bien? –preguntó el comandante.

-Inmaculados –asintió Zell con una gran sonrisa-. Listos para afrontar lo que sea.

-¿Selphie? –los ojos de Squall buscaron a la mujer, que estaba sentada en una de las esquinas de su celda.

-No te preocupes por mí Squall. Soy un SeeD. Nada cambia eso. –su voz estaba desprovista de su habitual energía, y aunque ciertamente la situación estaba muy lejos de ser festiva, no dejó de llamar la atención de Seifer. Según su experiencia, Selphie debería estar en esos momentos haciendo disparatados planes y proponiendo diez formas distintas de volar por los aires todo el lugar.

-¿Qué pasa con la chica? –le preguntó a Squall.

El comandante le miró a los ojos y Seifer llegó a contar hasta quince antes de que se dignara a contestar.

-Escucha. –comenzó- No puedo darte órdenes como a un SeeD, pero no dejo de ser tu empleador, así que presta atención. Quiero que protejas a Selphie. Me da la impresión de que Zell ya lo sabe… pero –dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y ajustó su posición con una mueca de dolor- llevamos dos meses dando tumbos de localización en localización buscando pistas que nos acerquen a Strode. No fuimos capaces de prever cuanto iba a alargarse esta misión y Selphie no tenía ninguna sospecha al respecto cuando empezamos, pero ahora, cree que… uhm, cree que puede estar embarazada.

-No me jodas, tío. –la sorpresa pudo más que el sentido común, algo habitual en Seifer, según el criterio de sus instructores- ¿Y quién coño ha sido?

Squall parpadeó confundido por la pregunta y tardó un rato en contestar.

-¿Me estás preguntando quién es el padre?

-Serás lerdo, ¡por supuesto que sí!

-Selphie no me lo ha dicho y yo no le he preguntado. Es irrelevante en la situación en que nos encontramos.

-¿Irrelevante? ¿Y en quién me voy a cagar, entonces? Estúpido Kinneas…

-Seifer, en ocasiones tus razonamientos rozan el absurdo. En estos casos la responsabilidad es compartida.

-Sí, pero Kinneas no está presente para hacerse cargo del marrón y aquí la señorita se ha convertido en un jodido problema añadido para todos nosotros –el ceño de Squall se frunció y el comandante tensó la mandíbula, señales inequívocas de que su propio temperamento volátil estaba a punto a estallar- ¡Me importa una mierda! –continuó Seifer ignorando el mudo mensaje de advertencia- No pienso arriesgar el cuello ni tener miramiento alguno con ella. Cada uno que cuide de su propio culo. Si pierde a la criatura, ya tendrá otra.

Se puso en pie en previsión de recibir alguno de los puñetazos que la tormentosa expresión de Squall presagiaban, y se acomodó en la pared opuesta al comandante. Enseñándole ambos dedos medios, musitó un sentido "Que os den a todos" y se sumió en un silencio hostil.

-¿Qué pasa ahí? –inquirió Zell desde su celda- ¿Ya estáis peleando? ¿Estáis tontos o qué?

" _¿Y si hubiera sido Viento?_ " Se preguntó Seifer, ignorando al artista marcial. Avergonzado de sus propias reacciones y deseando no haber pronunciado algunas de las palabras que había dicho, miró en dirección a Squall mientras barruntaba cómo rectificar sin parecer más idiota todavía, pero el comandante había cerrado los ojos y se había refugiado en uno de sus múltiples estados de profunda apatía. Seifer lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el otro había alzado un muro impenetrable y que no haría caso de nada de lo que pudiera decirle.

Eso le ahorraba la indignidad de pedir disculpas. Con un suspiro Seifer cerró los ojos a su vez y se prometió a sí mismo que sacaría a Selphie de una pieza de ese maldito desierto, aunque tuviera que llevarla en volandas por encima de su cabeza todo el camino. Luego la plantaría en un lugar seguro y se aseguraría de que no movía ni un dedo hasta que su vástago naciera.

Y, en agradecimiento, su nuevo sobrino podría llamarse Seifer o Seifrina.

Asintiendo satisfecho, se imaginó a sí mismo enseñando a los futuribles hijos de sus compañeros todas las nociones importantes que necesitan conocer acerca de la vida y del universo, según su propia y única filosofía vital, y su sonrisa se fue ensanchando progresivamente.

Pero, instalada en el fondo de su mente, una vocecilla débil e irritante gimoteaba sin cesar, suplicando perdón a Selphie, a Squall, a Irvine, a todo el mundo, y recordándole que era un fracaso, que todos aquellos a los que consideraba sus amigos le odiaban y que lo mejor que podría hacer nunca por nadie sería tenderse en el suelo y dejarse morir.

Ocultando la cabeza entre sus brazos, Seifer soltó un fuerte bufido antes de romper a reír.

* * *

NdA: he tenido que volver a subir los capítulos 12 y 13, lo siento muchísimo si he hecho saltar las alertas de actualización del fic!

En lugar de subir un mega-capítulo de casi 9000 palabras al final he decidido dividirlo en dos partes. El capítulo 14 está listo para publicar.


	14. Chapter 14

El ruido de la llave girando en la cerradura despertó a Seifer de un agitado sueño repleto de imágenes inconexas y puntuado por un persistente y agudo dolor de cabeza. La opción de enfrentarse a lo que fuera que le depararan las siguientes horas se colocó automáticamente al final de una larga lista de prioridades que incluían: continuar durmiendo, tomar un calmante para aliviar el agudo pinchazo que le castigaba el cerebro, beber dos litros de agua, molestar a alguien, comer, un buen baño, ropa limpia, perder el tiempo delante de la tele y un largo etcétera. Al otro lado de la celda, Squall alzó la cabeza y las marcas de los golpes y las oscuras manchas de sangre seca en su rostro terminaron de devolver a Seifer al mundo real y a la delicada situación en la que se encontraban.

El capitán Feraud y un soldado bajito con una cara que evocó en Seifer recuerdos del pueblo Shumi, entraron en la celda. Acercándose a él, el soldado le lanzó una mirada de suficiencia antes de tenderle una taza metálica con agua. Seifer se la arrebató de la mano con semejante avidez que se llevó el guante del soldado junto con el recipiente. Tendiéndole la prenda antes de que el tipo pudiera pensar siquiera en sentirse agraviado, Seifer esperó con mal disimulada impaciencia a que el soldado la cogiera, y bebió empleando toda su fuerza de voluntad en tomar tragos breves y espaciados.

-Media ración para ti, comandante –escuchó decir al capitán, que tendía una taza idéntica en dirección a Squall. Seifer espió la escena con interés por encima del borde de su taza.

El oficial se había quedado mirando a Squall, confundiendo su mirada fija con una señal de que se iba a producir una respuesta. Después de unos segundos en los que todos los testigos del intercambio sintieron crecer la incomodidad del momento, el oficial le dio la espalda y salió de la celda sin disimular su gesto irritado. Seifer ahogó una risita en su taza. Las señales que lanzaba Squall eran confusas incluso para quienes le conocían bien, y el capitán Feraud acababa de recibir una buena dosis de ejemplo.

-Acabarán dándote una patada en los huevos, Leonhart –murmuró, increíblemente divertido.

Estaba convencido de que Squall y él podían llegar a ser los prisioneros más incómodos del universo, cada uno a su propio estilo. Sintiéndose revitalizado después de haber podido beber algo y como el Soldado Shumi estaba plantado delante de Squall y dándole la espalda a él, hizo un gesto a otro soldado que esperaba fuera de la celda, como si estuviera llamando a un camarero, y le devolvió la taza vacía.

-Gracias, ¿habéis sacado el agua directamente de un abrevadero para camellos? Está buenísima.

El soldado no se molestó en contestar. Inclinándose, agarró a Seifer por sus grilletes y tiró para que se levantara. Obedeciendo, Seifer se puso en pie con su mejor cara de buena disponibilidad, mientras observaba como el capitán repartía sendas tazas a Selphie y a Zell a través de los barrotes, sin abrir su celda. El Soldado Shumi puso a Squall en pie y lo empujó hacia Seifer y a continuación ambos soldados se colocaron en posición detrás de los SeeDs. Cuando su capitán hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran, les propinaron un innecesario empujón para que empezaran a moverse, lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocar un gruñido de dolor en el comandante.

" _Seguid cabreándole que os espera una buena_ " pensó Seifer, mosqueado. " _Y no le toquéis tanto, jodidos sobones. Es alérgico al contacto físico. Se irrita y se vuelve intratable hasta cuando nota que le toca su propia ropa."_ Por mucho que le gustara atormentar al inadaptado de su antiguo rival, estaba descubriendo que no disfrutaba en absoluto al ver como otros se pasaban de la raya con él.

Ascendieron las escaleras y recorrieron pasillos débilmente iluminados e impregnados con el olor de un sistema de cañerías deficiente. Se cruzaron con algunos soldados y sujetos ataviados con batas de laboratorio y Seifer trató de llevar la cuenta y de fijarse en todos los detalles, como sus instructores y los manuales indicaban. El lugar parecía lo suficientemente amplio y ocupado como para contar con civiles de servicio, como la mujer de la limpieza que se apartó precipitadamente a un lado cuando se cruzaron con ella, salpicando las botas de Seifer con agua sucia de su caldero de fregar.

Finalmente el capitán abrió una puerta sin distintivos especiales y entraron en un despacho desprovisto de ventanas que hizo sospechar a Seifer que continuaban bajo tierra. ¿Cuántos niveles habrían excavado bajo las arenas? El elemento principal del habitáculo era una gran mesa de metal sobre la que distinguió desde grandes legajos de papel hasta viales y jeringuillas desechables todavía precintadas. Al otro lado de la mesa una figura alta y corpulenta, ataviada con una bata blanca, apoyó el bolígrafo con el que había estado escribiendo sobre la mesa y se puso en pie. El cerebro de Seifer hizo malabares mentales tratando de combinar un intenso sentimiento de odio con una sensación de pánico absoluto, y acabó bloqueándose y anulando todo pensamiento racional.

El tiempo y la vida habían tratado bien al doctor Reinald Strode. En su rostro de rasgos simétricos se habían atenuado las cicatrices de las heridas que Seifer le había causado cuando le había estampado la cara contra su propia mesa de trabajo, ocupada en su día por una amplia variedad de productos químicos. Las falanges que le había amputado durante su forcejeo para hacerse con el control del afilado cuchillo que el doctor había utilizado para defenderse habían cicatrizado bien, sin restarle funcionalidad a juzgar por el hecho de que Strode había estado utilizando esa mano para escribir cuando entraron. Para ser un estudioso, el científico había estado en buena forma física y se había defendido bien. No solo había conseguido salir con vida del furioso ataque de Seifer, sino que lo había hecho relativamente intacto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el entonces caballero de Artemisa había tenido consigo su puñetero sable pistola.

Su recuerdo del enfrentamiento con el doctor Strode se limitaba a una serie de imágenes sueltas y breves momentos de acción nublados por un sentimiento de intensa furia. No era capaz de recordar cómo había conseguido Strode escapar, pero, si tuviera que apostar, pondría todos sus giles en la opción que dijera que la culpa había sido suya, y de su desmedida arrogancia. Conociendo a su yo-caballero, seguramente había jugado al gato y al ratón con un adversario que había resultado tener muy poco de ratón y mucho de zarigüella acorralada. A pesar de los golpes que recordaba haberle dado, el tabique de la nariz de Strode seguía siendo recto y parecía conservar todos sus dientes.

Dientes que ahora le mostraba en una sonrisa definitivamente peligrosa.

-Tomad asiento, por favor –con un amplio gesto de la mano, Strode señaló las dos sillas colocadas en mitad de la habitación con amabilidad, como si se estuviera invitando a sentarse a un par de visitantes y no a dos prisioneros atados y custodiados por soldados. Rodeando su mesa, se apoyó en ella y cruzó los brazos. Su sonrisa de satisfacción se acentuó- Seifer. Es un placer volver a verte. No sabes cuánto me alegré el día que esa banda chiflada de mercenarios –su mirada se desvió un segundo hacia Squall- decidió que colgarte era un desperdicio de recursos innecesario.

-Sí –asintió Seifer. La parte cáustica de su cerebro le señaló ansiosamente que un tipo como Strode hablando de la chifladura de los demás daba pie a una rápida e irónica contestación por su parte. Pero estar atado y a merced de una de las personas que más motivos tenía para convertir el resto de sus días en un infierno sobre la tierra estaba minando rápidamente su capacidad de reacción. Aun así, conservó la suficiente presencia de ánimo para replicar- También fue un día especial para mí.

-Pero a pesar de toda la felicidad que me provoca nuestro reencuentro, mi estimado caballero, no puedes ni acercarte a imaginar el placer que siento de tener a tu compañero ante mí –con un brillo ansioso, Strode se cernió sobre Squall, que le devolvió una mirada de indiferencia- Le-on-hart. Incluso su nombre impone respeto, ¿no te parece? Parecía imposible que pudiera llegar el día en que tuviera a mi merced al afamado comandante del Jardín de Balamb. Pero he aquí que –la mano de Strode se apoyó en el pecho de Squall- puedo tocarte.

Un estremecimiento sacudió al científico que se incorporó de golpe y retrocedió un paso para abarcar a ambos con la mirada.

-Tengo ante mí a las dos únicas personas en este mundo con posibilidad de proporcionarme las respuestas que busco. Pero no ahora. No aquí. No permitamos que la impaciencia estropee lo que puede llegar a ser una inolvidable experiencia para todos nosotros –volviendo a su asiento detrás de la mesa, rebuscó entre sus papeles y comenzó a rellenar un formulario- Capitán Feraud –comenzó sin levantar la cabeza-. Traslade a los prisioneros al Búnker C. Mantenga la ración de agua del comandante reducida como hasta ahora y, por todo lo que hay de sagrado, no sea amable con él –realizando una amplia floritura como firma, tendió el papel al capitán-. Me conoces bien, Seifer –añadió-. Cuando termine con el comandante aquí presente, será tu turno, y hablaremos largo y tendido sobre el pasado, sobre los viejos buenos tiempos en que éramos camaradas y trabajábamos juntos para alcanzar los mismos objetivos –su sonrisa se amplió al ver que Seifer no tenía nada ingenioso que replicar-. Hasta dentro de un par de días, caballeros.

Riendo su propia broma, Strode regresó a su asiento y agitó la mano en una alegre despedida. La expresión ansiosa de su rostro fue suficiente para provocar en Seifer deseos de acurrucarse en algún sitio y no volver a dar señales de vida nunca más.

* * *

Una hora más tarde el ex SeeD reconvertido en guardaespaldas se encontró a sí mismo caminando nuevamente bajo el sol inclemente del desierto, pero esta vez con las manos atadas y con una cuerda colocada alrededor de sus grilletes y sujeta a la silla de un gran y oloroso camello. Sus compañeros estaban en una situación semejante, con la excepción de Squall que en lugar de seguir a un camello avanzaba a trompicones detrás de un chocobo montado por el capitán Feraud. Hubiera sido una ventaja, pues un chocobo olía infinitamente mejor que un camello rancio, pero el capitán estaba haciendo un trabajo encomiable convirtiendo el trayecto en un infierno para el comandante. En dos ocasiones había puesto al chocobo al trote, tirando a Squall al suelo y arrastrándolo unos metros sobe las ardientes piedras. Seifer acabó por sentirse aliviando en el momento en que las arenas del desierto cubrieron al fin el pedregoso pavimento, a pesar de que eso significaba que cada paso que daban resultaba más trabajoso. El único miramiento que Feraud había tenido con Squall era volver a ponerle la gorra en la cabeza cuando la perdió.

Cruel, sí, estúpido, no.

Cuando hicieron el primer alto, los soldados dispusieron a los animales, seis camellos cargados hasta los topes, y doce chocobos que utilizaban como monturas, en círculo a la sombra de una duna gigantesca y comenzaron a levantar varias tiendas.

-¡Una hora de descanso! –gritó el capitán.

Soltando la cuerda de la silla del camello, un soldado la tomó y tiró de Seifer mientras otro, el Soldado Shumi, le apuntaba con el fusil semiautomático reglamentario. Como si después de varias horas dando tumbos por el desierto todavía le pudieran quedar ganas de abrirse camino luchando hacia la libertad para afrontar una incierta huida y más que probable persecución en semejante entorno hostil.

Agotado y con el cuerpo dolorido, se dirigió con mansedumbre al lugar que le indicaron y se dejó caer sobre la fresca arena. Cerca de él, otro soldado daba rítmicos mazazos para clavar una larga estaca con aros metálicos en un extremo. Tuvo que hundirla más de un metro en la arena antes de conseguir que quedara firme, y una vez sujeta, ató la cuerda de Seifer a una de las argollas. Primero Selphie y luego Zell recibieron el mismo tratamiento y, tratando de no enredar sus respectivas cuerdas, se sentaron junto a Seifer.

-Podéis intentar escapar si queréis, SeeDs –invitó el Soldado Shumi con una sonrisilla insultante, después de comprobar la solidez de los nudos-. Así tendremos la ocasión de comprobar de qué estáis hechos por dentro.

-No sé a vosotros –susurró Zell después de que el tipo se alejara en dirección a las tiendas. Sus ojos siguieron a continuación el recorrido que hacía el capitán Feraud seguido por Squall y cuando la lona de la tienda principal se cerró tras ellos, continuó- pero a mí no me parece aconsejable.

-No creo que Squall vaya a estar más cómodo ahí dentro que nosotros aquí –apuntó Seifer- Le quie… -cerró la boca bruscamente cuando un soldado se acercó para repartir sus raciones de agua y no siguió hablando hasta que todos hubieron bebido y estuvieron solos otra vez- Le quieren vivo para interrogarle, pero no están interesados en perder el tiempo. Intentarán utilizar las penalidades del trayecto para debilitarle lo suficiente como para que al llegar cante una ópera entera.

-Me preocupa… -musitó Selphie. Tenía el pelo y la cara sucios, los labios agrietados y sangrantes y un lado de su uniforme lleno de salpicaduras de la sangre negra del Ebis. Los grilletes, que habían apretado demasiado en torno a sus finas muñecas, habían provocado feas rozaduras en sus brazos- Squall en un interrogatorio tiene todas las cartas para salir muy mal parado.

Seifer soltó un ruido afirmativo, calándose más la gorra sobre los ojos.

-Primero no hablará –vaticinó-, luego comenzará a mentirles –Zell a su lado, asintió también, con la mirada clavada en el suelo- Y, cuando se canse se soportar lo que le echen, les provocará para que le maten.

-Squall hará todo lo posible para no serles de utilidad. –contribuyó Selphie a pintar el oscuro cuadro- Si sospecha que lo van a utilizar de rehén es capaz de intentar matarse a sí mismo. Pero aguantará –la joven les miró por turnos- aguantará todo lo que pueda. Lo hará por su familia. Eso nos da tiempo para intentar algo.

-Ellos están en plenas facultades y nosotros ni siquiera tenemos acceso a la magia. –señaló Seifer lo obvio- ¿Sabéis siquiera dónde han puesto nuestras armas?

Mientras Selphie negaba con la cabeza, Zell sonrió y le mostró las manos, con sus guantes de combate todavía puestos. Seifer sonrió a su vez, aliviado por la primera muestra de incompetencia que mostraban sus captores. Se habían centrado tanto en Squall y en él que no habían sido lo suficientemente minuciosos en lo que concernía a los demás. Si hubieran tenido en cuenta que Zell era un artista marcial, no sólo le habrían quitado los guantes sino que además le habrían atado las manos a la espalda.

-Conserva tus fuerzas –le dijo Seifer, consciente de que Zell podía llegar a ser su as en la manga- Permanece atento. Si la caravana sufriera el ataque de algún monstruo podríamos llegar a tener una oportunidad de escapar.

Apenas 15 minutos después, un ceñudo capitán Feraud se acercó a ellos con Squall a remolque y ató su cuerda a la estaca.

-Os creéis muy duros, ¿verdad, SeeDs? –espetó.

-¿Comparados con qué? –preguntó Zell.

El capitán dio una patada al suelo, lanzando gran cantidad de arena a la cara del artista marcial. A continuación, agarró la ración de agua que un soldado traía para Squall y la arrojó con fuerza contra la cara del comandante. Selphie soltó un grito de protesta pero Seifer, más realista, agradeció que el capitán no le hubiera estampado además la taza en la cara. Parecía lo bastante cabreado como para hacerlo.

-¿Qué le has dicho? –preguntó Zell, todavía escupiendo arena, cuando el capitán, dando furiosas zancadas, se hubo alejado lo suficiente.

Squall se encogió de hombros.

-Que me acuerdo de su padre –contestó.

Tratándose de Squall, barruntó Seifer, podía ser una verdad literal, o podía ser que se hubiera acordado del progenitor del capitán para jiñarse en él. Y, conociendo lo sutil que podía llegar a ser, cabía la posibilidad de que incluso el capitán Feraud no lo tuviera claro.

Limpiándose la cara en la manga de su uniforme, Squall ignoró a Selphie, que le pedía que se acercara a ella para atender sus heridas y a Zell, que preguntaba quién cojones era el padre del capitán Feraud. Alejándose de sus compañeros lo máximo que le permitía su cuerda se tumbó, con una lentitud que delataba a gritos la incomodidad de un cuerpo dolorido, sobre la arena. Estaba todavía al alcance de Zell, que después de intercambiar una mirada con los otros dos, se acercó al comandante y comenzó a hablarle en voz baja.

Seifer no alcanzó a escuchar la conversación, pero Zell hizo un gesto de alivio y se sentó al lado de Squall, osando incluso dar unos toquecitos de ánimo en el hombro del comandante.

Era tan ridículo.

Seifer contuvo una carcajada in extremis, con éxito relativo, y de su garganta salió un ruido ahogado semejante al ladrido penetrante de un perro pequeñajo. Era apropiado que los enemigos de Squall caminaran de puntillas a su alrededor. Mejor no despertar al león dormido, ¿verdad? Pero las mil y una precauciones que incluso sus amigos más cercanos adoptaban antes de abordarle no tenían explicación posible. Le enervaba el profundo absurdo que subyacía en todo ello. Squall Leonhart era capaz de irritarle solo con existir y se preguntó, molesto, si alguna vez sería capaz de superar ese sentimiento de ofensa que le asaltaba cada vez que una de las peculiaridades del comandante del Jardín de Balamb le daba un bofetón en la cara.

Irritado, dio un fuerte tirón de su cuerda de forma que trabó la que ataba al comandante. La cuerda de Squall estaba tan tensa que transmitió el movimiento sin perder ni un ápice de fuerza y dando un doloroso tirón a sus brazos. El comandante dejó escapar un quejido y Seifer le dio la espalda a los tres pares de ojos irritados que se clavaron en él a la vez.

-Lo siento –gruñó-. Ha sido queriendo.

Y agachó la cabeza sintiéndose el ser más ruin del planeta.

* * *

Nuevamente en camino, Seifer calculó que, de forma aproximada, en su rutina de marcha se alternaban dos horas en movimiento y una hora de descanso. La tercera parada coincidió con un cielo rojizo por la puesta de sol y el anuncio de que pasarían la noche en el lugar, una pequeña llanura de tierra compacta con los troncos de varias palmeras secas alzándose como dedos hacia el cielo, a la que los soldados llamaban "Campamento Dos". Más allá de la planicie el mismo paisaje de dunas se extendía en todas direcciones hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y Seifer suspiró con derrotismo, sintiendo el precio que el desierto reclamaba a quienes osaban recorrerlo en cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Bebió su ración de agua sin conseguir aplacar su sed y observó en silencio como pasaban de largo sin dar de beber a Squall. En la anterior parada, durante la cual además les habían dado algo de arroz para comer, sí le habían proporcionado la mermada ración que le habían asignado, a todas luces insuficiente.

Reconociendo la voz del soldado al que habían etiquetado como "Soldado Amable", Seifer apartó la mirada de Squall y se giró para ver al tipo explicándole a Selphie que les despertaría en tres horas, cuando fuera su turno de guardia, para darles más agua.

Cuando el Soldado Amable se alejó, Zell se levantó y se acercó a Squall.

Y, ante los asombrados ojos de Seifer, le plantó un beso en la boca.

Squall levantó sus manos atadas y agarró el cuello del uniforme de Zell, no para apartarle, como Seifer esperaba, sino para ayudarse a mantener el ángulo apropiado. Mientras su cerebro implosionaba y su boca se abría en un gesto de incredulidad, el contacto entre ambos SeeDs terminó. No había durado más que unos segundos, que el estupor de Seifer había alargado en el tiempo como si estuviera presenciando una escena de una telenovela, con cámara lenta y primeros planos incluidos. La mano con la que Squall agarraba el uniforme de Zell se soltó y dio una palmada en el brazo del artista marcial.

-Gracias, Zell.

Cuando el comandante se limpió la comisura de la boca con la tela que cubría su antebrazo, Seifer al fin comprendió lo que acababa de pasar. Zell había compartido parte de su agua con Squall por el único medio posible: manteniendo todo lo que del precioso líquido podía contener en su boca y pasándosela al comandante en un remedo de "beso de la vida".

-Bien hecho, Zell –asintió Selphie, satisfecha.

La mujer se acercó a Seifer y se acomodó a su lado. A los dos minutos estaba apoyada en el costado de Seifer, profundamente dormida. Temiendo que Selphie resbalara y cayera, Seifer pasó ambos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para sujetarla, con cuidado de no enredar sus respectivas cuerdas, y al momento levantó la mirada con gesto culpable para comprobar la reacción de Zell a su movimiento, como si temiera estar haciendo algo malo. Pero el artista marcial estaba inclinado sobre Squall, utilizando sus manos atadas para comprobar las heridas que ser arrastrado por encima de piedras ardientes habían provocado en el comandante, sin dar importancia a lo que Seifer hacía.

Por lo visto Squall había cedido y finalmente se permitía el lujo de recibir asistencia. Seifer no fue capaz de decidir en un primer momento si se trataba de una buena o una mala señal. ¿Estaba Squall dejando de lado su cabezonería o el duro trato al que estaba siendo sometido había conseguido debilitarle lo suficiente como para que dejara de preocuparse por su desmedido, agigantado, titánico y descomunal orgullo? Después de pensarlo un rato, aplicando en el proceso los avanzados conocimientos acerca de la psicología de Squall que había acumulado durante años, llegó a la conclusión de que el comandante no había cedido por debilidad, sino porque seguramente consideraba que ese momento, el largo descanso nocturno, era el más adecuado para recibir ayuda.

Sintiéndose más optimista, pese a que su situación no había variado ni mejorado en lo más mínimo, Seifer aupó a Selphie sobre su regazo sin despertarla y apoyó la cabeza de la mujer en su hombro antes de reclinarse contra el tronco muerto que había a su espalda. Cerrando los ojos, se abandonó al sueño.

El Soldado Amable les despertó para darles la ración extra de agua que había prometido. No existía una orden expresa de no proporcionarles agua pero la ración que recibían los prisioneros estaba pautada, por lo que la prohibición estaba claramente implícita. Sin duda, el Soldado Amable era una persona decente, aunque no se atrevió a suministrar agua a Squall, sobre el que era evidente que pesaban restricciones muy estrictas. Mientras apuraba los contenidos de su taza, Selphie abandonó su regazo musitando un "Muchas gracias, Seifer" y se tumbó en el suelo cerca de él para continuar durmiendo.

Con la mente puesta en lo que iba a hacer a continuación Seifer apenas se percató del movimiento ni captó las palabras de Selphie. Devolvió su taza vacía al soldado, manteniendo el último trago en su boca y esperó. Cuando se quedaron solos, Zell repitió la maniobra anterior, compartiendo lo que su boca podía contener con el comandante y manteniéndose después cerca de él.

Era su turno.

Para eso tenía la boca llena de agua, ¿verdad?

" _Traga de una vez imbécil. ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que le pase a Squall? Que se joda. Tu pellejo es más bonito y vas a estar en un lio monumental cuando estés cara a cara con Strode. Cada palo que aguante su vela. Debes mantener tus fuerzas."_

Estuvo casi a punto de desmayarse de la impresión cuando en mitad de su monólogo interior se dio cuenta de que se había levantado y de que sus pies le habían llevado al lado de Squall. Aprovechó el temblor en sus piernas para dejarse caer de rodillas junto al comandante e ignoró las miradas interrogativas que tanto Squall como Zell le lanzaron.

Extendiendo las manos atadas, agarró a Squall por la nuca y los ojos del comandante se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa cuando finalmente comprendió sus intenciones. A pesar de ello, no sintió oposición alguna cuando tiró para acercarle a él. La piel del comandante estaba caliente al tacto, el muy idiota ardía de fiebre, y eso acabó por decidirle.

La boca de Squall tenía el sabor metálico de la sangre. No era un sabor desconocido para Seifer, que se había partido los labios, mordido la lengua y abierto el interior de la boca con sus propios dientes en infinidad de ocasiones, pero, pese a ello, probar la sangre de otra persona le pareció un acto todavía más íntimo incluso que meterle la lengua en la boca.

Realizar esa comparación en su mente le hizo darse cuenta con un sobresalto de lo que estaba haciendo, convertir una acción humanitaria en un beso con lengua, nada menos, y rápidamente deshizo el contacto. Sus manos se habían desplazado bajo la mandíbula de Squall para mantener su cabeza en el ángulo correcto, y todavía seguían ahí. Su mirada se detuvo unos segundos en la boca del comandante antes de aventurarse a buscar sus ojos, temeroso de ver en ellos la furia que su atrevimiento merecía.

Enmarcados de sangre seca y reciente, los ojos de Squall parecían más azules que nunca pero Seifer no advirtió en ellos señal alguna de ultraje, sólo cansancio y el brillo de la fiebre. El comandante le dedicó un leve cabeceo de agradecimiento y dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar caer la cabeza de nuevo. Seifer apartó las manos y dudó antes de ponerse en pie.

-Aguanta –susurró al fin, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía. Las palabras no podían ayudar a ninguno de ellos en semejante situación.

En el momento en que se levantaba, escuchó la queda respuesta de Squall.

-Descuida.

La voz del comandante sonaba más firme de lo que Seifer se hubiera atrevido a esperar y una sensación de alivio relajó sus tensos músculos e hizo renacer la esperanza en su interior.

Quizás las palabras si tenían su efecto, después de todo.


	15. Chapter 15

El Búnker C tenía aire acondicionado. También una iluminación excelente y unos acabados de calidad que evidenciaban que se había invertido mucho tiempo y dinero en su construcción. Pero fue el aire acondicionado el que hizo pensar a Seifer que quizás no fuera tan terrible pasar un rato a disposición de Strode siempre y cuando pudieran sacarse de encima esa sensación de estar asándose lentamente tan característica del desierto.

El capitán Feraud y un soldado que tenía la costumbre de hablar con los camellos pero que ignoraba a los chocobos como si no fueran mucho más inteligentes que esas grandes alfombras sucias y ramoneadoras, les guiaron hasta un ascensor, otra de las comodidades que no habían existido en el búnker anterior. Los pies de Squall tenían dificultades en seguir una línea recta y el Soldado Anti-chocobo acabó por enganchar una mano bajo su brazo para mantenerle en la senda correcta. Mientras el ascensor descendía la friolera de siete pisos bajo tierra, Seifer rezó para que su compañero estuviera exagerando su estado. ¿Cómo demonios iban a tener ocasión de escapar si Squall no dejaba de oscilar sobre sus pies?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron a lo que parecía ser una inmensa cueva natural que el ejército de Galbadia hubiera cementado y recubierto de paneles. En el suelo estaban marcadas gran variedad de líneas y medidas pintadas en diferentes colores y junto a las paredes se alineaban algunas mesas y estanterías y montones de cajas apiladas. Al lado del ascensor había un montacargas. Junto al panel de botones Seifer distinguió la información sobre la carga máxima: dos toneladas y media. ¿Para qué diablos necesitaban eso en mitad del desierto?

A modo de contestación, un poderoso rugido reverberó por la amplia sala. El capitán Feraud salió de su ensimismamiento con un salto de sorpresa y Squall alzó bruscamente la cabeza, como si estuviera caminando por ahí sonámbulo y el súbito bramido le hubiera despertado. A pesar de la inquietud que le provocó, Seifer agradeció el hecho de que una potencial amenaza como la que sugería semejante rugido hubiera servido para espabilar a su compañero de fatigas. Squall miró a su alrededor y pareció caer en la cuenta de que Zell y Selphie no estaban con ellos. El Soldado Anti-chocobo le empujó hacia adelante y el comandante intercambió una mirada con Seifer, antes de tropezar y salvarse de la indignidad de besar el suelo sólo gracias a que el soldado había vuelto a sujetarle.

-¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos! –la voz de Strode sonó desde uno de los accesos situado en la pared opuesta al ascensor y Seifer distinguió su alta figura aguardándoles con los brazos extendidos. La sonrisa en su rostro se acentuó cuando llegaron cerca de él- Veo que vuestra travesía no ha sido tan placentera como la mía, pero, como solías decir en tus tiempos de caballero, Seifer… -Strode hizo una pausa efectista y cuando llegaron a su lado le dio una fuerte palmada amistosa en el hombro que provocó que un montón de partículas de arena cayeran de su uniforme y de su pelo- " _Las experiencias dolorosas son una oportunidad de crecimiento_ ".

-¿En serio –Seifer se aclaró la garganta con un sonoro carraspeo. Estaba más seca que los bigotes de Cactilión-… en serio decía yo eso? Suena a algo que diría un tipo inteligente –tras pensarlo un rato, añadió-. O un libro de autoayuda.

Strode rio y comenzó a caminar por un ancho pasillo por el que hubiera podido desfilar un regimiento.

-No puedes ni imaginar, Seifer, el ansia con la que os esperaba. Está todo dispuesto para recibiros como los invitados especiales que sois. -Deteniéndose ante una puerta de doble hoja, pasó su tarjeta identificativa por el detector y las hojas se separaron con un quedo zumbido.

La enorme sala que se extendía ante ellos estaba llena de tanques burbujeantes lo bastante grandes como para contener un molbol. Cuando Seifer se dio cuenta de que algunos estaban realmente ocupados y de que las extrañas criaturas en su interior estaban vivas, se quedó clavado en el sitio con la boca abierta hasta que un fuerte empujón del capitán Feraud a su espalda le obligó a continuar avanzando.

Levantando los pies para no tropezar con el lío de cables y tubos que recorrían el suelo, siguieron al doctor Strode entre los tanques hasta alcanzar el otro extremo de la sala, ocupado por una gran plataforma elevable y varias camillas y carros con equipamiento médico diverso. El doctor señaló a Squall y una plataforma más pequeña junto a una de las camillas. Al otro lado una criatura de al menos cuatro metros de altura con aspecto humanoide y con alas emplumadas apretujadas a su espalda se acercó al cristal del tanque contenedor en el que flotaba y apoyó una mano de cuatro dedos en su superficie, sin perder detalle de lo que hacían.

Obligaron a Squall a arrodillarse en la plataforma y sujetaron sus manos a su espalda. Los grilletes que sujetaban sus muñecas juntas se anclaron a su vez al suelo mediante una cadena con la longitud suficiente como para que el comandante pudiera mantenerse de rodillas o sentado, y de forma que cualquier intento de incorporarse por su parte terminaría con una dolorosa dislocación de sus hombros.

Echando mano de su estetoscopio y disponiendo en línea diferentes instrumentos en uno de los carros, Strode señaló un sillón con sujeciones para manos y pies, situado a un lado de la plataforma.

-Ponedle ahí –indicó mirando a Seifer.

Cuando Seifer estuvo bien sujeto en su lugar asignado, el capitán Feraud despachó al soldado Anti-chocobo. Las prisas con las que el tipo abandonó la sala hicieron poco para calmar los nervios de Seifer. El doctor Strode se acercó a Squall y comenzó a tomar sus constantes vitales una a una y a anotarlas en un portafolio.

-Enhorabuena, Squall. No te molesta que use tu nombre de pila, ¿verdad? Siempre he mantenido la opinión de que un médico y su paciente deberían tratarse en confianza. Como iba diciendo, enhorabuena, tienes una fiebre tan alta que no puedo utilizar ninguno de los supresores neuronales que había reservado para ti. Todos tienen el inconveniente de que aumentan la temperatura corporal y podría freírte el cerebro antes de que acertaras a dar una sola respuesta coherente. Y hablando de dar respuestas, ¿qué ha podido averiguar durante el trayecto, capitán Feraud?

-Nada de provecho, doctor –el capitán se posicionó junto a Squall y le lanzó una mirada cargada de rencor-. Respondió a casi todas las preguntas formuladas, pero sus respuestas resultaron… poco satisfactorias.

-¿Y bien? –insistió Strode, moviéndose alrededor de Squall- ¿Qué respuestas fueron esas?

-Acerca de la finalidad del Jardín de Balamb, el sujeto asegura que su misión principal es apagar incendios posándose sobre ellos. Acerca de su vida personal, afirma que es una víctima de la presión social y que publica encuestas en la intranet del Jardín para tomar todas sus decisiones. Preguntado acerca de su relación con Seifer Almasy y de los motivos por los que interfirió a su favor cuando fue juzgado… -el capitán hizo una pausa y su mirada se tornó más venenosa todavía- ni siquiera merece la pena que repita la estupidez que contestó.

-¡Eh! –protestó Seifer al punto- ¡Algunos aquí queremos saber!

-Silencio, Seifer –ordenó Strode con aire distraído mientras continuaba con su examen médico-. No nos deje con la ganas, capitán. ¿Cuál fue su respuesta?

-Que les separaron cuando eran pequeños. Literalmente. Según su versión eran hermanos siameses unidos por la frente y por eso los dos tienen esas cicatrices en la jeta, doctor. Dice que eso también explica por qué nunca se llevaron bien.

Las carcajadas de Seifer atrajeron la atención de la criatura contenida en el tanque. En medio de sus risas escuchó una inhalación de dolor proveniente de Squall y el tintineo de la cadena que le sujetaba al suelo cuando el comandante hizo un movimiento para apartarse de Strode. Seifer se encontró con que el doctor le estaba mirando a él fijamente mientras clavaba sus dedos en las costillas rotas del comandante. Dejó de reír abruptamente y Strode se incorporó con parsimonia y se acercó al carro de instrumental.

-Recuerda tu lugar, Seifer – le amonestó tomando una jeringuilla y un vial. Con un gesto indicó al capitán que se adelantara- Tu compañero de fatigas ha demostrado que puede llegar a ser muy creativo con sus respuestas, quién lo hubiera podido sospechar, con esa fama que tiene de persona práctica y objetiva. Aunque supongo que uno no escala posiciones en la cadena de mando si está totalmente desprovisto de imaginación, ¿no es cierto? Squall, espero que comprendas que ahora no es el momento, ni éste es el lugar apropiado para más ocurrencias. Voy a hacerte una pregunta y si la respuesta no es satisfactoria, el capitán aquí presente actuará en consecuencia, ¿comprendido?

La cabeza de Squall se movió en un ligero movimiento afirmativo mientras el capitán tomaba posición con los pies separados a su lado.

-Perfecto –asintió el doctor. Sus ojos claros se abrieron en una expresión ansiosa que no trató de disimular-. Quiero un respuesta lo más exacta posible. No me interesan los "creo", los "me parece" y, sobre todo, no quiero escuchar un "no lo sé" –haciendo una pausa efectista que buscaba prolongar al máximo el momento de tensión, preguntó al fin- ¿Dónde está mi Virtud?

-¿Tu qué? –Squall no tuvo que fingir confusión. Seifer estaba seguro de que el comandante tenía tanta idea de lo que le estaban preguntando como él mismo.

El capitán Feraud le propinó un revés en la cara. O estaban empezando flojo con los castigos o el capitán también consideraba que la pregunta de Squall era pertinente.

-Eso de ahí –Strode señaló al tanque ocupado por la criatura de gigantescas alas emplumadas- es un GF llamado Dominación. Tanto Dominación como Virtud son los nombres de dos jerarquías angélicas, ¿es que no os enseñan nada en ese Jardín vuestro? En mi laboratorio de la Prisión del Desierto, por aquel entonces, tenía a estos dos GF, que son, en una terminología un tanto anticuada pero que utilizaré en aras de un mejor entendimiento, complementarios perfectos. La forma en el mundo material, sin enlazar, de mi Virtud era un anillo de Gaia. Su desaparición coincide con el momento en que escapasteis de la prisión hace cinco años. Así que, o bien os lo llevasteis vosotros, SeeDs, o bien –Strode se volvió hacia Seifer- lo cogiste tú.

-¿Para qué iba a coger yo…? –comenzó Seifer, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo cuando recuerdos de todas las veces en que se había apartado de su camino para sabotear el trabajo del científico regresaron a su mente. No parecía descabellado que si hubiera sabido que Strode estaba trabajando con un anillo de Gaia, se lo hubiera quitado para perjudicarle.

-Estar callado no es una opción, Squall –advirtió Strode.

-Iba a contestar que no lo sé, pero es una de las respuestas prohibidas –contestó el comandante. Feraud levantó la mano para descargar otro golpe pero Strode le detuvo con un gesto.

-Quizás esto te ayude a refrescar la memoria –le mostró la jeringuilla cargada y se acercó con ella a Seifer.

-¿Qué coño es eso, Zigzag? –preguntó Seifer echándose hacia atrás en la silla todo lo que le permitían sus ataduras.

-Que no pueda usarlo con tu amigo no significa que no pueda hacerlo contigo, mi estimado camarada. Prepárate para pasarlo bien, esto te _colocará_ en menos de un minuto -los músculos de Seifer se tensaron en una reacción refleja que sacudió las correas que le sujetaban y el doctor dejó escapar una risita complacida.

-Un aro metálico de color azulado, con vetas verdes en toda su superficie -la jeringuilla que sostenía Strode se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la pierna de Seifer cuando Squall comenzó a hablar de improviso-. Liso por la cara interior y redondeado por la exterior. De unos 5 centímetros de diámetro.

Strode sonrió lentamente, satisfecho, y se apartó de Seifer, que dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo en un muy audible suspiro de alivio. El doctor se acuclilló delante de Squall y estudió las facciones del comandante con detenimiento, como si tuviera la capacidad de detectar cualquier engaño solo con la intensidad de su mirada desconfiada. Hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano para que el comandante continuara hablando y dejó la jeringuilla en el suelo.

-Me lo dio uno de los mumbas que pululaban por la prisión –terminó Squall y sacudió la cabeza en una negativa, como si no tuviera nada más que añadir sobre el asunto.

-Todos los anillos de Gaia se parecen, mi apreciado comandante –apuntó Strode con condescendencia- Tu desconcierto cuando mencioné a mi Virtud perdida es señal inequívoca de que mi anillo jamás estuvo en tus manos. Un SeeD tan competente como tú no hubiera dejado de advertir la presencia de un poderoso GF en el objeto.

Squall le sostuvo la mirada sin parpadear.

-La magia del anillo era más potente de lo habitual, pero no sospeché que pudiera contener un GF. Mi situación en ese momento no se prestaba al estudio de un objeto recién adquirido, por muy interesante y poderoso que pudiera parecer.

El gesto de Strode se contrajo súbitamente en una mueca de odio. Agarrando al comandante SeeD por el cuello de su uniforme le dio una violenta sacudida.

-¿Qué hiciste? –gritó a escasos centímetros del rostro de Squall. Un golpe en el tanque llamó la atención de Seifer hacia la criatura alada de su interior, que parecía tan alterada como Strode. Los ojos del GF no se apartaban de Squall y un brillo azulado emanaba de su cuerpo de forma continua- ¿Qué hiciste con mi anillo?

-En el mismo momento en que me lo dieron, lo utilicé para potenciar la vitalidad de uno de mis GFs.

Con una exclamación de rabia, Strode golpeó a Squall con ambos puños en rápida sucesión. Luego se incorporó y comenzó a descargar patadas contra el cuerpo y la cabeza del comandante. La Dominación que ocupaba el tanque observaba la escena con estupor y acabó volviendo hacia Seifer una mirada interrogativa.

-¡Un hallazgo único! ¡Años de trabajo! ¡Perdidos! –aullaba Strode, cuyos golpes ganaban en fuerza a medida que crecía su indignación- ¡Todo por culpa de un mumba estúpido y de un SeeD codicioso! ¡Te mataré! ¡Voy a matarte, Leonhart! ¡No saldrás vivo de esta sala!

Apartándose de Squall, el enfurecido científico se acercó a una de las grandes cajoneras metálicas que se alineaban junto a la pared y comenzó a abrir cajones. Squall se derrumbó lentamente, con la dinámica de su cuerpo entorpecida por sus ataduras, inconsciente. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil en el pecho, Seifer miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, tratando de encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera librarles de un desenlace que parecía inevitable y muy, muy próximo. Sus ojos se detuvieron nuevamente en la criatura del tanque, que observaba el cuerpo tendido de Squall con una clara expresión de compasión en su rostro inhumano, y una idea desesperada tomó forma en su mente.

-¡Zigzag! ¡Grandísimo gilipollas! –gritó y el científico volvió hacia él un rostro desfigurado por la rabia- ¡El proceso se puede revertir! –mintió descaradamente- En el Jardín lo hacemos constantemente. Si necesitamos potenciar un GF, podemos utilizar los medios externos que empleamos anteriormente en otro. Tenemos todo un puto departamento encargado de investigar esas cosas. Uno de mis mejores amigos trabaja allí, joder. Hacen cosas con los GFs que te dejarían con la boca abierta.

Todavía respirando agitadamente, Strode dio un par de lentos pasos en dirección a Seifer.

-¿Qué sabrás tú…? –comenzó a preguntar.

-¿De GFs? –completó Seifer- ¡Nada! No sé ni una mierda. Pero Kinneas es todo un experto en el tema y está todo el rato alardeando de lo que sabe para ligar con todo lo que lleve faldas dentro del Jardín. Estoy cansado de escucharle decir a las chicas que si no están satisfechas con las características de sus GFs, él les puede enseñar a modificarlas. Así es como consigue todas sus citas.

-Sé quién es ese tal Kinneas –la boca de Strode hizo una mueca de asco al pronunciar el nombre- Y no es ninguno de los que viajaban con vosotros.

-Ni falta que nos hace ese gilipollas. Escucha, Strode. Él y Leonhart son amigos del alma. Squall es un perfeccionista, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que Kinneas ha jugueteado con las estadísticas de los GFs de Squall hasta ponerlas a su gusto en más de una ocasión. Los GFs del Jardín ceden e intercambian sus magias y objetos potenciadores todo el tiempo. ¡No tendrás problema para recuperar tu dichoso anillo!

Rezando para que la desesperación de Strode fuera suficiente como para que tantas mentiras juntas sonaran a verdad, Seifer tomó aire con rápidas y entrecortadas inspiraciones.

-Ya está inconsciente. –añadió, interpretando el silencio de Strode como una señal de que el científico se estaba planteando si podría haber algo de verdad en lo que Seifer le contaba. Señaló a Squall con la cabeza- Quítale su GF. Disecciónalo si es necesario. Tú eres el experto. Es muy sencillo. Los GFs del Jardín están acostumbrados a estos procedimientos.

Strode intercambió una mirada con el capitán Feraud, que negó con la cabeza.

-Es muy arriesgado.

-¿Por qué? –Seifer se volvió hacia el capitán tan bruscamente que le chasqueó el cuello- Los GFs se someten siempre al vencedor –con la barbilla señaló el cuerpo tendido del comandante del Jardín- Y Leonhart está derrotado –finalizó.

-Si esto funciona, os mataré de inmediato. Pero si no funciona –Strode se acercó tanto a Seifer que gotitas de su saliva le rociaron la cara-, os voy a torturar hasta que no seáis capaces de distinguir qué parte de vuestro cuerpo os duele más. Conseguiré que olvidéis hasta el nombre de vuestras madres.

-Moriré con el nombre de mi madre en los labios, Strode –afirmó Seifer sintiendo regresar su beligerancia del puro odio que le inspiraba el tipo- Se llamaba Argh Almasy. Cuando me mates, será lo último que me escuches decir.

El penetrante aullido de una alarma comenzó a sonar en ese momento, sobresaltando a todos los presentes y aumentando todavía más la tensión que reinaba en la atmósfera de la sala. Descolgando uno de los teléfonos, el capitán Feraud marcó y se tapó el oído libre para mantener una tensa y breve conversación con quien quiera que estuviera al otro lado de la línea. Colgando con un fuerte golpe que hizo rebotar el auricular, informó:

-Doctor, los prisioneros han escapado y están provocando el caos en el Nivel 2. Buscan a sus compañeros –añadió con una expresiva mirada que abarcó a ambos SeeDs.

-No conseguirán llegar hasta aquí, capitán. Al menos, no a tiempo. Extraiga el GF. Deprisa.

Arrodillándose junto a Squall, el capitán agarró el brazalete de Odín que el comandante llevaba en el brazo, pero dudó antes de desprenderlo. Seifer le maldijo internamente con el vocabulario más florido del que disponía.

-¿Seguro que está inconsciente?

-Prueba a darle un beso, gilipollas –sugirió Seifer cáusticamente.

Ignorando a Seifer, salvo para lanzarle una mirada fulminante, el capitán abrió el brazalete y lo arrojó a un lado. Siguieron unos segundos de silenciosa expectación durante los cuales todos los presentes en la sala clavaron los ojos en Squall, que permaneció inmóvil. Con una sonora exhalación, el capitán Feraud dejó escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo y luego carraspeó para intentar disimular su evidente alivio. Lanzando un conjuro de Libra, dejó escapar una risa que sonó más nerviosa que burlona.

-Está casi muerto –informó, y soltó las cadenas que sujetaban al comandante al suelo- Tiene el cráneo roto.

El corazón de Seifer perdió un par de latidos de la impresión. La desesperación y la furia nublaron su entendimiento y todos los planes y cábalas que había estado haciendo se esfumaron de su mente, como humo dispersado por la fuerza de esas tres palabras. _Está casi muerto_. Había apostado por que Squall estaría exagerando su estado. Había esperado que Squall, como siempre, se sobrepondría a la situación y estaría preparado para combatir en el momento en que le quitaran el brazalete. _Está casi muerto._ Oh, Hyne bendito.

-¡Os voy a matar, cabrones! ¡Os voy a destrozar! –gritó, incapaz de contener la rabia y la angustia que sacudían su cuerpo como algo físico- ¡Aunque sea lo último que haga en este mundo! ¡Os mataré a los dos!

Strode sonrió ampliamente y Seifer realizó un esfuerzo para contenerse. Cerrando la boca abruptamente, clavó la mirada en el cuerpo tendido de Squall. _Vamos. Puedes hacerlo. Demuéstrales de lo que eres capaz. ¡Vamos, Squall!_

-Tiene dos GFs enlazados. Quetzal y Shiva. –informó el capitán.

-Shiva –señaló Strode de inmediato- La afinidad del comandante del Jardín de Balamb con Shiva es _vox populi_.

El capitán Feraud asintió y las esferas de luz que anunciaban la extracción flotaron entre los dos, pero en lugar de dirigirse hacia el capitán se quedaron suspendidas sobre el cuerpo de Squall durante unos segundos. Un fogonazo de luz cegó a los presentes transitoriamente y la temperatura de la sala descendió drásticamente cuando la Reina del Hielo se materializó en la sala. Su mirada furiosa se posó en el capitán y el GF alzó los brazos mientras la magia se acumulaba entre sus manos en su habitual secuencia del Polvo de Diamantes. El capitán retrocedió unos pasos, aprestando su arma reglamentaria pero no tuvo ocasión de disparar. El Polvo de Diamantes barrió su posición haciéndole desaparecer momentáneamente de la vista. Cuando las oleadas de magia congelante cesaron, el capitán y todo lo que le rodeaba estaban recubiertos de escarcha componiendo una prístina y poética imagen invernal.

-¡Libérame, Shiva! –pidió Seifer. Consciente de que conseguir la ayuda de un GF sin tenerlo enlazado era una cuestión que quedaba al capricho de la entidad, trató de ofrecer algo a cambio que pudiera inclinar la balanza a su favor- ¡Puedo curar a Squall!

La Reina del Hielo clavó en él una mirada indiferente y se acercó con paso majestuoso al tanque que contenía la Dominación. Cuando apoyó su mano sobre el cristal, su toque congelante extendió el frío por su superficie y Seifer escuchó los crujidos del material al resquebrajarse. El líquido salió disparado entre las grietas y el tanque entero colapsó, liberando a la gigantesca criatura de su interior.

Mirando con la boca abierta al GF que extendía sus alas, volcando pesadas estanterías como si no fueran nada, Seifer se perdió el momento en que Shiva apoyó su mano sobre el brazalete de Odín. La quemazón del frío en su brazo se vio acompañada de una sensación de fuerza cuando los enlaces que le potenciaban regresaron a la vida. El conjuro de Lázaro que lanzó sobre Squall fue uno de los más limpiamente y mejor ejecutados en una situación de máximo estrés que había realizado en su vida. Lástima que no hubiera ningún instructor cerca para pasárselo por las narices.

Squall respondió al conjuro como el entrenamiento dictaba: alzándose automáticamente en una posición defensiva, con la magia preparada para desencadenar un ataque límite de esos que los manuales aseguraban que _"decidían un combate"._ Y, tratándose de Squall, y de su alegre compañía de lerdos amigos, eso era quedarse corto.

Shiva sonrió y, tras obsequiar a Seifer con una mirada cargada de agradecimiento, se disolvió en un juego de luces mágicas que regresó a Squall. Lo cual dejaba en la habitación un problema de cuatro metros de altura con una envergadura de alas suficiente como para tapar la luz de las lámparas colgantes. Strode no estaba visible por ningún lado. Rata escurridiza.

Squall se alzó sobre piernas inseguras, con el líquido proveniente del tanque chorreando de sus ropas y de su pelo, y se acercó a Seifer con pasos lentos y cautelosos, sin apartar la mirada de la criatura que les observaba desde su imponente altura.

Seifer cejó en sus esfuerzos de liberarse cuando Squall puso la mano sobre las correas que le sujetaban a su asiento. Mientras el comandante liberaba sus extremidades, se dirigió al GF que se cernía sobre ambos.

-¿Puedes hablar?

El GF asintió, pero no contestó, y una risa nerviosa se le escapó a Seifer entre dientes, antes de que pudiera contenerla. " _Prueba un poco de tu propia medicina, Leonhart._ "

-Eres libre de irte. No tenemos interés en comenzar un enfrentamiento.

-¿Pero por qué ibas a irte… -intervino Seifer, levantándose de la silla y apartando a Squall hasta un segundo plano- cuando tu compañera está con él? –y señaló hacia atrás con el pulgar, en dirección al comandante.

-Seifer, maldita sea –susurró Squall, retrocediendo un paso ante la mirada fija que la criatura había clavado en él- Estamos desarmados. Deja que se vaya antes de que nos aplaste.

La Dominación avanzó un paso hacia Squall y el comandante retrocedió atropelladamente hasta topar con una pared. Utilizando el brazo para separarse de la misma, corrigió su dirección y continuó retrocediendo, seguido de cerca por el GF. La persecución se prolongó durante un par de cambios de dirección más hasta que finalmente las opciones de Squall se agotaron y se encontró arrinconado entre una pared, una estantería atornillada al suelo y un tanque contenedor vacío.

-¡Squall! No creo que quiera hacert… ¡mierda! –exclamó Seifer cuando una intensa luz verde se concentró alrededor de las manos del GF. Cuando la magia se liberó en pulsaciones que evocaban un mar de alta hierba ondeando al viento, Seifer sintió un alivio inmediato recorrer su cuerpo- ¡Sanación! –exclamó, y soltó una risotada triunfal, encantado con el giro que tomaban los acontecimientos. Había hecho una apuesta arriesgada, y por una vez en su triste existencia, le había salido bien.

La luz verde se extinguió y el GF desapareció de la vista. Squall estaba sentado en el suelo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Este GF es muy extraño –comentó cuando Seifer se acercó a él, confirmando implícitamente que había absorbido a la entidad. Dejó caer las manos y soltó un suspiro de agotamiento- Habla una lengua que me resulta familiar, puede que centrano antiguo. Reconozco algunas palabras, pero… no le comprendo.

Seifer le tendió la mano.

-Molesto, ¿verdad? Es justo lo que me pasaba a mí en clase de matemáticas –dio un tirón al brazo de Squall y le puso en pie. El comandante parecía agotado por la sanación, y en cuanto cerrara los ojos seguramente dormiría el día entero, pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo su cuerpo estaba libre de heridas. Seifer le dio una palmada en el hombro, satisfecho- Zell y Selphie estaban liándola en el Nivel 2. Lo más seguro es que a estas alturas necesiten que alguien les saque las castañas del fuego.

-¿Y ese alguien somos nosotros?

-¿Hay alguien más por aquí?

-¿Es eso una pregunta retórica?

-No lo sé, ¿la tuya lo era?

-La primera, sí.

-Mierda, qué molesto eres, Leonhart.

Con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, Seifer encabezó la marcha.

* * *

NdA: ¡Remaster! Salgo de mi hiatus para conmemorar la ocasión.

Estas últimas semanas han sido muy productivas y he terminado otros dos capítulos. Ya queda muy poquito para poner el punto final a este fic.

Y me vuelvo a mi hiatus.

Un saludo a todos.


	16. Chapter 16

La alarma sonaba cinco veces cada tres minutos y unas luces rojas rotativas se habían encendido en el techo para advertir a los trabajadores de la base de que la alerta de seguridad estaba activa. Seifer y Squall se cruzaron un par de veces con personal civil que se apresuraba de un lado a otro, pero en general los trabajadores parecían estar siguiendo los protocolos de seguridad y los pasillos estaban mayormente desiertos.

Al final del pasillo Seifer se detuvo e hizo un gesto a Squall para que se mantuviera detrás. El comandante no puso ninguna objeción y se colocó tras él, vigilando el camino por el que habían venido mientras Seifer escudriñaba la gigantesca sala de rincón a rincón. Había más actividad en esta zona, gente que recogía cosas a toda prisa o que manejaban ordenadores, sobresaltándose cada vez que la alarma volvía a sonar. Solo distinguió un soldado, situado junto a los ascensores, que intercambiaba palabras que la distancia impedía distinguir a través de un comunicador de pared. El tipo les daba la espalda, así que Seifer hizo un nuevo gesto a Squall y se puso en movimiento, utilizando las múltiples estanterías y cajas apiladas para cubrir su avance.

Estaba a mitad de camino cuando el mismo ominoso rugido que habían escuchado al llegar volvió a retumbar por la amplia sala, proveniente del que debía ser el pasillo más amplio de todo el lugar. Seifer se encogió involuntariamente, pero continuó avanzando sin dejarse distraer de su objetivo: el soldado junto a los ascensores. Estaba dándole vueltas a distintas posibilidades, tratando de decidir la forma más rápida y segura de sacarlo de circulación cuando la mano de Squall enganchó su brazo y con un fuerte tirón le obligó a enfilar el amplio pasillo que todavía reverberaba con los ecos del descomunal rugido.

-¡Eh! ¡Oye! –bisbiseó furiosamente, obedeciendo mecánicamente cuando Squall hizo con la mano la señal de "avanzar"- ¿A dónde crees que vas, Leonhart?

Al no recibir respuesta del recalcitrante individuo, Seifer se plantó con los brazos en jarras allí donde estaba. Squall dio un par de pasos más antes de darse cuenta de que no le estaba siguiendo y entonces se detuvo y le lanzó una irritada mirada por encima del hombro.

-No se nos ha perdido nada por aquí –insistió Seifer. Gesticulando ampliamente para compensar el bajo tono de voz que se veía obligado a emplear y señaló hacia atrás con dramática exageración- ¡Vamos al ascensor!

-Quiero ver qué es lo que tienen ahí –adujo Squall, con una ceja enarcada ante sus aspavientos, y luego continuó avanzando, confiado, como si su simple palabra tuviera el poder suficiente como para enderezar todos los males del mundo, hacer que los bebés dejaran de llorar y conseguir que Seifer cambiara de parecer.

Y, por supuesto, no lo tenía.

Con dos rápidas zancadas, Seifer le alcanzó y le detuvo dejando caer una mano sobre su hombro.

-Tenemos que reunirnos con Selphie y con Zell lo antes posible –adujo, tratando de mostrarse razonable pero sin conseguir disimular del todo la impaciencia y el tono irritado de su voz.

-Tienen algo ahí, Seifer, y no me iré de este lugar sin averiguar qué es –se enrocó el comandante.

-¡Yo te diré qué es! –continuó Seifer con sus furiosos susurros- ¡Es algo enorme! Y te recuerdo, maldito cabezota, que estamos desarmados.

-No seas absurdo –le espetó Squall, y ahí estaba en sus ojos, ese desafío que nunca fallaba en inflamar el ya de por sí volátil temperamento de Seifer- ¿Ves alguna bestia gigante campando a sus anchas por aquí? Es obvio que la criatura, sea lo que sea, está bajo control.

-No se trata solo de eso –rebatió Seifer, tragándose el insulto con el que pensaba adornar la frase en aras de la racionalidad- La situación ahora mismo nos favorece. ¡Solo hay un soldado junto a los ascensores! Eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento.

-Asumir riesgos es parte de la profesión, Seifer –Squall devolvió la mirada al frente no sin que antes Seifer captara la curva despectiva de sus labios- No pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Sin mirar atrás Squall avanzó, obligando a Seifer a tomar una rápida decisión. Cinco segundos después, con una sentida maldición, se apresuró a alcanzarle, preguntándose amargamente como podía ser posible que hacía solo unos minutos hubiera experimentado semejante angustia al ver a Squall tendido, inconsciente y a merced de sus captores, cuando en estos momentos él mismo sentía la irreprimible necesidad de romperle la crisma personalmente.

El pasillo terminaba en unas puertas que abarcaban toda la superficie disponible, blindadas y con un cierre electrónico de seguridad. Cuando Squall pulsó el botón parpadearon unas letras en luz roja que señalaban que la puerta estaba bloqueada siguiendo el protocolo de seguridad de la alerta activa en esos momentos.

-Espérame aquí –gruño Seifer, retrocediendo.

Sin dar explicaciones, recorrió el pasillo a la carrera, salió a la gran sala y se dirigió directamente hacia el soldado sin disminuir la velocidad. A la mierda con la seguridad personal, el subterfugio y demás mandangas. El soldado se dio la vuelta demasiado tarde y trató de aprestar su arma con torpeza nacida de su apresuramiento. Aprovechando el impulso de su carrera, Seifer saltó sobre él, clavando la rodilla en su pecho y lanzando al soldado hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que el tipo rebotó contra la puerta cerrada del ascensor haciéndole una impresionante abolladura. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse de la conmoción, Seifer lanzó un fuerte puñetazo descendente, acompañando el golpe con todo su peso. La mandíbula del tipo crujió sonoramente y su cuerpo cayó desmadejado. Sin comprobar si estaba muerto o solo inconsciente, Seifer le despojó de su arma reglamentaria y, rebuscando en sus bolsillos, se apropió de su identificación y de varios cartuchos de munición.

Se incorporó sin perder tiempo y regresó corriendo por el pasillo, ignorando el chillido sobresaltado al pasar junto a uno de los civiles que había presenciado su agresión al soldado. Squall estaba inspeccionando la cerradura, buscando alguna forma de forzarla sin bloquearla cuando Seifer se plantó a su lado con la tarjeta en la mano.

-Aparta –ordenó, empujando al otro con el codo sin miramiento alguno.

Acercando la tarjeta al lector, sonrió ampliamente cuando se encendió un piloto verde y la puerta se desbloqueó sin pedirle un código de verificación. Se volvió hacia su compañero con una sonrisilla petulante pero Squall, ignorándole, ya le había rodeado y traspuesto el umbral. Con un suspiro exasperado, Seifer se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo y le siguió al interior de una habitación desprovista de muebles y enseres, vacía excepto por la criatura enjaulada.

-Lo sabía –musitó Squall, plantado cerca de la puerta a unos cinco metros del habitáculo enrejado donde la imponente bestia venteaba el aire en su dirección.

-Joder –contemplando al Dracguar en su confinamiento, Seifer sintió que le cosquilleaban las piernas con el impulso de salir corriendo- ¿Crees que nos recuerda?

En el largo hocico del Dracguar era claramente visible una cicatriz que trazaba una línea desde la base del mismo hasta su entrecejo producida seguramente cuando Squall se había interpuesto a sí mismo, con su sable pistola por delante, en el intento de embestida con el que la criatura había tratado de zamparse a Seifer unos meses atrás. ¿Serviría la cicatriz como prueba de admisión del GF a su muy exclusivo club de inadaptados?, se preguntó Seifer con sorna. El Dracguar clavó su mirada en Squall y soltó un amenazador rugido que hizo temblar las paredes. El aliento de la bestia, pútrido como el de todos los carroñeros, alcanzó a ambos con la fuerza de una bofetada.

-Sí –contestó Squall con impaciente reprobación- Y también nos entiende, Almasy. Es un GF, no un monstruo descerebrado, ¿recuerdas?

-Entonces, ¿tú también tienes claro que se trata de la misma criatura? -en cuanto la formuló se dio cuenta de que era una pregunta estúpida. Y más estúpida era todavía esa esperanza de que, contra todo pronóstico, Squall contestara: "No", que le había impulsado a hacerla.

Squall asintió sin parar mientes en lo ridículo de la cuestión y se acercó un par de pasos a la celda. El Dracguar arrugó el hocico, mostrando sus afilados dientes a modo de aviso.

-¿No se suponía que era propiedad del Jardín? –insistió Seifer con las preguntas. Resultaba frustrante que en situaciones de tensión él necesitara hablar, mientras que su compañero necesitaba justo lo contrario. Eso, y otras muchas cosas, los convertía en incompatibles según los estándares del Jardín- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Leonhart?

Squall retrocedió hacia la puerta, enganchando el brazo de Seifer cuando pasó por su lado para empujarle de vuelta al pasillo.

-Necesitamos recuperar nuestras armas –contestó y Seifer asintió aliviado. Ése había sido su objetivo desde el principio- Y, con ellas, derrotaremos al Dracguar y lo llevaremos de vuelta al Jardín –el asentimiento de Seifer cambió rápidamente de dirección, convirtiéndose en un vehemente cabeceo negativo.

-¿Qué desayunas por las mañanas para tener semejantes ocurrencias, Leonhart? –le parecía poco profesional señalar que el agotamiento provocado por la curación le estaba afectando lo bastante como para que la adrenalina apenas pudiera contrarrestarlo. Squall, que había recibido peor trato, tenía que estar mucho más cansado que él, pero el muy inconsciente daba pocas señales de ello, aparte de la evidente forma anómala en la que su cerebro trabajaba.

Aunque bien pensado, la disfuncionalidad del cerebro de Squall entraba dentro de la normalidad.

Dejarse remolcar por Squall mientras mantenía un ojo en la bestia enjaulada fue lo que les salvó la vida. Justo cuando alcanzaban la puerta un movimiento de la criatura le puso en alerta por su familiaridad. El Dracguar sacudió la cabeza y de sus mandíbulas entreabiertas ascendió una nube de condensación cuando la temperatura en las inmediaciones bajó de golpe.

Empujando a Squall hacia fuera y a un lado, Seifer le siguió y se lanzó sobre él, tirándole al suelo justo cuando el aliento de hielo del Dracguar les alcanzaba. Su rápida reacción les permitió beneficiarse de la protección que el ángulo de la puerta brindaba. Seifer se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos y escudó con su cuerpo a Squall lo mejor que pudo. Sus ropas, diseñadas para soportar las altas temperaturas del desierto, apenas ofrecían protección contra la ventisca provocada por la criatura y el frío quemó inmisericorde las zonas expuestas de su piel. Recordando a destiempo que el comandante llevaba consigo a Shiva, y que era probable que estuviera mejor preparado para soportar un ataque basado en el frío que él, Seifer cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar que se le congelaran, apretó los dientes y esperó contando los segundos. Según los manuales, los ataques de aliento podían llegar a durar como máximo unos treinta segundos, así que cuando su cuenta llegó a veinte, se preparó para actuar.

A la cuenta de veintitrés el torrente de magia pasó, dejando tras de sí un amplio radio de paredes escarchadas, los dos SeeDs pudieron oír con claridad los golpes que el Dracguar propinaba al enrejado que le mantenía prisionero y el distintivo sonido metálico de las barras al caer rotas al suelo. Una nueva alarma comenzó a sonar e, intercambiando una mirada, los dos se pusieron en pie de un salto y arrancaron a correr como alma que lleva al diablo en dirección a los ascensores, dejando tras de sí un rastro de nubes de aire condensado.

Separándose lo máximo posible para evitar que un hipotético ataque recibido por la espalda pudiera alcanzar a los dos a la vez, se abrieron en abanico al llegar nuevamente a la sala principal, con Squall tomando el camino largo hacia los ascensores mientras Seifer se veía obligado a saltar sobre cajas amontonadas y enseres varios esparcidos por el suelo, en una trayectoria lo más directa posible hacia los mismos. El Dracguar irrumpió en el pasillo en el mismo momento en que Seifer alcanzaba los ascensores. Uno de ellos estaba en funcionamiento, subiendo o bajando, imposible de saber sin una pantalla informativa, así que Seifer presionó frenéticamente el botón de llamada del otro. Una ráfaga de disparos llamó su atención hacia Squall, que se había topado con un soldado. Con una rápida combinación de golpes, el comandante hizo retroceder a su oponente y, antes de que Seifer devolviera su atención al Dracguar que se aproximaba por el pasillo, ya había conseguido desarmarle.

Y entonces Seifer escuchó la voz de Selphie.

-¡Eso han sido disparos! –la voz de su compañera sonaba cerca, aunque amortiguada y Seifer se volvió hacia el montacargas en funcionamiento.

La puerta se abrió en cuanto la plataforma alcanzó el nivel del suelo. Selphie, Zell y el Soldado Amable estaban allí, ignorantes del peligro que les amenazaba.

-¡Tipo 0! –gritó Seifer para advertirles, señalando en dirección al Dracguar- ¡A las 3!

Selphie y el Soldado Amable salieron del montacargas con las armas aprestadas y orientados en la dirección correcta. Mientras Selphie retrocedía un par de pasos, con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión al ver al Dracguar que se acercaba, y comenzaba una invocación, el Soldado Amable cargó de frente contra el monstruo armado con el modelo básico de sable pistola que utilizaba el ejército de Galbadia.

Asombrado por el valor del tipo, que había logrado con su carga directa que el Dracguar en un arranque de cautela frenara su aproximación, Seifer se volvió hacia Zell cuando éste le tocó el brazo y le pasó a Hyperion.

-Menos mal que estáis bien, tíos- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Zell gritó con potencia suficiente como para que Seifer temiera por la integridad de sus tímpanos- ¡Squall! –y arrojó el Lionheart hacia la posición del comandante.

El lanzamiento se quedó algo corto. Squall dejó caer el rifle automático que había sustraído al soldado y corrió hacia su sable pistola.

La invocación de Selphie llegó a su fin en ese momento y una penumbra antinatural cubrió el lugar como una capa de contaminación que súbitamente hubiera descendido cubriendo el suelo cementado de la base. Agachándose por puro instinto cuando oyó las campanas de advertencia, Seifer se apoyó en una rodilla, sintiendo como los estremecimientos recorrían su cuerpo ante las oleadas de frío antinatural que el Tren Maldito dejaba a su paso. La podredumbre, la corrupción y la sensación de desesperanza que acompañaban a las Vías de Eternidad, habían convertido a Tren Maldito en uno de los GFs más impopulares dentro del grupo, en una votación informal realizada durante la enésima ronda de bebidas en aquella reunión que habían celebrado hacía tanto tiempo ya, cuando Seifer había sido bienvenido nuevamente al grupo del antiguo orfanato. Era toda una sorpresa que fuera la chispeante Selphie la que lo llevara enlazado, aunque el hecho encajaba bien con su rol habitual de defensora de los frikis y de las causas perdidas.

-¡Bien! –exclamó Zell a su lado, al comprobar que varios de los efectos que provocaba el Tren Maldito habían afectado al Dracguar.

Veneno y ceguera, por lo que Seifer pudo apreciar con el primer golpe de vista, mientras se acercaba a velocidad de ataque secundado por Zell. Puede que también confusión, a juzgar por la forma en la que la bestia vacilaba de un lado a otro.

" _Esta va por el aliento de hielo que lanzaste sobre mí durante mi examen, cuando no tenía enlaces ni protecciones contra elementos que me escudaran."_ Le habían quedado unas feas cicatrices como recordatorio de que las curaciones mágicas habían llegado a destiempo y de que no habían sido suficientes como para borrar las señales del todo.Blandiendo su sable pistola en un amplio arco, Seifer lo descargó en un golpe lateral potenciado por la velocidad de su carga y apretó el gatillo en el momento justo. El Dracguar soltó un bramido de dolor y retrocedió un paso.

" _Esta va por casi arrancarle el brazo a Squall"_ Si sus cicatrices eran obvias, las que le habían quedado a Squall en el brazo con forma de desgarro no se quedaban atrás. Las marcas que el otro pudiera lucir no le molestaban, pero el hecho de que el comandante, por protegerle a él, hubiera estado cerca de recibir un daño permanente que le hubiera valido una declaración de " _no apto para el combate_ ", era suficiente como para que perdiera el control de su furia y comenzara a sentir ese ansia de sangre que tantas veces le había metido en problemas. Hundiendo el sable pistola hasta casi la empuñadura en la hendidura provocada por el ataque anterior, apretó otra vez el gatillo, utilizando el retroceso del arma para extraerla de la herida antes de que pudiera quedar atrapada.

Apenas era consciente de los movimientos de sus compañeros alrededor del Dracguar. En su campo de visión estaba el Soldado Amable, extraordinariamente competente con el sable pistola que manejaba a dos manos, y Selphie que tras él disparaba andanada tras andanada de conjuros ofensivos. El Dracguar, rodeado, ni siquiera se había girado una sola vez para atacar la posición de Seifer y del Soldado Amable. Squall y Zell acaparaban su atención, atacando su flanco contrario, visibles para Seifer en forma de ocasionales destellos de magia, reverberaciones provocadas por los impactos de sus ataques y el sonido de la munición iónica del Lionheart.

Terminó pronto, mucho más rápido de lo que Seifer esperaba, pero habida cuenta de que esta vez el sobrepasado por el potencial ofensivo del contrario era el GF, tampoco hubiera podido alargarse mucho más. Agazapándose en el suelo, el Dracguar se retrajo en sí mismo todo lo que pudo y su voz pronunció en sus mentes palabras que nunca hubiera podido articular con su aparato fonador físico.

" _Me rindo. A partir de ahora os serviré."_

Desvaneciéndose en un juego de luces, el Dracguar se dejó absorber por Zell, que soltó una exclamación victoriosa al tiempo que lanzaba un puño al aire como celebración.

El momento marcó un punto de inflexión para Seifer. " _Ahora. Ahora has superado tu examen_." Era un razonamiento absurdo, sustentado en nada. Su examen había terminado hacía meses y su examinador le había aprobado. Que el Consejo del Jardín hubiera revocado su nombramiento no cambiaba ese hecho y, sin embargo, aquí estaba, intercambiando una sonrisa con Squall y sintiendo que estaba viviendo el momento que realmente cerraba ese episodio de su vida.

Zell se plantó junto a Seifer y alzó la mano en su dirección para que se la chocara. Aturdido todavía por la cantidad de giros que habían tomado los acontecimientos en tan poco tiempo, y con sus ojos todavía prendidos en los del comandante, Seifer respondió con retraso y su palmada no estuvo del todo centrada, lo que provocó una risa divertida en Zell.

El artista marcial se aproximó a Squall a continuación y rodeó con su brazo los hombros del otro para darle una amistosa palmada en la espalda, a la que Squall correspondió. El comandante sonreía abiertamente, y el alivio y el placer del reencuentro habían desplazado al brillo acerado que normalmente alumbraba su mirada. Selphie se colgó de su cuello sin reparos, como era habitual en ella, y pese a que Squall correspondió con las mismas torpes palmadas en la espalda que había empleado con Zell, no se salvó de recibir un sonoro beso en la mejilla ni de que la mujer sujetara su cara con fuerza y clavara sus ojos en los de él buscando por sí misma las respuestas a las preguntas sobre su estado físico que jamás podría conseguir que Squall respondiera con honestidad.

Apartando las manos de Selphie de su cara con incomodidad evidente, los ojos de Squall se clavaron en el Soldado Amable, que se puso firme y realizó el saludo SeeD.

-Comandante Leonhart, -adoptando la posición de descanso continuó- Mi nombre es Alsan, de los SeeDs Blancos. Me pongo a su disposición hasta que pueda continuar mi camino y regresar al Jardín del Mar.

-¿Del jardín del Mar? –barbotó Seifer sin darse cuenta de que acababa de interrumpir a Squall, que comenzaba a su vez una pregunta- ¿Estás a las órdenes de Wolff?

El SeeD pareció considerar que la cuestión no era pertinente y le dedicó una mirada de soslayo que se podría traducir como un: _"¿De quién si no?"._ Devolviendo su atención a Squall ladeó un poco su postura, como si quisiera darle la espalda para no tener que sufrir sus intervenciones, y Seifer no pudo menos que recordar lo elitistas y _pijos_ que podían llegar a ser los SeeDs Blancos.

-Alsan nos liberó y nos devolvió todas nuestras armas. Nos ha ayudado a abrirnos camino hasta aquí para liberaros, ¡es un hacha manejando el sable pistola! –explicaba Zell, acompañando su alocución con gran cantidad de gestos.

Squall clavó su mirada en el SeeD Blanco y Seifer sintió una extraña satisfacción, un orgullo de segunda mano, al ver que el tipo se achicaba un poco ante la frialdad y la implacabilidad en sus ojos. Sí, Squall era desconfiado, y peligroso, y transmitía ambos aspectos de su personalidad en forma de continuas vibraciones negativas y amenazadoras sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

-¿Infiltrado? –preguntó escuetamente.

Levantando la barbilla en un gesto orgulloso, Alsan contestó:

-No puedo revelar los parámetros de mi misión.

Squall no contestó y continuó con la mirada fija en él hasta que el tipo terminó por mover los pies en el sitio, incomodado.

-Comandante –continuó sin necesidad de más preguntas- El capitán Wolff nos asignó a tres de nosotros la misión de infiltrarnos en varios destacamentos del ejército de Galbadia que realizaban movimientos sospechosos en las inmediaciones de Timber. Hace ya casi un año de esto. Unos meses atrás, el oficial al mando de mi destacamento en la frontera me destinó a este desierto y desde entonces he perdido el contacto con el Jardín del Mar. Desconozco qué ha sido de mis compañeros. Decidí continuar con mi misión cuando me di cuenta de la clandestinidad de las actividades a las que se dedicaban en este lugar, hasta que surgiera una oportunidad para regresar. He recabado información valiosa que sólo pondré en manos de mi Capitán. –Tras un segundo de duda, al tomar conciencia de que esto último sonaba a amenaza más que a advertencia, volvió a saludar y añadió un respetuoso y reiterativo- Comandante.

-¿Puedes darme algún código de verificación? –preguntó Squall manteniendo su expresión inmutable, y Seifer casi sintió pena por el tipo. Casi.

-No coinciden con los vuestros, señor –contestó Alsan, cuya voz sonaba infinitamente más respetuosa ahora.

-Lo sé. Hazlo.

Mientras Alsan recitaba lo que parecía una larga serie de coordenadas náuticas, Zell advirtió:

-El ascensor se mueve.

La mirada de todos se dirigió a una hacia allí.

-Puedo conduciros hasta los chocobos. –apuntó Alsan con los ojos clavados en la puerta cerrada del ascensor- Son el medio de transporte más rápido en este desierto.

Cuando Squall asintió, la expresión de alivio del SeeD Blanco fue casi cómica y Seifer se permitió una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. Wolff era un tipo alto que imponía respeto con su porte, pero Squall era capaz de amedrentar a una mantícora solo con la mirada. La forma en la que se conducía inspiraba un respeto automático en los demás, incluso en sus enemigos.

¿Estaba orgulloso? Diablos, sí.

El ascensor llegó a su nivel y los SeeDs recompusieron su formación, preparándose para actuar. Las puertas se abrieron a un ascensor ocupado por tres civiles con batas blancas que al verles retrocedieron todo lo que les permitía la cabina y pulsaron repetidas veces el botón para volver a subir. A partir de ahí la normal sucesión de continuidad dejó de tener sentido para Seifer y su cerebro comenzó a interpretar las cosas en un orden totalmente aleatorio.

Un empujón en la espalda.

El SeeD Blanco dándose la vuelta a cámara lenta y utilizando su sable pistola para señalar algo tras ellos. Su boca se movía, pero los oídos de Seifer no registraron ni una sola palabra.

Squall estaba frente a él, con su habitual ceño fruncido, pero con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía asustado, por lo que Seifer dudó de que sus ojos estuvieran captando la realidad correctamente.

-Oh, mierda –era su propia voz, aunque tardó unos segundos en comprenderlo.

Estaba mirando las luces del techo, el brazo de Squall ocupaba parte de su campo de visión. ¿Le estaba sujetando? No, estaba casi seguro de que estaba tendido en el suelo.

La luz azul de un conjuro de curación le provocó más dolor que alivio, la sensación de calor en su pecho se multiplicó, seguida de un frío que le recordó el aliento del Dracguar y que le dio una pista de lo que acababa de pasar.

El empujón en la espalda.

Una detonación.

-Oh, mierda.

Aunque, en realidad, solo lo había dicho una vez y su cerebro se lo recordaba.

Sus ojos permanecían clavados en el techo sobre su cabeza y podía ver retazos de Squall, que se movía una y otra vez dentro y fuera de su campo de visión.

No podía mover los ojos y seguirle con la mirada porque estaba muerto.

Acababan de reventarle el corazón de un disparo.

Estaba muerto.

Mierda.


	17. Chapter 17

Seifer Almasy no era una víctima de las circunstancias.

Sería absurdo pensar que estaba donde estaba porque había tenido mala suerte en la vida, porque alguien le había engañado para tratar de sacar partido de las debilidades de su carácter o porque su ardor juvenil por destacar le había jugado una mala pasada.

No. El principal enemigo de Seifer Almasy había sido siempre su ambición y su necesidad de alzarse por encima de todos los demás, y especialmente de Squall, con el menor esfuerzo posible. De acuerdo con su particular brújula moral, cualquier ayuda o atajo, por cuestionable que fuera, era aceptable siempre y cuando le acercara más a la posición que deseaba ocupar.

Y si a su falta de escrúpulos se le añadían un montón de años de formación militar y una destreza digna de elogio manejando una de las armas más mortíferas que existían, solo hacía falta agitar un poco el cóctel para obtener como resultado una explosiva mezcla muy susceptible de causar un desastre.

Y menudo desastre había resultado ser.

-Estoy muerto –suspiró, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, porque eso se suponía que los muertos hacían. O no hacían, en realidad. La característica principal de la "muertitud" era, precisamente, la inacción.

Nunca se había planteado qué habría después de la muerte aunque sí que había elucubrado y puesto su imaginación a trabajar componiendo diversos escenarios sobre sus momentos finales. Normalmente contenían actos de extrema heroicidad y apasionada brillantez, impregnados todos ellos con un marcado tono épico. Pero, ¿después?

Si su vida post-mortem no estaba marcada por la atención de los demás, por la admiración y la popularidad, entonces no merecía la pena intentar imaginarla.

-Ni siquiera estás herido.

Por supuesto que no tenía ninguna herida. Era insustancial, incorpóreo, intangible… etéreo. Quizás la única ventaja de estar muerto fuera esa, que trascendía sus limitaciones corporales para ganar en _gloria_.

-No sé por qué sonríes, y sospecho que en realidad no quiero saberlo.

Siempre había sido una persona crítica, pero contestarse a sí mismo como si no fuera él mismo era toda una nueva experiencia que resultaba de lo más extraña. Pese a su falta de práctica en todo lo concerniente a su nueva condición como _exitus letalis_ , no pudo dejar de preguntarse: ¿por qué su voz interior sonaba ahora tan parecida a la de Squall?

-Ponerte los pantalones es lo último que pienso hacer por ti, Seifer –algo blando golpeó su estómago y Seifer abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con Squall levantando el petate que acababa de dejar caer sobre él- Lo siento, se me ha resbalado –añadió con ese tono de voz exagerado que ponía cada vez que quería hacer obvio que estaba mintiendo- Es tu ropa –añadió Squall, interpretando incorrectamente la confusión de Seifer.

-¿Estoy… estoy vivo? -Squall asintió como única respuesta y Seifer miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una pequeña habitación, con las paredes recubiertas de paneles de madera vieja y reposando en una cama que no guardaba semejanza alguna con las camas de hospital- ¡Estoy vivo!

Se sentó en la cama y se sintió bien. Ni mareos, ni debilidad, ni dolor de ningún tipo le asaltaron y Seifer estiró al máximo el cuello de la camiseta que tenía puesta para echar una ojeada a su pecho. Todo en orden. ¿Habría imaginado lo del disparo? ¿Habría recibido una herida, pero no tan crítica como pensaba?

Abriendo el petate que antes había dejado caer sobre su estómago, Squall sacó unos pantalones y se los tendió.

-Ya es hora de que empieces a cuidar de ti mismo –comentó.

Hablaba con su calma habitual, pero en un tono de voz desprovisto de ese habitual filo seco y cortante que le caracterizaba y que no invitaba a la réplica. Llevaba puestos los pantalones del uniforme del Jardín y una camiseta negra de manga corta. Estaba descalzo y no llevaba guantes, ni cintos, ni armas, ni su habitual colgante con la cabeza de Griever. Ver y oír a Squall tan relajado era muy, muy inusual.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En Winhill, en un hotel rural cercano a la estación de tren.

-¿He estado inconsciente todo el camino?

-Sí, y has roncado tan fuerte que en un par de ocasiones asustaste al chocobo que te llevaba.

-Salimos de allí… -continuó recapitulando Seifer. Mientras los detalles sobre el "allí" se comenzaban a perfilar en su mente cada vez con mayor nitidez, cogió los pantalones que Squall le tendía y preguntó- ¿Todos bien?

-Todos bien.

-Menos yo.

-Tú también.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?

-Strode –Seifer se quedó clavado en el sitio antes de poder subirse la cremallera del todo y Squall esperó pacientemente.

Dándose cuenta de que el comandante, por algún motivo que seguramente solo tenía sentido para él, no iba a continuar hasta que terminara de vestirse, Seifer se subió la cremallera con tanto ímpetu que se quedó con el tirador en la mano.

-Mierda –se quedó mirando durante unos segundos la pequeña pieza metálica hasta que su cerebro comenzó a colaborar con él- Sigo enlazado.

-Nos pareció lo más razonable –asintió Squall- Por si podías ser de ayuda durante la travesía. Sólo llevamos aquí un par de horas.

-Pues tienes buen aspecto.

-Me he duchado.

-Aun así.

-Gracias.

-No seas tan irritante, ¿quieres? Quiero decir que pareces descansado, después de… todo lo que pasó.

-Seifer, el viaje hasta aquí nos llevó casi una semana. Tuve tiempo de sobra para descansar.

Solo un SeeD de rango A era capaz de decir con absoluta seriedad que una travesía por el desierto le daba ocasión y tiempo de sobra para descansar. La gente normal hablaría de lento avance, agotamiento, deshidratación, ataques aleatorios de monstruos…

Por otro lado, era normal que Squall fuera raro, pero era raro que Squall se comportara normalmente. Y algo en la forma de actuar del comandante, algo en su actitud y en sus gestos puso a Seifer, que le conocía lo suficiente como para escribir un libro con cientos de capítulos sobre él, en guardia. Mirándole con desconfianza, dejó caer:

-Oye, te noto un poco amable de más.

Un músculo se tensó en la mandíbula de Squall, único signo externo de que la cuestión había dado de alguna forma en el blanco. Ahora bien, ¿en el blanco de qué?

-¿De veras? –preguntó Squall, y ladeó la cabeza en una muestra de interés poco característica en él. Sus ojos. Su mirada tampoco era tan intimidante como acostumbraba a ser. Por alguna razón, Squall no estaba en guardia- ¿Me encuentras… diferente?

¿Estaría delante de un impostor? ¿De un doppleganger? Recordando al monstruo con el que habían viajado hasta la Prisión del Desierto, Seifer tuvo que reprimir el impulso de echar mano a su sable pistola. La situación empezaba a ponerse demasiado extraña para él, así que decidió recabar datos, comenzando por el principio.

-En el Búnker del desierto… ¿Strode me disparó?

Squall asintió y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Te alcanzó una ráfaga por la espalda. Las balas te destrozaron el corazón. Fue una muerte en el acto.

Lo sabía. Su cuerpo parecía guardar memoria de ello y sintió un eco de la impresión que había recibido, del golpe en su espalda, del aterrador momento en que había comprendido que, para él, todo había terminado. Su cerebro había tardado más en apagarse que el resto de su cuerpo. Lo recordaba.

La mano de Squall se apoyó en su hombro en un gesto de apoyo. Ahí estaba otra vez esa amabilidad que tanto le había llamado la atención anteriormente, aunque quizás solo se tratara de una muestra de solidaridad tras una ECM. A saber qué situaciones traumáticas había vivido un SeeD con la accidentada trayectoria de Squall.

-¿Te ha pasado a ti alguna vez? –preguntó.

Squall negó con la cabeza.

-He estado cerca, pero en todas las ocasiones los GFs me han mantenido en un punto en el que el retorno era posible, ya fuera utilizando elixires o magia resucitadora.

Ah, Pandemónium, pedazo de cabrón de colorines. Por lo visto, su GF le había dejado tirado. Debería haber enlazado a Leviatán en su lugar. Aunque, de todas formas, quizás fuera buena idea hacer caso a los instructores por una vez y comenzar a trabajar en su afinidad con la criatura.

-Pero aquí estoy. ¿Utilizaste un Lázaro Plus?

Squall apartó su mano y asintió.

-Selphie llevaba un par encima. Te lanzó uno en cuanto comenzaste a caer –elaboró. Cuando Seifer comenzaba a relajarse, aceptando la explicación, Squall continuó- No funcionó. Estabas más allá del poder de cualquier conjuro de reanimación.

-¿Y qué hago aquí entonces? ¿Te metiste en el infierno a buscarme y dejaste en sacrificio los últimos restos de tu alma, o algo así?

-Algo parecido. –asintió Squall- Invoqué a Hesediel. La Dominación. Su poder es increíble.

Una ligera vacilación, semejante a un atragantamiento durante la última frase, llamó la atención de Seifer. Para su asombro y preocupación, Squall se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó los ojos. Cuando volvió a mirarle, el comandante no se molestó en disimular su emoción.

-Sólo lo enlacé unos minutos, el tiempo que me llevó invocarlo y poco más. Se alimenta de los recuerdos a tal velocidad que pude sentirlo, Seifer –Squall clavó los ojos en él para asegurarse de que contaba con toda su atención- Pude sentirlo –repitió con más énfasis- Y no se contenta con recuerdos antiguos.

Squall miró a otro lado, a la pared desnuda, y continuó después de una breve pausa.

-Durante la travesía, comencé a repasar los acontecimientos, los detalles de nuestra misión y de todo lo sucedido desde que hiciste tu examen… y me di cuenta de que había gran cantidad de huecos en mi memoria reciente. Cuando llegamos aquí, llamé a Eleone para que me ayudara –Squall apoyó el mentón en la palma de su mano y volvió a mirarle. Había más expresividad y más emociones en su cara y en sus ojos de los que Seifer había visto nunca en su antiguo rival- Y empezó a insultarme. Me dijo que nuestro trato ya no era válido y que menudo valor tenía yo para pedirle ayuda después de todo lo que había pasado –el comandante se encogió brevemente de hombros-. Y yo no tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba hablando. Solo sé que, de alguna manera, por algo que hice, por algo que sucedió y he olvidado, he perdido a mi hermana.

Seifer abrió la boca para intervenir con la sana intención de explicarle que no tenía sentido que sufriera por su querida hermana, que la mujer no había estado a la altura de las circunstancias, pero Squall le ignoró y continuó hablando.

-Me costó reunir el valor suficiente para llamar a Rinoa a continuación, pero lo hice –el comandante pareció un poco más animado y Seifer casi soltó un suspiro de alivio. Eso. Que se ocupara Rinoa de semejante problema-. Todo bien en ese frente, por lo visto. Nuestra relación parece que funciona como yo recordaba.

-Me alegra oír eso –asintió Seifer estirándose para coger su vaso de la mesita junto a la cama.

Al verlo, Squall se levantó y cogió la jarra de agua para acercarla.

-Seifer… -comenzó, y tras un segundo de vacilación, preguntó- ¿Tú sabías que tengo un hijo?

Fue un milagro que Seifer no se atragantara con el líquido que le bajaba por la garganta. Asintió en silencio.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Ryon. –Seifer dejó otra vez el vaso sobre la mesita- Tiene dos años. Es clavadito al bueno del Director Caraway. Deberíais haberle llamado Fury Junior o algo así.

Arrugando el gesto, Squall dejó la jarra con un golpe seco al lado del vaso vacío.

-Esto no es un juego para mí, Seifer.

-Tampoco para mí, Squall –exclamó éste, alzando ambas manos en un gesto defensivo- No me estoy burlando de ti. El chico se llama Ryon Heartilly, tiene dos años y se parece a su abuelo como si lo hubieran calcado al nacer. Es un niño sociable y alegre, como su mamá y… y te quiere un montón, ¿sabes? –Squall tomó asiento en el borde de la cama y aunque no dijo nada era claro por su expresión que esperaba más datos- Joder, no sé qué más decir. Sólo lo vi una vez. Me enseñó un juguete, un mumba en un cochecito de carreras que llevaba de un lado a otro. No me gustan los críos, y traté de ignorarle todo el tiempo que estuve con él. Lo siento –añadió, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué se disculpaba.

Squall le escuchó con atención, pero era tan evidente su frustración al no poder recordar a su hijo y parecía tan perdido que Seifer se encontró a sí mismo devanándose los sesos en busca de algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiera ayudarle.

-¿Qué más has olvidado? –soltó al fin, en un intento de llenar el incómodo silencio que se había instalado entre los dos.

-¿Esa pregunta te parece razonable? –inquirió Squall enarcando ambas cejas.

-Puede que tengas razón –admitió Seifer- ¿Es seguro salir? –preguntó entonces, y al recibir un asentimiento señaló la puerta con un cabeceo y sugirió- Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Squall asintió de nuevo y salió de la habitación en busca de sus botas. Cinco minutos más tarde caminaban lado a lado siguiendo el trazado de un camino de tierra apisonada que circundaba las huertas y los corrales, lejos de la mirada inquisitiva de los residentes. Un cómodo silencio se había instalado entre ambos mientras paseaban sin prisas, deteniéndose aquí y allá a disfrutar de la sombra de un árbol, a contemplar el ir y venir de los animales en sus parcelas o las esporádicas nubes que cruzaban perezosas el cielo empujadas por una suave brisa.

El contraste con las condiciones adversas que habían tenido que soportar en el desierto era tan grande, que Seifer no se sentía especialmente inclinado a ponerse rememorar el pasado reciente, pero el silencio en el que Squall se había sumido desde que habían puesto el pie fuera del hotel era un claro indicativo de que, pese a que era el comandante quien tenía las preguntas, no pensaba formularlas, y que le tocaba a él realizar el esfuerzo de reanudar la conversación.

Aprovechando que su compañero se había detenido junto a una acequia para observar el vuelo de unas libélulas, Seifer se sentó sobre el tronco de un árbol caído e invitó a Squall con un gesto para que se uniera a él.

-¿Dónde están Zell y Selphie? –preguntó, más que nada para romper el hielo. Sabía que ambos estaban bien porque en caso contrario hubiera sido lo primero de lo que Squall le habría informado.

-Poco antes de que despertaras, salieron. Selphie tenía cita con un médico local.

-Oh, cierto. ¿Va a aumentar la familia?

Squall se encogió de hombros como única respuesta.

-¿Y dónde está el bueno de Alsan?

-De camino al Jardín del Mar, supongo.

El silencio subsiguiente se extendió nuevamente en el tiempo. Uniéndose a su compañero en la ociosa contemplación del errático vuelo de los insectos, Seifer se abandonó a sus reflexiones y poco a poco llegó a una simple pero vital revelación: la existencia de Squall en el mismo universo que el suyo ya no le enervaba como antaño. Esa parte de envidia malsana que había teñido sus pensamientos cada vez que posaba sus ojos en él (porque el muy desgraciado tenía todo lo que Seifer quería: la posición, la habilidad, la inteligencia, la admiración de los demás y el atractivo físico, por mucho que le doliera reconocerlo) había desaparecido sustituida por un sentimiento de orgullo por asociación, una expresión que había escuchado una vez en boca de Trueno mientras alababa la excelente cocina de Viento.

Estaba orgulloso de su hermano pequeño, el rarito, el inadaptado, el llorica.

Su vena competitiva seguía presente, pero desprovista de malas intenciones y, aunque sabía que su temperamento seguiría respondiendo hiperbólicamente a las peculiaridades del otro, había dejado de enfocar el asunto como una afrenta personal. Su forma de ver a Squall había evolucionado y algo parecido le había pasado con respecto al resto de sus compañeros.

El bailecito de la victoria de Zell le sacaba de sus casillas, pero ahora le parecía más divertido que estúpido.

La forma en la que Irvine ganduleaba por la vida como si el universo entero fuera una gran broma seguía provocándole ganas de hacerle tragar su rifle, pero ahora entendía que era una estrategia de afrontamiento que permitía que el francotirador sobreviviera desempeñando un oficio para el que mentalmente no estaba preparado.

La forma en la que Quistis, al otro lado del espectro, se lo tomaba todo demasiado en serio, le impelía a salir corriendo sin mirar atrás y a poner la mayor distancia posible entre los dos, no fuera que la individua comenzara a proyectar todas sus tesis de "trabajo duro" y "esfuerzo superlativo" sobre él. Pero tenía que reconocer que toda esa disciplina y motivación habían llevado a Quistis muy lejos y le habían granjeado el respeto de muchos, y un club entero de fans.

¿Y qué decir de la pequeña Selphie? Cuando eran niños la consideraba irritante. En su versión adulta le hacía temblar hasta casi escurrirse de su propio uniforme con su desmedido entusiasmo por la balística y sus ramas más destructivas. Pero Selphie también había resultado ser la sustancia pegajosa que se encargaba de que los niños del orfanato del faro se mantuvieran siempre en contacto.

Y Rinoa… era una puñetera bruja. Pero había demostrado ser justo lo que Squall necesitaba. Su complemento perfecto, por expresarlo de una forma que le evitara caer en ñoñerías y sentimentalismos inútiles. Ella le soportaba tal cual era, lo cual no dejaba de tener su mérito, y no había tratado de cambiarlo. En los libros de Seifer eso otorgaba puntos de valía.

La gente no era perfecta y, desde su punto de vista como parte interesada, de entre todos los que componían la familia del orfanato el que más se aproximaba a la perfección y el único sin manías extrañas ni defectos graves de carácter, era él mismo.

Familia.

Ese sentimiento de pertenencia era nuevo para él, y le dio la bienvenida sintiendo que se formaba un nudo en su garganta, más emocionado de lo que se había sentido desde que era una niño pequeño y las puertas del Jardín, las puertas de una nueva vida, se habían abierto ante él y sus compañeros.

-Strode consiguió escapar.

Seifer apartó la mirada de una fila de industriosas hormigas que recorrían el suelo trazando una línea paralela al tronco y la fijó en su compañero. Squall parecía tan relajado como él mismo, con la mirada perdida en las nubes que surcaban el cielo. Contemplándole en silencio, y llegando a la conclusión, no por primera vez, de que le vendría bien un corte de pelo, Seifer le preguntó:

-¿Recuerdas todo lo que pasó desde el momento en que fuimos hechos prisioneros?

El ceño de Squall se frunció de inmediato. Con gesto serio, asintió.

Mala suerte, hubiera sido una buena cosa para olvidar.

-¿Es cierto que utilizaste al GF ese de Strode, la Virtud, para potenciar las habilidades de Shiva? –preguntó.

Squall negó con la cabeza.

-Ni una sola palabra que dije durante los interrogatorios era verdad –al escuchar la risa de Seifer se giró para mirarle y su ceño se suavizó ligeramente.

-Lo de los hermanos siameses… -acotó Seifer sacudiendo la cabeza- En medio de un interrogatorio, mientras te sacuden como a una estera… los tienes bien puestos, Leon… Squall. No sé cómo el capitán Temeréis-mi-nombre no se arrancó todos los pelos de la cabeza en un arranque de frustración.

-Porque descargó gran parte de esa frustración sobre mí –apuntó Squall-. Pero muchas gracias por preocuparte por la salud mental de mi interrogador.

Una media sonrisa dejó claro que no lo decía en serio, y Seifer agradeció que por una vez Squall le diera pistas y no interactuara con él con su típica expresión neutra pegada a la cara, porque seguramente hubiera acabado por interpretar mal esa última frase. Esta versión del comandante era mucho más sencilla de tratar y mucho más agradable y humana que la habitual. ¿Dónde había que firmar para quedársela?

-¿Entonces esa Virtud que Strode buscaba tan desesperadamente…?

-Ni idea. A no ser que la tengas tú.

-No, que yo sepa, pero mi memoria está tan llena de agujeros como la tuya –nada más decirlo Seifer se sintió más cercano a Squall que nunca. Por lo visto, ser radicalmente distintos en carácter y objetivos vitales trabajaba a favor de su complementariedad y esa era una nueva forma de enfocar su relación con su antiguo rival que le satisfacía especialmente- Buscaré en los bolsillos de mis viejos pantalones cuando regresemos al Jardín. Y, a propósito, ¿Cuándo será eso?

-Pronto. Estábamos esperando a que despertaras de tu sueño reparador.

-Bien. Ya tengo ganas de estar otra vez en… -se interrumpió abruptamente, pero continuó cuando comprendió que estaba junto a la que era seguramente la persona que mejor le comprendía del mundo entero- en casa.

Squall hizo un sonido afirmativo, distraído por sus propios pensamientos y Seifer estudió su perfil durante unos segundos.

-¿No deberíamos regresar, entonces? –insinuó.

Aceptando su sugerencia, Squall se bajó mecánicamente del árbol sin mirar siquiera en su dirección y comenzó a caminar.

-Estaba dándole vueltas a todo este asunto de… -el comandante se interrumpió un segundo para asegurarse de que Seifer seguía con él, y cuando Seifer se puso a su altura le dedicó un cabeceo de agradecimiento. Hyne, este Squall preocupado por sus recuerdos perdidos ganaba en amabilidad a cada segundo que pasaba y Seifer se preguntó qué nuevas maravillas podría llegar a presenciar hasta que el comandante se recuperara de este episodio de vulnerabilidad y revirtiera a sus viejas costumbres- Creo que existe algún tipo de conexión entre Strode y el Consejo del Jardín. No en el sentido de que pudiera estar infiltrado o manejando a algún consejero a su conveniencia, sino al contrario. Hay alguien en el Consejo que es su enemigo y que, quizás, considera que tú todavía eres su aliado. ¿Tiene sentido para ti?

-Es una teoría tan buena como cualquier otra, y mejor que muchas de las mías. –respondió Seifer, y formuló la siguiente pregunta sabiendo que la respuestas sería afirmativa- ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

Como esperaba, Squall asintió.

-Eliminando de la ecuación a aquellos que tengo claro que su animosidad es contra mí en exclusiva, me quedan unos cuantos, no solo entre aquellos que tienen asiento en el Consejo, sino también entre aquellos que ocupan otros altos cargos de gestión. Pero mi principal sospechoso, aunque tengo que consultar el asunto primero con Irvine y con Kenan, es Aberthy.

La imagen del escuálido consejero y de su pelo ralo y electrizado cruzó la mente de Seifer dejando una estela de antipatía a su paso. Sí, conocía a Thomas Aberthy desde su época de caballero, aunque por aquel entonces no habían interactuado, que él recordara. Era un político, y Seifer se entendía con los militares, no con los de su clase.

-¿Por qué crees que es él? –preguntó Seifer, intrigado. Él hubiera desconfiado en primer lugar del general Raymond Douglas, que había desempeñado un papel activo en todas las decisiones estratégicas que se habían tomado al más alto nivel durante la guerra y que además ere el superior director del Coronel Klugman. Su hijo, Patrick Douglas era miembro del Consejo. Entraba dentro de lo posible que Douglas quisiera deshacerse de él para que no declarara en su contra por todas las acciones salvajes que se habían emprendido en aquel entonces, aunque seguramente ningún juez admitiría la palabra de Seifer como prueba de nada.- ¿Y por qué consultarlo con Irvine y con… ese otro?

-Por el Dracguar. –Squall le miró a los ojos y asintió, seguro de sí mismo- Es el único hilo conductor en toda esta historia. La criatura fue utilizada en el examen para tratar de eliminarte, luego fue devuelta al Jardín, y de repente nos la encontramos en un Búnker dedicado a la investigación, oculto en mitad del desierto, en manos de soldados de Galbadia. Irvine me dijo que fue Aberthy quien organizó a los grupos de recogida, con Kenan al frente, que enviaron al finalizar el examen.

-¿Y qué me dices de Caraway? Ha estado tocando los cojones desde el minuto uno.

-El director no quiere que llegues a ser un SeeD, Seifer. Por antipatía personal o por preservar la imagen pública del Jardín, no lo sé –Seifer refunfuñó entre dientes que la imagen pública del Jardín ganaría, y mucho, con un SeeD de su apostura, y Squall sacudió la cabeza, divertido- Pero no creo que haya tenido nada que ver con todo lo que ha pasado desde que hiciste tu examen. Sí creo, sin embargo, que él es el que estuvo detrás del proceso contra Wolff. Ése es más su estilo. Cubrir sus acciones con una apariencia institucional de justicia.

-¿Y el caso de Wolff no lo relaciona con Zigzag?

-Tangencialmente –reconoció Squall- Aunque yo apostaría en ese caso por el Coronel Klugman. Tratándose de los SeeDs Blancos, y de Wolff, son enemigos naturales desde el comienzo de la guerra. Sus enfrentamientos se sucedieron durante meses y se enconaron hasta el punto en que acabar con el contrario se convirtió en una cuestión de orgullo para ambos. No, el caso de Wolff no tiene nada que ver contigo ni con tu examen. Sin embargo, sí veo probable que el director supiera que algo iba a suceder durante el examen y que hiciera la vista gorda en el asunto a la espera de los acontecimientos. Luego, cuando el Consejo revocó tu nombramiento, simplemente les dejó hacer y se presentó a sí mismo como un simple portavoz de una decisión colegiada sobre la que no tenía control alguno. Según mis fuentes, Caraway votó en blanco en esa decisión particular.

Seifer dejó escapar una exclamación apreciativa, un "Vaya" que no disimulaba su asombro. Las fuentes de Squall debían ser asombrosamente buenas si conocía el sentido del voto cada Consejero, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ni ellos mismos sabían lo que votaban los demás. Y luego Quistis le acusaba de no hacer nada y de no preocuparse lo suficiente por las maniobras políticas del Consejo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, entonces? ¿Ir a por Aberthy?

Squall asintió.

-Cuando llegue el momento. Pero primero hablaré con Kenan. Hay una razón por la que lo eligieron a él para liderar la misión de recogida del Dracguar, y quiero saber cuál es.

Seifer se encogió de hombros.

-Era una misión como otra cualquiera. ¿Qué tiene de especial que pusieran a Gantt al frente?

-El hecho de que en ese momento estaba cumpliendo una sanción disciplinaria. No deberían haberle asignado ninguna misión, y mucho menos como jefe de equipo –intercambiando una breve mirada con él, Squall añadió-. Créeme, ahí hay alguna conexión que se me escapa en estos momentos, pero que puede ser crucial.

-OK. Confío en ti.

Estuvo a punto de atragantarse cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Por fortuna, Squall recibió su confesión con naturalidad y continuó con su paseo, disfrutando del paisaje.

Repitiéndose a sí mismo que confiar a sus compañeros no era una muestra de debilidad, sino que en realidad le hacía más fuerte, Seifer se permitió relajarse y disfrutar de esta nueva hallada sensación de camaradería. Desde que Viento y Trueno habían abandonado el Jardín, había pensado que jamás sería capaz de confiar en nadie de la forma en que lo había hecho con sus dos compañeros, que un vínculo como el que habían compartido jamás podría crearse entre él y el grupo del orfanato, porque, sencillamente, no se lo merecía.

Inspirando profundamente, metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y comenzó a tararear una canción. Estaba vivo, sus compañeros estaban luchando por él, para que recuperara el estatus de SeeD que le habían arrebatado y en ningún momento, en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, le habían echado en cara sus acciones durante la guerra. Por primera vez, sintió que las barreras que había alzado para defenderse no eran ni serían ya necesarias. Formaba parte de un nuevo equipo, de una familia que era nueva y vieja a la vez.

En su vida había tomado decisiones que le habían llevado a alejarse de donde realmente quería estar, había rectificado en ocasiones, retrocedido, perdido su rumbo y encontrado nuevas rutas.

Y, por fin, había vuelto a casa.


	18. Chapter 18

Seifer esperaba indolentemente apoyado en la pared enfrente de la puerta cerrada del despacho del director mientras la expectación y la impaciencia se lo comían vivo por dentro. Dramática y literalmente.

Fruncir el ceño hasta el punto de parecer amenazador incluso para el alienígena descerebrado que pululaba por los pasillos mendigando elixires y que algunas mentes brillantes insistían en convertir en la mascota oficial del Jardín de Balamb, era la única muestra exterior de su estado de ánimo que se permitía. Y bien que le costaba. En otros tiempos se hubiera dedicado a recorrer el pasillo de un lado a otro con pasos furiosos que hubieran resultado audibles incluso dos niveles más abajo.

Pero ahora, había madurado.

Y pronto volvería a ser un SeeD.

O eso, o lo encarcelarían de nuevo por cargarse al director. Ambas posibilidades eran igual de probables.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Squall, Rinoa y Kenan Gantt salieron al pasillo y se dirigieron hacia donde él esperaba. Separándose de la pared, les saludó con un brusco cabeceo.

-¿Qué hace éste aquí? –preguntó con hostilidad patente, dirigiendo su pregunta a Squall, pero con los ojos clavados en el centrano.

Kenan respondió a su provocación con una amplia sonrisa que era a partes iguales diversión y advertencia. Seifer le conocía poco. Por lo visto, sus compañeros del orfanato le tenían en alta estima, pero para él, aunque fuera evidentemente humano, no dejaba de ser… extraño. Kenan tenía el pelo de un color negro tan oscuro que parecía antinatural, y menos mal que se lo había cortado recientemente, porque cuando lo llevaba largo el extraño efecto que producía en movimiento era mayor. Además, sus ojos eran rojos, una característica que incluso entre los centranos había sido extraña. Seifer estaba hastiado de contemplar ojos de ese color entre las múltiples criaturas a las que se enfrentaba y mataba y no podía evitar que verlos en la cara de una persona le hiciera poner en duda su humanidad. Además, para terminar de arreglar las cosas, la hermana melliza del individuo, que compartía sus rasgos físicos, podía predecir el futuro.

O eso se decía.

Como guinda para coronar semejante dechado de "virtudes", Kenan era un cabrón con facilidad para el sarcasmo y para tomar decisiones absurdas que acababan metiéndole en problemas. Un asiduo a los castigos disciplinarios, como lo había sido Seifer. Sin embargo, al contrario que en su caso, el carácter transgresor del centrano no surgía de un sentimiento de rebeldía ante la autoridad sino del hecho de que pensaba diferente. Literalmente. Su cerebro y sus procesos mentales eran más extraños todavía que los de la pulga espacial que gorroneaba por el Jardín.

-Se te está pelando la nariz, Seifer –contestó Kenan a su hostil recibimiento sin perder la sonrisa- Con un poco de suerte, conseguirás que se reduzca un poco.

 _Argh_.

La vanidad de Seifer acusó el golpe directo y clamó por inmediata venganza. Pero tampoco era idiota. Kenan iba completamente equipado, y él no. Además, una pelea en el pasillo del área de Administración, delante de la puerta del despacho del director, nada menos, sería contraproducente, por decir algo suave, para lo que se disponían a hacer.

Ignorando a ambos y al conflicto en ciernes, Squall se adelantó y llamó a la puerta. Cuando el secretario que trabajaba para Caraway abrió, el comandante les lanzó una muda mirada de advertencia por encima del hombro antes de trasponer el umbral. Seifer cedió educadamente el paso a Rinoa y luego se trabó en un duelo de miradas con Kenan que duró exactamente una décima de segundo, el tiempo que el susodicho tardó en cruzar el umbral sin darle la espalda, realizando una exagerada pantomima, como si tratara de evitar un ataque.

Hyne, qué habría visto Quistis en semejante tarado.

-Comandante… -estaba diciendo Caraway, que se interrumpió en cuanto vio a Rinoa entrar –señalando una silla, comenzó de nuevo, dirigiéndose a su hija- Toma asiento, por f…

No tuvo ocasión de terminar de hablar. Kenan recorrió la escasa distancia que le separaba de su mesa y plantó ambas manos sobre la misma con un fuerte golpe que provocó que la pluma que el director había estado utilizando cayera al suelo. Clavando los ojos en el centrano, el director se incorporó lentamente de su silla.

-Gantt –su tono de voz era uno que Seifer había escuchado muchas veces. El de la persona con autoridad que, muy cabreada, experimenta la satisfacción de endosarle un castigo al sujeto que la ha ofendido- Acaba usted de…

-He recibido una gravísima injuria vicaria en la persona de uno de mis cognados –le interrumpió de nuevo Kenan- Y no me iré de aquí hasta obtener una explicación satisfactoria.

-¿En uno de sus qué? –cogido por sorpresa, el director pareció dedicar unos minutos a procesar las palabras del otro- ¿Se refiere a su hermana? Hace tiempo que se le aconsejó que dejara de lado esas prácticas supersticiosas. En una facultad armada, como este Jardín, no es aconsejable hacer predicciones y crear expectativas que luego no se van a cumplir.

-Mi hermana está perfectamente, gracias por su interés, director. Cuando supo que venía hacia aquí me pidió que le advirtiera de un dolor de estómago en ciernes que le aguarda el próximo viernes. Por favor, absténgase de comer productos encurtidos el jueves a horas intempestivas. Mi hermana está preocupada por el resultado de la reunión del viernes si los retortijones le ponen de mal humor –Rinoa dejó escapar una risa al oír eso y la mirada furibunda de Caraway fue de uno a otro sin causar efecto alguno- Quizás no he utilizado correctamente la palabra en su idioma, o quizás en esta atrasada civilización patriarcal se trate de un término demasiado _chocante_. Mi…

-Señor Gantt, no necesito que me explique los términos. Sé muy bien qué es la agnación y la cognación, y si no estamos hablando de su hermana, y dado que usted no tiene otros parientes conocidos, sigo sin saber qué diablos está intentando decirme -le cortó el director secamente-. De todas formas, le informo de que no le he llamado, y de que es el comandante Leonhart el que ha solicitado disponer de unos minutos de mi tiempo. No sé qué hace usted aquí, pero ha llegado el momento de que abandone este despacho.

Echándose hacia atrás con un suspiro de resignación, Kenan retrocedió y se colocó junto a Seifer, asumiendo una pose relajada de espera. Hyne bendito, ¿estaban sus pupilas cambiando de forma? Hubiera tenido que ponerse frente a él para estar seguro. Alejándose un corto pasito del centrano y disimulando tal hecho con un cambio de postura, Seifer contempló el duelo de miradas entre director y SeeD, alabando internamente la sangre fría de Caraway.

El director terminó por desviar la mirada primero. Hacia Rinoa y luego hacia Squall.

-¿Comandante?

Squall asintió y se volvió hacia Kenan.

-Kenan –y amablemente, le hizo un gesto para cederle la palabra.

-¿Estáis tomándome el pelo? –se enfureció el director- Exijo una explicación, comandante. Es una orden.

Squall enarcó ambas cejas, haciendo valer su propio rango con esa simple muestra de escepticismo.

-Kenan, por favor –insistió.

-Mil perdones, comandante. Me distraje disfrutando del momento –su acento extranjero, apenas perceptible, sonó extrañamente marcado cuando pronunció la palabra "disfrutando"- Se lo dije en cuanto planté mis manos sobre su sólida mesa de madera de nogal, Fury. Debería ser un crimen cortar un árbol de más de trescientos años para hacer muebles, ¿no está de acuerdo? Aunque, hay que reconocer que es una mesa estupenda.

Sentándose nuevamente en su silla, el director clavó los ojos en el SeeD. Solo la tensión en su mandíbula traicionaba su irritación, pero algo en su postura le dijo a Seifer que el director estaba en terreno conocido. La situación le recordó a Cid, y la forma en la que el antiguo director lidiaba con él, con Squall y con otros cadetes problemáticos, pero con talento suficiente como para marcar la diferencia. Aunque era obvio que esa actitud de paciencia y de frustración controlada cuando el activo frente a él era demasiado valioso como para perderlo, no era tan equilibrada en Caraway como lo había sido en el director Kramer.

-Director, hace ya un año me presté a colaborar en el Proyecto ACSII. Durante todo este tiempo me puse a disposición del departamento de estudio de GFs y de todos los sabios y locos que habitan esta tetera volante, y lo hice de forma totalmente generosa y desinteresada. He cedido mis habilidades y, lo más valioso de todo, mi tiempo, altruistamente, y he resultado perjudicado por ello –levantando una mano para silenciar al director que preparaba una réplica, Kenan continuó-. Ya no podré recuperar el tiempo perdido colaborando con el proyecto. Pero hay otras cuestiones colaterales por las que exijo una reparación.

-Señor Gantt –interpuso el director, encontrando al fin un hueco para intervenir- Para cualquier reclamación debe dirigirse por escrito al departamento de…

El centrano descargó un nuevo golpe sobre la mesa con ambas manos, sobresaltando a Rinoa. El director se puso lívido de furia.

-No busque marearme con la burocracia del Jardín, Fury. Si salgo por esa puerta sin haber recibido una compensación adecuada, buscaré a Aberthy, le arrancaré la cabeza de los hombros y la dejaré sobre su propio asiento en el consejo. Y luego, si todavía le interesa, me dirigiré por escrito al departamento de "no me toques los cojones" y le explicaré en verso que en una facultad armada, como usted muy bien ha señalado hace unos minutos, hay que tener mucho cuidado de no molestar a quien bien puede enviarte de cien maneras diferentes a realizar un prematuro viaje en la corriente.

-Le estoy escuchando, Gantt –siseó el director- Y sepa que está a un paso de dar con todos sus huesos y su filosofía centrana en una celda de castigo.

Rinoa escogió ese momento para intervenir.

-Kenan fue degradado la semana pasada tras verse implicado en un desafortunado incidente en el campo de entrenamiento que dejó unos cuantos heridos leves y que se calificó, muy descriptivamente, como "trifulca". Pero estoy segura de que podrá recuperar su rango A si mata a Aberthy –sonrió en dirección a Kenan y éste asintió- Director, derramar la sangre de un traidor no se recompensa con una celda de castigo en el ejército, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué estáis insinuando? –se volvió de nuevo hacia Kenan- Habla claro de una vez… ¡y apártate de mi mesa!

-Ayudé a hacer el inventario del Jardín, Fury. La mesa no es suya –corrigió el centrano provocando que una vena se dilatara en la sien del director y comenzara a pulsar al ritmo de su furia- Como usted sabe muy bien, el Dracguar lleva en mi familia tres generaciones. Es una entidad impresionante, poderosa y antigua comparada con otros GF, y habla mi idioma, lo cual para mí es un plus de valor incalculable. Pues bien, tan maravillosa criatura cumplía con todos los requisitos para formar parte del Proyecto ACSII para el desarrollo de GFs autónomos. Con la aquiescencia del Dracguar, que le repito que es parte de mi familia, nos prestamos a colaborar con el proyecto y me siento muy orgulloso de poder señalar que mi pariente ha llegado a ser el sujeto más avanzado y más prometedor del proyecto.

Haciendo una pausa, Kenan miró al techo durante unos segundos.

-Ahora que todos transitamos la misma vereda, lo que mi pariente y yo queremos saber –continuó, y pese a las formulaciones extrañas que le despistaban, a Seifer le pareció entender que Kenan se comunicaba continuamente con su GF, a la manera en la que Selphie lo hacía con Rubí- es cómo la estrella del Proyecto ACSII terminó con todas sus escamas multicolores en un búnker construido en mitad del Desierto de Dingo y en manos del ejército y de los ojos cruzados de Galbadia.

La carga de desprecio con la que Kenan terminó la frase dejaba claro que su sentimiento de repulsa se extendía, por afinidad con la categoría mencionada, al director. Sin embargo, los hechos parecieron sorprender a Caraway lo suficiente como para que éste no se diera por aludido.

-¿Ojos cruzados? –entrecerrando los ojos, el director volvió a ponerse en pie- ¿El Dracguar en manos del ejército de Galbadia? ¿De dónde saca usted semejante despropósito?

Kenan dejó escapar un resoplido divertido.

-Sí, ojos cruzados. Por su peculiar puntería, ya sabe. Si quiere, puedo invocar al Dracguar ahora mismo para que tenga usted ocasión de formularle todas las preguntas que se le ocurran, Fury. Aunque no respondo de su contención. Huele usted a estrato y después de todo lo que ha pasado… -el centrano se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué huelo a qué? –se distrajo el director durante unos segundos- ¿Y ahora qué diablos está haciendo? –añadió.

El tono de urgencia en su voz alertó a Seifer que lanzó una mirada al tipo a su lado y dio un paso atrás cuando vio a Kenan concentrado en, aparentemente, invocar al Dracguar.

En medio del despacho del director.

Menudo par de cojones.

-Llamar a mi pariente –confirmó el centrano los temores de Seifer. Hablaba despacio, con la atención dividida entre su invocación y la conversación que estaba manteniendo- Aunque no puedo garantizar que se muestre comunicativo. Está un pelín… enajenado.

El director enrojeció de rabia y se llevó la mano a la cintura, en busca de un arma que no portaba.

-No será necesario, Kenan. Detén la invocación –intervino Squall en ese momento, para el inmenso alivio de Seifer que tenía las mismas ganas de volver a encontrarse con el Dracguar que de grabarse un video corriendo desnudo por la Isla del Invierno.

Menos mal que no había perdido esa apuesta en su día.

Kenan obedeció la orden de Squall al momento, relajando la postura y sonriendo como si todo hubiera sido una broma. Y, por la forma en la que el director apretaba los dientes, no le había hecho maldita gracia.

-No es necesario invocar al Dracguar –repitió Squall que, volviéndose hacia Caraway, matizó en una advertencia apenas velada-, por ahora. Nosotros –señaló a Seifer con un ligero cabeceo- recuperamos a la criatura. Le hemos traído un informe completo –sus palabras fueron puntuadas por Rinoa que dejó una carpeta sobre la mesa- En él encontrará todos los detalles, excepto uno.

-Nos falta confirmar –Rinoa dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en la carpeta- quién se aprovechó del que en la actualidad es uno de los activos más valiosos del Jardín para enriquecer el acervo científico de Galbadia y para tratar de asesinar a mi esposo y a un cadete que en esos momentos gozaba de una oportunidad extraordinaria para convertirse en SeeD.

-No hace falta que lo piense demasiado. Sabemos que fue Aberthy –apuntó Kenan- Tenía el Dracguar a su disposición, ya que él dirige el departamento de investigación que lleva a cabo el proyecto. Es vox pópuli que en la actualidad mantiene sus contactos con el ejército de Galbadia y también la cantidad de favores que debe por sus trapicheos y desafortunadas decisiones durante la guerra. ¿Recuerda que Aberthy fue gobernador de Obel? ¿El pequeño pueblo junto al lago donde gustaban de ocultarse los miembros de la Resistencia de Timber? ¿El lugar donde después de la guerra aparecieron todas esas fosas? Sí, ya veo que se acuerda. Un tipo entrañable, nuestro Aberthy. Pero nadie en esta escuela flotante cuestiona las razones por las cuales disfruta de las ventajas de un asiento en nuestro consejo de administración. Y ya dejarle meter mano en los asuntos y proyectos secretos del Jardín es todo un gozo, ¿verdad, Fury? ¿Qué podría salir mal con semejante sujeto en una posición que le permite dar órdenes y desviar fondos a mayor gloria de Galbadia? ¿Quién le va a cuestionar, cuando está rodeado de amiguetes? ¿O debo decir… cómplices?

-Estabas al tanto –intervino Rinoa antes de que el director tuviera ocasión de contestar- Sé que no participaste en ello, ¿para qué hacerlo cuando podías beneficiarte de todo sin mancharte las manos? Te bastaba con hacer la vista gorda mientras Aberthy enviaba los resultados de las investigaciones que se realizaban en el Jardín a Galbadia. Cuando fue un paso más allá y envió a la propia criatura, te encargaste de que no quedara ni el más mínimo rastro burocrático del traslado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas encubriéndole?

El director se puso en pie, sin dignarse en negar sus acusaciones y se detuvo frente a Kenan unos segundos, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Pasó a continuación a Seifer, que ni parpadeó ante el intenso escrutinio del director y se detuvo finalmente ante Squall.

-Leonhart –comenzó, su voz rebosando rabia contenida-. Van a abandonar este despacho y no van a volver a mencionar este asunto ante nadie. El señor Gantt recuperará su nivel perdido durante su último altercado. El Dracguar será retirado del proyecto ACSII y Aberthy será expulsado del Consejo de Administración. Y les prohíbo terminantemente volver a mencionar ninguno de los hechos ni conjeturas que aquí han realizado y que, le advierto, que no confirmo en ningún momento.

-Puede quedarse mi nivel degradado, enmarcarlo y colgarlo en su pared, Fury –intervino Kenan, ganándose una inmediata mirada fulminante del director- Si de veras quiere contentarme y que cierre el pico y que no le arranque la cabeza de los hombros a su consejero, asuntos todos que me costarán un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, más le vale que me dé lo que yo quiero.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere, si es tan amable, señor Gantt?

-Quiero que el examen de Seifer aparezca como aprobado desde el día uno. Que se haga constar claramente que se produjo un error administrativo. Que se le satisfagan retroactivamente todas las pagas dejadas de percibir –Kenan lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Seifer antes de volver a clavar sus ojos en el director- Y una disculpa pública.

La sonrisa despectiva del director se había ido ensanchando a medida que Kenan hablaba. Cuando terminó el director rio suavemente, sacudió la cabeza y regresó a su mesa.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? –se preguntó a sí mismo, tomando asiento y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos. Parecía más aliviado que contrariado, y Seifer no pudo menos que preguntarse el por qué- Si me hubieran preguntado, hubiera contestado que Almasy y usted son absolutamente incompatibles, por el simple hecho que sus personalidades son demasiado semejantes. Están ustedes condenados a no entenderse –sacudió nuevamente la cabeza y su sonrisa se tornó burlona y despectiva-. Y, sin embargo, aquí está renunciando a las ventajas que podría obtener para sí mismo y abogando por un tipo que ni le cae bien, ni le agradecerá nunca su desprendido gesto. Se ha convertido usted en una marioneta de su comandante, Gantt. Enhorabuena por vender su voluntad a precio de saldo.

Kenan se encogió de hombros, con una expresión en el rostro que dejaba clara la inevitabilidad de la cuestión, pero se abstuvo de contestar, cosa que pareció molestar al director.

-Podría haber pedido lo que quisiera, Gantt, -insistió el director- y sé qué es lo que usted quiere y después de lo que ha pasado aquí hoy le puedo asegurar que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que jamás lo consiga. Pero enhorabuena por su victoria de hoy. Y enhorabuena otra vez, Almasy –añadió, dirigiéndose a Seifer- por su promoción. Estará todo listo en una hora.

Asintiendo bruscamente en dirección al director, y guiñándole un ojo a Seifer, Kenan se dio la vuelta y abandonó el despacho. Seifer clavó la mirada en el director y se mordió los labios tratando de contenerse de soltar lo que realmente pensaba de todo lo que acababa de pasar. Al fin y al cabo, no merecía la pena estrenarse como Seed recibiendo la notificación de que le rebajaban un nivel. Pero sí que había una pregunta que le atormentaba desde hacía meses y que tenía que formular, sí o sí.

-Director, ¿quién era el objetivo real de Aberthy cuando me enviaron a realizar el examen cerca de la guarida del Dracguar? ¿El comandante Leonhart o yo?

Durante unos largos segundos en los que el director se limitó a mirarle con cara de haber mordido un limón, Seifer pensó que no iba a recibir respuesta, pero finalmente Caraway alzó las cejas en un gesto irónico.

-¿No es obvio? –Seifer no contestó a la provocación manteniéndose impertérrito ante el escrutinio del director- Los dos –terminó éste con una mueca de desprecio, como si se estuviera refiriendo a algo asqueroso.

Realmente Squall necesitaba prestar un poco más de atención a sus relaciones familiares, pensó Seifer con sorna.

-Preferiríamos que Aberthy continuara en su puesto –apuntó Rinoa a continuación dirigiéndose al director- Ya sabes, por esa máxima que te gusta tanto acerca de mantener cerca a tus enemigos y tal.

-No es una sugerencia –matizó Squall con tono brusco-. Aberthy se queda en el Consejo, director.

-Y no te molestes en preparar un contrato a medida para Seifer, Caraway –añadió Rinoa-. Ya tenemos uno listo nosotros. Llamaré a Irvine para que me lo traiga y en media hora lo tendrás en tu mesa, con el visto bueno del departamento de contratación.

Rinoa se levantó, dando por terminada la reunión y Seifer se acercó a la puerta con la mente llena de preguntas para las que todavía no tenía respuesta, pero que no pensaba formular en presencia del director.

-Rinoa, un momento por favor. –pidió Caraway y tanto Rinoa como Squall se detuvieron.

Cuando el director clavó la mirada en él, Seifer tardó solo un segundo en darse cuenta de que su presencia estaba de más y, asintiendo con cierta incomodidad, salió del despacho. En pie frente a la puerta, esperaba una mujer con una larga trenza rubia y fríos ojos grises a la que reconoció de inmediato. Deteniéndose, y apartando con un esfuerzo los últimos veinte minutos de su vida de su mente, la saludó con una sonrisa insolente.

-¿Tú por aquí? –mirando a su alrededor con ostentación, añadió- ¿Dónde has dejado a tu sombra? –inquirió, haciendo referencia al picapleitos que siempre la acompañaba.

-Seifer –saludó la mujer, y el aludido se sorprendió por la ausencia de hostilidad en su tono de voz-, ya se ha alcanzado un acuerdo. He venido para que me faciliten el programa y a firmar el contrato.

-¿Y qué acuerdo es ese? –continuó preguntando Seifer, intrigado y aliviado a partes iguales por su amabilidad. La última vez que había hablado con Alena Dinova, allá en Esthar, el conflicto abierto entre la mujer y los SeeDs y la presencia de representantes legales por ambas partes había tenido como resultado que el intercambio fuera extremadamente incómodo. Literalmente. A Seifer le había quedado una marca en las costillas de los codazos que su abogada, una mujer huesuda de mediana edad que Laguna les había recomendado, le había propinado cada vez que se salía del guión o que se extralimitaba con su vocabulario.

-El Jardín correrá con todos los gastos de crianza y educación de los niños supervivientes, sin compromiso alguno por su parte. No estarán obligados a convertirse en SeeDs y yo permaneceré en el Jardín en calidad de representante legal y tutora.

Según las estadísticas del Jardín, un 20% de los niños que estudiaban allí enseñanzas regladas acababan cambiando de programa y siguiendo el itinerario que les convertiría en SeeDs, pero Seifer se sentía lo bastante magnánimo en esos momentos como para no mencionarlo.

-¿Ya están los niños aquí? –preguntó.

No le importaría ir a saludarlos y, quizás, abrazarlos. No es que le preocuparan los niños pero… Hyne bendito, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Iba a utilizar su paga para comprarles lo que necesitaran, si Selphie no se le adelantaba en ello. La mujer se había llevado un buen disgusto cuando le negaron de plano su solicitud de adopción del pequeño Aryn, una negativa que ya debería haber asumido de antemano. Un SeeD estaba muy lejos de ser un padre adoptivo aceptable a los ojos de cualquier administración. Quizás ese rechazo había sido la razón por la que Selphie había cometido la locura, desde el punto de vista de Seifer, de quedarse encinta poco después.

-Hace una semana que están aquí. Han… -Alena dudó unos segundos y alzó la mirada para clavarla en sus ojos- Han preguntado por vosotros, varias veces. Les gustaría mucho veros y… y daros las gracias por todo.

El ego de Seifer recibió un impulso ascendente inmediato ante el reconocimiento implícito en sus palabras. Ya era hora, joder. Cierto que la misión no había salido bien. Cierto que habían muerto varios de los pequeños y otros habían resultado heridos de diversa consideración. Pero el esfuerzo y la sangre derramada para defenderlos no habían pasado desapercibidas, al menos para sus impresionables mentes infantiles. Las irreales expectativas de Alena, que habían dado comienzo a la batalla legal que ahora terminaba en un acuerdo, habían sido fuente de conflicto desde el día uno. La mujer había tardado en comprender que en un combate pasaban cosas que escapaban del control incluso del más preparado de los SeeDs.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Squall y Rinoa salieron. El comandante se detuvo en cuanto vio a Alena y la mujer frunció el ceño de inmediato. Su antipatía por Squall era tan obvia como abierta había sido durante su travesía conjunta. Seifer recordaba, en particular, la discusión que habían sostenido sobre la conveniencia o no de cortarle la pierna a Aryn. La mujer había tratado de abofetear a Squall hasta en tres ocasiones. Las dos primeras, el comandante se había apartado, pero a la tercera le había agarrado la mano y la había apretado hasta que a la mujer le habían crujido todos los huesos. Si a eso se sumaba la habitual frialdad de Squall y el hecho de que no había capitulado ante ninguna de las demandas que Alena había planteado, la enemistad entre ambos seguramente se extendería por el resto de sus tristes y oscuras vidas.

Por alguna razón, ese hecho provocó un sentimiento de atracción automático de Seifer hacia la enérgica mujer. Era lo bastante maduro como para darse cuenta de que Alena le interesaba de repente porque, en lo concerniente a ella, Squall nunca sería un rival para él en el terreno romántico y ni siquiera una opción, pero le daba igual. ¿Qué tenía de malo reconocer que el héroe de la guerra y comandante del Jardín de Balamb estaba rodeado de un sempiterno halo de romanticismo, popularidad y atractivo y resultaba mucho más apetecible para las féminas que un criminal de guerra como él?

La realidad era la que era. El pasado no se podía cambiar, y había que vivir con ello. Y él pensaba aprovechar todas las cartas favorables que el destino le repartiera.

-¿Sabes dónde está la cafetería? –preguntó. Cuando la mujer asintió, continuó- Si te parece bien, te invito a tomar algo en cuanto termines tu reunión con el director y así tendrás ocasión de contarme más cosas.

Al mismo tiempo que el ascensor se detenía en su planta, el secretario de Caraway abrió la puerta e indicó a Alena que podía pasar. Era una mujer alta y acostumbrada al trabajo duro, pero se movía con una elegancia que hacía sospechar a Seifer que, o bien conocía algún arte marcial (poco probable cuando no había sido capaz de cruzarle la cara al bueno de Squall), o bien en algún momento de su vida había sido bailarina. Elegante, seguramente flexible y con un carácter seco y beligerante...puede que fuera la mujer perfecta para él, al menos por un tiempo, se matizó a sí mismo cínicamente.

Seifer mantuvo el contacto visual y una sonrisa en el rostro durante todo el tiempo posible y cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con la mirada divertida de Rinoa, la habitual cara inexpresiva de Squall y la sonrisa ladeada de Irvine, que acababa de llegar.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Seifer se dirigió al ascensor pavoneándose con cada paso, y con una sonrisa relamida y satisfecha en el rostro.

-¿Es muy pronto para darte la enhorabuena? –preguntó Irvine con algo de guasa.

-Puedes preguntar después de la primera cita, vaquero.

Irvine rio y le siguió dentro del ascensor, situándose en el fondo para dejar sitio a Squall y Rinoa, que entraron hablando entre ellos en voz baja, con las cabezas muy juntas.

-Me refería a si vuelves a ser un SeeD, Seifer.

-Oh –la mente de Seifer dio marcha atrás y se detuvo en el acontecimiento feliz número uno del día- Gracias, tío –respondió con sinceridad- Y enhorabuena también a ti.

Irvine chasqueó la lengua.

-Yo ya hace tiempo que soy un SeeD –contestó.

Así que era el turno de Irvine de jugar a los equívocos, ¿eh?

-Me refiero a lo del bebé. Ya era hora, ¿sabes?

La sonrisa de Irvine vaciló en su rostro y el vaquero sacudió la cabeza.

-No es mío, Seifer –el ascensor llegó a la planta baja e Irvine tomó la delantera y se alejó a grandes zancadas, despidiéndose con la mano.

-¡Gracias por acercarme el contrato, Irvine! –exclamó Rinoa apresuradamente como despedida- ¿Habéis discutido? –añadió al ver la extraña expresión que se había quedado fijada en la cara de Seifer.

-¿Qué? Oh, no, qué va –Seifer se rascó la mandíbula, pensativo- Éste está resultando ser un día lleno de sorpresas.

-Como todos, últimamente –apuntó Squall.

Seifer dejó escapar un gruñido afirmativo y siguió a la pareja hasta la oficina. Si el bebé no era de Irvine… ¿de quién demonios era? Su mirada desconfiada se clavó en la espalda de Squall, al que su mente etiquetó como sospechoso número uno. El comandante tenía una relación muy cercana con Selphie, compartían multitud de cuchicheos y bromitas privadas y se entendían con la mirada. El sospechoso número dos tenía que ser…

No se le ocurrió nadie. ¿Con qué miembros del sexo opuesto compartía Selphie su tiempo? Zell quedaba descartado por gallina. Lo cual dejaba al rarito de Gantt, o al larguirucho ese que era su mano derecha en su Comité para festivales o como quiera que se llamara. Pero Seifer le había visto una vez comerse un moco a escondidas, y seguramente una chica sana y saludable como Selphie no se juntaría con un tipo que…

-¿Te encuentras bien, Seifer? Otra vez estás poniendo esa cara rara.

La voz de Rinoa le sacó de su ensimismamiento y se encontró plantado delante de la mesa de un administrativo del departamento de contratación, con sus ojos, los de Squall y los de Rinoa clavados en él, mientras encima de la mesa aguardaba un papel, su contrato, comprendió con algo de retraso, esperando a ser firmado.

-Es solo un bolígrafo, no te va a hacer daño –se burló Squall- Si pones tus cuatro sentidos en ello, podrás escribir tu nombre sin faltas de ortografía esta vez.

Seifer le lanzó una mirada fulminante con la que esperaba que Squall se redujera a cenizas en un instante.

No hubo suerte.

Cogiendo el bolígrafo, rellenó los campos apropiados y estampó su firma al final.

-Ya no sé cómo explicarte que aquella falta fue intencionada. Intencionada, Leonhart. ¿Acaso no está esa palabra en tu diccionario? –gruñó.

Sin embargo, sus ojos traidores repasaron lo que había escrito... por si acaso. Maldito Squall.

-Todo listo, señor Almasy –el administrativo le tendió una copia de su contrato- Recibirá una liquidación de todos los atrasos y su primer salario a fin de mes. Disculpe por las molestias que nuestro error le haya podido ocasionar.

Estrechando la mano del sujeto, y absteniéndose de volcarle el escritorio de una patada por calificar su reciente ordalía como simples "molestias", Seifer mostró los dientes en una sonrisa que esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente amable y siguió a Squall y a Rinoa hasta el pasillo circular. Pasando su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Squall y el izquierdo sobre los de Rinoa, Seifer les apretó amistosamente contra él, atento a cualquier señal de agresividad que pudiera dar el energúmeno a su derecha, y suspiró teatralmente.

-Os debo mucho, pareja. A vosotros y a todos los demás. Así que esto lo vamos a celebrar por todo lo alto. Ya os diré dónde y cuándo y si tenéis que presentaros de etiqueta o disfrazados de tomberis. Pero por ahora, os dejo. ¡Tengo una cita!

Soltándoles, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora y se dirigió a la cafetería caminando con la cabeza bien alta. Calculaba que el Jardín entero estaría al tanto de su nombramiento y de algún tipo de versión resumida de la historia en quizás dos segundos más.

Al fin lo había conseguido.

Pensaba comprarle una caja de galletas al rarito de Gantt y otra a esa bestia asesina y rencorosa que tenía como GF.

E iba a organizar una fiesta privada con los chicos y chicas del orfanato en la que se aseguraría que les daba las gracias a todos y cada uno de ellos, por aceptarle y por dar la cara por él ante todo y todos. Especialmente a Squall, al que se comprometería a no volver a molestar nunc….

No. No era realista comprometerse a no hacer algo que le resultaba tan natural como respirar, ¿verdad? Sospechaba que abstenerse de antagonizar y chinchar a Squall podría tener consecuencias dañinas para su salud física y mental.

Tras tantos años de tropiezos y malas decisiones, al fin, con mucha ayuda, debía admitirlo, había conseguido su objetivo. Tenía que visitar a Cid y a Edea, y a Viento y a Trueno. Solo de imaginar sus caras de satisfacción cuando les diera la noticia de que ya era un SeeD de pleno derecho, de que había enderezado su camino y de que ya no estaba solo, se le plantaba una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

Joder, pero qué orgulloso estaba de sí mismo.

* * *

NdA: Y FIN (por fin). Todos los cabos sueltos y cuestiones sin contestar se resolverán en futuribles fics.

Cognación: vínculo de sangre referido exclusivamente a la línea materna.

Proyecto ACSII: Proyecto para el estudio sobre la Autonomía de Criaturas Semi Inteligentes e Inteligentes


End file.
